Mobius & Equestria: The Unspoken War
by Solerwolf21
Summary: Mobius and Equestria two great nations once at war but now at peace, but for how long? Now with peace, the two nations try to keep it by Mobius sending over some students to Equestria and hopefully not start another war. (I tried with the summary but trust me read it and it'll get better trust me. And yes its set in the EG universe) Also the outros are kinda dated :)
1. Chapter 1

_Welp, starting something new…_

 _ **Chapter 1- New Beginnings**_

 **(P.O.V. None)**

A blue-haired teen relaxed under a tree on another beautiful day in Mobius. He wore a blue short-sleeved jacket with a white tee underneath, and a necklace dangling around his neck. His jeans were a little faded, and his red shoes each had a centered white stripe, golden buckles on the sides.

"Man, I love days like these." He said as he took in a deep breath and exhaled. A yellow-haired teen came running up to him.

"Sonic! Hey, we gotta go soon." He said, stopping in front of him breathlessly. Sonic looked at his friend.

"Yeah I know, Tails. Just wanted to enjoy this place a little while longer." He responded as he stood up. The yellow-haired teen, named Tails, was younger, and smaller, than the blue-haired Sonic. He wore a yellow hoodie with the sleeves rolled up, a set of goggles hanging around his neck. He wore cargo shorts alongside red and white shoes. He also had on a pair of worn down gloves.

"Yeah, I get what you mean, I'm gonna miss this place too. But I've heard that Equestria is a nice place to live, and the high school that we've been enrolled in is cool too." Tails replied.

"Yeah I'm sure it is, but part of me doesn't really want to leave this place. Plus, I don't really remember why we gotta go in the first place." Sonic admitted. Tails sighed at his lack of remembrance.

"Remember, we're going so that we can strengthen relations between Mobius and Equestria." Tails explained, "Since the two nations were formed, we never had the best of terms for some reason. And this is a way of trying to make new beginnings between the two." Sonic nodded, but looked back at his home, Knothole.

"Alright. I guess we better get moving, huh?" He asked, to which Tails inclined his head.

"Yeah, the bus leaves in a few minutes. And it'll take us a minute to go back there, since you had to take a nap all the way out here." Tails added, slightly annoyed. Sonic smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry, but this is my fave spot. Don't worry, you know with my speed, I can get us there in 5 seconds flat." The teen boasted. He grabbed Tails and put him on his back before booming towards the bus.

A guy with red dreads leaned against the bus, waiting for two certain someones to get here. The bus driver poked his head out of the bus.

"Hey, we gotta get going soon." He said.

"Don't worry, they should be getting here soon." The teen answered. His red tank top pressed again his body. His hands seemed to be wrapped in sports tape, with strange spikes sticking from his knuckles. He wore green combat jeans, and his shoes were red. An orange stripe was centered on them, with a grey lego-like block sitting on top of each shoe.

"They better be." The red-haired teen added under his breath. Right then, he heard a boom and then a blue streak came at him from the other side of a hill. The blur stopped right in front of him, revealing a blue-haired carrying a yellow-haired teen on his back.

"Wassup, Knuckles." Sonic said.

"Don't 'wassup' me, Sonic. You're late, again. Tails, I thought that you were getting him, a while ago." Knuckles retorted. Tails hopped off Sonic's back, dusting himself off,

"Well I did, but he was really far away from the city, so it took me a while to get him." The yellow-haired replied. Knuckles sighed and shook his head,

"Well whatever the case, we gotta get going. I've been stalling the driver to the best of my ability, but I think he's ready to go." He said.

"Wait, what about our bags?" Sonic asked.

"They're already in the bus. Now let's get going!" The three entered the bus, and left Knothole behind. Sonic watched as his home grew farther and farther away. He sighed, sinking down in his seat. Tails and Knuckles noticed this and looked at him with concern.

"Hey, Sonic. Don't worry, we'll come back here in awhile, so just think of this as a new adventure, in a place you've never seen before." Tails said.

"Yeah. We all know how much you love adventure." Knuckles chimed in. Sonic perked his head up and gave his friends a smile.

"Yeah, you're right. This is going to be a new adventure. And who knows, maybe there'll be some action when we get there." He said, his spark of adventure ignited. The two smiled at Sonic's return to his old self.

"Well your adventure will have to wait, since this bus-ride is going to be two days long." Knuckles said. Sonic's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates.

"Wait, did you say two days?!"

 _Yep, this is the start of my next project! It's obviously being set in the EG universe-type… World… Thing… Anyway, they're all humans, so bear with me on the descriptions. Don't worry, the first story I started will be completed, I guarantee it. So I will start this story out much like the first, with some shorter chapters at the beginning, and posting a few chapters upfront so you can get a feel for it. So this has been Solerwolf… OUT!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Being new isn't always easy, Jack!_

 _ **Chapter 2- New Students**_

 **(P.O.V. none, Canterlot High)**

The students went about their typical days at Canterlot High, as was usual.

"Come on, Sunset. We're going to be late for the meet up." A rainbow-haired girl said.

"Yeah, I know. I'm coming, Rainbow." Sunset said to the girl evidently named Rainbow. On their way to meet up with the rest of their friends, the two quickly walked the halls of the school. They entered the band room, where everyone waited for them. _(I'm sure you guys know what they look like, so I'll skip their descriptions.)_

"Well look what the cat dragged in." AJ commented.

"Oh, there's a cat? Where? Where?" Pinkie exclaimed.

"It was just an expression, Pinkie." AJ explained. Fluttershy patted the downhearted Pinkie on her back when she realized that there was no cat.

"Yes, what did take you girls so long?" Rarity asked.

"Well Sunset here had to get her phone from home, so we had to go all the way there and back for it. And as it turns out, she had it with her the whole time." Rainbow exclaimed. Sunset scratched the back of her head, slightly embarrassed.

"Sorry! I thought I forgot it at home." She admitted.

"It's alright Sunset, we're just glad you two finally made it." Twilight said. With everyone present, the girls mingled for awhile, going over some current events and things going on around the school.

"Hey, you guys hear that there's going to be some new transfer students?" Rainbow said.

"Yeah, I've heard that too. But I thought it was just a rumor." Twilight said as she gave Spike a treat.

"Well rumor or not, I heard that they were coming from Mobius." Rarity added.

"Oh, well I hope they're nice then." Fluttershy said.

"Hmm… Mobians, huh? Well that'll be different." AJ replied as she plucked on her bass.

"Oh, oh! I wonder if they like to party!" Pinkie said excitedly.

"I'm sure they will, and plus, who doesn't love a Pinkie Pie Party?" Rainbow said. Pinkie briefly thought about it.

"Hmm, you're right, Dashie!" Pinkie responded ever-joyfully.

"I also heard that them coming has something to do with improving relations between Equestria and Mobius, or something of that matter." Rarity added while she filed her nails.

"Hmm, maybe." Sunset said. The room fell silent, the topic on everybody's minds.

"Oh well, I just can't wait to meet the new students." Pinkie said to break the silence. Everyone responded in agreement when the school bell rang, signaling the start of classes. All of the girls left the room to head to class.

 **(P.O.V. none, Canterlot High)**

A few days had past since the girls met, and it was the day that the new students should arrive. It was the start of school, and everyone was moving about to the school, some going inside, while others relaxed outside. Fluttershy and Rarity were passing out some flyers for an upcoming event at the animal shelter Fluttershy worked at.

"Oh, thanks again, Rarity, for helping me pass these flyers out." Fluttershy said, giving out another flyer.

"Why, it's my pleasure, darling." Rarity replied while also handing away a flyer. As they gave out flyers, a taxi rolled up to the school, and three boys got out of it.

"Thanks for the lift, Joe." The blue-haired one said.

"My name's not Joe, it's Frank!" The driver said, speeding off.

"Well he was friendly. Wonder what was eating him?"

"Well Sonic, you did keep calling him Joe, even though he kept saying his name is Frank." The yellow-haired one noted.

"My bad, Tails, I thought his name was Joe. And what about Knuckles? He was, uhh…" Sonic stopped mid-thought. Knuckles and Tails looked at him with confused expressions.

"What?" Knux asked. Sonic appeared still in thought, snapping out of it with a smile.

"I don't know. Can't remember." He said, prompting Knuckles and Tails to facepalm. The three looked at the school, and all the students that were running around the outside of it. It was a little overwhelming for them, being a new place, especially one so big.

"Man. So this is Canterlot High. Way bigger than I thought." Tails said.

"Yeah, and there's so many students here." Knux added.

"Hey, don't worry about it, guys. I'm sure we'll have a blast here." Sonic said to reassure his friends. A bell rang, and students started entering the school.

"Seems like that was the bell. Where are we supposed to go first, Tails?" Sonic asked. Tails pulled out a slip of paper that was given to them when they first arrived.

"Says we're supposed to see Principal Celestia first, for classes." He responded.

"Alright guys, off to see the princ-... Which is where, again?" Sonic asked. Tails and Knuckles gave him the same "I don't know" look. Slightly deflated, Sonic noticed two girls heading into the school. "I'll ask them."

"Sonic, wait!" Tails exclaimed, too late to stop Sonic from speeding towards the girls. He quickly caught up to them.

"Hey, do you guys mind if I ask you a question?" He inquired, surprising the girls. The one with the pink hair eeped and hid behind her friend, peeking out in curiosity. "Oh, I'm sorry. Didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh don't worry, darling. You just startled us is all, and she scares easily." The one with the purple hair responded. Just then, Tails and Knuckles caught up with him and the two girls.

"Took you guys long enough to get her." Sonic said.

"Well excuse us for having to catch up because you sped off!" Knuckles retorted. Sonic scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry guys, you know how I get." Sonic countered. They turned their attention back to the girls.

"You had a question, darling?" The purple-haired one said.

"Oh yeah, we need to know where we can find Celestia's office. We're kinda new here." Sonic explained.

"Oh that's quite alright, you can get to her office by going through the door, take the left hallway, and her office is the second door to the right." She answered.

"Thanks! Let's go, guys." Sonic said, and taking the two inside with him. The two girls stood there for a few moments, considering the encounter.

"Are they the students from Mobius?" Fluttershy wondered quietly.

 _Here's chapter two, folks. Yep, second chapter for who knows how many more. Yeah, don't got much to say soooo… This is Solerwolf… OUT!_


	3. Chapter 3

_*Yawns* Man, aren't yawns awesome!?_

 _ **Chapter 3- School Things**_

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles found their way to the principal's office easily enough with the girls' instructions. Sonic knocked on the door.

"Enter." Commanded a voice. Going into the office, they were greeted by a golden-suited woman whose hair was a mixture of colors. Her violet eyes looked up with examined the three boys standing in front of her.

"How may I help you?" She asked.  
"Oh, we're the new students. The ones from Mobius." Tails said.

"Ah yes. Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails, please sit." The three took seats in front of her desk while she went into a filing cabinet and pulled out three folders.

"So, how are you three enjoying your stay in Equestria?" Principal Celestia asked. Sonic spoke up first.

"So far, it's been cool here. The apartment they let us stay in is nice, and has enough room for all of us. And the school seems nice too, the cab drivers might be a little mean." He said, prompting sighs from Tails and Knuckles. Celestia raised an eyebrow.

"Well, besides the cab drivers, I'm glad you boys are enjoying your stay here. Now to get down to business, I know you boys this already, but I have to say that you now have limits on your powers while you're here. Well, more Sonic and Knuckles than Tails." She started.

"Wait, you know about our powers?" Knuckles inquired.

"Yes Knuckles, I do. Before you boys were sent here, I was received your files and records, which also lists your abilities. Sonic, I know you can reach speeds not even measurable, and I know about how strong you are, Knuckles. I also know of your high IQ, Tails, as well as your knack for engineering. It would also seem to be that all of you are extremely athletic, which makes sense. Now I know you boys won't like it, but like I said, you must limit your abilities." She added. Sonic appeared to be in thought, before suddenly becoming wide-eyed.

"Wait, so does that mean we can't do sports?" He asked. Celestia shook her head.

"Sorry Sonic, but for now you can't do any sports, and neither may Knuckles. I am sure there are other clubs and thing you boys can do, which we can talk about later. Here, I have your class schedules for each of you. And after you leave here, head right to first period classes, the teachers will know you're on your way. While you boys are here, the expenses for your apartment, food, and such are all paid for, but if you want to get jobs, you are allowed to. And I know you all have cell phones by now, so on each of your schedules is my number so you can call me for anything you might need during your stay here. So if you have no more questions, off to class, and welcome to Canterlot High." She finished. The three got up and left her office.

They looked at their schedules to see where they were off to first.

"Looks like I got chemistry first. What about you guys?" Sonic asked.

"I got English." Tails said.

"And I got History." Knux added.

"Well we all got different first period classes, but hey, we do got lunch together. So we'll just meet up then, okay?" Sonic said and the three separated and headed off to class.

 _ **(P.O.V. Sonic)**_

Sonic wandered the halls, searching for the chemistry classroom.

 _Where is that room?_ He wondered as he stumbled upon the class he was searching for. He took a deep breath and exhaled before entering the room. When he entered, the teacher stopped mid-lesson, looking to see who it was.

"Yes young man?" He asked. Sonic could feel all of the students staring at him.

"Oh, um, I'm the new student, sir. This is my first class of the day." The teacher thought about it for a second, seeming to remember.

"Oh yes, Principal Celestia called saying you were on your way. Class, meet your new classmate… What's your name, son?" The teacher asked.

"Oh, it's Sonic." He replied.

"Your new classmate, Sonic. Now Sonic, why don't you take a seat next to Miss Sparkle." He ordered, "Miss Sparkle, raise your hand." A girl with purple hair raised her hand.

"Here sir." She responded, and Sonic made his way to her and took his seat.

"Good. Now, since you're new to this class, I'm not going to be assigning you any homework yet. And luckily, you're sitting next to Miss Sparkle, who's at the top of this class. So if you have any questions while I teach, she's a great reference." The teacher added, going back to his lesson.

"So you're new here, huh? Well I'm Twilight Sparkle, nice to meet you." Twilight said as she and Sonic shook hands.

"Thanks, I'm Sonic. So how long have you been at this school?" He asked.

"Well really, I've only been here for about a semester or so, since I transferred here from Crystal Prep." She answered. Sonic nodded.

"Oh, that's cool." He replied, and they went back to paying attention to the lesson. The teacher ended his lecture and told them to work on the assignment. Twilight went right to work, breezing through it, without much trouble. While Sonic became lost as he watched her work. She took notice and giggled lightly.

"I'm guessing it doesn't make sense?"

"Oh, well yeah. I mean, you're breezing through this like it's nothing. You remind me of my brother. Well, not my biological brother, but I call him my lil bro either way." Sonic rambled slightly.

"Oh i do? How so?" She asked,

"Well for one, you're both way smarter than me." He explained. Twilight giggled at the compliment.

"Well thanks, I hope I get to meet him sometime." She said. Sonic smiled brightly.

"I'm sure you guys will at lunch." He said when the bell rang, signaling the end of the period.

"Hey, why don't you eat lunch with me and my friends today?" Twilight asked. Sonic considered it for a second.

"Sure, that sounds great! I hope you don't mind if my friends come with." Twilight shook her head.

"Not at all, come on. Let's head to the cafeteria now." She replied as the two left class.

 _And that's a wrap on another one. I've been thinking, and hear me out on this, but I've been thinking of starting a Youtube channel one of these days. I was thinking maybe two, one for gaming. and the other for stuff like this, some readings. I don't know, it's still in the thought phase. Anywho, this is Solerwolf… OUT!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Yay for another chapter, and another day of writing… Yayyyyy…_

 _ **Chapter 4-New Friends**_

 **(P.O.V. None)**

Sonic and Twilight made their way to the cafeteria. Once they entered, Sonic was surprised to see so many students in there.

"Man, this place sure does have a lot of students." He noted.

"Yeah, it really does. And the best part is how friendly everyone is here. Come on, let's get some lunch." She said as the two started going through the lunch line. Once Sonic had made his way to the main dishes, he frowned a bit.

"What's wrong don't like pizza?" Twilight asked, taking notice of his frown.

"No, it's not that. I was hoping that they would have chili dogs." He said, a bit disappointed. The two got their lunches and searched for a place to sit. Their search ended when someone called out to Twilight,

"Hey Twi, over here!" A pink-haired girl shouted. They went to the table and sat down.

"Who's this, Twi? A new student?" A girl with red hair asked.

"Yeah girls, this is Sonic. Sonic, meet my friends."

"I'm Sunset Shimmer. Nice to meet a new face." Sunset said.

"And I'm Pinkie Pie, I hope you have a blast here!" She exclaimed.

"I'm Fluttershy. We met earlier today, before school." She said.

"Yes, and I'm Rarity, darling. You also asked me for directions this morning." Rarity added. Sonic smiled at them all.

"Sup guys, nice to meet you all." He said.

"Well, almost all of us are here." Sunset said.

"What do you mean by that?" He inquired.

"Well, we're still missing Dashie and Applejack. I wonder why they're late?" Pinkie chimed in. Then a rainbow-haired girl, and a girl with a cowboy hat walked up to them, with Tails and Knuckles in tow. Sonic smiled as he waved to his friends.

"Tails, Knux, glad to see you guys made it." He said.

"Well yeah, we would've been lost if it weren't for Rainbow and Applejack here." Tails said as he took a seat.

"It's no problem, sugarcube. I guess you were just lucky we had the same class." She joked.

"Yeah, Knuckles here would've been lost if it weren't for my kind heart, else he would've been lost in the halls for sure." Rainbow boasted. Knuckles deadpanned.

"You mean if it wasn't for the fact that the teacher paired us up and asked you to help guide me around the school?" He countered. The group laughed.

"So guys, these are my friends, Knuckles is the one in red, and Tails is the one in yellow." He introduced, " Tails and Knuckles, these are the girls." They all did a brief meet-and-greet, then started eating.

"So what brings you three to Canterlot High?" Rainbow asked. Sonic looked to Knuckles and Tails for something to say.

"Oh, well you know, we heard so much about this school and how good it was and just decided to transfer here." Tails said quickly. Sonic and Knuckles shared a sigh of relief.

"Oh, so where did ya'll come from?" AJ asked.

"We, uhh, came from Chaos High. It's far away from here, I'm sure you guys have never heard of it." Sonic said. The girls nodded, having never heard of any such Chaos High.

"Well you guys thinking of joining anything? Like a sport or club?" Sunset asked.

"Hmm, well I don't know yet. We'll have to look around a bit first." Knuckles said as he took a bite into his sandwich.

"Ooh, ooh, ooh! You guys could join the party committee and help plan and make parties around the school." Pinkie suggested.

"Hmm, sounds like a possibility. Who's in charge of the committee?" Sonic asked. Pinkie laughed at his questioned. "What? Did I say something funny?" Her laughter began to subside.

"No, it's just… I'm the one in charge of the committee, silly!" She said. Sonic chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess that could be funny then. But yeah Pinkie, I'll have to think about it." He responded.

"I wonder if there are any intellectual clubs?" Tails said, thinking aloud.

"Well there is the school's academic decathlon team. I'm the captin of that, and we can always use new members." Twilight said. Tails smiled.

"I'll have to check it out then, Twi." He replied.

"So what are you boys doing after school today?" Rarity asked. The boys pondered on the question, truly without a clue.

"Well uhh, I don't know really. I mean, we've never been to this place before, so we don't know anything around the city to do." Sonic answered.

"Well you guys could hang with us after school." Sunset offered, "We were planning on going to cafe, where people hang out." The three thought about the offer and accepted. With that, the bell rang once more, signaling the start of the rest of their classes, and all went their separate ways.

After school had ended, the girls waited outside for the boys.

"Wonder what's taking them so long?" Fluttershy said.

"I don't know, but there seriously slow." Rainbow added impatiently.

"Hey, I've never been called slow in my life." They heard a voice say. They looked up and saw the three guys coming down the stairs towards them.

"Sorry. We had to talk to Principal Celestia before we left." Tails said.

"It's quite alright, darlings. Now that you're here, we can finally get going to the cafe." Rarity replied. The group then made their way to the cafe, which was a little ways from the school, in the city. Once they got there, they found a place to sit and started to mingle a bit.

"This is a nice place." Knuckles commented.

"Yeah, it's a cozy place to hang out after school and stuff." Sunset said. "So what are you boys going to order?" They looked at the menu, everything looking too good to decide on.

"Uhh, hmm. It all looks good." Sonic said.

"Well how about I go and get the drinks with Fluttershy and decide for you guys?" Pinkie offered. They accepted, and the two went off to get the drinks.

"So how was you fellers' first day at Canterlot High?" AJ asked the guys. Sonic and Knuckles shared a sigh.

"Man, it's a lot of work here. And some of the classes are difficult." Knuckles said.

"Yeah. And it's soo boring, sitting down for so long, not doing any moving whatsoever." Sonic added.

"Well I thought it was cool, going to the classes. I got to learn some new things, and most of the work was pretty easy." Tails said, getting glares from Sonic and Knuckles.

"Well it was easy for you, then. But it was rough for us." Sonic said. The girls all tee-heed at the boys.

"Yeah, I understand what you mean blue. Not being able to move around and do anything for long periods of time is drag, but you get used to it." Rainbow said.

"Yeah, these classes can be work, but there are people to help ya out with assignments." AJ added. The boys nodded at their remarks as Pinkie and Fluttershy returned with the drinks.

"Okay! Here's a tea for Rarity, coffee for Twilight, fizzy apple cider for AJ, a rainbow smoothie for RD, a sweet cider smoothie for Sunset, three root beer floats for the boys, a natural green tea for Fluttershy, and a caramel smoothie with sprinkles and extra whip cream for me." She said while handing out the drinks and taking a seat. Everyone thanked them and started on their drinks. Sonic took a big gulp of his float and smiled once he put it down.

"Man, this is good." Everyone tried to stifle their laughs while looking at the blue-haired teen. He looked at them confused.

"What's so funny now?" He asked. While holding in his laugh, Tails put his hand on Sonic's shoulder.

"Sonic, I didn't know you had facial hair."And the group erupted into fits of laughter, excepting Sonic, who remained confused. Then he put his finger to his lip, and discovered whipped cream on it. He caught onto what the others were laughing at and burst into laughter as well.

 _Maybe this place won't be so bad after all._ He thought.

 **(P.O.V. ?)**

Three figures watched the group from an alleyway.

"Well they seem to be fitting in comfortably." One with white hair said, "Maybe we should introduce ourselves, ya know."

"Soler, you know what our mission is." A dark haired one replied.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, Shadow. Just wished we could join in, ya know. What do you think, Silver?" Soler asked.

"We follow our orders like Shadow said. We don't want to disappoint the commander." A silver haired teen responded. Soler sighed.

"You guys are no fun. Haven't you guys even once wanted to just live like normal teens? I mean, working for G.U.N. has its perks, but if we're not on a mission or training, then we don't get to do much of anything. For once, I'd like to live life without having to finish some quota ya know." He said, leaning on a wall. Shadow and Silver looked at each other, then back at him, clearly feeling the want he has. Shadow walked up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Soler, ever since I could remember, we've been paired up as a team. So I know how you're feeling. But you gotta remember, we're agents of G.U.N., so liberties like that aren't always granted." He explained, inducing a sigh and a nod from Soler.

"Yeah, I know." He replied as the three continued watching them, a thought creeping into Soler's head.

"I wanna fight him." He said suddenly.

"Wait, what? Fight who?" Silver asked, surprised.

"The blue one, Sonic. I want to fight him." Soler replied calmly.

"But why?"

"I want to see what he can do. Plus, then we can say we made contact with them." Soler responded. Silver facepalmed.

"You remember that we're not to make contact unless we have to, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, we can't make any contact with the Equestrians, but he said nothing about the Mobians." Soler said calmly. Silver sighed.

"Shadow, what do you have to say about this?" Silver asked. Shadow wasn't paying attention, as he appeared to be in deep thought about something. Silver sighed once more.

 _Soler's always ready for action, and Shadow's always spacing out. How did I get picked for this mission?_ He wondered before Shadow spoke, breaking the momentary silence.

"Come on, we better get back to base." He ordered.

"You mean the apartment." Soler said slyly. Shadow glared at him and started to leave with Silver in tow. Soler was about to leave, but stopped to see the small group leaving the cafe. He watched them, particularly red-head.

"Hmph, she's kinda cute." He noted aloud. A cyan aura surrounded him, lifting him off the ground.

"Let's go, Soler." Silver said as he used his powers to float him over.

"I'm coming mom!" Soler retorted as the three left the alleyway.

 _There's chapter 4, guys. Hope you've been enjoying the ride so far. I think this is just going to be one big story with no arcs like the other one. Idk, really haven't decided. Anyway, this has been Solerwolf… OUT!_


	5. Chapter 5

_I don't know about you guys, but…_

 _ **Chapter 5- Secrets Come Out**_

 **(P.O.V. none)**

A few days have passed since Sonic and the gang had arrived at Canterlot High, and they were enjoying their time there a lot. The girls had been a big help to the boys with getting acquainted with the school and the city. Classes had been a struggle for Sonic and Knuckles, but with theirs and Tails' help, they were easily getting use to them. It was Saturday, and the group had decided to meet at AJ's farm. All were relaxing and hanging out at AJ's farm.

"So how did you do on that econ test, Knuckles?" Applejack asked.

"Well I think I did pretty good. That last question about the businesses tripped me up, though." He admitted, taking a bite out of an apple.

"Yeah, I could tell by the look on yer face during the test. You looked kinda cute, all flustered." She responded, the last bit slightly quieter. Knuckles raised an eyebrow.

"What was that last part?" He asked. She blushed a little and smiled.

"Oh nothing, sugarcube. How you enjoying ma family's apples?" She replied.

"It's really good." He said as he took another bite. While Knuckles and AJ were talking, Sonic watched Rainbow pluck away at her guitar.

"You're pretty good, RD." He finally said.

"Yeah, I know, right. I've been playing the guitar since I was a kid, heck, I even started a band with my friends. And I'm the lead guitarist." She bragged. Sonic only smirked.

"Well I can see someone's ego isn't inflated." He joked. Rainbow thought over his words, then blushed when she realized how much she had just boasted.

"Hehe, sorry. Didn't mean to boast, just happens sometimes."

"It's cool. I have my fair share of prideful moments, so I understand where ya coming from. But hey, mind if I try?" He asked, pointing at her guitar, "I actually have a guitar back at home, but had to leave it behind." Rainbow nodded and handed him the guitar. Sonic started by just plucking at the strings, getting a feel for it. Once he got a hang of it, Sonic performed a rift on it. Rainbow looked at him, amazed at his skill,

"Wow, Sonic. You're pretty good with the guitar. Who taught you how to play?" She asked.

"I taught myself, actually. When I was a kid, I found a guitar and had my uncle patch it up for me. Ever since then, I've been playing in my downtime." He answered, "I even know how to play the acoustic guitar. Who knows, if I find one some day, I might have to play this serenade I know." The blue-haired teen was not really paying too much attention to his own words. Rainbow blushed at the mention of her getting serenaded.

"Yeah sure, whatever, blue." She joked, while secretly thinking something else. As Sonic and RD messed with the guitar, Tails was with Twilight on her laptop.

"Hmm, nice laptop you got here, Twi." Tails told her.

"Thanks. It was a gift from my parents awhile back. It's gotten kinda old now." She said in response.

"Is there anything wrong with it?" He asked.

"Well, it seems to run a lot slower than when I first got it. And the battery dies a bit faster, but other than that, nothing in particular." She acknowledged. Tails mentally reviewed her predicament for moment.

"Hmm, I may be able to help. Mind if I see your laptop?"

"Oh, sure, be my guest." Twilight said as she handed him the laptop. Tails went right to work with the computer's programing systems and such. Twilight grew amazed by his knowledge of computers as she watched him work swiftly and efficiently. He reminded her of herself and how she gets when she's focused on something. She looked at his eyes, which seemed to be working faster than he was going. She was surprised when he closed the laptop, being that she had become unexpectedly lost in those bright blue eyes of his.

"Finished. Now when you open your laptop, it should run a lot faster, and the battery life should last longer too." He said. He returned the laptop to Twilight, and when she opened it up, she was pleased to see that he was right. Her laptop worked much faster than it used to.

"Wow, Tails. Thanks. What did you do to it?" She inquired.

"Well all I did was get rid of some unknown viruses you had, did some cleanup on the CPU, and some other minor stuff. Nothing major." He replied.

"Hmph, well mister modest, thank you anyway for helping me. Now I should be able to get things done twice as fast." The group was enjoying their day and time together, now that they were all outside, mingling near the orchard.

Sonic was talking to RD when he felt something, or someone, nearby. Then they heard a voice.

"Well how's it hanging, gang?" The voice said, catching them by surprise. They all looked around, though they saw no one around. "Um, up here, guys." They looked up and discovered a teen with white hair, observing them from a spot on the roof.

"What in tarnation are ya doin on my roof?" AJ exclaimed. The teen looked around his area, then back to them.

"Sorry, partner, didn't mean to intrude. I'll just mosey on off now." He said, proceeding to front flip off the roof. Now with a full look of the teen, they could see that he wore a sleeveless white hoodie that had blue streaks on it. He also had on baggy blue jeans, and his shoes were red, a large black "X" on each shoe. His gloves were white and fingerless, also marked with black "X's". He had emerald eyes, and blue highlights ran through his white hair. He stood there, smirking at the group.

"Howdy." He joked. The group gave off an air of caution, the arrival of this new character putting them on edge. "Wow, tough crowd. Anywho, now that we've gotten hellos out of the way, meaning I've said hello and you guys rudely saying nothing, let's get down to business." Knuckles shook his head,

"Wait, who are you? And why are you here." He asked.

"Huh, a little slow on the uptake, huh knuckle-head? Oh well, at least you asked who I was, unlike some people. Anywho, my name is Soler," he started with a bow, "And the reason I'm here is for blue boy over there." Soler pointed at Sonic. He was as surprised as the others were.

"What do you want with Sonic?" Rainbow demanded.

"Well Skittles, let's just say there's something I've come here to see." He responded.

"And what would that be?" Sunset asked.

"Oh you'll find out soon, cutie." He responded with a wink at her, which caused her to blush a bit. "Now Sonic, as I said, I've come for you."

"And what is it you want from me?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, nothing special. All I want is to fight you." Soler answered calmly. Everyone's expressions spoke volumes of their shock of the teen's request.

"You want to fight him, but why?" Tails queried.

"For reasons, Prower." He replied. Tails was taken aback by his remark, as were Sonic and Knuckles, though the girls were confused. Who is Prower?

"How do you know my name when only a few of my friends know it?" He asked. Soler only chuckled as he picked an apple from a tree.

"Oh I know all about you guys, Miles, 'Tails' Prower, Sonic, and you, Knuckles. Your names' history beckon interest… In your powers." Soler explained before he took a bite out of the apple. The boy stiffened at the mention of powers.

"Powers? They don't have powers." Twilight said. Soler took another bite of the apple.

"Man, this apple is good. But yes, yes they do. I mean, they are Mobians after all." He said, wide-eyed looks from the girls.

"You guys are Mobians?" Fluttershy asked. The three seemed stiff, their secrets being spilt by this stranger.

"Heck yeah they are!" Soler chimed in. Sonic didn't know what he was going to say, but when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned to see Rainbow looking at him. He sighed.

"Yes, we are Mobians. We were going to tell you, just at a later time." He admitted.

"And the powers thing? Is that true as well?" Rainbow asked.

"Nah, that part's not true. I mean, even though I'm Mobian I don't have powers, and neither do Tails or Knux." He responded. Soler stared at him, both knowing that he was lying.

"I don't know why you're lying to them. You should be proud of where you come from and embrace the powers you were given, much like I do." Soler told the blue-haired teen.

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do!" Soler shouted. He sighed and shook his head. "Whatever. Can we just fight now? I'm growing impatient."

"No. I think you should just leave. You've already done enough, so just go!" Knuckles yelled with evidently swelling anger.

"Oh dude, you're so right. Secrets have been brought to light. You guys obviously look like you need time to explain some things. I'm just acting so rude. I-I'm so sorry, you guys have a lovely evening." Soler said, starting to walk away. He stopped after only a few steps and turned back around to them.

"Oh wait, I just remembered why I came here, and it was for a fight! Now I'm not leaving without one." He demanded. The group looked at him, surprised by how his demeanor seemed to keep changing. Sonic sighed.

"Fine, then. If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get." He said, stepping forward. He came to a stop when Rainbow stood in his path.

"Sonic, you know you don't have to stoop to his level." She said. Sonic smirked and gently moved her out the way.

"Yeah, but I don't think he'll leave until he gets what he came for." He told her before he walked out to meet him. Sonic stood a slight distance away, and Soler smirked as the two teens entered a stare-down.

"Finally, the hero steps forward." He commented. Sonic clenched his fist.

"Yeah I'm here. So what type of fight are we having here?"

"Oh nothing special, just a simple no-holds-barred fight using everything we've got. And if you hold back, I won't be satisfied." Soler answered. Sonic disliked how that last part sounded.

 _If I show my true powers, the girls might not trust me or the guys anymore. And I'd hate to lose them, plus the agreement for us being here was to limit my powers. I'll just have to play it cool and let him him beat me easily. Hopefully, he'll just think I really don't have any powers._ He thought, getting into a battle position.

"Okay, let's get started then." Sonic declared relaxedly. Soler smirked and also entered a battle position. The two entered a stare-down, waiting to see who was going to make the first move. The group watched in a state of suspense and unease, the girls waiting to see what was going to happen, and the guys waiting to see what Sonic was going to do.

The wait ended when Soler charged. He closed the gap and went straight in with a jab, which Sonic blocked, but Soler added in a quick leg sweep, causing Sonic to jump back. Soler took that jump back to get in a gut shot, knocking some air out of Sonic. Before he could counter, Soler followed with a series of jabs to his face, finishing with a hook that made Sonic hit the ground.

"Come on, blue. I know that's not all you got." Soler teased. Sonic looked up at him and felt blood trickling down the side of his mouth. He wiped it off and stood back up.

"I'm not finished yet." He responded. Then, he charged.

"I hope not." Soler said under his breath as he dodged Sonic's counterattack. Sonic was applied pressure as he went at Soler with a quick series of attacks. Soler was able to block a few of them, but a jab got through, allowing Sonic to get a strong punch in. But since Sonic was trying to act like he didn't have powers, as if he was normal, he slowed his punch a tad bit, which was enough for Soler to catch and proceed to knee him in the gut. Soler then continued his onslaught, raining his fists down on Sonic, who took every single last strike. The group watched painfully as Sonic was beaten. Fluttershy had even shielded her eyes, hugging into Pinkie, who held her friend with the same feeling in her chest. Soler ended his barrage with a dropkick to Sonic's chest, sending him to the ground and sliding a few feet back. Soler stood there, looking at Sonic, entirely unimpressed. Sonic was pretty beaten up.

"Are you satisfied? I told you, I have no powers or special abilities. Now will you leave?" He asked. Soler's face was the definition of anger, and hurt, much to everybody's surprise.

"You're holding back, aren't you?" He retorted with a wrench in his voice. Sonic's eyes widened in shock, but he was quick to hide it.

"What? No, this is all I-"

"Liar! You could've gotten in a good blow with that last attack, but you held back, thinking I wouldn't notice!" Soler shouted. He sighed, "You know I don't ever ask for much, nor do I want much, ya know. But this is something I really, really want, and I'll do whatever it takes to get it!" The anger overtook his hurt, then he looked at his hand.

"You know I hate to play the bad guy role, but it seems you need a bit more incentive." Soler added, and then, faster than the eye could see, he created a spear out of energy and threw it at the girls, landing just next to Rainbow's head. It took them all a second to realize what happened, but then they all looked at the energy spear that was lodged in the side of the barn. They all jumped away simultaneously as Rainbow lost balance in her legs and fell to the ground. She then felt her cheek, fresh blood trickled down from the wound she received from the spear. Sonic gaped at what happened, then glared at Soler.

"You could've killed her!" He yelled. Soler just looked back at him with a blank look as he created another spear, pointing it at him.

"Now fight me seriously, or I might have to give you some more incentive. And I promise you, it won't be just a scratch next time." Soler replied with a solemn tone. Sonic looked over to the group, and saw the girls tending to RD. He gave Soler a death glare as he stood back up.

"Fine. Looks like there's no use in hiding it anymore. Let's get this started, for real." He said, taking off his jacket. Soler smirked, and let his spear dissipate.

"Finally." He responded. Sonic dashed off faster than anyone had seen. Even Soler was surprised by his speed, but took a hard hit across the face before he could react. Sonic ran off before Soler could counter, then Sonic followed up with another dash attack as he appeared and hit him again. Sonic ran around Soler, too fast to see as he barraged the white-haired intruder with speed attacks from every angle. The girls watched in amazement at Sonic's speed, struggling to even keep up with just their eyes. Sonic was about to let loose his last attack when Soler recovered and caught the punch in its tracks, stopping Sonic. Soler smiled as he wiped some blood off his lip.

"The reports were right. You really are fast, blue. But I'm sorry to inform you, I'm pretty fast myself." He said, then boosting away from him in a blur, returning with a punch to the gut. Since Sonic wasn't holding back this time, he retaliated with a headbutt that knocked Soler back. They both took a quick second, rubbing their heads.

"A headbutt? Really man?" Soler whined.

"What? I was caught up in the moment, okay." Sonic stated.

"Well everyone knows that you can't win with a headbutt."

"Ah, sue me." Sonic retorted. The two then looked at each other, remembering the fight, and dashed off. They were dashing around the area, clashing with each other at matching speeds, neither gaining the upper hand. They stopped dashing and entered close quarter combat. There was a blur of punches and kicks being thrown, the two still at a stalemate. The two clashed one last time and broke it off as they slid away from each other. Both were breathed harshly, the damage done was visible on each combatant.

 _Man, this guy has some crazy endurance. I don't know how much longer I can keep going like this._ Sonic thought. Soler was growing weary, but still a smile persisted on his lips.

"Man, you're just like how they say you are. Heck, you're even better than the reports say! I'm so glad I finally get to fight you, blue." Soler remarked gleefully. Sonic looked at him with bewilderment. "But I know you've got a little more left in the tank, so I think it's about time to get serious." Sonic and the group were beyond surprised.

 _He's still got more left even when he's this beaten?_ Sonic wondered, trying to steady himself.

"Here we go. Chaos Bre-" Soler stopped mid-sentence and placed two fingers to an ear. "Yeah?"

 _Time for you to pull out_ , he heard Shadow say through his earpiece.

"But it's just about to get interesting."

N _o that's enough for today, Soler. Fall back._

"But-"

 _NOW!_ Shadow shouted. Soler winced at the shout, but sighed.

"Understood. Well, seems I gotta cut our play date short today, But I'll be seeing you guys later on." He said with a two finger salute, and teleported away. The group stared at where Soler was, highly confused about what just happened, snapping out of it only when Sonic collapsed.

"Sonic!" They shrieked, rushing to his aid.

 _ **(P.O.V. None)**_

Soler teleported onto a rooftop across the way from the apple farm.

"Hey! Why did you make me pull out, Shadow? It was gonna get inter-" Silver cut him off with a punch to the back of the head. "Yo! What was that for?" The teen rubbed his head.

"Are you an idiot or something? What was with that stunt you pulled with the spear? You do remember that we're not supposed to harm any of the Equestrians?" Silver lectured.

"Well sorry for getting caught up in the moment. He was holding back, so I had to give him some incentive to make him fight for real. Plus besides, I'm a trained professional. I wasn't really trying to hit her." Soler responded coolly, prompting yet another punch from Silver.

"Shadow, what's the call?" Silver asked. Shadow was busy watching the group as they tended to Sonic. "Shadow?"

"Hmm, maybe we can use this to better the mission." The black-haired teen commented. Silver looked at him questionably.

"How so?"

"Well, because of Soler, we technically made contact with them, so they know something is going on. I figure that now, since they kinda know of our presence, why don't we fully let them know." He answered, turning to a lost Silver.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, we enroll at their school and pose as new students to keep a closer watch on them." He replied. Silver thought the plan over a bit.

"Well, I guess I can see how it would be easier to keep an eye on them if we're closer to them. Plus, being students means that we can just blend in with the other students. You know that means we gotta go to high school?" Silver said with his metaphorical Captain Obvious hat on.

"Yes, but that shouldn't be a problem." Shadow said with a nod.

"Wait, what about getting enrolled? How are we going to do that?" Silver questioned.

"I know someone back at G.U.N. that can help with that. Now let's fall back and patch up Soler looks like he's starting to pass out." Silver turned his attention back on Soler, who was sitting on the ground, appearing slightly woozy.

"Man… Must've done more than I thought I was going to do." He mumbled. Silver sighed and helped him up. That's when Silver thought of a little revenge.

"Hey Soler, guess what?"

"What?" Soler responded almost groggily.

"We're going to school." Silver teased. Soler's eyes widened, then he passed out completely. Silver laughed and Shadow only shook his head.

"Come on, let's go." He said as he teleported the three away.

 _And she's done! Man, I don't know about you guys but for some reason, I've been really addicted to Overwatch. I know this isn't Sonic-related, but I just love that game, it's too fun. Any of you guys play? Oh! What is Sonic-related is that there is going to be a fresh new Sonic game coming out in 2017! I don't know about you guys, but I'm too hyped for it! I geeked when I saw the trailer! Anywho, done with my rant, thanks for reading. And this is Solerwolf… OUT!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Aww, man! Owies hurt!_

 _ **Chapter 6 - New Secrets Plus New Students?**_

 _ **(P.O.V. Sonic, Applejack's Farm)**_

 __"Ow!" Sonic cried out as Fluttershy applied the medicine.

"I'm sorry, Sonic. I didn't mean to hurt you." She said quietly.

"Oh he'll be fine, Flutters. He just needs to man up." Knuckles joked. Sonic glared at him before wincing again. The group was in Applejack's room, patching up Sonic as best they could. He refused to go to a hospital just yet, since he views his injuries as minor. Tails looked at him, slightly worried.

"Sonic, you sure you don't need to go to a hospital? I mean, Soler did do a number on you back there." He asked in concern. Sonic did his best to give Tails a confident smile and thumbs up, despite his wincing.

"Don't worry, Tails. You know I've been through worse than this. Plus, you know I heal pretty fast." He said. Fluttershy was finishing up by wrapping his arm up. The group had been relatively hushed since the battle happened, all of them unsure of how to bring it up, knowing it had to be discussed. Knuckles clenched his teeth and punched his hands.

"If I ever see that guy again, I'm going to give him what for!" He said with flaring anger.

"Speaking of him, do you guys want to explain all the happened back there?" Rainbow added. Then, Knuckles and Tails looked at each other, not knowing what to do,

"Just tell'em," Sonic started, gaining their attention, "They were going to find out either way. Plus we were going to tell them anyway." Tails sighed with a nod.

"Yeah, you're right. So, before we say anything, are there any specific questions you guys have?" He asked. The girls shot their hands up like students in a class. Tails chuckled nervously, pointing at Applejack.

"Well, first thing that comes to my mind is how were you fellers doing all that?" She inquired, some of the other girls nodding at the question.

"Hmm, well those are just natural abilities they have. As to how they got them, we don't know. We were just born with them." Tails responded.

"So all you guys have powers then?" Sunset asked next. Knuckles stepped up.

"Yeah, we do. As you saw, Sonic has super-speed, I have super-strength, and can glide, and Tails is a genius and master mechanic and engineer. There are also some elemental things." He answered. Fluttershy raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"Well, you guys said you came from Mobius, so do all beings from there have powers?" She asked.

"Nah, not everyone there has powers like we do. But some do, I assure you." Sonic replied.

"Well I've just one last question, darlings. Who was that 'Soler' character? He seemed like he knew you boys." Rarity inquired. The guys shared the same expression, they had no clue.

"I don't know, we've never met him before." Tails answered.

"So are there anymore questions?" Knuckles asked. The girls didn't have any, and so stayed quiet.

"Okay then. Well I think that sums up most of the questions and explanations then." Tails said. Fluttershy had finished wrapping Sonic's arm.

"Thanks, Flutters. You're a miracle worker." He said, standing up quickly.

"Um, Sonic? You sure you're okay? I didn't miss any place, did I?" She fretted.

"Nah, I should be good." He said as he started to stretch, yelping as he fell to one knee. Everyone jumped when he fell, unsettled once again.

"Sonic, you okay?" Rainbow asked first. He held his stomach in pain.

"I guess I forgot an injury." He told her.

"Well where is it, Sonic? I can try to tend to it." Fluttershy said.

"I think it's somewhere on my stomach." He said. He then proceeded to take his shirt off, much to the girls' surprise, their blushes nothing to Fluttershy's reddened face. Knuckles slapped him in the back of the head, prompting confusion from Sonic.

"What was that for?!"

"Just put your shirt back on. We'll patch him up at home." Knuckles said. Sonic put his shirt back on, still confused over why he got hit. The girls were slowly getting themselves back together, though a slight blush remained. Sonic stood back up again, much slower this time.

"Well then, it's almost dark now." Sonic said. The group looked out the window and noticed the darkness of the night as well.

"Well I think the girls could stay over tonight, but I don't know about you fellers." AJ said.

"Don't worry about it, AJ. We'll just walk home or call a cab." Knuckles replied.

"But what about Soler? He could attack you guys again." Twilight said.

"Nah, he's not going to be back for a while, I'm positive of that." Sonic responded. Rainbow looked at him, here eyes filled with concern.

"Are you sure? I don't want you… I mean, you guys, getting hurt." She said, slightly flushed. Sonic looked at her, aware of the bandage on her cheek, recalling the spear that almost killed her. She noticed what he was looking at and tried to slyly cover it up with her hair. He sighed and walked up to her, bringing his face close to hers. His proximity to her brought a blush to her face. He pushed aside the hair hiding her bandage and gently touched the spot. Sonic sighed and backed away towards Knuckles and Tails, who studied him from the door. He put on his most confident smile.

"Listen, don't worry RD. We'll be alright, I promise. So we'll see you girls at school on Monday, okay?" He said as the boys started to leave. Sonic stopped at the doorway. "And I'm sorry I let you get hurt, Rainbow. I promise you I won't let you get hurt because of me again." As he, Tails, and Knuckles walked home, Sonic thought about Soler, the girls, and all that's happened so far,

 _And I promise not to let someone I care about get hurt again._ He vowed to himself.

 _ **(P.O.V. none, Canterlot High)**_

The school bell rang, signaling the start of classes. The students started to pile into the building, ready for classes. Sonic shut his locker and went into Chemistry class. He took his seat next to Twilight, who was ready for class as usual.

"I see you're ready as always, Twi." Sonic joked.

"And I see you're just as happy for this class like always, Sonic." She joked back.

"Yeah yeah yeah." He said.

"So how are you feeling?" She asked him, lowering her voice.

"I'm fine, Twilight. I promise. Ya see, I don't got my wrappings on anymore." He told her as he showed her his arm. She nodded and let it go, just as the teacher began to speak.

"Morning, class. Now before I start class, I'd like to announce that we have a new student today." He said. A few murmurs could be heard through the class. "Now can you please enter, son?" In walked a guy whose jet black hair was highlighted red. He wore a black jacket that had white fur around the inner collar and hood. His pants were baggy and dark, a chain attached to them. He wore a white tee-shirt with a strange red symbol on it.

"Mind telling us your name, son?" The teacher added as the student scanned the class, his red eyes analyzing everyone quickly and efficiently.

"My name is Shadow." He stated. Sonic had heard the name before, but couldn't remember when or where.

"Well Shadow, nice to have you in our school. So please take a seat wherever you see fit." The teacher said. Shadow looked around for a seat, then sat in one in the back of class. Some of the girls in the class whispered and giggled to each other when he walked by them. Sonic looked back at him, puzzled. He did not realize he was staring until Shadow stared right back at him, making Sonic contemplate where he's seen him before. Twilight noticed his staring and shoved him in the side.

"Sonic, you're staring." She whispered. He stopped looking at Shadow and turned his attention back to the teacher.

"Sorry, Twi. It's just that guy is so familiar to me."

"You think you two have met before?" She asked.

"I don't know. I think so, but I just can't remember." He said, still wondering.

"Hmm, well let's think about it later at lunch. Maybe you can ask him then." She said. Sonic pushed his thoughts aside as class began.

After Chemistry, Sonic and Twilight went to lunch like normal. They got their lunches and went to find their friends. They walked up to the group during some discussion.

"So you're sayin' that you built an entire spaceship, by yourself?" AJ asked Tails. He nodded, then took a bite of his apple.

"And you built a plane that could transform into a jet, and a sorta robot?" Pinkie asked. Tails nodded again.

"Yep, and I did that plane when I was younger. Still have it to this day. I got the spaceship too, it's in one of my hangers now though, since we don't have much need of it." He replied. The girls were amazed by his ingenuity and abilities.

"Tails, your amazing, darling." Rarity exclaimed.

"Yeah, Tails. That's really impressive." Sunset added. Tails blushed from their praise.

"Thanks, guys. It really means a lot." He responded. Sonic smiled at the praise he received. He and Twilight sat down at the table.

"Sup, guys."

"Hey." They responded.

"So anything new happen for you guys?" He asked, biting into his sandwich.

"There was a new student in our class today." Knuckles said. This peaked Sonic's interest.

"A new student? We got a new student in our class too." Sonic said.

"Hmm, that's a weird coincidence. What's their name?" Rainbow asked.

"Well our new student was named Shadow." Sonic said, "What's your's, Knux?"

"He said his name was Silver. He didn't seem like he was from around here." He replied.

"Hmm, an interesting turn of events. Two new students on the same day." Tails said. Twilight then remembered something and poked Sonic.

"Hey, maybe Tails and Knuckles will know about Shadow." She said. It took a moment for Sonic to remember what she was talking about.

"Oh yeah. Hey, do you two remember anything revolving around this Shadow guy?" He asked. Tails and Knuckles thought it over, but both shook their heads.

"The names sounds familiar. Maybe if we can see what he looks like, it could help." Tails said. Sonic stood up and scanned the cafeteria for Shadow. He saw him sitting alone at a table.

"There, at the table in the far back, that's him." Sonic said. They all looked to see him. He was eating his lunch, then stopped, almost sensing their stares. He glanced around briefly before continuing his lunch.

"Well now that I see him, he does seem even more familiar to me." Tails said.

"Yeah, same here. But I just can't seem to remember that guy." Knuckles said. Sonic grunted and closed his eyes, trying to remember Shadow.

"You look like you're going to blow a gasket, thinking so hard." Rainbow commented, watching Sonic struggle in deep thought. He was so focused on remembering, he didn't hear her.

"Have you two ever seen him thinking this hard before?" Twilight asked. Tails and Knuckles both shook their head.

"It's a first for me. I never knew he could actually sit still and think, instead of rushing blindly into things." Knuckles noted. Sonic's eyes popped open and he stood up, instantly making the group jump from his sudden movement.

"That's it! I'm going over to him." He declared, starting to walk over to Shadow.

"Sonic, I don't think… And he's gone. This might not end well." Tails said as he observed Sonic going over to Shadow. Shadow was alone near the back of the cafeteria.

Once Sonic was a few meters in his area, Shadow immediately began watching his approach. Sonic got to the table, and met Shadow's piercing stare.

 _Man, this guy is intense._ He thought.

"What do you want?" Shadow asked.

"I want to know if we've met before." Sonic responded.

"What do you think?" Shadow retorted.

"I think you should give me a straight answer, guy. Have we meet before?" Sonic said, a bit more serious than before. Shadow stared at him for a moment before he chuckled.

"You think that by putting on a big boy voice, I'm going to just give you answers? Pathetic." Shadow responded. When Sonic heard him say 'pathetic,' he was even more confident that he'd met him before. But before he could ask something else, the bell rang for classes.

"Well it seems it's time for class." Shadow said as he rose. He went to make his exit, but Sonic stood in his way. "You got something else on your mind?" Shadow tensed up.

"After school, meet me by the soccer field. We're not done, Shadow." Sonic demanded. Shadow stared at him eye to eye.

"Hmph." Shadow bumped Sonic out the way. "Fine, I'll be there." The mysterious student walked off. Sonic returned to his friends, all of whom looked at him strangely.

"What?" He asked.

"Darling, I don't mean to be rude, but it-"

"It looked like you two were about to brawl." Rainbow interrupted Rarity.

"We did?" They all nodded in unison.

"What were you two talking about?" Sunset questioned.

"Well, I asked if we'd met before, but he didn't give me a direct answer. And when he said 'pathetic,' something told me that we had meet before. So I told him to meet me by the soccer field after school today." He responded. The grouped appeared slightly worried, though their reasoning eluded them.

"Mind if we tag along?" Pinkie asked.

"Sure, I don't mind." He replied, then the group separated, off to class. The rest of the school day was uneventful. Once the last school bell rang, all of the students started to pile out of the school. Sonic and the gang went to the soccer field to meet with Shadow. When they got out there, they saw Shadow resting on one of the goal posts, and another guy standing next to him.

The guy had silver hair that stood up in the front in its own, unique fashion. He had on silverish jacket that had white fur around the collar, a cyan tee-shirt underneath. He wore tight black jeans. His boots bore gold bands around the top, his gloves in the same fashion. They had strange marking on them as well.

"Hey, there's that Silver guy." Knuckles noted as they approached. Once they got close, both teens looked up at them.

"Well you finally arrived. And I see you brought the whole gang." Shadow said.

"What? Don't tell me you're shy." Sonic mocked, leaving Shadow clearly unamused. Silver coughed and got their attention.

"Well I see Shadow has been making friends. My name is Silver to those who don't know, and it's nice to meet you guys." He said.

"Nice to meet ya." AJ said.

"So, now that greetings are out the way, tell me, have we met before?" Sonic said. Shadow looked him in the eye before smirking.

"It's really sad that you can't remember me, faker. But then again, it was a long time ago when we last interacted, and you do have such a short attention span, I could almost understand." He said. Sonic's eyes widened when he said 'faker.'

"Wait, faker? You… Shadow… You helped me. Wait, now I remember you, Shadow. The last time we met, we stopped Colony ARK from crashing into the planet. We used Chaos Control to stop it, but after the fight, you just disappeared. I thought you were a goner." Sonic said. Shadow continued to smirk.

"Well, after the fight, I used up all my energy, so I crashed into the planet and lost my memories in the process. So I spent some time getting my memories back, and here I am." He responded. Sonic looked surprised to see him again.

"Tails, Knuckles, you don't remember Shadow now? From Space Colony-"

"Ark. Yeah, I remember now. You and that thief worked for Eggman." Knuckles finished with a slight hint of anger.

"Yes, I see you still haven't changed. Still as hot-headed as ever." Shadow commented. Knuckles gritted his teeth,

"Well I still owe that thief of a girl a pounding for making me have to shatter the Master Emerald." He retorted. Shadow ignored him, turning his attention back on Sonic. This only ticked off Knuckles more, and he would have exploded if Applejack hadn't put her hand on his shoulder. He looked to her, and for some reason, grew calmer by just looking at her.

"So Shadow, why is it you're here now?" Tails asked.

"Hmm, well, since our absence, I've joined G.U.N. So I'm sure you can put two and two together." He said, Sonic's face became blank.

"What does that mean?" He asked. Shadow sighed at Sonic's dullness.

"That means he's on a mission here." Tails chimed in. Shadow nodded at his response.

"Yes, the three of us have been assigned a mission here." Shadow added.

"I'm sorry, darling, but you said three, and there's only two of you here." Rarity started.

"Yeah, so who's the third?"

"Sorry I'm late, guys." They heard a familiar voice say. They all turned to see a smirking Soler behind them. His outfit had changed since the last time they met. Now he was wearing a white jacket that bore markings along the arms with a black tee underneath. He wore black jeans with the same shoes and gloves as last time. He also had a silver necklace dangling around his neck that held a crescent moon on it. "Sup, guys. Long time, no see." Everyone looked at him in disbelief.

"What's wrong? Cat gotcha tongue?" He joked. Knuckles charged him.

"How dare you show your face again, you punk?" He shouted as he swung at him. Soler read his movements and dodged Knuckles' attacks.

"Man, you haven't changed, have you, knucklehead?" He taunted in his dodging, "But I've read your profile. You're an extremely good fighter, especially at close quarter combat. Plus, with that unreal strength of yours, I don't plan on getting hit by those spiked fist of yours." Knuckles grew frustrated with how cool Soler acted, and so picked up the pace on his swings. Soler was slightly caught off guard by him picking up speed, but quickly responded by distancing himself from him.

"Man, Knux. You're really good. If I hadn't gotten some distance, I'm sure you would've-" He was cut off with a punch to the face by Sonic, almost out of nowhere. He slid back a few feet, quickly recovering. Soler smirked at an irked Sonic, who scowled at him. "Nice sucker punch, blue. I'm guessing you want a rematch?"

"No, you almost hurt someone I care about the last time we met. So that was a lil' payback." He retorted.

"Oh big, bad Sonic is an avenger now, huh? Isn't that more Shadows shstic?" Soler remarked, standing up.

"Oh don't get me wrong, I also want payback for the fight last time. I was holding back at the beginning, so you got some easy shots in, but I won't be holding back this time." Sonic replied as he entered a fighting stance. Soler smirked and followed suit.

"Then let's get started." He said. The two entered a stare down as they hyped themselves for the ensuing fight. The two charged with all they had, but right at the moment of impact, they stopped dead in their tracks, not even touching the ground anymore. The group looked at them in amazement, they were floating with a cyan aura around their bodies.

"Man, Soler. Can you go just a few minutes without picking a fight with someone?" Silver complained. They noticed that his hands had the same cyan aura around them. "I mean, come on, man! Do I have to babysit you all the time?"

"Hey, he's the one who started to fight me. I came for peace!" Soler shouted at him.

"Silver, let them down before someone sees." Shadow ordered calmly. Silver nodded and brought the two back over to the group, putting Sonic down next to his friends, and bringing Soler next to him and Shadow. The group snapped out of their amazement.

"Wait, so this maniac is your third? He almost killed me with one of his spear things, and he injured Sonic." Rainbow said. Soler chuckled at her remarks.

"Yeah, sorry about that, skittles, but I tend to get carried away. But I assure you, I'm a trained professional. So I wasn't directly aiming for you, but just close enough to scare Sonic into fighting for real." He said without looking all too reassured. Soler sighed and put his hands up in defense. "Fine, whatever." He leaned against the soccer goal.

"Okay, Shadow. Want to tell me why he's here?" Tails asked.

"He's here because he works for G.U.N. too, much like Silver and I. We're on the same team." Shadow explained. Soler rolled his eyes at the group's glares.

"Ya know, it's not nice to stare."

"Well it's not nice to almost put a spear through someone's head." Rainbow countered.

"It's not like you're dead, are you?" He responded.

"Anyways, Shadow. What's your mission here in the first place?" Sunset asked, trying to focus them back on Shadow.

"Well we were sent here because we've gotten reports that Eggman might have his sights set on this place. So we're here to keep an eye over this city." Shadow answered blatantly. Silver looked slightly surprised, and even Soler raised an eyebrow. Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails seemed shocked by the news, while the girls looked confused.

"You guys said that name earlier. I'm guessing he's not a good guy?" Twilight inquired.

"Yeah. I mean, how bad could a guy with the name 'Eggman' be?" Pinkie added.

"He's a lost worse than what his name might give off, Pinkie." Tails said.

"Yeah, the guy's a total creep, and a bad guy." Knuckles said.

"How bad can he be?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well let's just say he wants to conquer the world and build up his Eggman Empire, which would be filled with his robots. And that's not even the worst part." Sonic paused.

"What's the worst part?" AJ asked, almost not wanting an answer.

"He turns people and animals into machines with his roboticizer." Sonic finished. The girls were horrified.

"What type of monster is he?" Rarity said. Sonic sighed.

"One you don't want to mess with. I've been battling him for as long as I can remember with the other Freedom Fighters back home. We've taken down his roboticizer a few times in the past, but someway, somehow, he always manages to rebuild it." He continued. The girls looked worried with this new knowledge about Eggman.

"Well, when is this Eggman feller supposed to get here?" Applejack asked.

"We don't have exact information that Eggman is going to show up. We don't even have exact info that he's even going to come here. All we've got is that he's in the area, and that's why we're here." Silver answered. The group understood, but didn't like it.

"So what is it that you want us to do?" Sonic asked.

"Nothing at all, blue boy." Soler chimed in.

"What do you mean, nothing?" Knuckles said angrily. Soler smirked as he walked in front of the group.

"Hey, calm down, knucky. No need to be hostile. I'm just saying that you guys are going to just live your lives as normal while we do our job and keep an eye out for him, alright?" He stated coolly.

"But why? You know we've been dealing with that egghead longer than you guys have." Sonic said, trying to prove his experience. Soler only chuckled, unaffected by his statement.

"Have you guy forgotten that while you're here, you can't cause any sort trouble or show off those special abilities of yours? Or do you want to be sent back and maybe cause an international incident between Equestria and Mobius?" Soler replied with his smug face. Sonic stopped himself from saying anything further.

"Wait, cause an international incident?" Rainbow asked.

"We'll explain some other time." Tails said. The group noticed that it was getting late.

"Well guys, as much as I've enjoyed our interactions, we have to get going, much like you guys have to. So we'll see you in class tomorrow." Soler remarked. He then walked back to Shadow and Silver, and placed his hands on their shoulders. "Later, guys. See ya, red." His wink to Sunset brought a blush to her face. He then teleported them away. The group stayed there for another few moments, reflecting on the conversation. Sonic sighed.

"We knew egghead would follow us, but we'll have to just listen to them. Come on, guys. Let's go home." Sonic said.

Everyone dispersed themselves and went home.

 _Yep, yep, things are heating up! Hmm, I don't know what to say in this outro. Oh! One thing is I hope you guys are enjoying this story and check out my other story-type-thing called One-Off Tales. It's just a series of one-offs just as the title says it is. It's nothing major, just some stories that'll pop up in my head. So anyways, this is Solerwolf… OUT!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Words… Don't know what to say here…_

 _ **Chapter 7: Getting Adjusted**_

 _ **(P.O.V. none, Canterlot High)**_

It's another wonderful day at Canterlot High, Rainbow and AJ are on their way to P.E. class.

"Aw yeah, can't wait for P.E. today." RD said.

"Yep, I'm with ya on that, partner. Teach said he was going to let us have just a free day today." AJ added.

"Yep, so that means some basketball, or maybe some dodgeball if I get enough people." RD chattered excitedly. The girls walked into the gym, where it appeared to be that everyone was just sitting on the bleachers, mingling. The two sat on the bleachers and waited for the class to start. As they waited, Spitfire joined the two of them.

"What's up, cap?" RD said.

"Nothing, just wanted to ask you two something. Have you heard of the new student that's supposed to be coming?" She asked. The two shook their heads, but before they could respond, the teacher walked into the class and everyone settled down.

"Alright, guys. As you know, today is a free day. So before you all get dressed, we'll do attendence real quick." The teacher went through attendance, everyone was present. "Okay, everyone's here. So get dressed and come back out-"

"Yo! Sorry I'm late, teach." Everyone heard a voice say, a voice Rainbow and AJ knew all too well. In walked Soler, stopping in front of the teacher. "I'm here and ready to go." Rainbow and AJ could hear some of the other girls whisper to each other. They were able to decipher discussion involving his attractiveness, which made them roll their eyes.

"You were almost late to class. You must be the new student, what's you're name?"

"My name is Soler. I'm adventurous, calm, cool, collected, and single." He replied with a wink to the girls in the class, causing them to giggle, except for RD and AJ.

"You've gotta be kidding me." RD whispered to AJ.

"Okay, Romeo. Go on and get dressed, just like the rest of you." The teacher said and the students went to change. Rainbow and AJ went into the changing room with the rest of the girls.

"That new boy is cute." They heard some girls say, "Yeah, and he's single." The gossip made Rainbow and AJ want to hurl. They quickly got dressed and went back to the bleachers. It seemed that the guys had already started to play some basketball. They looked over to the bleachers and saw Soler simply relaxing in the bleachers.

"Look at how cool he's acting, It just ticks me off." Rainbow said.

"Yeah. I gotta admit it irks me too, but let's just ignore him." Applejack replied, even though Rainbow didn't hear her since she was already storming over to him. Applejack sighed, "Well this might not end well," and walked towards them.

Soler was lying on the bleachers, his eyes closed. He heard what sounded like heavy footsteps coming towards him.

"Hey!" He heard a familiar voice say. He lazily opened one eye, and found Rainbow glaring him down.

"While I don't mind looking at a cute rainbow-haired girl, something tells me you didn't come here for just friendly chat." He stated coolly, further agitating her.

"You're right, I didn't come here for a chat. What are you doing here?" She demanded. Soler yawned and sat up.

"Well, besides trying to catch a few Z's, I'm a student here, Skittles, so get used to seeing me."

"Aren't you guys supposed to be on the lookout for Eggman, and not going to highschool?" She asked.

"Oh believe me, I didn't want to come to school, either. But I follow Shadow's lead, and he said going to highschool will better us being able to protect your little heads." He said with smug look. She just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Just don't think that we're cool or anything. I still haven't forgotten about the spear thing."

"Jeez, you sound like a broken record, Skittles."

"Don't call me Skittles."

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say, Skittles." Just then, Flash walked over to them.

"Hey, Soler, I know you're still kinda new here, but wanna join in on our basketball game? We need a few more players. Rainbow, you can play too." He said.

"Oh yeah, you know I'm in!" RD said. Soler sighed and stood up and stretched.

"Well, I haven't played basketball in a long time, but sure, I'm game."

"Cool, we've got most of the teams set up, so you two can pick which teams you want to be on." Flash said, walking off to the group of players.

"You know we're not going to be on the same team, and I'm not going to be going easy on you." Rainbow told him. Soler smirked at her,

"Oh I wouldn't dream of it, Skittles." He mocked, making his way over to the players. AJ walked up to a fuming Rainbow as he left.

"So I'm guessing ya'll talk went well?" She teased. Rainbow just huffed.

"Just asked him some questions. Looks like he's gonna be going here for while."

"Oh, joy." AJ responded.

"Yeah, but it's whatever. I'm going to smoke him in basketball, so enjoy the show." She said as she ran off to the game.

Once the teams were set up, it was Rainbow, Spitfire, Soarin, Heath Burns, and Curly Winds on one team, and Soler, Flash Sentry, Fleetfoot, Teddy, and High Winds on the other. They flipped a coin, and Rainbow's team got first ball, first team to 21. Rainbow was at point, and taking the ball up. Soler was at point too, and waited at the half court line for her. She smirked, seeing that he was guarding her.

 _Time to take him down a peg_. She thought. When she came upon him, she attempted to do a crossover on him, but he easily stripped the ball from her, much to everyone's surprise. He quickly dribbled up the court and laid the ball in. Rainbow looked at him with disbelief, confusion, and vexation. He jogged past her with a conceited expression and shrugged.

"Heym I said I hadn't played in a while, never said I wasn't good." He remarked, getting high-fived once he rejoined his team. Spitfire jogged over to Rainbow.

"Come on, RD, can't let them win." She said. Rainbow shook off the steal and got her mind back in the game. As the class rolled on, Rainbow and Soler battled more in the game than the other players. Rainbow would pull a quick three, and Soler would just match her or hit something else, causing her to try harder the next play. Both of their competitive natures came alive in the game.

As the close game neared its end the game, Rainbow's team had 19, while Soler's had 18. Soler's team had the ball, with Fleetfoot now running point. Spitfire came up to guard her, and Fleetfoot passed it to Flash. Flash dribbled into the paint and faked a layup to pass it back to Soler at the three. Rainbow immediately went to block his shot, but Soler faked her, causing her to jump, which allowed him to run around her. She cursed under her breath and ran after him. He dribbled in and passed Soarin, but the rest of the defence was on him as he went up. A smirk was brought to Rainbow's face, seeing that it looked like he was going to get blocked.

Then, Soler instinctively passed the ball behind him without looking, the ball going to High Winds at the three. Since most of the opposing team was down in the paint, she was open for the shot. She shot the ball up as Heath Burns scrambled to try to block it. Everyone watched as it looked like it was going to be the game shot, but the ball hit off the back of the rim, missing. Spitfire got the rebound and passed it out to Rainbow, who was closest to the three. Rainbow immediately took off down the other side. Soler immediately took off after her. He was catching up to her, but he was making sure to watch his speed to avoid blowing his cover. She turned back to see him right on her tail. Rainbow went up for the final layup. Soler knew he could easily block the shot, but instead, slowed down by a slight amount, without her noticing.

Rainbow hit the final shot, winning the game. Everyone on her team cheered with excitement, and some of the students who had been watching the game also cheered. Rainbow had the biggest grin on her face. She looked at Soler, who shook hands with his teammates and the other team. She kept her boastful smile as she walked over to him. He finished talking to Spitfire before she walked away. She tapped his shoulder and he turned around, to her smug face.

"See? I knew I was going to beat ya." She remarked pridefully. He just rolled his eyes and clapped for her.

"Oh yes, the brilliant and way more athletic Rainbow Dash has bested me. It was such an honor to share the court with you." He retorted with a bow before walking away.

"You're darn right! And don't you forget it." She countered and walked back over to AJ.

"Great game, RD." She said as she handed Rainbow a towel.

"Thanks! I knew I was going to beat him. No way he was going to stop that last shot." She said with increasing adulation. Applejack looked at her, confused.

"What?" RD asked.

"Sorry, partner. I just thought you would've noticed."

"Noticed what?"

"Well, he sorta let you get that last shot."

"What! No, I just got it up before he could try and block it." Rainbow protested.

"No, right at the last minute, he slowed down so you could get the shot. Sorry partner, but he let ya win." AJ said. Rainbow didn't want to believe it, simply couldn't believe it. She knew she was better than him, and that he just couldn't block it, not that he just let her win the game. She looked over at Soler, who was talking to Fleetfoot and a few other girls, all of them seeming to be having the best of conversations. RD stormed over to them, and AJ just shook her head.

"Well, time for round two." She muttered under her breath as she followed her friend.  
"That was a really good game, Soler." Fleetfoot said.

"Yeah, you looked great out there." One of the other girls added.

"Thanks. Yeah, it was a good game." He replied.

"Yeah, and hey. I think that you should join some of the sports teams here, you'd be great. Plus, then we'd get to practice together." Fleetfoot said with a slight blush.

"Hmm, I couldn't think of anything better." Soler replied, winking at her, which caused her to blush even more, and the other girls to grow jealous somewhat. Before any of them could say anything, Rainbow broke into the group, appearing upset.

"I need to talk to you!" She declared with anger in her voice. Soler just sighed.

"Well ladies, I loved our conversations, but my friend here needs to have a private talk with me, so could you please excuse us?" He said. The girls said their goodbyes and left, despite downed expressions.

"So Skittles, what do ya want-"

"Did you give me that last shot?" She interrupted.

"Hmm, what do you mean by that?"

"You know what I mean. Did you let me get the game winning shot?" She interrogated again, AJ having caught up to the two by this point.

"Now why would I let the great Rainbow Dash get an easy win? I mean, the best wins are those that are fought for, right? I mean, there's no point in a win if it was just given to you, right?" Before Rainbow could respond, the bell rang as the signal to the end of class.

"Looks like we're out of time. Gotta go shower up before lunch, which, no offence, I'd advise you to do too. Just saying." Soler said with a smirk, walking off to the boys' locker room. Rainbow fumed.

"I hate that guy." She stated. AJ nodded, then took a whiff of Rainbow and pinched her nose.

"But he ain't wrong on that shower, partner." She commented.

 _ **(P.O.V. none, Lunch)**_

Applejack and an enraged Rainbow walked up to their friends' table. She took a seat next to Sonic, who looked at her with confusion.

"So what's the matter, Dashie?" He asked.

"Just had class with a stupid guy we all know." She huffed, too irritated to explain. Sonic looked to AJ for clarification. She swallowed her food.

"Soler was in our gym class, and he let Rainbow win a basketball game."

"He didn't let me win! I was better than him." RD exclaimed in an attempt to defend herself. Sonic just patted her on the back.

"Don't worry, RD. I'm sure that jerk couldn't beat you." He assured her.

"Soler's in your gym class?" Sunset asked.

"Yep, and check this. He came in late to class, right? And when he came in, he acted all cool, saying, 'I'm adventurous, calm, cool, collected, and single,' Like he runs the school or something." RD said exasperatedly.

"Well he sure is boastful, isn't he?" Rarity added.

"And speak of the devil." Knuckles said. They looked up and saw Soler walking into the cafeteria, with an entourage of girls around him. He had them laughing and giggling, only to disperse with saddened expressions, likely asked to leave by him. Seeing all those girls around Soler secretly made Sunset feel weird and flustered, and so kept it hidden. He got his lunch and started walking past their table. He looked over to them and received glares and stares. He rolled his eyes and joined Shadow and Silver. The three sat at the table Shadow usually sat at, alone.

"Just looking at the guy ticks me off." Rainbow said. Sonic looked over at the trio's table, thoughtful.

"Sonic?" Tails asked, bringing him back to reality.

"This whole Eggman thing isn't sitting right with me." He responded.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one." Knuckles replied.

"Yeah, we need to ask them some more questions."

"Well we could invite them to go to the cafe with us after-school." Pinkie suggested. Sonic nodded.

"Yeah. Well, Shadow and Silver can come, but I still don't trust Soler." RD said. The other girls nodded, except for Sunset.

"Well then, Shadow and Silver it is then." Sonic said, not showing any agreement with the girls despite his own lack of trust in Soler. He hadn't shown himself trustworthy yet.

 _ **(P.O.V. none)**_

After school had ended, the group went out to the football field to meet Shadow's group. Shadow, Silver and Soler were on the bleachers. Shadow was talking to Silver, and Soler relaxed behind them. They walked up to the group, gaining their attention.

"What's up, guys?" Silver greeted.

"What do you need?" Shadow demanded. Soler said nothing, opening one eye in casual interest.

"Shadow, we need to talk to you guys." Sonic started.

"Well that's obvious." Soler mocked. Sonic sent him a quick glare before refocusing on Shadow.

"Anyway, we need to talk to you guys, so we want to invite you to this cafe we go to. To talk." He offered. Shadow gave him a blank look.

"So you want us to go to a cafe to talk?" He questioned. Sonic nodded. "Why can't we just talk here?"

"Well…" Sonic began.

"Don't mind Shadow, he can be dense. Sure, we can talk at this cafe." Silver answered. Shadow vaguely grunted in response to the comment.

"Great! You guys can just follow us, we're going there now." Twilight said. The group stood, and as Soler was getting up, Rainbow stopped him.

"What's the problem?"

"Well the problem is that you're not invited to come." She said, a hint of triumph in her voice. He looked at her quizzically.

"You're not serious." He said, "Guys, she can't be serious." This time, he looked to Sonic and his friends. They didn't argue with what she said, and some of them even nodded in confirmation. Sunset looked away. Soler chuckled in disbelief.

"Wow, you guys that hung up on one incident that I can't even go to a cafe with you?" He remarked.

"Don't say it as if you did nothing to cause this." Knuckles said.

"Oh yeah, one fight that only one person got hurt in. I said sorry for the little scratch I gave RD on her cheek already. I'm surprised to see so much lack of trust here." He said as he crossed his arms.

"Don't act surprised. You still haven't done anything to show we can trust you, and as long as we can't trust you, we don't want you around." Sonic said. The tension in the air intensified as the two entered a stare down.

"Listen, if Soler can't go, then-" Silver started.

"No, it's fine, Silver. You guys can go." Soler interrupted.

"But-"

"It's cool, man. Go have your tea time. This'll give me time to do some recon on the city." He said. With Silver giving him one last look, and Shadow not saying anything, they all left Soler for the cafe. As they were almost off the field, Sunset slowed down and fell behind the rest of the group. She looked back at Soler, sitting there in a state of puzzlement. For some reason, it hurt her to see him so alone, and that she didn't stand up for him. She shook her head.

 _Why am I feeling sorry for that guy?_ She wondered but still unable to hide how she felt about him, whatever danger he posed Sunset and her friends.

"Sunset, you coming or what?" Pinkie's voice pulled her out of her thoughts. She turned to the pink haired girl waiting for her.

"Yeah, I'm coming, Pinkie." She replied as she caught up to the girl, "I was just spacing a bit, sorry."

" It's okay, Sunset. We all space out at times." Pinkie said back. The two caught back up with the group. All the while, Sunset couldn't help but think about Soler.

 _ **(P.O.V. none, Cafe)**_

The now sizeable group arrived at the cafe and were now seated.

"I'll go get our orders in. Tails, Fluttershy, mine helping me?" Twilight asked. The two nodded and went with her to get the orders.

"Okay, now that we're here, talk." Shadow said bluntly.

"Well, we wanna talk about Eggman." Sonic began

"We already told you, we'll deal with Eggman if he shows up." Shadow said.

"We know you said that, but you know we won't just sit still if he attacks." Knuckles blurted.

"Well you're just going to have to on this one." Shadow stated. Sonic sighed with annoyance.

"I'd almost forgotten you're sense of charm, Shadow. But we aren't just going to sit by. He'll most likely be coming for me, so we might as well be able to get involved." He persisted. This time, Shadow sighed in annoyance, but Silver spoke up before he could say anything.

"Listen, Sonic. It's not that we don't trust you guys to help, it's just with how Equestria and Mobius are right now, you guys getting involved might cause an incident."

"But how?" Rarity asked, breaking into the conversation.

"If Mobians came over to Equestria and showed off their special abilities, it could be a show of power, a threat to the safety of Equestria. And we all know what a threat could lead to-"

"War." Sonic said, piecing it all together. Shadow nodded as an unsettling silence fell over the group.

"We're back." Twilight said, undoing the silence. Twilight, Tails, and Fluttershy all felt the sudden tension in the air evidenced by their baffled faces.

"Did we miss something?" Tails asked. After the drinks were passed out, the group caught the three up to speed. "Wow, I didn't know things were that unstable between Mobius and Equestria.." The yellow-headed teen took a sip of his drink.

"A war… That sounds terrifying." Fluttershy added.

"Yeah, a war is the last thing either nation needs right now. That's why we're here, to make sure things don't threaten the security of either nation." Silver said.

"Man this sucks." Knuckles said with frustration.

"I know how you feel, but it sounds like our hands are tied." Tails said. It didn't make the situation sit any better with the guys. The girls didn't like seeing them like this.

"Hey, don't sweat it, Blue. I mean, this could be you guy's chance to live a normal life." Rainbow said, trying to cheer them up.

"She's right, partner. Ain't nothing wrong with living a normal life here." AJ added. The whole time they were trying to cheer the guys up up, Pinkie bore a perplexed countenance.

"What do you mean normal? I mean, our lives are as abnormal as it gets. Especially with all the magic and stuff that goes on around here." She said. The girls all deadpanned when Pinkie said that, while the guys grew intrigued.

"Magic? What do mean by magic?" Shadow questioned. The girls gave signals to not elaborate, but Pinkie ignored them, happy to explain. Pinkie told the guys of all the magical stuff that's happened, starting with Princess Twilight coming through the portal, and ending at the friendship games. After she finished, the girls were giving her slight scowls, the guys unsure of what to think.

"So you're saying that there's another Twilight, who's not only a princess, but a pony?" Tails asked. Pinkie nodded.

"And that Sunset turned into some demon and tried to take over the school?" Knuckles questioned. Pinkie nodded again.

"Then some girls who turned out to be sirens came here and tried to take over with their voices, but you girls stopped her with the power of music alongside pony Twilight?" Sonic asked, prompting yet another nod.

"And finally, this Twilight went mad with magic and pulled a Sunset and tried to take over the school, I guess, but Sunset stopped her with the power of friendship?" Silver inquired, and Pinkie nodded once more.

"Yep, yep! I mean, I just said this guys, keep up." She teased. The guys were well and truly speechless.

"So is she telling the truth?" Sonic asked Rainbow. She met his eyes and nodded slowly.

"Yeah, everything she's said is true." She answered.

"Even the pony princess thing?"

"Especially the pony princess thing." She proclaimed. The boys all went in their thoughts about this new information, leaving the girls in suspense.

"Hmm… Well, pony princesses and magic is a first for us, but with everything else we've been through, it sounds normal." Sonic commented with a smirk.

"Yeah. I mean, it is different, but a cool different." Knuckles added. The girls all breathed a sigh of relief at the acceptance. After that ,there was a brief silence in the group.

"So, uh, Shadow, Silver, would you two like to sit with us during lunch?" Twilight asked. This took Silver and Shadow both by surprise.

"Why us?" Silver asked.

"Well you two seem like cool guys, and you always sit off on your own during lunch. So we wanted to invite you guys to where we sit. Plus, this way, if anything new happens, you can tell us." Sonic chimed in.

"Oh. Well, I don't see why not. We'll just tell Soler tha-"

"Soler can't, though." Rainbow interrupted. This took both Silver and Shadow by surprise, though only Silver showed it.

"Well, why can't he join?" Silver asked, despite part of him already knowing the answer.

"Well Silver darling, he simply hasn't shown himself worthy of trust." Rarity said, followed by nods of agreement from the others. Silver turned to a mute Shadow for his input.

"Well I'm sorry, but Soler's with us, and if he can't join, then-"

"That's fine. We'll gladly join you guys at your table." Shadow stated abruptly. Silver looked at him, surprised, to which Shadow's look saying implied a later explanation. Everyone appeared glad by the acceptance of their offer.

"Great! The group's only gotten bigger!" Pinkie squealed gleefully.

"You can say that again, partner." AJ added. Shadow stood from the table, stealing the show.

"We have to go. We'll see you at school tomorrow. Come on, Silver." He said, taking them all by surprised.

"But I haven't finished my float." Silver complained. Shadow threw a scowl at him, prompting Silver to sigh as stood with him. "Later, guys." And so the two left.

"Wonder what made them leave so suddenly?" Twilight asked aloud. The group slowly went back to mingling with each other. Sunset remained quietly in thought over a certain someone. Her deep thoughts were shaken with full surprise when Rarity tapped her.

"Sunset, we're getting ready to leave, darling. Are you okay?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah. I'm okay. And alright, I'm coming." She responded quickly, before the group left the shop.

 _ **(P.O.V. Shadow & Silver)**_

Shadow and Silver walked in an awkward silence back to their home. Silver was giving Shadow a questioning look, which remained largely ignored.

"So?" Silver questioned.

"So what?"

"Don't 'so what' me. You know exactly what I'm talking about. Why did you throw Soler under the bus like that? You know we need to get him on their good sides." He asked directly. Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"Since when did it matter if we were on their good side or not?" He retorted.

"Since we got them involved. I mean, what if something happens and they need to trust Soler's judgement but don't because their harboring ill will towards him?" Silver explained. Shadow just rolled his eyes.

"Well this will get him on their good side, Silver, if you'd let me explain." Silver was going to say something but silence himself instead.

"Good. Now I did what I did to teach him a lesson about being as reckless as he is. We let him slide with a lot of the things he does, with little consequence. This will teach him to think twice before taking action. By him having to find a way to earn their trust, it'll help them all get on better terms with us while he learns something." Shadow explained.

 _I don't wanna use Soler as a scapegoat_ _, but he_ _does need_ _to_ _stop being_ _so reckless._ Silver figured as he thought the plan over.

"Okay fine, I'll go along with your plan." Shadow simply nodded and silence once again took over. Then a question popped into Shadow'w head.

"Silver, are you sure that the only reason you want us to be on their good sides is just for their safety?" He queried. Silver instantly began to sweat at the questioning.

"Well, I mean yeah, of course." He responded rather quickly. Shadow stared at him, his red eyes seeming to melt away his resolve. After a few moments, Silver sighed and gave in, "Okay. It wasn't for Soler, but I sorta think that Rarity looks cute, okay?" He started to blush slightly. Shadow looked at him, then turned his gaze forward. This shocked Silver.

"You have nothing to say?" He asked .

"You know if you let your feelings get in the way, then it can compromise the mission."

"But our mission is to keep an eye over them."

"Yes, over Sonic and his friends, not the girls. They're just with Sonic and them, so they get included by default." He said. This took Silver further by surprise.

"Wait, so you're saying if they needed help, then you wouldn't help them?"

"I never said that, I'm saying that we didn't come here to play teenager. We still have a mission, and they're not part of it." He said bluntly. Silver understood, though part of him didn't like it.

"Shadow, I know we have a mission here, but don't you think we should at least try to live a normal teenage life while we're here? I mean, since we've been with G.U.N., we haven't had a typical life. Don't you want to know what it feels like to just live life like a normal teen?" He asked, knowing that Shadow wouldn't respond. Silver sighed and the two walked back home, in silence.

 _And cut! Good work, everyone, another chapter done and ready for editing! This one had its share of drama and some action, thought tame, it was still action, folks. We're going to take 30, so everyone get hydrated and refreshed before we shoot the next one! And this has been Solerwolf… OUT!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hmm… Words… (Nailed it!)_

 _ **Chapter 8:Unexpected**_

 _ **(P.O.V. none)**_

It was another bright and shining day as the morning bell rang at Canterlot High. Soler, Shadow, and Silver entered the busy school as students headed to classes. Soler took in a big whiff of air and exhaled.

"Ah, smell that, boys? It's the smell of another day in hell." He said, smiling. Silver nervously avoided looking at him while Shadow remained mute. "Oh come on, guys. You know I'm kidding, no need to freak out." Neither of his companions responded. With a confused expression, Soler was unable to ask his question due to the bell ringing once more, signaling 15 minutes before class.

"Oh. Welp, we can talk at lunch, gotta get to class. Later, guys." He said before hurrying off. Silver let out a relieved sigh.

"Man, don't know how long I was going to hold it in. Shadow, you know I don't feel right about this. You sure we should go along with this plan of yours?" Silver asked, but Shadow didn't answer, appearing to be in thought. "Shadow?"

"We should get to class, Silver." He said and walked away, leaving Silver in a empty hallway. He sighed once again and went off to class.

After morning classes were over, the bell rang. All of the students headed to grab grub at the signal for lunch. Sonic and friends, with the exception of Twilight, Tails, and Rarity, sat at their usual table. Rainbow was recalling what happened in PE that morning.

"So coach took us outside to the track field and wanted us to do some running and basic conditioning. So the first exercise we did was simple sprints." She said, stopping to take bite of her food.

"Man, you guys got to run. Lucky! I was stuck having to do Algebra first class." Sonic said sadly.

"You did seem to struggle during class." Fluttershy added.

"Well if it wasn't for you helping me, I probably wouldn't have gotten done with the homework in class." Sonic told her. Rainbow cleared her throat, gaining the floor once more.

"Well it'd be nice to continue my story." She said. Sonic and Fluttershy nodded. "Okay. So first was simple sprints in groups. My group went first, and we had Soler." She said his name with disgust.

"He didn't cause any trouble, did he?" Sonic asked, his tone humorless.

"No. He didn't do anything this time, but anyway, my story. So I'm in line with him, and not to boast, I've never lost a race since I've gotten here, so I knew with him, I'd have some competition. Coach said go and we both sped off in front of the others. He easily kept pace with me, and it even looked like he was watching me to stay with me. Right at the end of the race, he for some reason slowed down enough to let me win. Again!" She finished, infuriated.

"Yeah, that sounds like him alright." Knuckles said.

"Yeah. You should've seen her when it happened. She was bout ready to explode, but the other girls in class got in the way." AJ added. Just then, the rest of the group walked up to the table with lunches in hand.

"Sorry we're late, guys. We miss anything?" Twilight asked.

"Nope. Dashie was just telling us about that meanie Soler showing her up again." Pinkie said with a smile. Rainbow grunted in frustration.

"It was that bad?" Tails asked.

"Yeah. He keeps letting me win! And it sucks! So get this, after we'd done a bit more running and endurance exercises, there was about 20 minutes left of class. So coach said he wanted us to jog the whole track field for the next 10 minutes. When we started, I was easily able to outpace everyone since I jog the track regularly, but Soler, that annoying guy, was was jogging right next to me. And he wasn't even sweating! Not gonna lie, the other exercises tired me, but even tired, I would've been able to jog the track with ease. He eventually jogged off ahead of me, and get this, he was even able to pass everyone on the track three times! What made it worst was that every time he passed me, he made some sort of face. Oh he makes me so mad!" She groaned, putting her head down. Sonic rubbed her back sympathetically.

"Man. Is all that true, Applejack?" Rarity asked. AJ nodded.

"Yep. And he wasn't any bit tired when we got out there. Of course, he faked being somewhat winded in front of the others. And they all just ate it up." She said. Just then, the person of discussion walked into the cafeteria. He got his lunch and made his way to his table, passing by the group's table. He could feel the glares and looked over to them, noticing RD with her head down. He smirked as he walked up to them.

"Hey RD. Good job in PE today. You gave me a run for my money, ya know." He joked. Her head shot up, her face filled with anger,

"You! You! YOU!" She screamed before putting her head down again. He chuckled a bit.

"Man, did I hurt your pride that much? I feel bad now." He teased.

"Hey jerk, that's enough. Get outta here, will ya!" Sonic demanded as he glared at him. Soler glared back at him.

"Easy, blue boy. I was only joking around, no need to get hostile." He said as he left them.

"Man, just don't know what's wrong with that guy." Tails commented. The others agreed, except for Sunset, who watched him go to his table, spacing out. Applejack took notice.

"Uh, Sunset, you ok, partner?" She asked, snapping Sunset out of her thoughts.

"Oh! Yeah, I'm fine, AJ. No worries." She responded quickly. Applejack simply nodded and listened back in on the conversation, whereas Sunset seemed to fall back into her thoughts.

"So we've seen Soler, but do you think Shadow and Silver will join us?" Twilight asked.

"Don't know. Shadow's a mystery, been that way since I've know him, or remember him. We'll just have to wait and see." Sonic said. As he finished his sentence, Shadow and Silver both walked into the cafeteria. Silver noticed that Soler was ahead of them, sitting at the table with some girls who flocked over to talk to him. Silver looked to Shadow, who glanced at him and inclined his head. The two got their lunches and sat with Sonic's group in favor of Soler.

"Glad you two joined us. I didn't think you'd come." Sonic joked. Shadow sat next to Pinkie, while Silver sat next to Rarity.

"Well I keep my word, unlike you, faker." Shadow retorted.  
"Sorry, but I think you're the faker around here." Sonic protested, "I'm not the one who got confused for looking like someone else. Now did I?"

"Well it can't be helped if your military are idiots. But if I remember, I wasn't the one who got caught and put in prison. I thought you were supposed to be the fastest." Shadow responded calmly. This riled Sonic up.

"Oh yeah? Well I beat you on that Island and got away before it exploded."

"No, I was going to beat you, but before I could finish you off, you ran off to save your little friends." He replied. The others watched as the two went back and forth, with Sonic growing increasingly agitated while Shadow remained calm. Unbeknownst to them, Soler had been watching and saw Shadow and Silver with Sonic, much to his surprise. Soler didn't say anything, feeling indifferent about it. He didn't let the girls sitting with him know as he acted cool once more. The only one to notice the change was Sunset, who observed him.

*Few days later*

"Man, I can't believe Soler has lasted this long." Silver said to Shadow as he looked over to him. Soler was alone at his table, reading a book. "Shadow, don'tcha think it's been long enough?" Silver asked. Shadow swallowed his food.

"Silver, you've always been the softest on him, so I understand, but we're going to keep doing this until he finds a way to earn their trust."

"Yeah, I know. But do you think these guys will even give him that chance?" Silver asked. Shadow looked at him for a moment before going back to his food, without response. Silver sighed, once again defeated by Shadow's silence.

"So the soccer team has a home game Friday. You guys gonna come and cheer us on?" Rainbow said.

"I'd love to darling, but I'm going to volunteer at the soup kitchen, Friday after school. Silver said he'd come along too, isn't that right, Silver?" She asked. Hearing his name snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Oh yeah, the soup kitchen Friday. It's a date." He said, blushing when he realized what he said. "No, no, not like that kind of date. I mean, just a date with a friend is what I mean, ya know." Everyone laughed at the stammering boy whereas Rarity blushed a bit from the thought of a date with him. Everyone enjoyed lunch together, except for Sunset, who seemed to be in deep thought once more. The group had been noticing her spacing out for a while.

"Okay Sunset, what's up with you?" Rainbow asked bluntly, taking her by surprise.

"Wha… What do you mean?" She asked.

"We mean with you spacing out a lot, like you're in deep thought or something." Sonic said.

"Is everything alright?" Fluttershy asked. She looked at their concerned faces and sighed.

"Well, I've just been thinking. Do you think we were too quick to judge Soler?" She asked. Shadow and Silver listened with a quiet interest.

"What? You think we misjudged that jerk? How can you say that?" Rainbow demanded.

"Well I mean just look at him, he doesn't seem so bad to me." She said as they all looked over at him, sitting alone with his nose in a book.

"Sugarcube, I know you got a big heart, but Soler just can't be trusted." AJ tried to sympathize.

"Yeah. I mean, remember when he almost hit Dashie in that fight he started with Sonic? That's not something a good guy would do." Pinkie said.

"Yeah, plus the guy seems to be a loose cannon." Knuckles added.

"Yeah. I agree with Knuckles. I mean, he just struck out of nowhere and explained it as him wanting to fight. That's a little too wild for me." Tails said.

"Yes I know, but some part of me is saying it was a misunderstanding and he's not really so bad of a guy." She replied, though the others remained steadfast.

"Sonic?" She asked. Sonic had been quiet the entire time.

"He can't be trusted." He said, not looking at her. Stunned, Sunset stood from the table with a slight huff.

"Well, you'd know if you gave him a chance." She spat, her words stunning Sonic's eyes wide open. Sunset walked away from the group. Nobody at the table said anything, unsure of what to say. Shadow and Silver observed everything that happened. They looked over to see her walking over to Soler, who was reading his book intently.

 _Just some random girl_ , he thought when he heard some footsteps coming towards him. Soler was preparing to shoo her away, but when he put down his book, he was surprised to see Sunset standing before him.

"Hmm, well this is a surprise. What brings you over here, red? Here to yell at me or give me glares like the others?" He asked mockingly. Sunset was taken slightly aback by the comment, but understood where he was coming from and let it go.

"No, I've just seen you sitting over here by yourself these past few days and wanted to check up on you." She said with a smile. He looked at her, perplexed.

"Are you serious?" She nodded her head. Soler proceeded to look around, expecting something to happen. "Is this a prank? Are they trying to set me up?" Sunset lost her smile and gazed at him.

"No, it's not a prank, Soler. I came here to check up on you and maybe see if you want to sit with us." She said as her voice fell off. Soler chuckled at that, much to her surprise. "What's so funny?"

"What's funny is that you think your friends are going to let me sit with them. They hate my guts, even when I've apologized and tried to make amends. So thanks for the offer, but I don't think they'll let me anywhere near them, red." He said, returning to his book.

 _What am I gonna do to get him to open up?_ She wondered with a sigh.

"Hmm, well you're right about that. So how about I sit with you?" She offered with a slight blush. Soler looked up at her, trying to read her intentions.

"Hmm. Sure, I guess that's okay, red. You sure your friends won't mind?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure they won't mind. And my name is Sunset, by the way." She responded.

"Oh yeah, never did ask your name. Sunset… Hmph. Well, a pretty name for a pretty face." He remarked, sparking a blush from her.

"Oh, well thanks." Then there was an awkward silence between the two as Soler went back to reading his book.

 _What am I supposed to say? I didn't even think I'd make it this far!_ Sunset worried. She then looked at his book and noticed that it was on some history.

"So you like history, huh? That's unexpected." She said. Soler looked up from his book, then at its cover.

"Oh, well, yeah. I know I don't seem like the knowledge-type, which I'm not, but I do like history. I love to learn about how things were a long time ago, ya know?" He explained. Sunset smiled.

"Yeah, I can understand. I might not be too big into history, but learning new things interests me." She replied.

 _Yes! I'm finding common ground! This is going better than I thought!_

 _She's trying to find common ground between us, huh? Well, I don't have any reason to shut her out. Plus, this might get me on better terms with her and her friends._ He thought, looking at her, smiling brightly, _And this might be a good way to get to know her better, too._

"So how long have you been at this school, Sunset?" He asked, putting his book down and giving her his full attention.

"Oh, well, since I was just a freshman."

"Oh? So you've been friends with those girls since you guys were freshmen?" He questioned. Sunset looked down at his question, much to his confusion. "I'm guessing you guys weren't always friends then?"

"Well, that's one way of saying it. I wasn't always the nicest person to people, and it was for a stupid reason. But thanks to them, I was able to get a second start." She said. her tone happier than before.

 _What'd she used to be like? What happened?_ He wondered as he smiler for her.

"Well that's good. At least they forgave you and such. You girls seem like a really good group of friends." He said. Sunset blushed and smiled back at him.

"Thanks. So if you don't mind me asking, what's with you, Shadow, and Silver?" She asked.

"Well, not much, really. I mean, like we told you guys, we are agents of G.U.N., and that's really been most of our lives." He told her.

"Wait. So you've been with G.U.N. since you were a kid?" He nodded.

"Yeah. I mean, they found me when I was around ten, by myself in Station Square, and picked me up. They found out I had powers and special abilities and started training me to be an agent ever since. I was alone there at first, but once I hit my teens, Shadow popped up and then eventually, Silver did too. They assigned us to be a team, and we've been together ever since."

"How long have you guys been a team?"

"For a few years now. We've been together so long, I consider them my family." He said. Sunset nodded. And then a thought came to mind.

"So do you remember anything when you were a kid?" She asked with a hint of concern. Soler's face frowned slightly at the question.

"Well no, not really. I mean, when I think about it, it's blurry and all I get are flashes of images and faces I don't remember. Then everything seems to blackout, and next thing I remember is wandering around Station Square alone and a G.U.N. Agent finding me. The rest is history." He remarked. Sunset nodded, secretly almost feeling bad for him not remembering his past. He picked up on her change of mood and looked at her, concerned himself.

"You ok?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine." She said. Then, the bell rang for classes, and everyone in the cafeteria started leaving.

"Welp, as much as I've enjoyed your company, Sunset, it's time for classes." Soler said, standing up.

"Oh yeah, it was great talking to you." She said. Soler nodded and was about to walk away until Sunset grabbed his hand, stopping him.

"Yes?"

"I, uh, was wondering, there's a soccer game here Friday, and, uh, I wanted to know if you'd like to go." She asked with a slight blush. He looked at her, thrown for a loop.

"Ok, first sitting with me at lunch, and now asking to hang out with me Friday. This must be a prank."

"I told you it's not a prank." She huffed. He just smirked.

"Okay then, if it's not a prank, then sure. I'll go to the soccer game with you Friday." He answered.

"Nice. And if you don't mind, can I sit with you at lunch tomorrow as well?"

"Wow, two proposals in one day, I'm starting to feel like you like me." He teased. Sunset's face reddened as she shook her head vigorously.

"What? No! I don't like you, it's just, you look so alone everyday sitting by yourself, so I thought you'd like some company." She stuttered, causing Soler to chuckle.

"Alright, if you say so. And yes, you can eat lunch with me anytime." He said. Sunset grinned as her blush faded. "But, uh, think you can let go of my hand? Don't want people to think we're dating now, do we?" She noticed she was still holding his hand and let go of it quickly as her face went bright red once again. Soler got a good laugh out of that.

"You know, you're pretty alright, Sunset. Later." He walked off and out of the cafeteria. Sunset slowly lost her blush and smirked at Soler.

 _You're pretty alright too, Soler._ She thought. She began to leave when she saw that her friends, minus Shadow and Silver, stood near the entrance, staring at her. She walked up to them.

"What?"

"Meeting in the band room last period today." Rainbow said, and they all walked off to class.

*Later in the Bandroom*

Once last period came around, everyone met in the bandroom like Rainbow said. Rainbow and Sonic strummed some guitars. Knuckles, AJ, and Pinkie were playing some cards. Rarity was working on a design, Fluttershy was petting Spike, and Twilight and Tails were doing homework. Sunset was the only one not there, running late. Rainbow sighed.

"What's taking her so long? She should've been here by now."

"Don't rush her, RD. I'm sure she's on her way. Be patient." Sonic said, tuning his guitar. Knuckles chuckled at that.

"What's so funny, knucklehead?"

"Oh, just you saying to be patient without knowing the meaning of the word." He commented complacently. Sonic was going to retort, but the lady of the hour walked into the room.

"Sorry I'm late guys, got caught up in class." She said. Rainbow sat up at her entrance.

"Yeah, you're late. We've been here for hours." She groaned.

"We've only been here for twenty minutes." Twilight corrected.

"Yeah, whatever. Still took awhile." She huffed. Sunset giggled.

"So what's up? Whats with the urgent meetup?" She asked.

"Oh, you know what's up. How could you go and hang with Soler?" Rainbow demanded.

"Oh, well, I just thought he deserves a chance. I mean, it's not like you guys will give him one."

"Well darling, it's not that we wouldn't give him a chance, it's just he hasn't shown he could be trusted, darling." Rarity chimed in.

"Yeah, he always teases us and makes Dashie look like a fool." Pinkie added.

"Oh come on, he's not that bad when you get talk to him." Sunset pleaded.

"Hmm, maybe Sunset's right. He might not be that bad." Fluttershy said, to the surprise of some.

"Not that bad? He always does his best to embarrass me whenever he gets the chance." Rainbow fumed.

"Well besides hurting your ego, what else has he done?" Sunset asked. Rainbow was about to answer, but grew quiet as she thought it over. "See? Besides the teasing, he hasn't done anything really wrong. Come on, give him a chance guys." None of them jumped up at the idea of giving Soler the chance.

"Well, I'll give him a chance." Fluttershy said softly, shocking everyone, even Sunset.

"Really Fluttershy?" Sunset asked. She simply nodded, which brought a smile to Sunset's face as she rushed to hug her.

"Fluttershy, you sure you wanna trust him?" Applejack asked.

"Well I don't know about just trusting him, but I'll give him a chance. That doesn't upset you guys, does it?" She asked nervously. Everyone looked around at each other for a quick second before replying.

"No, Fluttershy. We're not upset at you-"

"It's just that we want you be safe, darling." Rarity finished AJ's sentence.

"Yeah, we could never be mad at you or Sunset for doing something you want. We just don't particularly trust him, and just want you to be safe is all." Twilight said, earning nods of agreement from everyone else.

"Well we appreciate your concern, but I think giving him a shot will be worth it, you'll see." Sunset said, walking over and grabbing Fluttershy's hand. "Come on, Fluttershy. I was meeting him after school. You can meet him." She dragged the timid girl out the room. Once they left, Applejack sighed.

"What's the matter, AJ?" Knuckles asked.

"Well I know this might sound weird, but part of me hopes Sunset is right."

*After School*

"Sunset, are you sure he's going to come?" Fluttershy asked timidly.

"Yeah, he should be on his way. I mean, school just got out." Students were piling out of the school while Sunset and Fluttershy waited by the statue outside the school. They watched as students left the school, with rising doubt in his supposed showing up. Just when they were about to call it, they saw Soler walking with Shadow and Silver, coming out of the school.

"Listen guys, I know what your plan was, but you could've just told me, ya know. Not just make me sit alone, out of nowhere." Soler complained.

"Sorry. I wanted to say something, but Shadow insisted-"

"That it was for your own good. You get babied too much, and I found this to be the perfect opportunity for you to learn and grow." Shadow said. Soler rolled his eyes.

"Geez, thanks for the life lesson, dad." He mocked. The three walked before Soler noticed Sunset waving at him, a pink-haired girl standing next to her.

"Welp, dad, mom, I got a play date to get to, so I'll see you two later." He told them, strolling towards the girls. The two watched him walk off.

"Wait, who's the mom and who's the dad?" Silver asked Shadow. He just looked at him and began walking home. "Wait Shadow, who's who?" Silver chased after him. Soler walked up to the two girls and immediately noticed how Sunset was smiling while the other girl hid slightly behind her.

"Glad to see you finally show up." Sunset said.

"I could say the same to you." He chuckled. "So who's the shy one behind you?" Sunset pulled the girl from behind her and scooted her in front of her, much to the girl's dismay.

"Well, I'll let her introduce herself." She said with a smile. The girl was hiding behind her hair, barely making eye-contact with him.

"I'm Fluttershy." She said in a hushed voice.

"What was that?"

"I said I'm Fluttershy." She repeated in a voice quieter than the last.

"Sorry, was it Fluttershy?" She just nodded quickly.

"Well Fluttershy, I'm Soler. Pleased to meet ya." He said, extending his hand. Fluttershy looked at his hand for a moment, then looked at his eyes and saw no bad intent in them. She slowly extended her hand and he gently shook her hand.

"So, what was it you wanted to meet about, Sunset? I mean, besides meeting your friend."

"Well, Fluttershy here volunteers at an animal shelter after school. So I thought that you'd like to come along." She said.

"Oh, well if he doesn't want to come-"

"Sure, I'll come along. I love animals." He said. At those words, Fluttershy perked up instantly,

"You do?" She asked.

"Yeah, of course, I've always wanted a pet, but animals weren't really allowed on base." He explained.

"Oh, that's terrible. I don't know what I would do without them." She said as the three started walking off towards the animal shelter. Fluttershy and Soler chatted about animals the entire time. A quiet Sunset beamed.

 _I think this might work out._ She thought.

 _And that's the chapter, folks. Don't got much to say, really. Well, I will be honest with you guys, I'm feeling quite lost with the story. I mean, I wanted to do a story in the EG universe, but I don't know if I'm pulling it off the right way, ya know? So any and all feedback is appreciated, even if you think I should stop this story altogether. So yeah, this is Solerwolf… Out!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hmm… Wonder what that strange feeling was?_

 _ **Chapter 9: Strange Feelings**_

 _ **(P.O.V. None, School)**_

 _Man, these guys go all out for these games, huh?_ Soler thought as he walked down the halls of the school. It was game day at the school, and the halls were decked out in the school's colors with "Go Wonderbolts!" signs hanging around. Sunset asked him to come to school early, saying it was for a good reason. Unable to find her, he roamed the halls, alone. _Man, kinda creepy without anyone being here. Where is Sunset?_ He continued walking through the halls until he heard some noise coming from somewhere nearby. Soler decided to investigate the sounds, which led him to the gymnasium. He was surprised to see the place was being set up in colors showing school pride.

 _Must be for some pep rally or something. Not bad._ He noted. He then heard the sound again and noticed someone up on a high ladder. The ladder wobbled as they struggled hanging up the end of a banner.

"Hey, be careful or you're gonna-" Soler started as the ladder slipped and the person fell. Quick to action, he caught the pink-haired girl. "You okay?" Soler put her down.

"Yeah, thanks for the save. I normally would've had it up, but I guess the ladder's gotten kinda old." She said while brushing herself off.

 _Hmm, she must've done all this by herself. Impressive._ He thought.

"So I'm just guessing you did all this by yourself? Mind if I help you finish? Two sets of hands are better than one." He offered with a hand.

"Sure!" She answered and was about to take his hand until she saw who it was and immediately backed away. "It's you! You big meanie." The girl pointed at him, momentarily confusing Soler. Upon getting a good look at her, he realized it was Sunset's hyperactive friend.

"Yeah, it's me. So that means I can't help you?" He replied while trying to remember her name.

"Help me? You hurt Sonic, almost hurt Dashie, and you expect me to just trust you enough to help." She retorted. He sighed.

"Look, I really am sorry about all that happened. And I admit that I did take things a bit far, and for that, I apologize. But I promise you, I'm really not a bad guy. If you'd give me a chance to show you, I can help." He said, holding his hand out again. She looked at his hand, then at him, still unsure.

 _Well, Sunset has been hanging around him. And Fluttershy did say he was gentle with the animals and seems nice._ She thought, looking at his eyes, which seemed sincere.

"Okay. I'll give you a chance to help." She said and took his hand. Soler grinned and nodded.

"Thanks! I won't let you down. By the way, my name is Soler, nice to meet you."

"My name is Pinkie Pie, but everyone just calls me Pinkie." She said with a smile. After that, the two went to work getting the gym ready.

 _Man I'm late, I hope he's not here yet. I really want him and Pinkie to hit it off well._ Sunset worried as she went through the halls in search of Soler. She eventually heard what sounded like talking and laughter, which confused her. She followed the voices into the gym, where she saw that it had been prepped up for the rally during school, and it was done really well. Then she heard the voices again, and saw that they belonged to Soler and Pinkie, working together with smiles and laughter.

"So you're saying that Shadow had to do restroom duty for three weeks all because of one of your pranks?" Pinkie asked through her laughter.

"Oh yeah, let me just say this. One, the prank went off perfectly. And two, I don't think I've ever seen Shadow so mad in my life. I thought he was going to kill me, but lucky for me, his raging caught the eyes of the commander that sent him on restroom duty." He responded before bursting into laughter once more, "Yeah, it was good until those three weeks were up. He got his revenge in full, and boy, I won't forget it." Pinkie wiped a tear out of her eye.

"Man Soler, you're pretty funny, and not so bad at decorating. Maybe I was too quick to judge." She said. Pinkie stopped what she was doing and looked down. "I'm sorry for just judging you from one experience. I should've given you a chance." Soler looked at her, smiling, and held his hand up for a high five.

"Don't worry about it Pinkie. I don't blame you. I'm just glad we can be friends now." He replied. Pinkie smiled back and slapped his hand. "Okay! Now that the mushy stuff is out the way, let's get back to setting up this gym." The two went back off to work.

As Sunset watched, a smile grew on her face, the scene warming her heart.

 _Well, it looks like he's going to be just fine._ She thought as she slowly left the gym.

 _*_ _ **Later**_ _*_

As the moment of the long-awaited pep rally came closer, Sonic and his friends were at their lunch table with everyone besides Sunset. All chit-chatted about their day so far, and their hypeness for the upcoming rally.

"So who's all ready for the rally today?" Rainbow asked.

"We are!" Everyone shouted except for Shadow.

"And what team are we gonna cheer on?"

"The Wonderbolts!" Others at different tables joined in the cheer that time.

"And who's gonna win tonight?"

"THE WONDERBOLTS!" The cafeteria burst into cheers, everyone showing great pride in their school. The cheers slowly died back down into just chatter, everyone returning to their lunches with ignited school spirits.

"Man I love this school." Rainbow said, clearly pumped up for the game.

"Yeah. Everyone seems to have plenty of school spirit. It's overwhelming. Ya know, in a good way." Sonic added.

"Yeah, with everything that's happened at the school lately, everyone's been more together than ever." Pinkie said.

"Yeah, I bet you guys would be, with all the magical stuff that goes on around here." Knuckles commented playfully.

"Hey, come on, Knux. We've handled our fair share of craziness turned out alright." Tails remarked. Knuckles nodded.

"Yeah true, dealing with a mad scientist and other things does seem to bring us closer together."

"Yep, and we've only gotten stronger together from it. That's why we're an unstoppable team." Sonic said with an impish grin. The mood in the cafeteria infected everyone with joy and camaraderie, no face went without a smile. Soler and Sunset walked into the room and were instantly met with the good mood in the room.

"Man, I wonder what happened to get everyone in such a good mood?" Sunset noted aloud.

"Eh, I'm sure it was some random flash mob thing where everyone all sings the same uplifting song that raises school spirit. Or some speech." Soler responded. Sunset just gave him a look.

"What?"

"Nothing. Let's just get some lunch." The two walked into the cafeteria and got their lunches and proceeded to walk to their table, past Sonic's table. Rainbow saw him and sighed.

"Soler's finally here, with Sunset." She said, prompting everyone to look up at the two. Soler could feel stares and looked over at the table and was greeted by glares. Sunset nudged him and he sighed. He then did the unthinkable and waved at them, much to some of the group's surprise.

"Is he waving at us?" Sonic asked.

"It seems like it." AJ responded.

"Wonder who's he waving too?" RD asked, only to be further surprised when Pinkie and Fluttershy waved back him, beaming. He smiled as he waved until he got another nudge from Sunset. He looked at her and she made a motion to them. He sighed again and the two walked over to to them.

"Hey guys. How's it going." He asked, not receiving any replies, not even from Shadow and Silver, who observed the situation. Soler sighed defeatedly.

"It's been going well, Soler. How have you been?" Fluttershy asked, much to his shock. He smiled in relief.

"I've been okay, Flutters. How have the animals been? Enjoying the new food recipe I gave you?" He asked. She smiled and nodded.

"Oh! They have been loving it. It has such great blend of vitamins and nutrients while also having a great smell to it. They just can't get enough." She responded excitedly, making him grin.

"I'm glad to hear it. I knew that food recipe from that guru would come in handy. Don't forget that list of ingredients I gave you to make more. It's all natural fruits and vegetables that should be sold locally, so it shouldn't be too much of a hassle to get."

"Oh I will, and they would just love it if you came back to the shelter again and play with them." She responded gleefully.

"I'd love to come by again. Just message me whenever you go back and I'll gladly tag along." He said. Fluttershy just smiled and nodded.

"Oh, oh! Soler, think you could help me bake this weekend for this party? And maybe also help me set up?" Pinkie asked.

"Hmm, sure thing, Pink. Haven't cooked in a while, but I'm sure it'll be fun. What's the party for?" He asked.

"Oh, it's for this little boy's birthday party. His mom called me and asked for my help and since we did a great job with the gym, I figured you could help with this one." Soler just nodded.

"Makes sense. Well sure, I should be free to help you out. Just shoot me a text when I should be there to help."

"Okey-dokey!" She said. Before Soler could speak again, Sunset nudged him once more, signaling it time for them to go.

"Heheh. Well, I'll talk to you guys later." He said and the two walked away. Once they got to their table, Soler let out a sigh of relief.

"What was with all the nudges back there, red?" He asked, despite her beaming when he looked at her. "What?" Instead of saying anything, she hugged him from across the table, bringing a slight blush to his face.

"What's the deal, Sunset?"

"You're amazing, Soler." She replied, much to his confusion.

"Amazing? Mind, uh, clarifying?" He requested. She broke the hug, still smiling.

"I mean, you've won over two of my friends already." She answered.

"Oh. Well it's mostly because of you, Sunset." He said, before sipping on his water. She shook her head.

"Nope! It's all been you. All I've done is get them to agree to meet with you. You've done all the rest." She said. Soler thought it over and nodded in agreement.

"Hmm. I guess you're right on that, Sunset. But I still don't think the others like me much." He responded.

"Oh don't worry about that, with Pinkie and Fluttershy trusting you now, I'm sure the others will give you a chance. Now that I think about it, maybe AJ could be next." She suggested. He looked at her, confused.

"Wait. You mean the second most stubborn girl at that table? I mean, she's like the mini boss before the main boss in a game. And you don't just skip straight to the mini boss without taking on the underlings to level first. Well, I mean in Dark Souls 3, you could do that, but who would really want to fight her at such a low level?" He said, the last part mostly to himself. His remarks confused her, but she shook her head.

"Anyway, Applejack is helping with concessions at the game. And this game seems like it's going to packed, and I know she would love to have some extra hands to help. Plus, one thing I know she admires more than a helpful hand is a hard worker who doesn't give up on the task they're given. So I think you'll do pretty good at it." Soler mulled it over for a second.

"Well, it's not a bad idea. But I thought we were going to watch the game together?" He asked.

"Oh yeah. Well, you'll be able to see the game from the concessions booth, so don't worry about it." Sunset said, oblivious to what Soler said. Before he could comment, the bell rang. "Oh, we gotta get going. I'll tell AJ she's going to have some help this game." Soler sat there in slight amazement as Sunset quickly left. He sighed as a small smile crept onto his face.

 _That girl can get so wrapped up in things once her mind is set, she loses track of things. To most, that'd probably be annoying. But to me, it's what I admire about her._ He thought.

"Nah, it's too early in the story to catch feelings for her. Gotta wait till I win over all her friends first to start that arc. And who knows how long that'll be with the one who's writing this thing." Soler said, looking up. He proceeded to exhale as he stood up. "I need to stop talking to myself, I'm starting to sound like a loon." And so he left the cafeteria.

 _*_ _ **Later**_ _*_

The day rolled on until another bell rang halfway through last class, signaling the pep rally. All of the students poured out of their classes and into the gym. Sonic and his friends had all met up and were seated with each other, including Sunset Shimmer.

"Man, everyone's here for this one, huh?" Sonic commented.

"Oh yeah, CHS always goes all-out with our pep rallies." Rainbow said. Rarity was looking around for someone.

"Who ya looking for Rarity?" Fluttershy asked.

"Oh, just looking for Silver is all, darling." She responded.

"Yeah, I wonder where Shadow is now that you mention it." Twilight asked. It wasn't long after that Soler, Shadow, and Silver walked into the gym.

"Looks like they're with Soler." Knuckles said. They watched as the three found some seats off by themselves.

"Oh. I thought he'd sit near me." Rarity whined to herself. Sunset saw her pouting and patted her shoulder.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he wishes you were sitting by him too." She said.

 _*_ _ **With Soler's group**_ _*_

"Man, the whole school's here for this one." Soler noted.

"Well duh, this pep rally's all that Rarity's been talking about." Silver said. Soler and Shadow looked at him questionably, perplexing him. "What? Did I say something wrong?" He stopped and realized what he'd said and blushed.

"Oh. I meant everyone, not just Rarity." He added hastily. Soler got a chuckle out of that.

"Don't worry, Silv. You're catching feeling for the fashionista, nothing wrong with that, bud. Just another part of highschool." He said.

"Heheh. Yeah. Not gonna lie, wish I could be sitting up there with her." He said, looking up to her and her friends.

"Yeah. Well, we all would be if someone hadn't started an out of control fight with a certain person." Shadow said out of nowhere.

"Hey, I said I was sorry to them. And plus, that fight was totally in control. And I am working on getting on their good side, no thanks to a certain two people who I consider family." Soler retorted as he eyed both of them.

"Oh? And how would you learn your lesson if we just bailed you out again?" Shadow fired back. About to counter, Soler reconsidered and simply huffed in his seat.

"Shadow 498-Soler 5." Silver said with a slight chuckle.

"Oh whatever, he hasn't won that many arguments."

"He's right, Silver. You're forgetting the one from the forest op." Shadow added with a smirk.

"Oh yeah, it is 499. Wow, Shadow's almost at 500." Silver said, and the two laughed a bit while Soler just glared and pouted.

"I hate you guys." He mumbled. Just then, Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna walked onto the stage, ushering a silence over the chattering students.

"Welcome, all students and staff of CHS. We are glad to have this rally today to cheer on our school's Wonderbolts in tonight's game." Celestia announced, prompting all to erupt into cheers and applause. She waited a moment before they all quieted down again. "Yes, we are all proud as we go into this game, cheering them on. After this one, they will be participating in a nationwide tournament against other schools across Equestria." Once again, everyone in the gym burst into cheers as school pride washed over them.

"Now, will the dedicated players all come up onto the stage." She requested.

"That's my cue." RD said as she and a number of other students stood. Everyone clapped and cheered for them as they made their way to the stage.

"Now I shall hand them the mic." Celestia said, handing it off to Rainbow.

"Thank you, Principal Celestia. Now CHS students, when I say 'wonder,' you say 'bolts.' Wonder!

"Bolts!"

"Wonder!"

"Bolts!"

"WONDER!"

"BOLTS! Yeah!" Everyone screamed loudly as their school pride was ignited. Soler just watched it all, finding himself partial to the festive mood. He was, until something felt off, prompting him to glance around. All he saw was cheering students.

 _Hmm…_ Soler looked to Shadow and Silver, who were also getting into the school spirit. _Silver's really feeling it. Shadow, not so much._ Soler silently got up and made his way to the doors of the gym. Sunset sat with her friends and watched as Rainbow was about to get into her speech. For some reason, she decided to look down and noticed Soler leaving the gym, almost suspiciously.

 _What's he up to?_ She wondered. She looked at her friends to see if they were paying any attention to her, and saw that they weren't. She quietly made her way towards the doors as well.

 _*_ _ **With Soler**_ _*_

Soler made his way through the empty halls of the school, trying to find out what was putting him on a slight edge. With all the students in the gym, the halls were eerily quiet, the only noise coming from the faint sounds of the gym.

"Wonder what it is that's giving me this feeling." He said to himself. He walked through the halls until he reached the main entrance. From the entrance, there was three separate halls, where normally, some students would be walking through. However, there was only dead silence, not even the rally in the gym could be heard from there. He stopped in the area, his senses continuing to give him slight signals that something was off.

 _It feels like I'm being watched._ Soler then started to hear what sounded like whispers that seemed to come from nowhere, and he couldn't tell if it was all in his head, or if it was really happening. The whispers weren't getting louder, but were loud enough to where he could just barely hear it. What got to him the most was that the feeling of being watched kept growing. Then, he quickly turned to the entrance doors and caught sight of a dark fabric as it disappeared on the side of one of the doors.

"Hello? Who's there?" He asked as he slowly inched towards the door. The evergoing whispers were sounding like they were right behind and next to him, but he couldn't make out what they were saying. And he didn't care. He was just about to reach for the door handle.

"Soler?" He jumped at the sudden voice as his back hit the doors and his heart went racing. Before him stood a confused and slightly worried Sunset looking at him.

"Sunset? What are you doing here?" He asked in a slightly panicked tone.

"Well I could ask you the same thing. I saw you walk out of the rally, so I followed to see if you were alright. And from how badly I scared you, it seems like something's got you spooked. Are you okay?" She replied. Soler calmed his nerves and breathing a bit before answering.

"Yeah, I'm, uh, good. Thanks for asking." He said. She didn't look too reassured. In fact, she seemed concerned for him.

"Hmm, okay. So why did you leave in the first place?" Sunset asked.

"Ahh, you know, they really aren't my thing. And can I just say, this is the most I've seen you concerned for me. Any reason for that?" He responded.

"Well, it's because I care about your well being is all." She answered with a slight blush, and a smile. Soler stared at her for a second, and then smiled back.

"Hmm, well Sunset, I appreciate that. So, uh, wanna get back to the rally?" He offered. She thought about it and then looked up the time.

"Well, there's only about ten minutes left, so we don't have to. Wanna just hang out at the bleachers and wait for the game?" She said. He looked slightly surprised.

"Wait, you mean just the two of us? Alone?" He asked. Sunset just nodded, her slight blush still intact.

"Well yeah. You don't have to make things so awkward." She told him. Soler only laughed and placed his hand on her head.

"I'm only teasing, red. Come on, let's go to our lockers first, then head on over to the bleachers and wait for the game. Still gotta help AJ with concessions, ya know." He said, leaving the area. But unbeknownst to them as they left, a being cloaked in black stepped from the side of the door and watched the two walk down the hallway. Just then, their phone rang.

"Yes?" The voice said.

"Well report." The voice in the phone ordered.

"It's just like you said, Doctor. They are all here, Sonic and his friends have enrolled here. Plus, those G.U.N. agents are also here." They reported.

"Excellent. Things are progressing swimmingly." The voice in the phone said.

"Yes. Doctor, is the time coming for us to be able to move in?"

"Almost, my dear. It is taking a bit longer to reconstruct your gems with Chaos Energy. Soon, you and your sisters will get your revenge. But for now, return to base for further instructions." It said before hanging up the phone. The being took one last look at the school, and quickly made their way back to where they came from.

 _Another one done. GUYS, GUYS, guess what? I decided to do a Christmas (or Hearth's Warming) story of ATA! I'm soo hype for it since I love Christmas. It'll be a stand-alone story that will mostly be just one long story, so be on the lookout for it to be (hopefully) posted around Christmas Eve. Another thing, did you guys know that MLP has some songs on Spotify? Not gonna lie, been listing to Days Gone By on repeat, it's soo good. You guys should look it up. Oh, another thing, (Wow, pretty long end note this time.) I think I said this before awhile back, but I really want to get Soler drawn out, but I just don't have time to draw him out, so do you guys know of anyone I could get in contact with that'll do it for me? Maybe a deviant artist or something? I just want him to be drawn out for you guys, ya know. Whew, I think that's all I have to say. Oh I'll also most likely put this same end note on the next filler ch of ATA, so just be warned. Anyway, this has been Solerwolf… OUT!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Big game, big game, big game… As you can see, I'm slowly running out of random things to say…_

 _ **Concessions**_

 _ **(P.O.V. none, Canterlot High)**_

The crowed cheered loudly as CHS scored another goal.

"And CHS has scored again thanks to a great shot by Rainbow Dash!"The announcer shouted.

"Man, RD ain't as bad as I thought." Soler commented as he watched. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to AJ's green eyes staring at him.

"Come on, you can watch the game later. We got hungry mouths to feed." She said.

"Yes ma'am." He replied, returning to work with her.

 _Can't believe I was so nervous when Sunset first brought Soler to help. I needed the help then, and I'm glad I took it_ , Applejack reflected, _His work ethic is great, and he's respectful._ The teen's diligence often gave them time to rest and watch the game, and even chat a little.  
"Okay, thanks for coming. Enjoy the game." He said, serving another person.

"I gotta say, you're doing a mighty fine job keeping up with the orders." She said.

"And you're doing a mighty fine job of cooking up these orders." He responded, mimicking her accent. She chuckled at his attempt.

"Tryin' to copy my accent now?"

"Well you know what they say. 'Imitation is the greatest form of flattery.' But seriously, thanks for giving me the chance to help. I know you guys don't think too fondly of me, and it means a lot." He said.

"Well I do feel wrong for not giving you the chance to prove yerself before, so I should be the sorry one, but I'm glad I did. You're a mighty fine friend." She said, smiling, making him smile as well.

"Thanks AJ." The bell rang, signaling a customer. "Customer, be right back." Soler went to the counter.

"Welcome! What can I-" He paused when he saw Knuckles standing there. The two just looked at each other. Awkward silence. "Well ain't this just awkward? How ya doing Knuckles? Long time, no see." He nervously said. Knuckles stared at him for a bit. Then his gazed softened and he chuckled.

"Calm down, no need to worry. AJ texted me beforehand and said you're alright. And since I trust her I'll give you the benefit of the doubt." He said. Soler sighed relievedly. "But don't think that means we're on buddy-buddy terms. You still haven't shown me enough to get that far, but we're on respectable terms."

"Got it. So, uh, what would you like?" He asked. Knuckles gave his order and Soler quickly went to give it to AJ and returned to the counter. Surprisingly, Knuckles and Soler conversed while they waited.

"So Rainbow scored most of the goals?" Soler asked.

"Yeah, gotta admit, she's pretty good." Knuckles replied.

"Sorry to keep ya boys waiting." They both watched AJ arrive with the food in hand.

"I don't mind the wait," Knuckles responded. "So tell me AJ, how's he really doing?" The teen with red dreads paid no mind to Soler's standing there.

"Well he's just how I texted ya. He's a hard worker, and he knows how to stay ahead of orders." She answered.

"You guys do know I'm standing right here, right? Like, I haven't disappeared or anything." Soler interjected. Knuckles and AJ glanced at him, then each other, and began laughing, much to his chagrin. Knuckles said his thanks and left, while Soler and AJ watched him leave. "AJ, I know you like him." He snickered when she reddened.

 _ ***With Knuckles***_

Knuckles walked back to the bleachers his friends sat in.

"Back from concessions." He said as he sat down. Sonic grabbed a few of his fries.

"You haven't missed too much. CHS is still up, but the other school is slowing catching up." Tails said.

"Yeah, they have a great goalie causing trouble for even Dashie." Pinkie said.

"I wouldn't worry, Rainbow has this." Sonic said. They watched as the other team scored, bringing the score to home-five, away-four. "Man, he's good."

"Yeah, he's a tough one. And they don't have much time left either." Twilight said.

"Come on, let's get loud for Dashie!" Pinkie said. They all cheered for RD as she made a shot for the goal, but their goalie blocked the shot.  
"Aw man, that one was soo close!"

"Yeah, it really was." Sonic said as he tried to take some more fries from Knuckle, who pulled away.

"Come on man, be a pal."

"I was a pal the first time. Now go get your own." He said.

"But I'm too lazy." He pleaded. Knuckles held firm in denying him the fries. Sonic sighed and stood up. "Fine I'll got get my own, I shall return." He bowed and left, just as Knuckles remembered Soler was at concessions.

"Aw crap." He muttered.

"What's wrong?"

"I forgot Soler was doing concessions with AJ. And if Sonic goes there, a scene might happen." He explained.

"Wait, Soler's here and you're cool with it, Knuckles?" Tails asked. Knuckles shrugged.

"We aren't friends or anything. AJ trusts him, so I'll respect the guy. But Sonic doesn't like him, and if he goes by himself, who knows what might happen." He said, and then turned to Fluttershy.

"What?" She asked nervously.

"Think you can go with him? If you're with him, then he might not try anything." He requested. She thought it over for a second before nodding.

"Okay, I'll go." She got up and followed quickly after the blue-haired teen.

"Hope she catches up with him." Knuckles noted.

Sonic was walking to the concessions stand when he heard footsteps running up behind him. He turned to see Fluttershy chasing after him.

"Oh, Fluttershy. Whatcha doing?" He asked.

"I… Wanted to go too." She said, catching her breath.

"Oh well you could've just call for me and I would've stopped for ya." he said. He let her catch her breath and the two continued to the concessions. When we walked up there was no one at the front so Sonic rang the bell.

"Yesh the service here." Sonic joked.

"Coming!" they heard a familiar voice say. Sonic tensed,

"Oh not him." Soler walked out to the counter,

"Welcome what can I… Oh no." he said seeing Sonic. Sonic tensed up more,

"What are you doing here?" he asked seriously,

"Oh you know just helping a friend blue. I would ask the same but I think I know why." his sly response on further upset him. Fluttershy could feel the tension and knew she had to intervene,

"H..hey Soler." she said. She gained both there attention. Soler smiled,

"Whats up Fluttershy. What ya doing with stiff here, trying to get some munchies or a drink?" he asked. She nodded,

"Yes that's why we came here, and not to start anything." She said nudging Sonic. He looked to her and sighed as he crossed his arms.

"What's the hold up?" AJ stepped out and saw Sonic and Fluttershy, "Oh so that's the hold up."

"AJ? You're working with him? I thought you couldn't stand him?" Sonic asked baffled.

"Well at first I couldn't, but once I got to talk to him I learned he wasn't that bad." she responded.  
"Aj's right he's not so bad once you get to know him Sonic." Fluttershy added. Sonic looked between the two in disbelief. He glanced over to Solers smug look of victory which only ignited Sonic.

"You know what you girls can be friends with him all you want. I'm outta here." he responded and walked back to the bleachers leaving the three to watch him leave,

"Ya know I think I'm getting through to that guy." Soler said getting a sigh from both girls,

Sonic returned to his seat with a huff much to nobody's surprise.

"So guessing you found out Soler was there." Knuckles asked non-schalten before taking a sip of his drink.

"Oh ya think. Why didn't you tell me he was there? Don't tell me you're buddy buddy with him too?"

"I forgot to be honest and nah I just have some respect for the guy since Aj trust him." he responded just as calmly. Sonic looked at him in disbelief then switched to Tails who put his hands up in defense,

"Hey I still don't trust the guy bro." he said. Sonic only sighed,

"What's so wrong with wanting to trust him Sonic?" Pinkie asked.

"He's a loose cannon and he almost hurt one of our friends." he responded sounding like a broken record.

"And he's apologized for it and is trying to start anew. Don't you think that's commendable?" Sunset responded,

"I mean besides that what else has he really done wrong?" Sonic was about to reply but he thought on it and it dawned on him that she was right on some levels. He did say sorry and was trying to make up for it. And the worst he's done is some harmless teasing. He groaned signaling Sunsets victory,

"I don't see how you deal with him Shadow." Sonic retorted. Shadow had been quiet the whole time as he seemed to be in some deep thought about something, not paying any attention to there conversation, Sonic sigh at getting no response.

"I still don't like the guy." he said under his breath. Sunset smiled knowing she was slowly wearing him down into giving Soler a chance. It's just going to take a bit more time.

"And with that goal the score is tied 5-5 with five minutes left to go!" Everyone snapped out of their thoughts and tuned back into the close game. Even Soler, Aj, and Fluttershy were standing by the bleachers watching the last few minutes, as both teams had broken from huddles and were re-entering the field.

The players from both teams went to their positions since it was the other's school ball they got a kick in. The ref blew the whistle and the tosser threw in the ball. Spitfire was ready for it and was already guarding the ball handler. They passed ball off to the closet man and even though Fleetfoot was giving her best to steal she couldn't as she slid for the kick and missed giving the handler a lane. Rainbow and Soarin came to intercept but the handler took a shot for the goal before either one could block it. Everyone watched with held breaths as it soared through the air towards the goal but Bulk was ready this time as he caught it to which the crowed cheered. He threw ball back out to Fleetfoot who started to take the ball up. Two minutes were left for a shot at this point so she passed it to Spitfire who had a defender on her but she was able to shake them off and kept going for the goal two more guards were coming up and she passed it to Soarin who was ready for it. He got the ball and started for the goal again but the defenders were ready as they were blocking him. The clock was on its last few seconds at this point and they needed to shoot. RD was open in a corner and he saw her so he kicked the ball up for her. The other team wasn't ready for the pass but she was. The pass was going a bit in front of her so he ran for it. The clock was on 30 seconds and it was now or never, so when the ball was just at her head height she headbutted the ball hard towards the goal. Again the entire place was quiet as they watched the ball head for the corner of the net. The goalie wasn't ready but dived anyway. The buzzer rang and the ball nipped the goalies fingers and went it! Everyone in the stands went wild at the buzzer beater of a goal. RD slid to the ground in victory and her teammates all rushed her with hugs and praise. Even Soler was hyped after seeing the goal as he surprise hugged Fluttershy who blushed at the sudden hug. People from the stands rushed the field to cheer with the team. Her friends were the first to reach her with Sonic being the first one of them to rush her with a hug followed by the others. Soler, Aj, and Fluttershy watched from where they were at,

"Well girls, you two aren't going in there to praise her?"

"Nah she'll be fine without just two people not giving her praise. Besides gotta clean up and shut down the concessions stand." AJ responded,

"Oh I'll help you two with that if you want." Fluttershy offered.

"Sure the more help the better." Soler said. As they were about to walk off Shadow came walking up to them from the bleachers him being one of the few to not go rushing in.

"Oh Shadow come to help with cleanup too?" Soler asked,

"No I came to get you. We need to get going. Silver should be back by now." he responded,

"Uh well Shadow I would love too but I promised I'd help Aj with-"

"Oh don't worry about it sugarcube you've done more than enough. Plus since we were so ahead of things there ain't much to clean so Fluttershy and I can handle it. You go on home and thanks again." AJ said with a smile.

"Oh well thanks boss. See you two later." And with that Soler and Shadow walked off. "So what's the real reason to get home Shadow? Because knowing Silver and Rarity I doubt that he's home." Soler said. Shadow was quiet as he collected his thoughts leaving Soler in slight suspense,

"I've gotten intel that Eggman is in the area. We got photos of a robot with his insignia on it." he said.

"Hmm so egghead is here. Think we should inform blue boy?"

"No. Even though he and his friends have handled him in the past in Mobius, here they're just normal teens. If they go off and show their powers in a battle it could cause an incident." Shadow responded. Soler nodded,

"Yeah true. So what do we do then? We can't just leave out of the blue, then they'll know something's up and might try to follow."

"Yeah I know that's why we're going to do nothing yet. We're gonna stay on alert but keep it on a low profile so that way we don't tip them off." Shadow responded. Soler thought on it briefly and agreed.

"Alright pretend we haven't heard anything and just keep doing what we've been doing. No biggie." he said and the two continued their walk home.

The sun shined brightly on a warm Saturday morning. Soler yawned,

"Man why did you get me up this early in the morning Sunset?' he groaned, "Not even on base I'd get up this early."

"Well you did say you've never seen the city before and I figured this is a reward for your hard work lately." she said with a smile.

"Oh a reward. This early in the morning." he sighed, "Sunset you're name should be more like Sunrise." he chuckled to himself at his joke.

"So where are we going first then." he inquired,

"Well I guess the first place we should go is the mall since it is what normal teens do." she suggests. Soler's never been to a mall before so he just agreed,

"Ok I guess that could be fun."

"I regret everything." Soler said to himself as he sat outside a clothing store waiting for Sunset to get done When they first got to the mall they went to a coffee shop for some wake up fuel. Even though Soler hates coffee he just needed a pick-me up to which he instantly regretted having to wash down the taste of coffee beans with some water which made Sunset laugh. The two walked around for a bit until Sunset saw a clothing store that was having a sale so she had to go in. That was twenty minutes ago and Soler had been sitting outside the store ever since. He groaned again as he laid his head on the glass of the store window.

"I didn't think that girls actually took this long at a store but I guess those movies were right." he commented. Just then he heard some footsteps and out walked Sunset empty handed which irritated him more than he thought it would,

"So didn't see anything you like?" he asked sarcasm obviously in his voice. She shook her head ignoring the sarcasm,

"No I actually saw things I liked, I just couldn't decide on anything." she sighed, "I wish Rarity was here she would definitely know what I should wear."

"Did somebody say my name?" They looked over to see Rarity with a few bags in hand walking up to them with a smile.

"Rarity!" Sunset said with glee and went in for a hug, "Just the girl I needed to see. I need our help with some shopping."

"Oh darling you know I'm more than willing to help." Rarity noticed Soler sitting, "It's nice to see you to Soler." she said.

"Nice to see ya also. I thought you didn't like me?" he questioned.

"Well at first you did seem like such the creton but after I've seen you make amends with my friends I figured you can't be all that bad. So I thought I'd give you a chance." she responded.

"Hmm well thanks. So I'm guessing you're here to shop to."

"Of course. Everyone knows the best time to shop is in the morning when the sales are fresh and there aren't too many people around." she said. Sunset nodded in agreement,

"Exactly but I don't have a good sense for clothing like you do." she admitted.

"Why that's quite alright. Show me what it is you were looking at and I'll help." The two went into the store. Soler groaned as it slowly dawned on him that maybe the mall isn't as fun as he thought it would be.

 _ ***Thirty Minutes Later***_

Soler was napping on the floor, his back against the glass and he was silently snoring. Rarity and Sunset both came out the store, this time Sunset had some bags in her hands, and they were just laughing and talking away.

"Thanks again Rarity for the help. I really wanted to get something from here I just didn't know what."

"Oh it's my pleasure darling I'm more than happy to help. Plus those outfits have inspired me to make something to match just for you." she said with a smile.

"Rarity you don't have to do that."

"Don't think nothing of it, it'll be my pleasure." she responded. That's when both of them heard the sound of slight snores and looked to see Soler passed out on the floor. Both silently laughed at the napping boy not wanting to wake him just yet,

"Well I guess that's my que to get him up. I said I'd show him around the city and I think he's had his share of the mall."

"Of course, I should be going there are still a few more shops I need to visit. You two enjoy the rest of your date." she said as she left causing Sunset to blushed,

"Rarity it's not a date!" she shouted. At that Soler awoke suddenly and in a daze,

"Date what now?" he said groggily.

"Oh nothing just saying goodbye to Rarity. Enjoy your nap?" she asked. Soler yawned stood up and stretched,

"It was okay I guess. I've slept in worse positions.' he noticed the bags in her hands, "Finally found something I see." She nodded,

"More or less. Thanks to Rarity was able to."

"Yeah speaking of her where did she go?" he asked,

"Oh she still had more shopping to do so she went on her way. As for us were going to drop these off at my place then go back to our city tour." she said handing him the bags much to his confusion.

"Wait why am I carry these? You bought them." he complained. She just giggled,

"Well you being the gentleman you are, you're gonna carry them for me." she said with a smile. Soler sighed,

"And who said chivalry was dead." he said under his breath, and the two left the mall. They quickly left the mall and made it back to her apartment complex. She opened the door for him since his hands were full,

"Oh my hero." he joked to which she just roller her eyes. They the elevator which came down and stopped with a ding. They entered and she pressed the button and they were off. The elevator played soft music as accented. There was a weird silence between the two as they went up. Sunset was thinking on what Rarity said earlier,

 _This isn't a date...Is it?_ She pondered. She glanced at Soler who was watching the numbers go up,

 _I mean he is nice guy now that I know him better. And he is cute but would I date him? Or better yet should I?_ She thought. Soler was looking at that the numbers as he was in deep thought about something,

 _Man I wonder what Shadow and Silver are doing right now. Knowing Shadow he's probably going over some data. And Silver is probably reading a book or texting Rarity. He thinks we don't know he has a thing for her but we know._ He smiled and slightly nodded to himself. Sunset saw this and she looked away,

 _Is he nodding yes? Can he read my thoughts? I mean he does have powers but I don't know all of what they are._ She thought.

 _Hmm Silver is into Rarity, I'm into Sunset, I think, but won't do anything till I win over her friends. But Shadow, that guy is a piece of work he is. I love the guy but he rarely opens up to anyone. Hmm I wonder who could match him? Well most of the girls are already after someone besides two which are Fluttershy and Pinkie. Fluttershy would probably pass out trying to talk to him and Pinkie's hyperactive nature would probably annoy the hell out of him. But then again Fluttershy's gentle nature might help him open up more and maybe Pinkie being as carefree and party going might help him lighten up some. Hmm choices choices._ Both of them snapped out of their thoughts when they heard the ding of the elevator.

"Fifth floor huh. Well I'm following you." Soler said. The two left the elevator and made their way down the hallway to her place. Once they were there the numbers on the door read _**'F9'**_

"So the 'f' stands for five?" he asked. At first she didn't know what he was talking about but then she looked at the door also,

"Oh I guess so? I don't know never really payed much attention to it." She opened the door. Soler was about to walk in until she stopped him.

"Sorry you gotta wait here." she said and took the bags out of his hands and shut the door in his face before he could say anything. He stood there dumbfounded. Then just as quickly as she went in she came back out and locked it behind her. She turned to meet his glare,

"What?" he continued to glare,

"Well I can't just let ya in on the first date." she said. Soler looked surprised at the statement then was trying his best not to laugh waiting to to see if she'll catch on. It took her a few seconds to realize and her face went full red to which Soler commenced his laughing fit.

"No, no, not like that! I just...uh…" she couldn't find the words and Solers laughing didn't help her any. She fumed at him,

"It's not funny Soler!" she stammered. Soler slowed his laughing,

"Oh you're right it's so not funny. That's why my sides hurt so much." he responded sarcastically before laughing hard again.

"It was an honest mistake and you know it." she retorted. Soler slowed down on his laughing and wiped a few tears from his eyes.

"Ah Sunset you're great." he then wrapped an arm around her, not helping her reddened face any, "Now let's get back to that tour."

 _This one is done, guys. Few more friends done, and only four left, I think. Soler's been putting in work you guys. Now listen up, I know what you guys are thinking. "Where is the action?! We wanna see some fights, some action, some over-the-top moves, some bonds put at stake against each other." Well, just wait a bit, and you'll get the fight you've been wanting, I assure you. And it's going to epic. Another thing, I'll put this later on when, and if, I get to it, but this story is going to take a much more serious turn later on, so be prepared for it. And just like I said, I'll put it again when, and if, I get to it. Anywho, this is Solerwolf… OUT!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Test! Time to see if I can finish the rest of the trust goals in one chapter…_

 _ **Showtime**_

 _ **(P.O.V. None)**_

"Hmm, I wonder where that book is?" Soler asked himself. He was in the library on one of his break periods trying to find a certain book for a test. Sunset agreed to help him study for it but he had to find the books he needed.

"Now come on it should be here." he groaned,

"What is it that you're looking for?" a voice said. Twilight nervously stood near him. She was so quiet he didn't even feel her near him,

"Oh didn't feel you walk up. Um, I'm trying to find a book for a history test and the librarian said it was over here, but I can't find it."

"Oh what's the title of the book?" she asked stepping a bit closer.

"Uh I think it's Equestrian Renaissance or something?" he answered. She thought of the title then her eyes widen in realization,

"Oh, I think I know the book you're looking for. Follow me." she led Soler over to a different section of the library. She quickly scanned the rows of books and with a smile pulled out one.

"I think this is what you're looking for." she handed him the book. He looked at the cover and it did say _Equestrian Renaissance Period._

"Wow, thanks. You name is Twilight right?" he asked.

"Oh y, s and you're Soler. I remember you from the fight with Sonic and all the times you passed by our table at lunch," she said. Soler chuckled nervously,

"Yeah. I'm uh sorry for that. I didn't mean to put you girls in any sort of danger. I just can get a bit carried away. I hope that maybe we could start over and maybe be friends?" he asked holding out his hand. At first, Twilight looked hesitant at his hand but she remembered when she turned into Midnight Sparkle and how her friends accepted her after. Plus he did look very sincere,

"Sure I don't see why we can't," she said and the two shook hands. He smiled at that,

"Well thanks, I gotta get back to Sunset so I'll see ya Twi."

"Ok if you ever need any help with homework or something I'm willing to help tutor," she responded. He nodded and walked away. Sunset was doing some homework when Solereappeareded,

"So you found your book," she asked without looking up.

"Yeah with the help of Twilight I was able to," he said taking a seat. At the mention of Twilight's name, Sunset looked up,

"Wait so she helped you willingly? So does that mean you two are friends?" she asked sounding a bit excited,

"Well I don't know about friends but she's willing to give me another chance. She even offered to help me with some tutoring if I needed it. She's a nice girl." he responded and opened his book. Sunsets big simile could barely contain the amount of pride she was feeling. Soler could feel it and looked at her confused,

"What?"

"Don't what me. You do realize that the only ones left are Rainbow and Sonic and you've fully redeemed yourself," she said.

"Well when you put it like that I got nothing to worry about," he responded sarcastically. Sunset rolled her eyes but knew he was right. The others were more easy going but RD had her pride that he kept damaging and Sonic just plain doesn't want to give him a chance.

 _How could he possibly get their trust._ She was in deep thought to which Soler noticed and smirked,

"Yeah I know that cute expression. Listen Sunset you've been doing a lot of the work here with your friends so let me handle this last part." he said. She looked to him and for some reason she felt he knew what he was doing so she nodded,

"Ok I'll trust it to you." she said. He smiled and nodded, but secretly he wondered what he was going to do.

 _ ***Later***_

Sonic and his friends were sitting at their table at their like normal but for some reason something felt off for Sonic. RD was picking up on his strange vibes,

"Hey Sonic you alright?" she asked. He snapped out of his thoughts at his name,

"Hmm oh yeah everything's fine. It just feels like something is going to happen and I might not like whatever it is that's going to happen." he said.

"Maybe you feel weird because Soler has found a way to earn the others trust leaving just you and RD are the only ones left." Shadow unexpectedly commented. Sonic rolled his eyes,

"I doubt that Shadow. These guys are free to do whatever they want and if they want to trust that no life then let them. That doesn't mean I won't be there for them if they need me." he retorted thinking he won. Shadow didn't even flinch at the response but instead just shook his head,

"What's that supposed to mean Shadow!" Sonic questioned feeling denied his victory. Everyone at the table laughed at the two seeming Sonic will never win against Shadow. Just then two people walked up to their table,

"How's it going guys." Sunset said gaining their attention. Sunset and Soler stood before them, Sunset with a smile. Sonic seemed to go silent at the sight of Soler. Soler noticed this and rolled his eyes,

"So childish." he said under his breath. Sonic heard this and glared at him,

"What was that?" he asked his anger flaring.

"I said so childish blue," he repeated louder this time. The comment only made Sonics anger rise more,

"Did you come over here for a reason or was it just to start something." The anger obvious in his tone.

"Oh no no we didn't come to start anything we actually-"

"No. Actually, thats exactly why we came over here." Soler said cutting off Sunset and surprising the others.

"That's some way of trying to start a friendship." Sonic retorted.

"Oh I think we're beyond becoming friends blue boy and you know it," he responded. Sonic stood up at this point and his glare was never wavering,

"At least you're not as dumb as I thought because you're sure as hell right on that. I'd never become friends with you so you can just give up on trying." he proclaimed. Their statements shocked the group of friends why the tension lept any of them from trying to stop them.

"Oh believe me I gave up on trying to be friends with you a long time ago. No I don't care about being friends with you I just need you to respect me!" he shouted. Sonic looked appalled,

"Respect you? Whats makes you think I'll respect you!" Sonic shouted back, now the two were making a scene.

"You need to respect me because if shit hits the fan blade and I need to do what I do best, I need you trust me enough to not question every move I make!"

"Whats makes you think you'll need to do anything? I'll most likely handle everything before you could lift a finger. Heck you know my track record it speaks for itself." he responded. Soler gritted his teeth and grabbed Sonic by his collar,

"I know that you're track record means nothing to me! I could care less what you did in the past, all I care about is what the present you can do you egotistical ass! From what I've seen of the present you, you're just a joke thinking that because you've done some things in the past makes you a threat now. As if! Even if you saved some people in the past there will always be stronger people ahead of you in your future and more people to be saved." Soler claimed his anger rising. His words raising the anger within Sonic,

"So you're saying all those lives I saved means nothing?! Those people I saved could be gone right now if it wasn't for me stepping up and saving the day, and you're saying that means nothing?"

"I'm saying that it mattered at the moment of the incident but now that it's over, you think that gives you some sort of rep that you're not to be messed with. It's pathetic really."

"Oh and attacking at random and putting bystanders in danger isn't pathetic." he retorted.

"You know just as much as me by now that if I was really planning on hurting her it would've happened. It's sounding more like you're protecting skills were tested and you failed." Soler responded with a smirk. At that gesture Sonic was ready to hit him but a hand stopped him. Flash had intervened between the two,

"Hey I don't know what's going on but a fight isn't going to solve anything guys." he said. Soler and Sonic both noticed that the whole cafeteria was watching. Sunset placed a hand on Solers shoulder,

"Soler come on let's stop before things escalate any more than need be." she pleaded. He was about to say something until he felt a glare. He glanced over to Shadow who was staring him down hard. He sighed knowing what it meant,

"Sonic come on there right." RD said to him. He looked at her then back to Soler. as they both glared at each other the tension between the two thick. Then they both let each other go.

"You're right RD no use wasting my energy on him." he said.

"No, you're not getting off that easily. I meant what I said about that beating. After school, we're finishing this where it started. Don't be late." Soler said before walking away. He stopped mid stride as he remembered something,

"Oh. RD I wanted to say. You did great on your game." then he walked out. The cafeteria was silent as the scene seemed to come to an end with the existing Soler. Everyone seemed to let out a collective sigh at the passing tension as they all slowly went back to their own business. Sonic stood there for a moment thinking, everyone watching him,

"Well, you happy now?" Sunset asked. He looked at her confused,

"What?"

"I asked you happy now? On his way over here he thought that he could find someway to relate to you and maybe work things out but you not wanting to give him a chance forced his hand again. Why won't you just let it go already?" she asked clearly hurt, but before he could respond she stormed out after him. Sonic just sighed and sat back down and placed his head in his hands.

"I can feel the stares guys," he said without looking up,

"Ya, right we're staring. What was that about?" AJ said.

"Yes, that was a bit much," Rarity added.

"Yeah, he was just trying to be friends with you Sonic. Why won't you give him the chance?" Pinkie asked. Sonic didn't say anything too deep in thought.

"No answer huh?" AJ said sounding peeved. Sonic sighed and opened his eye,

"You'll get your answer after our battle."

Sunset dashed through the halls looking for Soler.

 _Where did he go?_ She kept walking around until she found him sitting up against some lockers his head down. Seeing the downed teen pained her as she approached him,

"Soler?" her voice didn't even make him flinch as his head hung low. She slid down next to him not knowing what to say or do. So she just brought him close as she held him.

"It'll be alright. I know Sonic is difficult bit he'll come around I'm sure of it." she cooed. At that Soler moved as he sat himself up.

"Ya know I meant what I said back there, I don't think we'll be friends anytime soon but I do need him to respect me."

"But why don't you think you two could be friends?" she asked. He shook his head and looked at her,

"It's not that I don't think we could be friends. It's just with how we both are I don't we'll be friends in this present. But who knows about the future." he responded. Sunset didn't like the idea but understood what he meant.

"Yeah, that makes since in a way. So you're really going to fight him?" he nodded,

"Yeah with guys like us sometimes speaking is easier through our fist than our words. And I think he knows that too. So we'll let our thoughts and feelings be conveyed that way." he responded. She smirked,

"Well, it seems you have it all planed out. I guess I'll leave you to it." she was about to get up but Soler grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Please don't leave," he said. It surprised her but she but smiled and sat back down next to him. She leaned up against him which seemed to calm Soler. As they sat in silence he thought,

 _I'll know my answer soon enough._

 _ ***After School***_

Sonic and the gang were at AJ's farm waiting for Soler and Sunset to appear. They each were doing something while they waited, trying to ease their nerves. Tails, Twilight, and Pinkie were doing homework, Rainbow was playing cards with Knuckles and AJ, Silver, Fluttershy, and Rarity were talking about something, and Shadow had been relaxing against the barn with his eyes closed. Sonic was sitting in a chair a bit away from them, tapping his foot and his head held in his hands. He was deep in thought, his mind racing as he was trying to piece everything together.

 _What's been going on with me? I normally would've just dropped it and try to joke about it but something about_ _this_ _just keeps me from doing it. But why._ Images from their first fight and how his feelings seemed to spike Dash was in danger. The images made him grit his teeth in anger,

 _Is that why? Because Rainbow was put in danger because of me? Because_ _I_ _couldn't protect her? Or is it because I care for her and she got hurt because of me?_ He finally noticed his twitching leg and put his hand on it,

 _Damn Soler! It's like I should just forgive him but I just can't let it go. He almost hurt Rainbow and I just can't let that slide. I just can't._ Sonic put his head down further as he was stuck in thought. Rainbow looked over at Sonic and sighed,

"I think I can tell what you're feeling sugar cube," AJ said.

"Yeah I mean at first I hated Soler and all his teasing didn't help, but after seeing you guys become friends with him and finally hearing him compliment me even I grew second thoughts on him. But-"

"But Sonic won't think twice about him even though we all have decided to give him a second chance. And you didn't want to tell him or try to convince him otherwise." Knuckles answered placing down a card. Rainbow sighed,

"Yeah. I kept thinking about bringing it up to him but I just couldn't for some reason." she admitted. AJ placed a hand on her shoulder,

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure that Soler won't come to fight anyway." she tried reassure Rainbow.

"Oh, he's coming to fight him alright." Knuckles chimed in. AJ glared at him to which he just scratched the back of his head.

"Thanks for the reassurance." she said. Just then a sudden rush of energy made the group stop what they were doing. Seconds later Soler and Sunset appeared before them. Sunset wobbled a bit and he caught her,

"Told you the first one is a bit rough. You gonna be okay?" he asked. She nodded,

"Yeah I'll be fine." both looked over to the group who were all looking at them. Soler saluted to them and then looked over to Sonic who was staring him down. Soler returned the glares back at him. As the boys glared the tension in the air was rising. Soler sighed and took off his jacket. He handed to Sunset much to her surprise,

"Mind holding this for me? Don't want it to get dirty." she just nodded but looked down,

"Do you two really have to do this?" she questioned again. He lifted her head so she was looking at him and he gave a warm smiled,

"Yeah. But trust me after this everything will change for the better." he said confidently. She smiled a bit and walked over to her friends. Sonic had taken jacket off and was handing it to Rainbow to hold for him. As he gave it to her she placed a hand on his,

"Sonic."

"Don't worry RD this will be quick I promise." he said and gave her a wink. He walked back out to Soler and Sunset passed by him. He got only a quick glance at her face and she held the same expression as RD. He stopped a little distance from Soler who was just staring him down. Sonic clenched his fist, his stomach full of butterflies but he didn't know why. Little did he know Soler was feeling the same way he was as both wondered the same thing,

 _Will I figure him out in this fight?_ With a deep exhale Soler calmed himself and put on a confident smirk,

"So not running away this time. Huh blue?" he asked. At that Sonic relaxed a bit and smirked back,

"Funny I should ask be asking you that. Never thought you would actually show up. Thought you were all talk this time but guess I'm wrong this time."

"Yeah well someone had to beat some sense into you, and I figured that if anyone would do it, it'll be me." he replied. The two entered a silence as they mentally prepared for the upcoming battle. The group watching them also grew silence as they waited to see who was going to make the first move. Suddenly that's when it happened, their bodies seemingly moved off of instinct as both charged without a word as they clashed mid-air a small shockwave of air rushed around them.

The two separated and landed both seeming shock by the sudden clash not expecting it to happen. They readied and charged again this time ready as they entered close combat. Neither holding back this time as both swung and kicked with all they had, neither getting an upper hand on the other. Soler's combat training gave him a slight edge on strategies but Sonic's battle experience kept that from being a factor in the fight as he kept pace with him. The two broke apart but both quickly threw a hard punch as both attacks landed hitting square across their faces. They were stuck in the position as they tried to overpower the other. When they couldn't they separated and caught there breath.

"Not bad blue." Soler said as he rubbed his jaw, "That punch almost hurt." Sonic chuckled,

"Yeah same here. Didn't think you could hit that hard." he responded. They re-entered a stare down getting ready for round two. Soler created two chaos spears this time getting serious. At the site of the spears flashbacks of Rainbow almost getting hit flashed in Sonic's mind making him glare. Soler noticed this, looked to his spears then back to Sonic, and smirked,

"I see you're still nervous around these huh? Well don't be too nervous, you're gonna get an up-close and personal view of them soon enough." Soler charged right back at Sonic and swiped high. Sonic was taken by surprise but quickly dodged the blow if not but a few of his hairs were snipped off. He recovered just in time since Soler was right back on him with another swipe. He dodged again as now Soler was on the offensive. The two danced around the orchard at blinding speeds as Soler tried to get a hit and Sonic desperately dodging them. The group watched amazed by the spectacle. The two re-clashed and separated this time Soler jumping high in the air. He threw his spears at Sonic stopping his movement then created another one and rocket right down on him. Sonic knew he couldn't dodge so at the right time he caught the spear in between his hands. A shockwave of air could be seen at the sudden stop of motion. Sonic winced in pain as his hands burned from the energy spear. Soler pushed down as the two struggled again for supremacy neither giving an inch of effort. Sonic then twisted the spear to the side taking Soler off guard to which he kicked him in the gut hard making him drop the spear. Sonic took this and this let loose a quick set of jabs and kicks on Soler finishing with a drop kick to his chest sending him back a few feet. Soler stood up and felt some blood on his lip and wiped it off. Sonic smirked at his work,

"That all you got?" he asked Soler didn't say anything but just stared. He then disappeared as he teleported. They all searched for him but none saw him. Then Soler reappeared behind Sonic and kick him in the side of the head hard as everyone heard the hard whack. Sonic hit the ground as his ear rung loud, but before he could retaliate Soler was gone again. Sonic groggily stood and as soon as he was on his feet Soler reapered and gutted him taking the wind out of him, and disappeared. Soler repared and this time kick him to the ground and disappeared. Sonic, laid on the ground sputtering for air as his ear still rang, in pain. The group watching looked in awe at what happened.

"What just happened?'' RD exclaimed, "One minute the two were battling tick for tack. Then after they separated Soler got mad and just grounded Sonic easier than before and all with just a few hits? What did he do?" she asked. Shadow and Silver both held the same neutral faces while watching the fight. Silver sighed and shook his head,

"Jeez, Soler is something. I didn't think he'd do that move." he said to no one. The others looked at them for an explanation. Silver noticed them but Shadow was too focused on the fight. He nudged Shadow,

"Well you explain it to them." he asked.

"You could just as easily explain it."

"Yeah well I don't feel like it this time." Shadow sighed,

"The hits he did on Sonic were a series of hits to knockout an opponent. Well a normal one at least, the fact that Sonic is still awake shows how tough he is. But the first move he did kicking him in the side of the ear it was to disorientate Sonic and knock him on his feet so he could ready for the next one. With Sonic disoriented he made the mistake of standing to which Soler instantly knocked the wind out of him which made Sonic bend over to try and breath. Soler finished by kicking him hard in the top of his back since it's the most effective way of knocking someone to the ground and it would cause his lungs to collapse in and knock out any remaining air once he hit the ground. It took him a while to master it but once he did it's highly effective against most any opponent." Shadow explained. They understood most of it but were still in awe at his skill as they went back to the now over fight.

Soler reappeared in front of Sonic and squatted down near his head as he still squirmed in pain. Soler just looked down on him unimpressed.

"So I'm guessing we're done here right? You're obviously down for the count this time." he sighed, "I guess you were right this was going to be quick. I hope this makes you see me in a different light blue." he said and began to walk away. Sonic could only watch as Soler began walking away from him and something inside of him just ticked as he never felt so disrespected before.

 _Time to shut him up!_ Soler walked toward the others until he stopped from a sudden breeze. The breeze was gentle at first but soon it started to pick up and now it was wiping his hair around. He noticed that the wind was blowing in his face and not his back. He turned around to his surprise to see Sonic standing back up and wind blowing all around him. He could see that it looked like the wind was helping Sonic as he seemed to breathing easier and was glaring at him. Soler was taken by surprise at first but then he smiled,

"So you got more left in the tank huh? Glad to hear it or else this fight was gonna get boring!" Soler shouted. Sonic didn't say anything to which Soler guessed means he serious. Soler readied and charged at him and Sonic didn't move as he came at him. Soler swung at him and the attacked was blocked by the wind as it made some sort of armor for him, but not only did it block it but the wind was so strong it was cutting into him. Soler wailed in pain as he pulled his hand back blood was slightly dripping from some of the cuts. Sonic pulled back and punched him right in the gut ripping his shirt and cutting his skin causing him to wail again. Sonic then let out a barrage of punches which ripped into his skin more and left Soler defenseless. Soler couldn't take much more and broke the combos and dashed back away from him. His shirt was shredded and his body covered in cuts. Soler saw his shirt and groaned.

"Great you ruined my shirt." he griped and ripped off the tatters that was his shirt. Some of the girls faces redden at the shirtless teen and Sunset blushed hard. His body was toned and in shape as his faded pack could be seen. AJ shook her head focusing,

"Whats with all that wind?" she asked. Tails spoke up this time,

"Well that's Sonic's, _'Sonic Wind'_ skill. At first the best he could do was a small gust to speed himself up but as he developed it over time it's only gotten stronger and stronger until it's like this." he said. They were amazed, even Shadow and Silver were surprised at the sudden power. Soler glared at Sonic who was just staring at him. He smirked,

"Well at least now I won't have to hold back anymore." he said. Then he began to focus energy and they all could feel it.

"What's he gonna do?" Twi asked.

"He's about to get serious." Shadow responded. Soler then shouted,

"Chaos Break!" and his whole body glowed a cyan. His eyes glowed and even the the blue highlights in his hair were glowing as it waved around on it's own. They could feel the mass amount of energy he was giving off and added with Sonic's the two combatants power was easily overwhelming. Sonic just glared at him and his wind picked up a lot as the trees were shaking violently and some apples fell out of the them. The two sized up their power then in a blink of an eye they both disappeared. At first it was quiet but then the two clashed and disappeared again, and clashed and were gone. The two were moving so fast that the only times they were visible were when they clashed with each other. Both of them were clashing everywhere from the ground to the air and everywhere in between. The wind was rushing around wildly as the two battled and it was getting tough the girls to not get blown away. Shadow saw this and looked to Silver who nodded. His hands then lit up as an aura went around everyone causing them all to stand more firmly.

"I'm holding you guys in place. This fight is getting wild." he said and they watched as the battle unfolded into a bout of something out of a movie. Soler created some chaos spears and landed a few slashes on Sonic but, with his wind armor Sonic was able to keep landing attacks on Soler also. The two landed on the ground both getting exhausted as they were both breathing hard. Soler noticed Sonic's clothing and smirked,

"Well looks like we're even on shirts blue." Sonic was confused at first but then he looked down at his shirt to see it full of rips and tears. He groaned and ripped off the rest of it,

"You still taking this like a joke!" he shouted.

"Well no I'm taking this as seriously as you are, but from your emo, you're supposed to be the one who takes things like a joke. Whats with the seriousness."

"You're the reason of my seriousness. You put someone I care about in danger and you shrug it off like it's nothing."

"Hey, I did say I had it under control! I know what I'm doing with my power, but you just won't accept that. You think I'm a threat when really and I hate to admit it, were equals." he said.

"What? Equals? Ha, you're funnier than I thought. Like you're my equal. At first, you wanted to be friends then you want me to respect you and now you're saying that we're equals? I'd never want to be equals with someone like you." he retorted. Soler didn't respond to it but just looked at him.

 _Why am I getting butterflies again?_ Soler wondered.

 _What is it about him that makes me feel like this is wrong?_ Sonic pondered. They stared at each other then both charged again with strong punches as the same question ran through there minds,

 _Why does it feel like I'm fighting my best friend?_ And for a brief moment they both saw a blue and white hedgehogs smiling and laughing with each other. The two attacks clashed with tremendous force as both teens struggled for supremacy. The surging power of the attacks caused a bright light to expand. The light quickly faded and both were pushed back from each other with extreme force. Sonic got blasted back onto a tree while Soler got smacked into the side of the barn near the others. Both teens fell to a knee as exhaustion was catching up to them. The group looked to both with concern at their states and wanted to go to them and but Silver's powers kept them from doing just that. Soler looked down at his hands and noticed the aura of Chaos Break was fading. He looked over to Sonic to see that his wind was dying down too.

 _This next move is going to be our last._ He thought. Sonic looked and seemed to be thinking the same thing as Soler. Soler spit out some blood and stood back up slowly,

"Hey I don't know about you but I'm getting tired of this. Let's finish this in one more blow. What do ya say blue." he said. Sonic shakily stood back up,

"Finally you make sense for once." he responded. Then with his wind he lifted himself up into the air and began charging his last attack. Soler smirked,

"Show off." he then put his hands together and began to charge the last remaining energy he had into it causing his aura to fade even faster now. Sonic was charging all the wind he could muster into this attack causing his wind armor to fade more also. Soler saw this and with his attack ready he jumped on the roof of the barn and then into the sky. Sonic's attack was ready and he pointed it at Soler who pointed his attack at Sonic.

" _Chaos Cannon!_ " Soler attack rocket towards Sonic.

" _Sonic Wind Blast!_ " Sonics attack shot at his. The two attacks collided mid air and a massive white light grew from the impact which soon consumed both teens. The group watching shielded their eyes from the harsh light. The light then shrunk and exploded as a massive shockwave surged from the blast and all the car alarms within a mile went off at the same time. Everyone looked up into the sky and saw the two teens falling to the ground both seeming knocked out. Soler was barely awake but could feel the wind at his back and knew he was going to hit the ground hard but he had to get one last hit in. Sonic much like Soler was falling, exhausted and damaged but had to get the last hit in. They both hit the ground hard as dust clouds formed around there impact points. But before anyone could move Soler and Sonic shot out of there clouds like bullets. They both readied a punch and as soon as they were in range they swung and both attacks made contact as they hit each other in the face. Everything seemed to still at the contact and the two just stared at each other without a word. Then both teens fell to the ground. At that the fight was over and Silver let them go and they all rushed over to them.

"Sonic!" RD cried,

"Soler!" Sunset also cried. Before they could reach them Knuckles had picked Sonic up and Shadow helped up Soler.

"We need to them to a hospital. They really did a number on each other." Fluttershy said.

"Well you can take Sonic to one but Soler's coming with us." Shadow said. That didn't sit well with them,

"Shadow he needs medical attention, not just some bed rest." Sunset pleaded.

"Solers been through worse before and besides we know what to do. You just get Sonic looked at." Shadow said. Sunset wanted to protest but AJ placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring look to calm her down. Shadow was about to teleport when Soler started to move as he lifted his head up,

"Hey, Sonic...I know you're awake." he groggily said. Sonic slowly lifted his head to look at him,

"What do...you want?"

"After this, don't think… that we're friends but respect me!" Soler said. Sonic was quiet for a few seconds,

"Fine I guess I can do that." he said. Soler smirked, then Shadow teleported them away leaving the group.

"Hey uh Rainbow think I can get my jacket back. There's a...draft out here." he said. She remembered she was holding his jacket and wrapped it around his back.

"Thanks." he said and passed back out. At that, they rushed to get Sonic to the hospital while Sunset realized she still had Soler's jacket.

 _That's it for the friendship arc, now things can really start to pick up. Relationships will be formed and tested in the next coming of days. And a new threat is coming back from the past with a new twist! I'm not good at these outro things. Oh, also I'm trying something new with line breaks in the story instead of constant p.o.v. changed. I'd love any feedback on this it'll be very helpful. Anywho this has been Solerwolf..OUT!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Aaaaaaaand break…_

 _ **A Day With Fluttershy**_

 _ **(P.O.V. none)**_

It was a brilliant Saturday in the city with the sun shining bright. A few weeks had past since the fight between Sonic and Soler and things were calmed down and normal. Of course AJ had to explain to all her neighbors what the lights were and with enough convincing they were able to pass it off as fireworks which also cause the alarms to go off. Soler and Sonic are still not friends but they tolerated each other enough to allow them all to get together. But that didn't stop the two from arguing at any given moment. The group quickly got used to their bickering allowing peace to reign once again. Today Soler's with Fluttershy as the two were back at the animal shelter this morning cleaning out the animal cages and homes. As Soler cleaned he was in thought,

 _Hmm I really do gotta help Shadow out and maybe find him a girl._ He thought as he changed the paper, _I mean the last girl he said he cared for got killed in front of him which is way messed up and something I don't think I could handle. But I want to see him move on ya know._ Soler had finished putting in the new bedding and was putting back in the iguana. He stroked its head, which it liked, before putting it back in and moving to the hamsters next. All the while he was working he didn't notice that Fluttershy had been looking at him every once in while and smiled every time she did,

 _He so gentle with animals and so kind to them it's to die for._ She thought as she secretly watched him, _He's polite heartfelt and seems to only do what he thinks it right. I know we started out rough but ever since he made up for it he's been nothing but kind and sweet._ As she looked she saw him smiled big as he was putting the hamsters back in there cage and it it made her feel ever so warm inside to see him smile. She touched her chest and sighed,

 _I have these feelings for him but I know that Sunset likes him and he seems to like her back._ She looked down feeling defeated but when she looked back up to his smiling face, it lifted her spirits again.

 _I guess just seeing him happy will be enough for me._ She thought and then felt a nudge on her leg. She looked to see it was one of the dogs. She smiled and pet him,

"Ok I know time to feed you little one." Soler had finished with the hamsters and was moving on to the mice now,

 _Well from our little group I know that Sonic and Rainbow will be a thing, so will Knux and AJ, much like Tails and Twi, plus Silver and Rarity. That just leaves Fluttershy and Pinkie. Well Pinkie could fit him in a weird way. She's upbeat, happy go lucky, funny, just about the complete opposite of him. And they do say opposites attract so a maybe. I'd have to try and talk to Shadow though, the guy can get so wrapped up on work he doesn't try to form relationships. But there is also one more lovely lady I'm forgetting and that's Fluttershy. Well she's a maybe I think. Personally I think that she might be to timid for Shadow and might faint or something._ He chuckled at his thought. _Well I don't know maybe I'll just ask her._ He turned to her and he stopped all thoughts as he looked at her. She was feeding the dogs and smiling ever so sweetly as she did. Her long pink hair fell and she slid it back behind her ear and he was able to see her blue eyes glisten with the sunlight. He turned away as his heart was thumping fast. He exhaled,

 _Dammit heart._ He thought as he finished putting the animals back in. He now stood in front of the hedgehogs.

"Hmm hedgehogs?" he looked in the cage to see only one hedgehog. It's quills were a dark color with white pointed tips and it's fur a lighter shade of it.

"I wonder why there's only one though?"

"Well that's because she came here only a few days ago." Soler slightly jumped at the sound of Fluttershy voice right next to him. She looked at him adorned with a sweet smile which made him slightly blush and look back to the cage,

"Oh so it's a girl huh?" he asked,

"Yeah she's a special kind of hedgehog due to her quill colors. We've tried to find her an owner but no one has wanted her. Even though she's the sweetest thing." she responded. Soler studied the hedgehog who was curled in a little ball at the moment.

"Hmm well is she sleeping at the moment since she's in a ball like that?" he asked.

"Yes, hedgehogs are nocturnal so they aren't too active in the daytime or in daylight. So she's fairly lazy during the day. Want to help me with her cage?" she questioned,

"Yeah. Sure thing." Fluttershy opened up her cage and she gently scoped up the hedgehog stirring it awake. She just smiled at the waking hedgehog and scratched under her chin which calmed her.

"I'm sorry to wake you but we're just cleaning your cage and you'll be right back in you're spot." she softly spoke. It seemed to understand so Fluttershy turned to Soler and placed the hedgehog in his hands. He was nervous at first but the hedgehog looked at him to which he smiled and it seemed to relax in his touch. He smiled and scratched her chin. Fluttershy seeing the little moment warmed her heart.

"See she likes you."

"Yeah she does. Whats her name?" he asked. Fluttershy thought for a minute,

"I don't think she has a name? At least not one I can remember." Soler felt sad for the hedgehog who was curling up in his hands showing her furry underside. That's when he saw that she had a crescent type mark on her fur.

"Hmm you got a little crescent mark on you're fur. What if I call you Luna." he said. She seemed to like the name as she wriggled happily in his hands.

"Ok Luna it is then." he scratched her belly much to her enjoyment.

"And done." They looked to see Fluttershy finishing up cleaning her cage. She turned to them with a smile,

"And you're home is all clean now Luna. So you can go back to you're nap." She said. Soler gently gave her back to Fluttershy who placed her back in her cage.

"I see you two made quick friends."

"Yeah she's a cutie. Also how did you know I named her Luna?"

"Well I overheard you two talking of course." she said with a smile. At that moment one of the workers of the shelter walked up to the two,

"Hey you guys have done a great job here this morning. We can handle the rest so you two can go if you want." he said and walked off to his duties. Soler looked back to the hedgehog who went back to napping soundly.

"Ya know Flutters I think I might adopt little Luna here, but later I need to get some fresh air." he said. She nodded and the two walked out the shelter. It was about midday now and the two stretched from working the morning.

"Well got any plans for the day?" Soler asked.

"Hmm well no not really. Are you going to meet up with Sunset later today." She asked secretly hoping for a different answer than what she thought.

"Nah she said she was doing things today so my schedule is open." he responded. The two then went into an awkward silence not knowing what to say,

 _Should I suggest something to do with him?_ She thought feeling nervous.

"Hey Flutters, Wanna go catch a movie?" he asked breaking the silence.

"A movie? With just the two of us?" she asked slightly flustered,

"Yeah sure. I've never been to an actual movie theater so you could be the first person I with." he said. Hearing that made her heart flutter. She smiled sweetly,

"Ok I'd love to go with you." she said with glee. Her smile made him slightly blush a bit to which he looked away slightly.

"Ok then. So let's get going then." and the two walked to the theater talking along the way. When they made it to the theater they stood at the front trying to decide on a movie to watch but only a few shows were playing at the time. It was some romance movie, a thriller/horror, and some animated movie.

"So I'm guessing the animated movie is out which leaves the romance and the thriller. So you choose one." he said. Fluttershy for some reason instantly felt pressure on the choice ahead.

 _He wants me to choose? Oh well a romance movie would be nice but he might think something if I suggest that one. But a thriller might make me a bit scared but he might be also get scared also and it does seem like the safe option._

"Well the thriller doesn't sound so bad." she suggested. Soler looked at her worried and confused,

"What?"

"Oh it's just that I thought that you wouldn't be into that genre, but if you want to I don't mind." he paid for the tickets and they got drinks and popcorn and entered the movie. The movie was about some space marines who went to an abandoned base to investigate. But when they get there they found out that some killer aliens had slaughtered the other soldiers there and now the ones sent to investigate have to survive and escape the world. Soler was enjoying the movie enough the aliens were cool to him and the jumpscare parts didn't really faze him. But the same couldn't be said about Fluttershy. She was able to handle the first bits of the movie ok but once the aliens started showing up that's when she couldn't handle as she was latched on Soler arm. Every so often she would duck her head back into his arm at scary parts or when an alien was going to kill one of the men. The current scene showed that one of the soldiers from the small group had gotten separated from the others and was walking down an abandoned hallway with his weapon drawn. One of the aliens was following him in the darkness and was waiting to pounce on him. Fluttershy was peaking from holding his arm as she tried to watch knowing what was going to happen. The scene was quiet now the only sound that could be heard was the soldier's footsteps as he walked through the empty hall. He walked until he saw a trail of some ooze dripping from a hole in the ceiling. Soler shook his head knowing what was going to happen while Fluttershy braced herself not knowing what was going to happen. The soldier slowed and bent down to the examine the ooze until some dripped on him causing him to slowly look up and as soon as he did.

"EEK!" Fluttershy and most of the theater screamed and jumped as the alien grabbed the soldier and pulled him up to kill him. Soler only shook his head,

"Knew that was going to happen." he whispered. He looked over to see Fluttershy latched on tight to his arm to afraid to look up. He didn't mind it at all and in fact some part of him enjoyed it. The movie continued on and soon there was only two soldiers left and he fought his way to an escape ship with his wounded friend. They made it to the ship with the aliens hot on their trail. He had to get the ship working while the aliens were trying to get into the ship and get them. They were banging on the glass and it seemed like they were going to get in until he was able to blast on the engines. The sudden roaring engines scared a few of them off the ship. He soon got the ship up and running and was able to blast off the rest of the aliens and get the ship out into space. You could feel a collective sigh of relief from the audience seeing that two were able to escape. Well there were two until the soldier went back to check on his friend only to find him dead. He closed his eyes and walked back up to the cockpit and it seemed like everything was going to fine and the movie was going to end. Well until a long tail slid around the seat of the chair he was sitting in and he didn't notice since he was resting. Soler only tsk to himself,

"Never let your guard down." the tail then tightened making him open his eyes in fear and one of the aliens appeared with its mouth open hissing over his head. All that was heard was the man scream and crunching sound of bone as the scene showed the ship flying in the middle of space followed by the credits. Soler was impressed by the movie it had a good plot twist. He was about to get up until the credits stopped and it showed the ship again. Then a massive space station appeared in front of the ship. Then a beam came out of the station that surrounded the ship and it slowly moved towards the ship preparing to dock with it. The credits resumed and the lights went back on in the theater.

"Well that was a pretty good movie huh?" he said. He looked to see Fluttershy still latched on his arm as she looked at him with her best brave face,

"I-it was great." she said. Soler chuckled and got them up.

"Let's get some fresh air." she nodded and the two left. They walked back outside to the sunlight only about an hour passed so plenty of time left in the day. He stretched his free arm since Fluttershy was still attached to the other and him not minding at all. He just chuckled,

"Ya know Flutters I don't mind you clung onto my arm like this but do you mind losing up a bit. Your grips getting tight." he said. At that, she seemed to finally realize she was still hanging on to him and blushed madly letting go.

"Oh my I..I forgot that I was I...I'm so sorry." she franticly said. Soler chuckled,

"Don't worry about it really. Now I think I remember a nice park around here and it's such a nice day today, so let's go for a walk in the park." he suggested. She seemed to relax and nodded.

"That sounds lovely." The two went from the theater and found the park which was fairly close by. The two walked through the part and laughing and talking the whole way. As they strolled they decided to stop for some Ice cream and to relax a bit.

"Thanks for the ice cream." Fluttershy said taking a lick,

"Eh it's no prob I'm enjoying our little stroll through the park figured some ice cream would make things a bit more sweeter." he said with a wink. She giggled and blushed a bit then the two entered a silence as they watched the other people and animals around the park. Fluttershy sat wondering what to do next as she watched her ice cream slowly melt. She glanced over to the relaxing teen and he seemed to be having a good time as a slight smile adorned his face. That made her smile and relax a bit more as she ate her ice cream,

 _As long as he's having a good time things don't have to be weird._ She thought. Soler was just looking around at how peaceful this place was as it seemed like everyone had a smile on there faces.

 _Man this place is nice. No stresses or worries anywhere._ He looked down to Fluttershy who was happily eating her ice cream with the cutest smile on her face. His heart fluttered again which made him look away and internally sigh.

 _Dammit._ He heard a slight whine, he looked over and couldn't help but smile. Fluttershy had gotten some ice cream on her nose and it was cutest scene he's seen.

"Need any help Flutters?" he asked slightly chuckling. She blushed a bit and shook her head,

"With what?" Soler laughed a bit. He pulled out a handkerchief and gently wiped off the ice cream on her nose causing her to blush madly.

"See no more ice cream on noses." he said with a smile. She just nodded her stomach full of butterflies at how close he had gotten.

"Oh well thank you. I didn't even know it was there."

"Well it's no problem.' he then stood up, "So as much as ice cream can be a nice treat how about we get some real food." he asked. She nodded and stood up to. Secretly her mind and heart was racing.

"So know any places you'd want to eat at?" he asked. She pondered on the question,

"Um well there are plenty of places to eat at around here, but I've always wanted to eat at this bistro that sits on the other side of the park." she instantly regretted saying that, "Oh but we don't have to eat there so don't worried about it."

"Well why can't we eat there? Especially if you want to eat there." he asked.

"It's kind of expansive to eat at so don't worry about it." she said. Soler could look on her face and could tell that she's been wanting to eat at that place for a while. He then smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder,

"Well if you want to eat there then let's go eat there. My treat." he said. She stared him wide eyed,

"No really it's pretty expensive-" he cut her off by wrapping an arm around her bringing her to his side,

"Listen money doesn't matter to me. As long as you're face keeps that smile everything will be fine with me." he said. She just looked to him and see the content behind his eyes and just nodded with a big smile,

"Ok then let's get moving." he said and the two went off to the bistro. When they arrived Soler could tell why she said this place was expensive. The people eating here were dressed in fancy clothes making him feel underdressed. There was even some well dressed guy at the entrance of the place who, he guessed was some waiter or something. He shrugged and was about to walk up until Fluttershy tugged at his jacket.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Her stature was giving off just how nervous she was.

"Well I just...well we seem so out of place at a place like this just wearing normal clothes when everyone else is dressed fancy. Maybe we shouldn't eat here after all." she said sounding defeated. Soler sighed and placed a hand under her chin making her look right at him,

"Hey you want to eat here so we're gonna eat here no matter what. Don't give up the fight before it even starts especially if it's something worth fighting for." he said. His words resonated with her heart bringing back some courage. He smiled sweetly,

"Good now let's get going." But before he could take a step she wrapped her arm around his. He looked to her,

"It's just for some extra courage." she explained. He understood and the two walked up to the place. The man at the front had let another well dressed couple walk in with a smile. When Soler and Fluttershy walked up he instantly lost his smile to which Soler just rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry but you two must be in wrong place." he said to them. That deterred Fluttershy a bit as she got closer to Soler. He petted her arm and then cleared his throat,

"Sorry but I think this is the right place. I mean this is the only bistro near the park am I right?" Soler asked.

"Why yes it is but I'm sure you teens don't belong in an establishment such as this. Shouldn't you be at the mall or something? Or whatever it is that teens do these days." he responded. Soler kept his cool knowing how his type works,

"Well yeah a mall of something would be better but they just don't have quite the view of this place nor food quality. I mean unless you only want us to go because you're food isn't up to par."

"Please no mall garbage could hold up to this fine establishment I assure you. I just think no I know neither one of you have enough to eat at this place." he said matter of factly. Soler raised an eyebrow,

"Oh and what makes you say that?"

"Why from your clothing of course. And you're mannerism are simply dreadful to say the least. No this eatery is not for you now move along." he said shooing them. Soler looked appalled, this guy was the best challenge he's gotten since coming here and he wasn't going to lose to him, especially for Fluttershy's sake. Soler cleared his throat again,

"Listen guy It's been fun talking with ya and all but come on i can cover whatever bill gets severed here trust me. And If I can't well then I'll work for guys for free." he said with confidence. Fluttershy eyes widen while it made the man's shrunken with thought. Fluttershy tugged on Soler making him bring his ear close to her,

"You don't have to do this Soler. I promise I'll be fine eating somewhere else." she whispered. He was about to reply until,

"Alright you have a deal…what is your name?" he asked.

"The names Soler and I'd like to have a table for two with the best view of the park please." he requested. The waiter got out two menus,

"If you would follow me." he said and led the two into the bistro. As they were led the other people in the restaurant stared at the two teens who stuck out like a sore thumb. Fluttershy was feeling the pressure of the stares but when she looked to Soler he still had a confident smile on his face not being affected at all. Seeing his confidence brought some within herself as she did her best to shrug off the stares.

 _Just being with him brings out my confidence._ The waiter led them out to the patio and there table which, just like Soler requested, had a great view of the park. Soler pulled out Fluttershy's chair letting her sit first before he sat. The act seemed to slightly impress the waiter as he gave them their menus.

"You're waiter will be with you momentarily." he said and left the two. They looked at the menus and Soler was instantly confused not knowing what any of the things on it said or was, and she wasn't kidding when she said this place was expensive.

"Jezz." he said quietly.

"What was that?" Fluttershy asked. He dropped the menu,

"Oh just this all seems so good. Be sure to order whatever you Flutters no matter the cost." she smiled and nodded. A waiter showed up to the table with a smile on her face.

"Hello and welcome to our restaurant I'll be your waiter today. Now what drinks can I get you guys today." she asked. Soler looked at the menu and saw that the drinks were wines and he didn't how Fluttershy could handle her liquor or her tolerance level.

"Well have a bottle of Martini & Rossi Moscato d'Asti please." Fluttershy said surprising Soler.

"Excellent choice we'll have a bottle and glasses at your table soon. Now, are you both ready to order food?" Fluttershy nodded but then looked to Soler who even thought wasn't ready just nodded too.

"Ok, what will you be having?" Fluttershy quickly glanced through the menu again,

"I'll have the Carbonara please." she said and gave her menu.

"Great, and you sir." Soler was slightly taken back but snapped out of it,

"Um make that a double order." he said and gave his menu. She took the menu and wrote down their orders,

"Great! I'll get you're orders to the chiefs and will be back with your drinks." she said and left them. Fluttershy smiled and looked back to Soler who was giving her a look,

"What?"

"Don't what me like you don't know. You just showed how classy of lady you were back there ordering our food and drinks. I could barely read any of this stuff besides the numbers and you just come out saying everything perfectly. You are one classy gal." he said. She wanted to jump for joy at the praise but held it together with smile.

"Oh, it was nothing.' she turned and looked dreamily over the park, "I've just always wanted to go here for a long time so I knew the menu by heart." she said. The setting sun made her eyes glisten. Soler watched the beautiful girl enjoy herself. His heart fluttered again looking at her like this and he internally cursed himself again.

"You know I've always dreamed of a day like today." he snapped out of his thoughts and tuned back into Fluttershy who was still gazing out over the park. She almost seemed to be talking to herself.

"Having someone I care about with me, helping me at the shelter, then maybe we could do things together after and end the day by eating under stars and enjoying each other's company." she then turned to him and gave the most sincere smile he'd ever seen causing his heart flutter and making him blush.

"Oh well uhh I'm glad to have made this a good day for you." he responded with a smile. The two then entered a silence and were just looking at each other but not out of awkwardness but out of something else. Just when either one was going to say something,

"Here's your wine and food you two." the waiter said startling both of them. Another server had come to help carry the food. She placed two wine glasses down on the table, opened the bottle and poured there glasses. The other server placed there plates of food in front of them.

"Now I can leave the bottle here with you but it cost more with-" Soler stopped her,

"Just leave the bottle I'll pay for it." he said. The waiter smiled and nodded,

"Ok great. I'll leave the bottle to be chilled so please enjoy your meal." she and the two left them. Soler looked down at his food and wondered just what it was going to taste like.

"Um can...can we toast?" he looked to see Fluttershy holding her glass. Soler smirked,

"I got no problem with that." he raised his glass.

"To great friends." The two toasted and took a sip from their glasses. Soler slightly shivered at the intake,

"Wow fruity!" he said. Fluttershy nodded,

"Yes it's very well done. I'm sure that the food is going to be delicious then." she said with glee. She then began to eat her food while Soler was a tad hesitant. He waited to see how she reacted to her first bite and when he saw the joy on her face he decided it was safe to eat. He took a bite and his taste buds felt like they were in heaven.

"Oh my gosh this is great!" Fluttershy happily nodded in agreement. The two ate their meals chitchatting all the way. Together they were only able to drink a small bit of the wine but Soler could tell from Fluttershy that even this bit was making her slightly tipsy. It had grown into night now as the park's lights illuminated the area casting dreaming glow. The two had finished their meal and were now just digesting when the man from before walked up to the table with a slight grin on his face.

"I hope you two enjoyed the meal." he said with a slight twang of sarcasm in his voice.

"Oh yeah it was real nice." Soler responded looking at him knowingly,

"Well that's good to hear. Now here is your bill sir and hope you remember our little deal." he said with a grin. Soler took the bill and when he read it his eyes widened,

"Woah thats a lot of zeros." he said. The man looked at the surprised teens face knowing he had won and was now mentally planning what to have the boy work on first.

"Here ya go." Soler said snapping the man out of his thoughts. Soler had placed a credit card on the bill. The man slightly snickered and took the bill with the card.

"A moment as I return." he said and left. Soler just sighed and took another sip from his cup.

"Soler are you sure you have enough to pay for all this? I don't want you to be forced to work here to pay off the meal and especially at my expense." Fluttershy said. But Soler calm exterior never wavered,

"Oh, I won't be working here anytime soon. In fact, he should be returning in three...two...one." and on cue, the man came back with a dumbfounded face.

"Here's your card sir. Thank you for dining here and I hope you both have a pleasant night." he said in a distant voice, before walking off half-heartedly. Fluttershy looked slightly shocked at the scene while Soler just put his card back in his wallet,

"Told ya I got this. Now I think it's about time I get you home won't you say." he said standing and holding out a hand.

The two left the bistro as night has fallen and with it, a slight chill ran through the air. Fluttershy shivered slightly at the breeze. Soler saw this and instantly took off his jacket and wrapped it round her much to her surprise.

"I can't have you catching a cold on me." he said. She just smiled and wrapped up in his jacket it being nice and warm. As they walked home it was a comfortable silence between the two as were enjoying each others company. As they walked Soler didn't notice but Fluttershy moved a bit closer to him ever so often. Her house wasn't to far from the park so they made it back fairly quick. He led her up to her door and the two looked at each other not knowing what to say in particular.

"Well, Fluttershy I hope you enjoyed today as much as I did. It was a blast." he started.

"Yes, today was fantastic. I can't thank you enough."

"Don't worry about it just spending today with you is enough." he said. That made her blush a bit. The two entered another brief silence,

"Well I guess we'll call it a night then. I'll see you at school monday and don't worry about the jacket you can keep it. Night." Soler began to walk away until,

"Soler wait!" she shouted making him stop and look back. She was looking down her heart was beating fast for she wanted to do next was taking a lot of courage and just calling him back was using most of it.

"Yeah need something?" he asked. She sat there seeming to freeze and Soler just wondered what had her so flustered. She took a breath and exhaled,

"Oh, nothing I just wanted to say night." She finally said. Soler smiled and waved and watched her enter the house. Once she was inside he let out a big sigh as the whole time they had that little interaction his heart was racing.

"Dang it heart." he said then he pulled out his phone to check the time remembering something important.

"I should have just enough time." he quickly looked around and held onto the wine in the bag tightly and dashed off quickly. Soler made it back to the shelter just before a worker was about to close it.

"Hey wait." he said. The worker stopped and looked back,

"Sorry I'm just about to close up."

"Yeah yeah I know but think you could do me a solid. There's a certain hedgehog I need to adopt."

 _ ***Later that night***_

Silver walked through the apartment looking for Soler.

 _Now I checked his room but he wasn't there. Where is-_ he stopped when he heard some voices. He looked to see a light peaking from under a door. When he got close he realized it was Soler's voice and he was talking to someone. Silver walked in and thought he was on the phone but was surprised to see him talking to a little hedgehog and now there was a little habitat set up with little tunnels and some of Soler shirts and hoodies. There was also a wine bottle near Soler too.

"Soler what are you doing in here and what's with the wine bottle and hedgehog?" he asked. Soler looked up to him as calm as ever and Silver could tell that he was slightly buzzed,

"I adopted the hedgehog, went out to a bistro with Fluttershy and I bought the wine." he then raised the hedgehog up,

"This is Luna the hedgehog. Luna this is Silver the teen." he said. Silver just looked at it and did a slight wave.

"You do know that Shadow won't like it that we have a pet here right?"

"Yeah, and Shadow is the one that wants to call this loft a base. He'll be fine." Soler said and took another drink from the bottle.

"Dude how much have of that have you drank?" Silver asked. Soler just waved him off,

"Don't worry it's sparkling wine so the alcohol levels are pretty low. I've drunk over half of it and I'm only slightly buzzed." he responded. Silver nodded then he remembered why he had to find Soler. He quickly and quietly closed the door behind him,

"Hey I came to talk about Shadow and our little plan." he said. Soler looked at him slightly confused but then remembered,

"Oh yeah. Well about that I figured that Pinkie Pie would be our best bet. There just about opposites and you know how opposites attract." Soler responded while feeding Luna a small carrot.

"Ok I guess I can see that but what about Flutter-"

"Nope not Fluttershy, she is not an option...hehe." Soler quickly said taking Silver by slight surprise. He shook it off,

"Ok so Pinkie it is. But how do you think we could even get them together for awhile? Well I mean I don't think Pinkie will be so hard but Shadow is another situation." He said. Soler took another swig before responding,

"Don't worry about that. I got that handled." he said. Silver raised an eyebrow,

"Really? What's your plan?"

"Oh just tell him the truth and convince the guy to open up his shell. Nothing major." he responded calmly. Silver deadpanned at the answer and at how calm he responded.

"Really?"

"Really." he said with a smirk. There was a brief silence between the two.

"Uh ok then. It's late so I'm gonna go to bed. I hope we're making the right choice here with Pinkie. I really want to see Shadow get out of that shell of his." Silver said before leaving the room. Soler sighed and looked down at Luna who was happily enjoying her carrot.

"Now I just gotta make a choice now. Don't I girl?" he asked her as he stroked her chin a bit.

 _Ok so uh this one was longer than I expected it to be. Don't really uh have any true thoughts on this but uh...yeah… So this has been Solerwolf...out?_

P.S. As of now I talked with my editor and we've decided that I'll edit this story while he edits the other story so any feedback on my editing is greatly appreciated. Also, any tips and tricks would be nice too. Thanks!


	13. Chapter 13

_The most clever title I'll ever think of…_

 _ **Trouble Comes in Three**_

 _ **(P.O.V. none, CHS)**_

"So wait it's official?" Rarity nodded in excitement.

"Yes he asked me yesterday after school and I said yes!" at that the girls squealed with excitement.

"I'm happy for you Rarity. To be honest I expected him to take longer to ask you out." RD congratulated.

"Yes it did take a while and he was so nervous when he did ask." she giggled at the memory, "It was quite adorable really seeing him all flustered like that."

"Yeah well at he wasn't like Sonic who tried to be all cool when asking me." RD commented.

"Yeah, I remember it was so obvious he was up to something that day when he trying his best to be extra cool." Sunset added. The group of girls chuckled remembering the day.

"It sure was funny. Soler also didn't help any nun either. He saw through his act and did his best to embarrass the poor fella every step of the way. It couldn't have been funnier." AJ chuckled.

"So true but at least he finally asked me out before commencing to fight with Soler again. All in all, I couldn't of think of a better way for a guy to ask me. But hey at least he tried something with a bit of flare, unlike Knuckles." RD looked to AJ.

"Yeah, he was as straightforward as a board. Though he did ask out of nowhere which was a bit of a surprise." Fluttershy added. AJ nodded,

"Yeah it sure was a surprise but it was still the sweetest thing to me." AJ said.

"Oh, when will Shadow ask me out already?" Pinkie fumed.

"But Pinkie you and Shadow have only recently started talking. Plus I think with a guy like him it might be awhile." Twilight said.

"Oh I know I'm just glad he's talking to me more now. It's taken a bit of work but he's starting to open up to me more which I love. So no matter how long it takes I won't be giving up." Her eyes twinkled with enthusiasm. The girls just smiled, Pinkie's never ending optimism was something to behold.

"But getting away from me. Twilight has Tails asked you out yet?" she slyly asked getting close to Twilight. Twilight blushed some from the question,

"W...what? I...I don't think...would he?" she stuttered. RD wrapped an arm around her,

"Twi theres no need to try and hide it. We know you like him and he likes you so now the only question is when." Twilight's blush didn't fade any as it only seemed to redden. That got a laugh out of the girls watching their nervous friend.

"I'm sure he'll ask pretty soon, but we're forgetting about Sunset over here and Soler." RD said switching all the attention to her.

"Oh uh well you never know with that guy. He tends to go at his own pace ya know." She said wearily. They all nodded in agreement but before any could say something the bell rang signaling the start of classes.

"Well girls time for classes." RD said getting up.

"Yes it was nice to have a little girl time but sadly classes await." Rarity added.. The group of teens packed up their things and left the band room. Sunset was the last to leave as she seemed to be in thought. She did like Soler but the last few weeks she's seen a difference between Soler and Fluttershy. They seemed a bit closer which she doesn't mind and glad to see her friends getting along, but every so often she would notice how he'd look away from her and for brief moments hold a slight blush on his face.

She also could help to notice how every so often Fluttershy would get flustered when around him. As she thought more on it, she also remembers how whenever she and Soler were together and the subject of relationships would come up he never truly answered straight like he normally does. He always seemed to be contemplating some decision that was more than just a simple yes and no. She sighed as she walked through the busy hall.

 _I do like him but it seems I'm not the only one. He seems to be stuck between choices and I really hate to see him like this._ She stopped for a brief moment and placed a hand over her heart, _Looks like I have to make the choice for him._

Sonic yawned as he watched students pile into class.

"Man, where is she?"

"Aww missing your little girlfriend already?" he looked over to Soler who was reading a book. He glared at him,

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked,

"Oh just you sound like a lost puppy and it's quite adorable blue." Soler gave Sonic a puppy dog look before chuckling to himself.

"As if, and don't call me blue. Only friends can call me that. And I don't stay under Rainbow like a little puppy. I think you're just jealous that I have a girl and you don't." Sonic responded in slight triumph. Soler lazily turned the page of his book, completely ignoring Sonic. Sonic gritted his teeth,

"Hey! Did you even hear me?" Soler finally looked over to him,

"I'm sorry I don't understand stupidity blue. I thought you knew that already." he responded cooly. Sonic got in his face fuming once again,

"Oh? Those sound like fighting words to me, and I'd love to give you another beating." Soler was now glaring back at him his fire ignited,

"Really now? I think you got it confused. I'm the one who's going to do the beating just like the other times."

"I don't think I remember those other times?"

"Well, I'll be glad to help you remember." The two teens now both fuming and roaring to go.

"Jeez I can't leave you two alone for a few seconds can I?" The two looked over to see Rainbow standing before them. Sonic's eye's lit up at her presence while Soler just rolled his eyes.

"RD! We weren't fighting just having a civil disagreement is all." He said.

"Wow didn't know you knew words with more than two syllables." Soler commented. Rainbow only sighed,

"Would it kill you two to try and get along better?" The two looked at each other then back to her,

"Eh." they said in unison. Before Rainbow could sigh again the teacher walked into the class signaling the start. The rest of the students took their seats and class began. Soler drowned out the sound of the teacher's lecture as he was in thought,

 _Hmm Sonic isn't half wrong about what he said earlier. I still haven't made up my mind on who I want to pursue and every time I think about it I just push it off._ He sighed to himself, _No. I'm going to make a choice today._

Lunch time came and the group of friends was sitting at their spot mingling about. All of them were present except for Soler. Sunset looked around for him,

"I wonder where he is?" Sunset asked aloud.

"I'm sure he's on his way." Fluttershy said trying to reassure her. Though she herself was worried.

"He's probably gotten himself lost within the school. You know how slow he is." Sonic chimed in before, biting down into his sandwich.

"There's really no help for you huh?" Shadow commented,

"Hey, no need to fix what ain't broken." Shadow rolled his eyes. Just then Soler walked into the cafeteria with his hands in his pockets and looking like he was in deep thought. Sunset noticed him and smiled.

"Soler over here!" He snapped out of his thoughts and saw his friends.

"Don't call him over here." Sonic joked which got him a small jab in the side from Rainbow. Soler walked up to the group,

"Sup guys. Hello Sonic." he greeted. They all greeted back besides Sonic,

"So where ya been partner?" AJ asked.

"Oh ya know had to do some thinking is all."

"That's a first." Sonic said under his breath. At that Sunset stood up suddenly as she gave him a serious look. He looked at her confused,

"What's with the face red?"

"There's something I need to talk to you about. And something I need to tell you." He softened a bit remembering why he took so long to get here,

"Yeah me too. But uh you can go first." Sunset took a deep breath and exhaled, her heart slightly racing. She opened her mouth to talk until,

"My, my, is that Sunset Shimmer." Turning to the voice all the girls gasped at once.

"What are you three doing here!" Rainbow shouted. The three girls that stood before them was none other than The Dazzlings, Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk, all three adorned with new green jewels around their necks. _(There wearing their outfits from the movie to move things along)_ The three girls all held smiles as they looked at the group before them. Soler could feel the tension in the air though he didn't know why there was any.

"So from how thick the air's gotten I'm guessing you girls know each other." he said.

"Yeah, you could say something like that." Aria replied.

"I think it's more than just that. I thought we sent you three packing after the battle of the bands. What are you doing back here?" Sunset asked. Adagio looked over to the table and scanned the group before them,

"Hmm It seems our little equestrian princess isn't here with you, but her counterpart. Such a pity I was really looking forward to seeing her again."

"Really I thought you hated her guts after what she did?" Sonata questioned, Aria jabbed her side,

"She was being sarcastic."

"Oh, that makes sense." Sonata realized. Adagio sighed,

"You never answered the question. Why are you three back." Sunset repeated.

"Oh someone's gotten more feisty since the last time we met. Is it because your boy toy is here and you have to prove how tough you are." Adagio took a good look at Soler and then stepped closer to him. Much closer than Sunset liked.

"But I do have to admit he is quite the catch." she gently caressed the side of his face, "Why don't you leave her and come over to me." Adagio's question took them all by surprise especially Sunset and Fluttershy. Soler didn't flinch at her touch yet he looked her directly in her eyes before gently grabbing her hand.

"Sorry. Though you are an attractive girl I already have my mind set on someone else at the moment. So thanks but no thanks." he said with a smile. Sunset eased at the rejection as she looked at Adagio expecting her to look defeated but instead she held a smile that concerned her. Adagio took up his hand and patted it,

"Oh thats quite alright no need for me to be so blunt about things. And Sunset to answer your question we've only come back to try and live normal lives nothing more." Sunset and the other girls just looked at them not to convinced. Adagio took the glares with a smile,

"Well whatever the case we should get going. The schools changed some so we'd best get reacquainted with it. Think you'd give us a tour handsome." she asked Soler while still holding his hand.

"Well as much as…" he stopped mid-sentence. He held his head as he became light-headed. He wobbled back a bit but caught himself.

"Soler, you okay?" Sunset asked. He held his head with his eyes closed and a pained expression on his face.

"Oh my he looks in pain. How about we take him to the nurse for you." Adagio offered sweetly.

"No, you're not to be trusted. I'll take-"

"Nah It's fine Sunset." Not only her but the others looked at Soler with surprise. He slightly opened his eyes and Sunset could swear his eyes briefly flashed a different shade of green.

"But Soler these are bad guys. You can't trust them." She pleaded with him. He stood himself back up still holding his head,

"I'm sure it's in the past now." He walked away from Sunset and over with the Dazzlings, "Besides they said they needed a tour so a stop by the nurse's place can be on the tour." Sunset looked at him in disbelief. Adagio smiled sinisterly before snaking an arm around one of his.

"Don't worry he's in good hands." she responded. The four were about to walk off until Soler stopped again,

"Shadow, Silver, you two wanna come?" he asked. The two looked at him weirdly,

"Uh no you go on ahead." Silver responded. Soler shrugged before holding his head again in pain. And with that they all watched Soler and the Dazzlings exit the cafeteria. The group stilled as they all were trying to process what happened. Then they were snapped out of thoughts at the loud crunch of Sonic eating some chips while on his phone. He stopped his chewing when he felt multiple stares pointed at him. He was greeted with those those stares when he looked up from his phone.

"What?" everyone groaned,

"Did you not see what just happened?" Tails asked,

"Well, I started to tune out when it seemed like Soler was the main focus so no, no I didn't." Tails sighed,

"You are unbelievable sometimes."

"Besides Sonic, did anyone see how strange he started to act? I couldn't have been the only one." Rainbow asked.

` "You mean stranger than normal?" Sonic joked.

"Sonic deary she's being serious this time. And yes he did seem to start to act strangely after they showed up, but like Sunset said we destroyed their gems to control people so they shouldn't be a threat should they?"

"Wait. Mind control? Who were those girls?" Sonic asked now a bit interested.

"There the sirens Sonic. Remember the whole story about us stopping them from taking over the world with music?" Sonic nodded,

"Well, that's them in the flesh. And if there back no good can come from it." AJ finished.

"So wait those stories you girls told were true?" Knuckles asked. They all nodded,

"Wow and I just thought you girls had an extreme imagination." The whole time they were discussing Sunset had been quiet as she was still trying to digest what all just happened. The memory of his eyes briefly flashing kept replaying. And the fact that his head only started to hurt when Adagio started to touch him. Her mind was racing trying to figure out everything. Fluttershy seemed to be the only one to notice how her face looked like she was in deep thought or trying to figure something out. She internally sighed knowing well that she was just as worried as she was even though she didn't show it.

"They flashed green." Sunset said in almost a whisper, "They flashed green." she said louder this time taking the group's attention.

"What flashed green?" Twilight asked. Sunset turned to them,

"His eyes they flashed a brief shade of green when his head started to hurt. You guys didn't see that?" they all shook their heads.

"Sorry but I think you were the only one close enough to him." Twilight responded, "But if they flashed a green then that can't be good right?"

"No, it can't. But what also is getting me it's that his head only started to hurt when Adagio touched him and soon after his eyes flashed green. I think they might be connected." Sunset theorized. She looked to Shadow and Silver who also had been extremely quiet,

"You guys have known Soler the longest has he ever done anything like this?" she asked. The two teens were both thinking hard and the worried facial expression they were giving didn't help ease any minds.

"No that was all new to us also." Silver started,

"We've never seen him act like that. What I've been wondering about was how it seemed he got light-headed when he's never gotten that way before." Shadow said.

"Actually he has but it was only once that was when he hadn't eaten or slept for a good week, remember?" Shadow nodded in remembrance,

"But what has me concerned is the fact that he asked us to go with him. He's never been the type to have Shadow or myself always do things with him. Well now he is at least. Strange?" Silver said. Shadow was thinking remembering the scene in his head. The bell rang bringing them from their thoughts and signaling the continuation of classes.

"We'll look into this after school. If something is going on then we'll figure it out." Shadow said standing.

"Well, just be careful you two. Those girls are more dangerous than they seem." Sunset asked. Silver and Shadow both nodded and the group left for classes.

* * *

"So the jewels are working to your liking?" a voice said over the phone.

"Yes, doctor there working just like you said they would." Adagio stroked Soler's chin who was sitting calmly with his eyes closed in a chair. Sonata was messing around on the whiteboard while Aria was on her phone. They were all in an empty classroom since leaving the cafeteria. Adagio looked at Soler and smiled,

"And you were also right he is quite the looker and his brothers aren't too bad either." she continued.

"Oh yeah, the one with the silver and crazy hair was by far the cutest one, though." Sonata chimed in,

"As if the one with the red highlights was the cutest one." Aria argued.

"Nuh uh, it was the silver haired one."

"No the other one."

"No the other one!" the two girls were now in each other's faces arguing. Adagio sighed,

"It doesn't matter you two. You both can get whoever you want." At that, both girls stopped arguing and agreed. Adagio shook her head at how quickly they seemed to argue then let things go,

"Well, then I guess I can leave things in your girl's capable hands then." The doctor said.

"Yes, doctor with these it'll be easy." Adagio replied,

"Good and I don't have to remind you of our little agreement?"

"Not at all. For you giving us these we, in turn, use them to mess with Sonic and the others giving you time to prepare for the party." she replied.

"Good, good. Yes, a bit more time is needed and the three brothers being agents, had been investigating my where abouts and were getting a bit too close for comfort." Adagio nodded,

"Yes so how long exactly do you need us to keep them distracted for you?"

"Just a few days should be fine. I'll get in contact with you again on the day of the operation. Heck if you're able to control Soler as well as you say getting the other two should be simple for you. And speaking of, to makes things a bit more hard for Sonic see if you can get them to fight each other on the day of. Who knows Soler might just beat him for me and save me the effort." Maniacal laughter could be heard through the phone. Adagio rolled her eyes at the laughing as she waited till he slowed for her to speak again.

"Well that shouldn't be too hard to do I assure you." she replied as she stroked Soler's head.

"Yes. You know my offer still stands. You three could be great assets to my empire if you still want to join." he offered.

"As fun as that sounds I'm going to have to decline again. Were grateful for all you've done for us doctor and once this is over we'll be sure to stay out of your way and disappear." the doctor was quiet for a few moments,

"Well if that is your wishes then. The jewels are yours to keep. Keep me posted." With that, he hung up the phone. Adagio put the phone away and exhaled,

"I so can't wait till we're done with him." Aria said as she and Sonata walked up to Adagio.

"I agree with you on that. His plans are more twisted and far riskier than I'm willing to be apart of." Adagio added.

"Yeah plus even though he says he's a doctor. I think he's a bit insane." Sonata said making the loopy motion with her hand. Just then the school bell rang.

"Well It seems we got to get going. What are we going to do next?" Aria asked. Adagio smiled as she draped herself over Soler,

"We use handsome here to get his brothers. And once we have them we follow the plan. Ain't that right sweetie?" She asked. Soler looked up opening his eyes as they briefly flash an unnatural shade of green. He smiled and cupped Adagios face as he looked at her,

"Of course, don't sweat it babe." he responded. Adagio rubbed her face against his,

"Yes and who's are you?" she cooed in his ear. He looked like he was going to say something different but he shook his head then smiled,

"I'm yours of course. I only have eyes for you." he responded. Adagio smiled and then kissed him on the cheek. Sonata awed at the moment while Aria just rolled her eyes.

"Well better get to class now sweetie don't want the others to get concern now do we?" she asked. Soler nodded his head. He got up and was about to exit the room until Adagio stopped him again,

"Soler remember. We need them both." his eyes flashed again before he nodded and left the room.

* * *

The school bell rang signaling the end of classes for the day.

"Man, that was a day." Sonic groaned stretching, "I swear they give more homework every day."

"Well, you wouldn't have so much homework if you hadn't shrugged off last nights work." Rainbow commented. Sonic huffed,

"Well, I can't help it if I went on a short break from work and fell asleep. It was late." he justified.

"Dude when he got home you took a nap, got up, looked at the homework, gave up on it within ten minutes, got some food and watched T.V. until you passed out on the couch." Knuckles said. Sonic scratched the back of his head embarrassed,

"Well uh, I tried?" As the group left Sunset looked around for Soler who they hadn't seen since he walked off with the sirens. She only seemed to get more worried the longer he was away. Little did she know Fluttershy was feeling the same way she was right now. She's seen what the sirens can do and if what Sunset said was true he could be in trouble. Her heart felt heavy as her concern only grew.

They all went to the statue and waited for a bit to see if Soler was going to walk out. Sonic was tapping his foot impatiently.

"Where is this slow poke?"

"Oh, so ya care about him now?" AJ asked.

"Heck now. I just wanna get home. There's this show coming on tonight and I don't want to miss it." AJ rolled her eyes. Just then Soler walked out of the school with his hands in his pockets. At the sight of the teen Sunset and Fluttershy, both relaxed a bit more and brighten up,

"Soler!" Sunset shouted. The teen looked up and saw them all standing by the statute. He smiled a bit and walked over to them,

"Hey whats up guys." he said.

"Don't 'whats up guys' us. You made us wait here when we could be off doing things more important. Like homework." Sonic proclaimed. Soler only glanced at him,

"Awe my fault. Anyway Shadow Silver there's something I need to show you two. Mind coming me?" Soler asked abruptly. They looked at him confused. Silver walked up and placed a hand on him,

"Dude are you okay? You just went off with those girls after getting a head-ache and we haven't seen you since then." Silver asked concern in his eyes. Soler just gave him a smile,

"Silver I promise you I'm fine man. They took me to the nurse then after that they went off to tour the school or something. Trust me man, now would you Shadow ever so kindly accompany me. There's something I want to show you two." Soler asked again. Silver was dropping his worry while Shadow still looked at Soler questionly.

"Yeah, sure we'll go. Where is-"

"What is it you want to show us?" Shadow asked cutting off Silver. Soler looked at him confused,

"Dude you'll find out when we get there." Soler answered. Shadow's gaze was unwavering,

"Tell us now what it is then. I want to know what I'm expecting."

"Shadow trust me you'll want to see this and were sorta wasting time talking. Now let's get going." Soler said and grabbed Silver's hand, about to walk off,

"Why won't you tell us what it is we're going to see?" Shadow now asked. At that Soler stopped again with his back to them and letting go of Silver. The air was thick between the two teens as the rest of the group watched on in silence. Soler sighed,

"Shadow for once will you just come along without us having to play a round of 21 questions. I want it to be a surprise."

"Well, what if I want the others to come along to for this little surprise."

"No the others can't come for this one this time. Just you and Silver. Please, Shadow just follow along for once." Soler pleaded.

"No. Not until you tell us where and what we're going to." Soler groaned and rubbed his temple as he thought of a way to get this stubborn guy to come with. Then a lightbulb went off in his head,

"Well I can't bring the others because it's G.U.N. things I want you two to see." Soler replied. At that Soler could see Shadow peak with some interest much like the others. Soler knew he had him now,

"Yeah I got some intel earlier today about a location we need to investigate. Well less like a mission to investigate but still I want to check it out just incase. So by bringing you two with me it'll be more of a chance that we can get in and get out undetected ya know." At that Shadow and Silver both looked at him in interest,

"Wait did command say who it is that might be occupying it?"

"Yeah, an uh certain doctor." Soler replied. At that Shadow seemed to understand why he was being vague and relaxed a bit.

"Alright then. Let's get going to the building then. The sooner we investigate the sooner we can report back in." Soler nodded,

"Alright let's get going then." The three were about to run off until Sunset stood in the path of Soler. He looked at her confused and slightly irritated he kept getting stopped,

"Yes?" he asked.

"Soler there's something we need to talk about or more something I need to tell you." she said. He internally groaned.

"Ok well listen we'll talk about it some other time okay? We got work to do Sunset so I'll see you at school tomorrow." And with that the three boys ran off into the city, leaving behind their friends.

"See I told you guys he's still the same weird Soler we know." Sonic said breaking the silence,

"Now if we're done here I got a show to catch." he said and began to walk off.

"For once Sonic might be right on this one this time." Rainbow said. At that, they all slowly drifted off from the school. Sonic was ahead of the group and even though he seemed as calm as normal he was in thought,

 _I might not like the guy but something is off about him now._

 _This the end of another chapter. I know this one might be feeling weird and slow paced but I have things going the way they are for a reason I promise. Once the more serious section of the tale starts you'll see why it starts so slow. Eh anyway, this is Solerwolf...Out! (Also you might be seeing some new one off stories. I wanna try some different genres.)_


	14. Chapter 14

_Plans and secrets come to the light_

 _ **Plans Come to the Light**_

 _ **(P.O.V. none, CHS)**_

Sunset rushed through the semi-empty halls heading for an emergency meeting in the band room. When she woke up this morning her phone buzzed with a group message saying to meet in the band room before school. So she got dressed as soon as she could and got to school leading up to the present. She didn't know what the emergency was but something in her gut has a feeling it's important. Sunset burst through the doors of the room breathing hard,

"I'm here what's the emergency?" she got a good look at the group before her and it was just the girls again but Fluttershy was holding Rarity trying her best to comfort her while the others looked over at Sunset. At the sight of the saddened teen Sunset went over to her and could see she was slightly crying,

"Rarity what's the matter? What happened?" she asked softly. Rarity sniffed again,

"It's Silver. I haven't heard from him since yesterday." she responded. Sunset looked at her puzzled,

"What do you mean you haven't heard from him since yesterday?"

"I mean that after he ran off with Soler and Shadow I haven't heard anything from him. I've sent him texts, I've called him, I've even left voice messages but nothing." she cried some tears were started to swell up again. Sunset held her hands and gave her a sympathetic look,

"Rarity I'm sure that he's alright. I mean he could've just been too tired to respond back to your messages after he went off to investigate." she replied. Rarity shook her head,

"No. Even if he was too tired to respond back that night, he would've at least called me back in the morning. He's too sweet to just ignore my messages like that." she sniffed again and Fluttershy handed her a tissue to which she gladly took it patting her eyes, doing her best to not ruin her make-up. Sunset didn't know what to say her mind was now trying to think. She looked to the other girls in the room.

"Guys?" she asked. None of them really knew what to say this time as they all seemed to be thinking something different.

"Pinkie you're close to Shadow. Think you could message him and ask what's up with Silver." Sunset asked. Pinkie for once didn't have a smile as she shook her head.

"I would but, I haven't been able to get reach him since yesterday either," she replied. Sunset looked shocked at that.

 _First Silver now Shadow too?_ Rainbow groaned in frustration,

"Ok, that's it. You girls know who is behind all this right?" she questioned.

"I reckon you mean those sirens," AJ answered. Rainbow nodded,

"Yeah, of course, it's them. Everything was fine until they showed up. Whatever they're doing I think they got to Soler, Shadow, and Silver." she stated.

"How do you know they got to Soler?" Sunset asked.

"Well, Fluttershy said that he hadn't been responding back to her just like Silver and Shadow," RD said. For the second time, Sunset looked surprised as she turned to Fluttershy who was as red as a tomato.

"I...I... oh…" she stammered. Sunset just looked at her for a few more moments not helping her red face any,

"So you're sure he hasn't been responding to you Fluttershy?" Sunset asked. That question, in particular, took Fluttershy by more of shock since she was expecting a different question. But the look of concern and curiosity on Sunsets face seemed to put her more at ease.

"Well no, he hasn't responded back to me at all since yesterday." Fluttershy answered. Sunset now knew that RD was right and the sirens are behinds this but she still hasn't figured out exactly what they've done. The bell rang breaking up the sex mix of emotions in the room. Sunset sighed and stood back up,

"As much as I know we'd like to investigate this further we better head to class. We'll figure this out more at lunch and let Sonic and the others in on it also." the other girls agreed. Sunset then looked back to Rarity who had stopped crying but was now just sitting sadly. She placed a hand on her shoulder causing her to look up at her encouraging smile.

"Don't worry Rarity. Whatever is happening we'll figure things out okay?" she said gently. Rarity just looked at her and put on a small smile and nodded.

"Ok." with that the girls got up to leave. Fluttershy stuck with Rarity and took her to the bathroom to straighten up before class. Sunset left last again her mind busy in thought again at all the new info.

 _What are the sirens game this time?_

The bell rang signaling lunch.

"So you think that those sirens are messing with Shadow and Silver?" Sonic asked Rainbow as they walked into the cafeteria.

"Yeah, Soler too. We think there up to something. But we just don't know what." she explained. Sonic festered in thought,

"Hmm well, that probably explains why Soler wasn't in class today. Not that I truly care just. I haven't seen Shadow or Silver also yet today so that could all be tied together." He concluded. The couple got their lunches and went over to their table where everyone else was already there. They seemed to be in the middle of a debate when they sat down,

"Knuckles charging over there won't do anything but cause a scene." Tails said.

"But if those girls are up to no good we should confront them about it sooner than later." he fumed back, "I mean there right there taunting us." at that Sonic and RD looked over to see the girls in question sitting at a table across from there's mingling without a care in the world. Tails saw Sonic and RD,

"Sonic tell Knuckles to calm down please." Tails pleaded.

"Knux buddy calm your jets man there not going anywhere, man. But the fact that there sitting in a spot that we can easily see them doesn't bode too well for me," he said.

"Yeah, I agree with that. Something feels off." Twilight added.

Aria glanced over to Sunsets table and could see a few of them staring at them.

"So what reason is it we sat where they can see us again?" Aria asked.

"To shatter their spirits with our little surprises," Adagio answered.

"Wait we got a surprise?" Sonata asked. The two other girls just looked at her blankly. It took the girl a few seconds but then she remembered.

"Oh yeah, those surprises. The only surprise I actually like," she said. Adagio just shook her head then she got a text from someone. She smiled reading the message,

"They're here. Now it's time to see the fireworks."

Soon after her line Soler, Shadow, and Silver walked into the cafeteria.

"Man, that took way longer than I thought it would. We missed a good bit of the day." Soler said.

"Well, the lead had to be investigated besides I know you really don't care about missing classes." Silver said. Soler grinned,

"Aww, you know me so well Silvy." Silver rolled his eyes. At their entrance, Sonic and friends saw them. Rarity was the first one up her whole mood switching at the sight of Silver.

"Silver!" she shouted. The three looked over to them,

"Oh hey, Rari-" Silver was rushed with a sudden hug. Soler and Shadow looked at the little scene, Soler snickering and Shadow shaking his head. Silver, on the other hand, looked to them for help. Soler shook his head,

"Oh no this is all you Silv, you lady killer you." Shadow just rolled his eyes. Silver sighed as looked down at the girl hugging him. He then gently pushed her away much to her surprise,

"Hey, Rarity uh thanks for the hug and all but I think just a simple hello will do." he said. Rarity looked at him confused for a second then switched to anger in the next. Soler chuckled some at her expression,

"Bro I don't know what you did but she's ready to explode." Silver didn't get a chance to respond to him when she did explode,

"How dare you say that after not responding back to any of my messages! Do you know how long I stayed up last night worry about you and then, come to school to not see any sign of you most of the day and then and then-" Soler covered her mouth as she continued to rant on.

"Ok, as much as I love to see you get chewed out she was getting annoying," Soler said. Rarity kept going for a few more seconds then she quieted down. Soler looked to her,

"You done?" she nodded and he uncovered her mouth.

"Thank you." she said before continuing to chew him out even more, with words coming out a mile a minute. Soler just shook his head while Silver stood there frozen like a deer in headlights. The others at the table watched and some had small smiles on their faces,

"He deserves to be chewed out for not messaging her." Rainbow said. Rarity was still going on but Shadow had enough,

"Rarity shut up!" he half-shouted. His strong voice took her by surprise as she eeped. Silver sighed in relief that she had stopped,

"Thanks, Shadow." Silver said,

"Whatever. You know we don't have time for this. Now let's get going." he ordered. They were about to leave when rest of the group came up.

"Oh great the rest are here," Soler grumbled to himself.

"Hey, that was uncalled for Shadow." RD spoke up, "Plus you know Silver deserves to be chewed out for not messaging his girlfriend." she finished. That got a mix reaction from the three. Soler was doing his best to not laugh, while Shadow looked to Silver for an explanation, all the while Silver had the most confused dumbfounded face. Soler snorted trying to hold his laughs making Silver glare at him,

"This is not funny!" he shouted. Soler snorted once more before straightening himself,

"You're so right this isn't funny. This is HILARIOUS!" and he then proceeded to burst into laughter. Silver was fuming mad and was about to slug him but stopped at the feeling of the strong glare coming from Shadow. He turned to him and got hit full force with the glare.

"Care to explain?" he asked.

"Shadow listen I don't know what they're talking about honest." Silver exclaimed.

"Don't know what we're talking about? Partner, I sure hope you're joking." AJ commented.

"I'm not I'm-" Silver was cut off by Soler who slung an arm around him still laughing slightly,

"Hey man if a third girl starts claiming they're you're girlfriend I'm going to have to start getting advice from you." Soler joked. Silver groaned trying to not to slug the teen off of him, his cool slowly wearing away. The stares from the other people around him didn't help any as he was trying to find an out from this.

"What seems to be the problem over here?" a familiar voice said. The group looked over to see the Dazzlings walking towards them. The group all gave them a sour look,

"This is none of you guys concerns." Rainbow stated. Adagio smirked as she looked over to Soler, Shadow, and Silver.

"Are they giving you guys trouble?" she asked them. AJ stepped up this time,

"Now what makes you think-"

"Nah babe nothing like that. We just got a bit sidetracked is all." Soler said surprising the group. He walked through them and got besides Adagio and wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her close,

"You know how we can get. Nothing to fret about." he told her. The whole group went dead silent at what they were all witnessing.

"Oh and we found out Silver over here has a second girlfriend. Sorry Sonata but I think you got competition." Soler joked to the bluenette. Sonata looked at Silver shocked,

"Silver, is that true?" she questioned. Silver winced at the question before quickly going over to her and wrapping his arms around her.

"Darling you know it's not true. You're the only girl I love and you know it." he cooed. Sonata smiled,

"Oh I know sweetie," she said and the two rubbed noses cutely. Aria looked to Shadow with a knowing look. Shadow 'hmphed' but smirked as he walked over to her side also.

"So this is why you were taking so long." she said to him.

"Hmm, you sound concern for once." Shadow teased. Aria rolled her eyes at the comment but adorned a small smile. The group still stared at them in shock and awe at everything, and with the silence, you could hear the sound a few hearts being broken. But none broke harder than Rarity as she saw Silver holding another girl. Especially if it was a Dazzling. She slowly walked up towards him her eyes almost pleading for what's she's seeing isn't true,

"S...Silver...this isn't real...is it?" she asked quietly. Silver looked at her with a straight face,

"Rarity look it's cool that we're friends but that's all we are. We're just friends and always will be." he said. That was the tipping point for all she didn't was turn and rush out of the cafeteria holding her tears. Silver sighed feeling bad he made her run off like that,

"Man Silver you're such a ladykiller." Soler teased. Silver glared at him slightly,

"Not funny man." he said. Soler chuckled nervously,

"You're right this isn't funny!" RD shouted her anger flared, "Silver what's wrong with you? No better yet what's wrong with all of you?" she questioned trying her best to not shout any louder. The three looked at each other confused then back at them,

"What's wrong with you skittles? You guys are the ones acting weird here." Soler responded. Before she could respond Sonic finally spoke up,

"First, don't call her skittles, and second even though I don't like you, you three are acting weird. Silver, Shadow come on what's going on? Why are you guys with these girls?" Sonic asked. A twinge of anger pulsed through Soler as he didn't like the way Sonic said that,

"What's so wrong with us being with these girls?" Soler questioned. Sonic was about to reply but-

"What's so wrong with them? Don't you mean what isn't wrong with them? They are literally evil and always up to no good! They have tried to take over the school and if we didn't stop them then I bet they would have taken over the world or something!" Rainbow blurted out. Sonic gave a slight glare to Rainbow for cutting him off to which she gave an apologetic smile,

"But yes everything Rainbow just said." Sonic finally said. Not only Soler but Shadow and Silver didn't like any of what she just said as their anger rose.

"Hey, that's uncalled for RD. There's no need to call them evil." Soler said.

"Yeah, that's messed up Rainbow." Silver added.

"No, what's messed up is what you did to Rarity Silver! You know she loves you and you just stomped on her heart." Knuckles chimed in.

"It's her tough luck that she went after a false dream. He told her that he wasn't interested and that's that. Move on." Soler retorted.

"Move on? Her tough luck? That's fucked up to say and you know it!" Rainbow said.

"Not in the least. Silver made his choice just like we've made ours with these girls. Now it's just up to you guys to get over it." Shadow said.

"How can you say that shadie? You can be cold but that's really messed up." Pinkie chimed in. Shadow glared at her after that,

"Don't call me shadie. I hate that nickname," he said coldly. Pinkie seemed to deflate at that remake as she backed off a bit from him.

"Yo let off Shadow no need to be that harsh." Sonic retorted.

"Well if he doesn't want to be called that then he doesn't want to be called that." Silver said. Rainbow's temper was rising,

"What is wrong with you three? You guys were cool before but now you're just jerks!" she spat.

"Jerks? You guys are the jerks here! First making false claims on Silver, and then talking about the girls were going out with? What's wrong with you guys?" Soler exclaimed back. The air was thick with a wild mix of emotions. The sirens had been surprisingly quiet the whole time, as they watched with hidden smiles at how deep their mind control was taking effect on the three. The air was so thick that it was almost hard to breathe, but before it could get any thicker the announcement speaker blared to life,

 _"Would Soler, Shadow, and Silver please report to the principal's office."_ Celestia spoke. Soler sighed and eased,

"Looks like we were saved by the bell huh boys? We best go see what she wants." Soler said As he Shadow, Silver and the sirens began to leave.

"Don't think that we're done with this!" Rainbow shouted. Soler stopped and looked back at her with a glare,

"This conversation is done. Much like we are with you guys." he said plainly. His words stunned the group but it stung the quiet Fluttershy and Sunset more than the others. With him being done he wrapped an arm around Adagio and walked back up to the others. The group stood there in shock, confusion, and pain as they were wondering what just happened. Sonic snapped out of his thoughts first,

"Hey, you girls should go and find Rarity. I pretty sure she needs you, girls, right now." he said softly. That seemed to make the girls pop out of their thoughts.

"Y-yeah Sonics right. Come on girls." Rainbow led the girls out of the cafeteria in search of Rarity while the boys stayed behind. They all popped back down in their seats their minds racing with thoughts,

"What just happened?" Tails asked after a few moments of silence. Knuckles sighed,

"I have no idea. It all happened so fast, I'm still trying to put it all together myself. Sonic?" he asked. The teen, in particular, was probably the deepest one in thought as his face was scrunched up and his fist was clenched tight.

"Dude I don't know either. But what I do know is that those girls are the cause of it," he stated Tails and Knuckles agreed,

"Yeah, I think it has something to do with those green jewels around their necks." Tails said.

"But I thought the girls said that they lost their powers once they beat them in Battle of the Bands? And didn't they say that their jewels made those around them angrier? No one around us was getting upset or anything." Knuckles added.

"True but didn't girl also say that the gems shattered and were red? The ones around there next were green not red, and sure didn't look shattered to me." Sonic said. His eyes then widen with an idea,

"What if those gems have a different effect than they did last time." he said. Knuckles and Tails looked at him with intrigue,

"Yeah, what if that they don't make people angry anymore but-''

"Make people fall under their control!" Tails spoke finishing Knuckles sentence. Sonic and Knuckles nodded in agreement,

"I was thinking the same thing bud. But didn't the girls say that they had to sing to affect people? If those three are under their control, then we would have heard them sing or something, right?" Sonic asked. Tails and Knuckles didn't have an answer for that one so they were left to ponder. They were silently thinking for a few moments until Tails broke the silence,

"Wait, guys remember when they first showed up?" he asked.

"Yeah, and they didn't sing or anything when they did." Knuckles answered,

"No, see that's the thing. When they showed up something happened to Soler remember? And they took him away to the nurse's office. What if that's when they got him? When he was away from the group." Tails said. Sonic and Knuckles looked at him with wide eyes of realization,

"That makes sense. Remember after school when he was acting weird and made Shadow and Silver follow him? I head a feeling something was off but if he was under their control by then, he probably took them to the sirens to get Shadow and Silver under their control." Sonic added,

"That would explain why none of us heard from them that night. If they were under their control at that point, then they must have told them not to answer to any of us." Knuckles continued.

"If that's the case then we need to smash those gems again to break their hold on them!" Sonic said.

"Yeah but that's going to be tough to get close enough to them with Soler and them by their sides at all times." Tails groaned.

"Well if we might just have to take them down to get to them then if need be." Knuckles said. Tails sighed,

"I was afraid you were going to say that." Tails said. Sonic cracked his knuckles a smirk on his face,

"If I get to beat on Soler then I call that a win," he said with glee.

"Well before we go beating on the guys we have to save there's one thing that been at the back of my mind." Tails said. Sonic and Knuckles looked at him curiously,

"What is it?" they asked.

"Why," he answered. That them even more confused,

"Why what?"

"Why are they doing all this. What do they have to gain from going through all this, how did they get their gems back? Guys, there's a lot of mystery behind all this besides what were just seeing. I think-'

"That there's someone else working behind the scenes here huh?" Sonic said cutting off Tails. He nodded,

"Yeah. it just feels like there's someone else pulling the strings here but who it is. I have no idea." he said. That made the three all go quiet again as they went back to thinking more about who could be behind all this. They were brought out of their thought at the sound of the bell signaling the end of lunch. Knuckles sighed,

"This has by far been the longest lunch of my life." Knuckles said standing.

"Yeah but we're not done with this madness yet. We still have to find the girls and tell them what we think is going on." Tails added,

"Yeah, and after that, we take down those sirens. I might not like Soler but he, Shadow, and Silver are hurting my friends. I won't forgive them for it." Sonic stated with newfound determination. Knuckles and Tails nodded in agreement feeling the same determination as they left the cafeteria.

Elsewhere in an abandoned classroom, Adagio laughed in triumph.

"The mind control is deeper than we thought it would be!" she said with glee.

"Yeah, they were completely on our side. No matter what was said they are completely loyal to us now." Aria said.

"Totally and did you see how they all reacted? It was priceless!" Sonata laughed.

"They were completely taken off guard. Heck, we made the fashionista run off crying, and I'm pretty sure we broke the hearts of some of the other girls too. It was so worth seeing." Aria added.

"Yes it was but I think we might have to be a bit more on guard now," Adagio said seriously. Aria and Sonata looked at her confused,

"Why?" Sonata asked.

"Did you see the way that those boys were looking during that whole confrontation. I think that they might suspect something. The girls are too blinded by their past experience with us and there feelings to notice but those boys are completely biased on us, so I'm sure they'll notice something." She answered.

"So you're saying that you think they might come after us or something?" Aria asked. Adagio nodded,

"Exactly, and if they do I'm pretty sure that they'll be more after our jewels than us," she added.

"But we have Silvy and the others under our control. If they do try to come after us then they will be there to protect us." Sonata said.

"Well, that's another thing. I don't think the control over them is as deep as we thought. If you noticed there were a few times back there when they hesitated to certain things that happened. If they still hesitate then that mean there still might be a way for them to break out of our control."

"So basically we should still be careful," Aria stated.

"Yes. I do wish the sweet doctor would hurry-" Adagio stopped when her phone began to ring. She answered the phone quickly,

"Hello."

 _"Adagio so good to hear from you. How have the jewels been working?"_ the doctor asked.

"They have been working splendidly. We have those G.U.N brothers deep under our control," she reported.

 _"That's splendid news. Now I've to inform you I'm pushing up the date of my little event. It will happen tomorrow since it is the weekend and it's the busiest then."_ he said. Adagio looked surprised for moment but refocused herself,

"Ok understood. Is there anything you need us to do before it starts?" she asked.

" _Yes, there is. See even though you have those boys under your little control. Sonic and his friends aren't, and I need them to be at their weakest for the plan to work. So I need you to find a way to weaken them some beforehand. Whether you have the two group of boys fight our you think of something else It, doesn't matter to me. But you have until noon to get it done."_ He said.

"Ok understood. We'll have it done," she answered.

 _"Yes, I know you will. Now I have preparations to make, so ta-ta, for now, my dear."_ He responded ending the call. Adagio put up her phone and sighed,

"That was our good friend the doctor." she finally said. Aria and Sonata both hopped into attention,

"What did he say?" Aria asked.

"Well the invasion date has been moved up to tomorrow," she said. That made Aria and Sonata's eyes widen in shock,

"Tomorrow? Did he say why?" Sonata asked.

"No not it the slightest, but that doesn't really matter. He said he wasn't us weaken Sonic and his pal by tomorrow afternoon since I'm guessing that's when he starts his invasion." she answered them. The two looked at each other with concern,

"How are we supposed to weaken them?" Aria asked. Adagio pulled back out her phone and scrolled through her contacts until she landed on Soler's number. She sighed knowing what she had to do but didn't like it much,

"We got to get them to fight Soler and his brothers. It the fastest way, and with them, under our control, it shouldn't be too hard to convince them to fight." she told them. The other two understood though didn't like the idea much either but had an obligation to complete. Adagio turn to them and they gave her the same understanding look she had, and without another word, they left the room to begin to prep for the next day's events.

 _That's a wrap on this one. Ok, so this one took me way long to finish than I planned. Like month's type longer but at least it's done. But onto announcements. So I finally have a youtube channel named the_ _ **TheKingAlpha47**_ _. It is a gaming channel but for now, I mostly do streams until I can get a proper recording setup and things. So if you want to stop by looking me up! I normally stream on the weekends but have been known to switch it up from time to time. And hey if you like a like and subscribe would be mighty appreciated, or if you just want to hang out that's fine also. I'll most likely post the whole youtube thing again in some of the other chapters of the other stories too so be warned. So this has been Solerwolf...OUT!_

 _P.S. I did warn ya ;)_


	15. Chapter 15

_The mind can be tricked but never the heart._

 _ **Battle for the Heart**_

 _ **(P.O.V. none, CHS)**_

The bell rung for the last class and Sonic took his seat sighing as his mind was still swarming from what happened at lunch. The rest of the class came in with Sunset coming in last taking a seat in front of him.

"Hey, Sunset. Hows Rarity doing? I didn't see her last class." he asked leaning in towards her. She looked back with downed expression,

"Not so well. We found her crying her eyes out in the bathroom. She was a total mess so we just took her home and left Fluttershy with her." Sunset answered,

"Wait the teachers just let you guys leave?" he questioned,

"Well we told the principal about it and she agreed to let this one go and gave her a half day along with Fluttershy." Sonic sighed,

"Well at least she's home with someone with her." he said sitting back in his seat. Sunset nodded,

"Yeah. What Silver said really hurt her." Sonic gritted his teeth remembering,

"Those damn sirens are the cause of all this! We gotta find a way to break their hold on them." he responded. Sunset agreed with him completely. The thought of Soler under their control just sickens her insides. Shadow and Silver never made trouble with them so accepting them wasn't a problem, unlike Soler. Soler started on a shaky border with the group from the beginning and with the sirens doing what they're doing, is just helping them push him further away from the group. She sighed as she tried to focus on whatever the teacher was droning on about. She thinks it's something about genealogy but she wasn't paying any with her mind and heart in a twist. She hasn't told him what she needed to tell him and the longer that it's been lingering, the more she's been second guessing herself to actually tell him. She started blankly at the teacher as she continued to contemplate these thoughts.

* * *

The bell rung signaling the end of class and the day and the students began to pile out of the classroom eager to start their weekend. Sunset and Sonic we the last in the room as they were finishing packing their things.

"So Sunset ready to meet up with the others? We should probably discuss how to break the hold those girls have over Shadow and Silver." Sonic asked.

"You forgot Soler too." She responded packing the last of her things.

"Oh yeah, that one too." Sunset only rolled her eyes,

"Do you think you two will ever be friends?" she asked. Sonic faked gagging at that to which she snickered and shook her head.

"Forget I asked, but yeah we gotta find a way to stop them."

"You wouldn't happen to be talking about me now would you?" They quickly looked to see Adagio leaning in the doorway with a smile on her face. Sonic and Sunset both tensed at her presences,

Well looks like she saved us time by showing up. Now I just gotta take that gem." Sonic said. Adagio didn't even get phased by what he said as confidence radiated off of her.

"Oh really? Need I remind you that Soler is but a text away." she responded.

"I'll be able to get your phone and gem faster than you could send the message."

"Well yes, that is true but isn't showing off your little powers prohibited while you're attending here?" at that Sonic lost some of his confidence remembering the treaty. Adagio smile grew at the hero backing down,

"Good boy. Now I believe you have problems with me and my sisters?"

"More than a problem. Let the boys go!" Sunset declared.

"Sunset, so feisty. I like it but we're enjoying them way too much to let them go for free." she responded. Sunset and Sonic gave each other quick confused expressions,

"What's your price then?" Sonic asked wearily,

"Oh nothing major, just a little fight to get them back is all." She answered nonchalantly,

"A fight?"

"Yes, a fight. You versus Soler, tomorrow at the school's field at noon. You beat him then we'll release their hold over them." she explained. Sonic and Sunset looked at her not convinced,

"You'll let them go like that? With a fight? What are you really playing at Adagio." Sunset asked. Adagio rolled her eyes annoyed,

"I'm playing at nothing Shimmer. We have our reason for doing what we're doing end of story. If you want them back then I suggest you all come tomorrow at noon or else the deals off." she answered and began to walk off,

"Wait!' Adagio stopped,

"What now?"

"You said a fight between me and Soler. But what's stopping you from just having Shadow and Silver joining him and jumping me?" Sonic asked. Adagio looked back at him with a devilish smile,

"I'm a woman of my word. It'll only be you and Soler fighting I promise. Speaking of which I better get back to him." with that Adagio left Sonic and Sunset to prep for tomorrow.

* * *

"Wait so she just said that she's going to give them back!? Just like that?" Rainbow exclaimed. Sonic nodded,

"Yeah just like that. Believe me when she said it I was feeling the same way. It took some effort to get them under her control and now she's just going to give them back up like that. It sounds to go to be true." he responded. He and Sunset had met the others over Rarity house to get them all informed.

"You're sure right it does. This just smells like a trap." Tails said.

"I agree. I might not know these girls like the rest of you, but this doesn't seem right.  
Twilight spoke up.

"But even if it seems fishy, it's still a chance to get Silver back isn't it?" Rarity asked her voice full of hope.

"Sadly it does sound like our best shot to get them back." Knuckles answered. Sonic sighed not liking the predicament they were in at all. There were a lot of mystery factors that could cause trouble if they didn't figure out. But with the fight being tomorrow the amount of time they had was cut to just a few hours. As he thought he was taken by surprise when Rarity grasped his hands. He looked into her pleading and hopeful eyes,

"Sonic please if it means getting them back. It means getting Silver back. Please win tomorrow." she said to him her already puffy eyes on the verge of tears again. Sonic smiled softly and gently took her hands in his,

"I promise Rarity. No matter what it takes, we're getting them back tomorrow I guarantee you." he said. She smiled her heart full of hope again.

"Yeah Sonic even though Solers our friend, if it means getting him back. Then kick his butt!" RD proclaimed.

"He's your friend sweetie, and believe me if I get a chance to kick his but then I'll more than gladly take the opportunity. Really this will be killing two bird with one stone." he said. As the group's hopes began to rise, Sunset couldn't help but feel that it's going to take more than just beating Soler to get them back tomorrow.

* * *

The day was dreary as the sky was full gray clouds that spoke for the emotions of that day. Sonic and friends had met up at the cafe before the fight and they all walked to the school with a tense silence. When they got to the field they found the sirens cuddled up with Soler, Shadow, and Silver on the bleachers waiting for them. The site stung the hearts of some of the girls. Adagio turned to look at the group before her with a wicked smile,

"I'm so glad you came! I knew you wouldn't back out of our little offer." she said. Sonic opened his mouth to speak but-

"Give Silver back!" Rarity shouted. Sonata looked to her but smiled and snuggled up to Silver, even more, making Rarity madder. Before she could explode Sonic took the lead,

"She's right though could use a little less anger. You know why we're here, now you're going to keep your word and if I beat Soler then you'll let them go." he asked. Adagio groaned,

"Yes, hero I promise. Now you'd best prepare yourself." She said. Sonic sighed and began to take off his jacket to give it to Rainbow.

"Go get'em blue." Rainbow cheered. Sonic smiled and gave her peck on the cheek,

"With you cheering I won't lose." She blushed at the but smiled brightly at him. Fluttershy then came to him,

"Sonic I know this might be asking much but, think you can please not hurt him too much." she pleased.

"As much as I'd like to say yes, I-" he stopped when he has met with puppy dog eyes and he couldn't fight them. He sighed,

"Ok I'll do my best to not hurt him too badly." he said, at that, she smiled brightly at him.

'Well, time for me to beat blue boy then." Soler said walking down the bleachers to meet him.

"Oh, Soler." Adagio called making him stop.

"Whats up babe?" She walked down to him and wrapped her arms around his neck to which put his hands around her waist,

" I know you're about to go fight, but think you could do me a little favor?" she asked.

"Of course anything you want."

"Well do you think that instead of just beating Sonic. That you could just, oh, I don't know put him down." she said the last part seriously. He looked at her confused,

"Put him down? You mean-"

"Yes I want you to kill him." she responded. She saw his eyes widen as he wavered at the request.

"Kill him? I-I don't know, I might not like him but I don't think I could just kill him." he said. Adagio briefly had a serious expression, but quickly changed it back to an innocent look,

"Aww but I thought you said you'd do anything for me?" she asked sweetly.

"I will but I don't know about-" she was cut off as she put her hands on his face and she got closer to him.

"Well how about a little incentive then." she whispered.

Sonic gave RD his jacket but when turned around, not only him but the others, especially Fluttershy, looked it shock to see Adagio and Soler sharing a deep kiss. Adagio broke the kiss and she smiled,

"Now you kill Sonic and there's of that coming your way later." she said seductively. Soler's eyes flashed green again as a smile broke out on his face,

"Consider him dead then." he said and walked off to meet him. Sonic and Soler met on the field a slight distance from each other. The two stared each other down getting ready mentally or the battle ahead,

"Don't lie blue. I know you've been hype for this since hearing about it am I right? Cause I'm itching to take you down." Soler said.

"Yeah, I've been excited for this too. Beating you is always a pleasure to do." Sonic responded. The two went silent as everything was still and tense as all waited to see who would make the first move. The wait was over when Soler created a spear and charged Sonic in a flash and swiped high for his head. Sonic was caught off guard but was able to duck out of the way of the swipe and rolled a bit away from him. He had a shocked looked on his face as he rubbed his neck,

 _The intent of that swipe was one with the intent to kill. Is he trying to…_ Sonic popped out of his thought as Soler came at him from above with his spear poised to stab. Reluctantly Sonic caught the spear by clapping his hands on the burning energy. The two entered a stalemate as Soler put pressure down on the spear as it moved closer to Sonic's chest.

 _He really is!_ Before Sonic let him push any further he twisted the spear out of Soler's hands and kicked him away. He caught his breath as he glared at Soler who only glared back,

 _He's trying to kill me._ Sonic thought. Soler created another spear,

"I can tell you realized it huh?" Soler asked.

"Yeah, but why?" Sonic asked back. Soler smirked darkly and put a finger to his lips,

"Shhhh." was all he said back before charging back him.

* * *

Elsewhere in a forest not too far from town, a giant ship began to hum with power. The ship then began to rise out of the forest disturbing all of the wildlife as birds and animals all scattered at the rising battleship. A being from within the ship smiled wickedly as his ship rose into the air and the city was in his sights.

"I think It's time to say hello." he said as he pushed a button and his ship lurched forward at its target.

* * *

In the city at a cafe a basketball game was on was the people inside went about their business. Suddenly the t.v. went to complete static as a few groans were heard from the ones who were watching the game.

"Hey what's going on? I was getting into that game." one of the guys complained. One of the staff quickly grabbed the remote,

"Sorry guys, I'll see about getting it back on." he said and began messing with the remote. He was pressing all the buttons but nothing happened no matter what he pressed. Heck, he couldn't even power it off. Before he could try something else a guy's laptop went to sudden static too much like the t.v. did. And soon after that, all the cell phones screens went to static ending all calls. Everyone in the shop was confused and slightly panicked. Just before the panic could rise anymore an image popped up on the screen of all devices. It was a black background with the image of a face of a man smiling and had a long mustache across his face. If that wasn't sudden enough there was the sound of screeching tires and crash outside the shop. People in their cars got out as they looked to sky with shocked faces. Heck anyone outside looked to the sky with the same expression as they witnessed a massive battleship hovering over the city. Next is when the voice came,

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. I am Doctor Eggman and you all will soon be my latest subjects." the voice said as it blared from any and every device that had a speaker. The in the utter silence of the city they witness as pods shot down from the ship and next thing they knew it was pandemonium in the once quiet city.

* * *

Sonic and Soler broke from their clash as both were breathing bit harder from their fight. Soler was getting annoyed that Sonic was still breathing while was worried about the fact that Soler was trying to kill him. During the fight, he's mainly been on the defense as he all of Soler movement were to kill and not to just harm him. It was tiring dodging the fatal blows he was trying to get on him but he had to keep it up until he found a good opening to take him down. The others watching the battle all had a bad feeling about the whole thing from the start but they couldn't figure out what it was. It just felt like more was going on that they should be concerned about.

 _What's this ominous feeling I'm getting?_ Sunset thought as she watched the fight. Twilight was paying attention to the fighting but something in the sky caught her eye. She glanced over and her eyes widen in shock as she covered her mouth with her hand. Tails noticed this and looked in the same direction and his eyes widened too,

"Uh guys we I think we got a bigger problem." he said. They all look in his direction as they all grew the same shocked expressions. Even Sonic and Soler stopped their fighting to look over and Sonic just gritted his teeth as he glared at the site of a massive battleship in the sky.

"Eggman!" he shouted. The sirens looked over to the ship and knew that their time was running out.

"So Eggman was around." Soler said.

"Dude we can finish this fight later. Right now we need to-"

Sonic stopped his sentence when a spear was thrown at his feet when he tried to move. Soler looked back him,

"Nah he can wait. Right now I gotta finish you." he said and formed two spears. Sonic looked at Soler and saw the flash of green in his eyes of the mind control.

 _Dammit, this isn't working I need a new plan to snap him out of it and fast!_ He thought as Soler pressed the attack. The group looked back at the fight and saw that they were still going. Knuckles gritted his teeth in anger,

"This is what they were really after!' Knuckles said, "They wanted us to be here while Eggman attacked the city! We need to go-"

"I wouldn't think of leaving if I were you." Adagio shouted. They all looked at her with a glare,

"Yes I wouldn't leave or else my promise of not having Shadow and Silver here not get involved is off." she stated.

"You monster!" Rarity shouted. Adagio only laughed at the remark.

"No, I'm the furthest thing from a monster dearie. But if you want to go stop the good doctor then all you have to do is get them from out of our control." she said motion back to the battle. They watched as Sonic and Soler continued to battle though Soler was more of the aggressor than Sonic was. Soler swiping left and right to slice Sonic but the blue haired teen was putting his all into dodging the strikes. They watched and could tell that Soler wasn't fighting to just knock Sonic out but he fought like he was fighting for keeps. Soler did an another high swing but Sonic rolled under it quickly. Soler was waiting on that as he used his other spear and stabbed it down on him. The spear narrowly missed Sonic and he jumped away. Soler wasn't done thought as he threw the spear he had in his hand, kicked up the one on the ground then heel kicked that one in the same direction as the first. The first spear was thrown slower than the second. Sonic saw the attack coming and he was prepared to dodge the first spear but when a surprise second spear came whizzing through the first he narrowly moved his head to the side getting a bit of a trim on his bangs from the attack. He glared at Soler who was just smirking at him.

Sunset watched with a sense of dread as she came to the realization that Sonic beating him wasn't going to break the hold over him. Her mind raced trying to figure out what could break him out of it. Her eyes widen with an idea,

"Emotions." she said quietly. Only Twilight heard her as she looked to her.

"What did you say Sunset?"

"Emotions. That's how we can break their hold over them. By making them feel a strong emotion!" she said gaining the attention from the others now.

"If emotions can break the hold, then what emotion do we need to get him to feel?" Tails questioned,

"I think a strong positive emotion should do it. Just as long as it strong enough." she answered.

"Well that's fine and good but what emotion is strong enough to get to him? Since we've known him he's a pretty mixed up character." Knuckles said. They continued to watch the fight as they were trying to figure which emotion would work. Fluttershy and Sunset both had the same thought though that only Sunset made a face at the thought.

"Love." she said which surprised the others except one.

"Love? Who is that he loves?" Rainbow exclaimed. Sunset heart seemed to beat faster at that question but she calmed herself knowing who it was.

"I know who." she said as she walked over to Fluttershy who had been more quiet than usual. She took her hands and looked her in her eyes,

"It's you Fluttershy. He loves you, and I know that you have the same feeling towards him also." Sunset said. Fluttershy was so stunned and flustered at what she was saying that her face was red and she was speechless.

"Fluttershy, I know that you and him have been talking to each other a lot these past weeks. Plus you can't really hide your feelings so well. It's obvious you have feelings for him and he does for you. If love can break the spell, and yes I know how cheesy that sounds, then you're the only one who can save him." she continued. The group was silent as they let the scene play out. Fluttershy though was having a blur of emotions at the time, looked into Sunset's contempt eyes and any uncertainty she had was washing away. Fluttershy straightened up and nodded. Sunset smiled,

"Good. Now you have to get in there make him remember his feeling for you okay? And only you can do this." she said. Fluttershy looked back over at the fight going on and though she felt scared to actually go anywhere near it, her feelings of concern and worry overtook those feelings and determination filled her heart.

"You're right Sunset. You're right." she said, pulling her hands from hers and began to walk over to the two fighting teens.

Sonic dodged another swipe from Soler but it was getting a bit harder to dodge them as the fight continued since Soler was picking up the ferocity with his attacks. Plus since Soler was aiming to kill there were hardly any openings for him to take and the ones he found were just ways to get some distance from Soler. The two broke apart from another series of swipes and dodges and Sonic was sweating now from all the constant dodging. Soler, on the other hand, was only slightly sweating from missing his attacks. He was getting tired that Sonic was still alive and was getting annoyed. He could tell that Sonic was starting to slip up slightly as was sure he had given him a bit of trim on his bangs with some close calls. He started at him thinking of how to strike next, he smirked as he thought of how he could finish this. He gripped his spears and began to charge Sonic again, who instantly got ready to dodge more attacks. But right when it looked like Soler was going to strike he vanished leaving Sonic good and confused. Soler reappeared behind Sonic who noticed too late as Soler backhanded the side of his face. Sonic staggered from the surprise attack and Soler took that to leg sweep him making him hit the ground and quicker than Sonic could recover there was a spear pointed at his throat.

Soler held his smirk as he stood over the downed teen, ready to strike.

"Sorry Sonic but it appears that you lose." Soler then brought up the spear and was swung it down ready to end this until,

"Stop this right now!" a soft voice shouted. Soler stopped in his tracks and he and Sonic looked over to see Fluttershy storming up to them her face serious. They both looked at her confused,

"Soler stop this right now! You've done enough." she said sternly. He just looked at her in bewilderment at the attitude change,

"Flutters I don't know what's with the attitude but get back over with the others. This fight doesn't involve you." he said to her. She didn't deter as she walked up right to him her face stern as she looked at him. Her expression and how she walked up on him made him step away from Sonic as she walked up into his face. She could see that by how close she was made him a bit flustered though he didn't know why.

"Umm this is extremely new for you Flutters, and I don't know how to take it." he said. Though she may have seemed sterned and composed her heart was beating hard at what she was going to do. She took a breath to compose herself,

"Soler there's something that I-I need to tell you. It's something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time now." she said as she did her best to hold her composure. He just looked at her questionably his heart was starting beat a bit faster for some reason. Fluttershy took up his hands, held them and looked him in the eyes,

"Soler I really, really like you. No, I think I might actually love you more than like." she started her face going red at the confession. Soler's eyes widen and even his face was going a bit red.

"W-what? How can this be? We've never really talked like that before. And you know that I'm with Adagio-'

"No you're not!" she shouted cutting him off and making him go quiet, "We have been talking and I know you feel the same way towards me. Ever since our day together we've gotten closer to each other. Every day we stayed together at school and even out of school we always messaged each other till the night. You would message me in the morning and tell me good morning and you'd be the last one I'd message at night. It was so sweet and nice that you always made sure to do it, that I couldn't help but fall for you. So when I just went quiet and disappeared and then you showed up holding her. It hurt me so bad, but it hurt me even worse to know that you were being mind controlled, that it broke my heart.' she said. Soler in question seemed to be having a mental breakdown as a mix of memories were coming back in his mind. The mind control slowly breaking. Adagio watched this but did nothing as she just wanted to witness what was going to happen.

Fluttershy could see that her confession was working but he still wasn't back. She needed to do something more, something to push it over the edge and break the control completely. At that time she remembered at conversation she had with Soler and some advice that he gave her his words ever so clear,

 _I guess if it's something that you love then it's worth fighting for. No matter how hard it might be if you love it then any pain would be worth it._ She remembered. Fluttershy took another breath and gently grabbed his face making him look at her,

"If what I'm saying is false, and everything I feel is wrong and don't feel the same. Then I know you would stop this." quicker than he could react Fluttershy pulled him in and the two kissed. Everything and everyone stopped as the two shared the kiss. Soler's mind was going haywire as the mind control was breaking and his true feelings were coming back. The kissed lasted for another moment before Fluttershy broke the kiss her face beat red. Soler though looked like he was going through a mental reset as he was wobbling in place. Before he knew it Soler fell to the ground holding his head. Fluttershy quickly went to hold him as his eyes were shut tight.

"Soler?" she asked her voice full of concern. He was quiet for another few moments before slowly opening his eyes taking a look at his surroundings in slight confusion. He ended by looking up to Fluttershy,

"Hey Flutters, uh not that I don't mind being held by ya but uh what are we doing out here?" he asked. Fluttershy smiled big and hugged him tightly a few tears streaking down her face,

"Soler you're back!" she cried. At hearing that the others all smiled that Soler was back on their side. Soler even though confused on what was going on just smiled softly and held the crying girl,

"Well I don't remember well or know what's going on but, I'm sorry for leaving ya side." he spoke softly while stroking her head. Sonic had gotten up and brushed himself off as he went back to the others while the little moment was happening,

"Well that was full while it lasted I guess," he said.

"Really? Caused it seemed to me like you were having a tough time back there." Rainbow teased. Sonic scuffed,

"As if, I just figured that fighting him wasn't going to break the control. So I just stayed on the defense until you guys came up with a new plan." he answered. Rainbow rolled her eyes,

"Sure that's what you were doing." Soler continued to hold Fluttershy as he got a better look around. He saw he was on the soccer field and the others were there but his eyes widened when he noticed the big airship over the city.

"Eggman! So the reports were right he was nearby!" he said. He gently pulled himself and Fluttershy off the ground. He broke the hold they were in and she straightened herself.

"Yes, Eggman is here attacking the city." She said.

"Well, then why aren't we out there stopping him?"

"That would be because of us." Soler turned around to see the sirens plus Shadow and Silver sitting on the bleachers.

"Ah you girls again, what a pleasure. Shadow, Silver, don't know what ya doing but we gotta get moving and stop Eggman." he said. Shadow and Silver didn't even flinch at his words much to his confusion.

"There under a mind control." Fluttershy said, "They put them under a mind control, much like they did you. We came here to try and break them out of their control but as the fighting started Eggman showed up." Soler glared at the three girls,

"So you were working for him this whole time, and this was just a distraction to keep us away. I would say not a bad job but the fact that you mind controlled me and my brothers, just piss me off. Let them go now!" he demanded. Adagio only laughed at his demand,

"Trying to play the tough guy huh? Well sorry but now there out of our control we can't just let them go now." she said. Soler glared at them his anger rising,

"Yo! You guys go deal with Eggman. I got to have a little heart to heart with my brothers." he said. Shadow and Silver both got up as they went down to the field started directly at Soler. Fluttershy looked at him with worry,

"No we can't just leave you her-" he cut her off by patting his head. He looked and gave her a smile,

"Don't worry. I can handle these two." he said with confidence. Fluttershy could see the confidence from him and it eased her. She smiled and nodded before running back over to the others.

"Just don't take too long!" Sonic shouted. Soler smirked and gave him a thumbs up. At that, the group all ran off to the city leaving the brothers and the sirens. The three started at each other, Soler at Shadow and Silver, and them at him. None of them moving as they were getting ready for the fight ahead. Soler smirked as he created two spears,

"So who's ready to get this started?" he asked. Not a second later both Shadow and Silver charged him as the battle began.

* * *

Sonic and his friends ran to the city to try and help. Tails saw the battleship and had a thought. He brought out his phone and punched in some commands before closing it again.

 _Think we might need a little backup for this one._ He thought as they all entered the fray.

 _This one is done. I don't got much to say on this one, but thanks again for reading and reviews are always welcomed. So this has been Solerwolf...Out!  
_


	16. Chapter 16

_Let the madness begin!_

 _ **The Invasion**_

 _ **(P.O.V. none, The City)**_

Chaos reigned in the city as robots caused havoc all over. People were screaming and running about trying to get away but it seemed like the robots were everywhere as building were being blasted with new holes, cars exploding, and the land itself being remodeled. The police force had set up a barricade and was shooting at the army of robots coming their way. But their bullets just bounced off them harmlessly. The bots took notice of them and began to open fire on them. The officers immediately lost their courage and began to flee as their squad cars explode. On the cars had exploded in a way that made it flip into the air and was hurling towards a fleeing officer. He saw the fireball of metal heading his way and shut his eyes ready to die, but he never got crushed. He opened his eyes to see a teen with dreads catch the car and throw it back into the robots destroying a few. Knuckles looked at the robots in annoyance. Before the cop could say something a group of teen came up to him and helped him up,

"You ok sir?" Twilight asked. He was stuck in shock at seeing what Knuckles just did.

"D-did he just?"

"Yes, he did. Now there's a safe haven back at the school so get going." Sonic said. He wanted to argue but instead, he just ran towards the school. The group looked around at the destruction in disbelief, anger, and worry. Sonic clenched his fist,

"Damn Eggman. Always causing havoc!" he shouted. Rainbow came and put hand on his shoulder to calm him,

"I know how you feel. Seeing this hurts so much but we got a job to do remember," she said. Sonic calmed himself and nodded,

"Yeah, we do. You guys know the plan we scatter and find any people caught in the havoc and get them back to the school. We're lucky Celestia and Luna were at the school to help. Now get moving and please don't get hurt." he said. They all nodded and scattered to find people. Sonic stood there taking another look at the invasion. He looked up at the still looming battleship and could see more pods being shot down.

"I hate to say this but, Soler hurry." he said and ran off to find people.

 _ **(P.O.V. School)  
**_

Soler flipped away from Shadows swipe but only to be blasted to the ground from Silver who threw a soccer ball at him. The only things for him to pick up were some balls and random equipment around. Soler rolled back up to his feet and threw a spear at him but before he could Shadow came out of nowhere and kicked him in the side of the head. Soler hit the ground hard and slid to stop in pain. He slowly picked himself back up and felt a bit of blood on his lip, wiping it off by instinct. He gritted his teeth in anger,

"Damnit! I still can't beat you two together!" he shouted in rage. Shadow and Silver just started at him, Shadow with his spears ready and Silver with some more heavier objects ready. Soler looked at the two, glancing from Shadow to Silver.

' "This sucks! I wanted to spar with you two but not like this. Not when you two are under some spell or something! Come on you two snap out of it already." he said. The didn't say anything but just continued to stare at him. Soler was thinking on how he could snap them out of it, but it was hard since he was had to find some strong emotion they all shared. He was snapped of his thoughts when Silver threw a new barrage of objects at him. Soler dodged them but Shadow had come from behind and tried to swipe at him with a spear but Soler blocked the attack. Soler then threw off the attack and tried to come back with a kick but was hit with a blocking dummy that Silver nailed him with. Soler was trying to recover but Shadow followed up on the opening and gutted him before kicking him back down to the ground. Soler bounced off the ground hard and Shadow took the brief moment off the ground to kick him again and send him skidding across the ground. Soler groaned in pain trying to catch his breath again. Though the attacks hurt they helped him figure out how he was going to break the hold the sirens have on them.

He picked himself up holding his stomach. He glanced up to Silver and saw that once again was spacing in the middle of a fight like normal. He smirked,

"Silver head up!" he shouted throwing a spear at him quickly. Silver snapped back into the fight but the spear was already on him. Lucky Shadow threw a spear to deflect that one,

"Silver quit spacing!" Shadow gripped.

"Hey leave Silver alone Shadow. You know out of all of us he has the most heart." Soler said defending him.

"No Shadows right. I shouldn't have been spacing." Silver said. Shadow and Silver both froze with shocked and confused expressions.

"Why did that-"

"Feel so natural? That's because it's not the first time Silvers done this." Soler said finishing their thoughts. They looked at him as he walked up a bit,

"Shadow you know just as much as me that out of us three Silver has the most heart and compassion than us. Though we all have blood on our hands you know we don't let Silver do the more extreme parts of some of our missions." Soler spoke as Shadow and Silver continued to look at him. He looked up to Silver,

"Silver don't you remember back in training when you would always zone out and mess up? The commander would alway get on you but after the fourth time, Shadow and I started taking the blame for you since we hated seeing you get chewed out. You got better at not spacing after a while and we were so proud of you." he said. Silver had floated back down near the ground and was holding his head as the hold was breaking. Soler saw this and knew had to say more,

"Silver don't you also remember how you can't watch some scary movies? Remember when we all watched a real scary one and it scared ya so bad that you couldn't sleep, and Instead of Shadow and I getting mad, we stayed up with you until you felt comfortable enough to sleep. It was actually fun staying up since we watched more movies, and laughed and talked until you passed out. Though I wished you did so a bit earlier since we had an early mission that morning. But even though we were exhausted we got it done and came back to base and passed out. I'll never forget how happy you were that we did that for you." Soler said. Silver was really holding his head feeling a bit wozzie as the hold was almost ready to break. Shadow had enough and of this and charged Soler with a spear. Soler intercepted the spear as the two were standing face to face,

"See and this is just like you Shadow. Always trying to hide how you feel." Soler said pushing him away.

"You nothing about me," Shadow claimed,

"I know more about you than you think. I remember when we were all first assigned together. You were such a hardass, rarely talking unless it was to give orders or to the commander. At first, I didn't think we would ever get you to talk or try to even be nice to us, but when I found out how you got hurt in the past I completely understood you. You lost someone important to you and you built such high walls to keep yourself from connecting to others since you were afraid of losing them too. After I learned that I wanted so bad to get to know you so that way I could help ease the pain. Even Silver did but we both knew that only through time could we break your walls down. I remember after a few months of us being together when you saw that Silver and I weren't going anywhere, you began to let your walls down with us and let us in." Shadow had stopped as his head was swirling now remembering these things, as the mind control was breaking. Soler continued,

"Don't you remember that time we all went out camping since we had no assignments coming up and could leave the base for a while. I remember that night as we all sat around the campfire talking and roasting smores, as I was telling some of the best jokes you'll ever hear. Up until that point I couldn't get you to laugh, heck we couldn't even get you to smile, but on that night when it was just us three alone in the woods, you let your walls all the way down. And when you did I saw the best smile in the world from you, and I'll never forget hearing you laugh. That night just like Silvers is forever etched in my heart." Soler said. Shadow was now holding his head the control breaking. The sirens saw this and didn't like where it was going. Adagio looked to Sonata and Aria who both nodded to her.

"Oh, Silvy! Don't tell me that you're really falling for what he's saying." Sonata said.

"Shadow hurry it up with Silver and finish him off so we can get going," Aria said. Their voices seemed to make the control hold as Shadow and Silver both stopped holding their heads. They both recovered and glared at Soler. Soler though had decided to back off some as Silver began to float again and Shadow created another spear.

"Come on you two really gonna listen to them over me?" Soler questioned them. Instead of answering him the two both charged right him, Shadow coming at him with a spear to his right and Silver with a punch to the right. Soler created a spear and blocked Shadow with the spear in his left hand while he caught Silvers punch with his right. The three were in a deadlock as Soler held his ground. Soler though smiled as another memory came to mind,

"Hey doesn't this bring back memories," he asked. Shadow and Silver looked at him slightly confused. Soler held his smile,

"Don't you two remember? This is the same hold were in when we made that promise to each other. But Shadow had guns then and not his spears." he spoke.

 _*Flashback*_

Soler did a few flips backwards before throwing a spear at Silver. Silver dodged the spear and threw one of the training facilities cubes they provided for him. Soler smirked and jumped on the cubes being thrown at him to gain height on Silver. Silver wasn't quick enough to react and Soler was right on him ready to punch him but before he could, the sound of a gunshot went off and Soler hit the ground. He laid there for a few second before yelping in pain holding his shoulder,

"Awe man that smarts!" he shouted. Silver looked confused on what happened,

"Silver focus!" Shadow shouted from behind cover as he put down on of his pistols. Silver straightened up,

"You're right Shadow sorry," he said. Soler got up still rubbing his arm,

"Dang Shadow even though you're using rubber bullets they still sting like hell." Soler griped. Shadow smirked,

"Then don't get hit by them." he responded. Shadow pulled back out his dual pistols and began to open fire on both Silver and Soler. Soler yelped and dipped into cover while Silver floated up one of the flat objects and held it up to defend himself. The three were in one of the training rooms at G.U.N. base and were wearing their basic training gear. Up high there was a viewing room and in that room watching them spar was a man wearing a commander's military uniform that had the G.U.N logo on the chest. He had gray hair but with two different colored eyes, one being blue and the other yellow. He watched them fight with a stern look silently evaluating everything they do.

Soler waited for an opening from the shots being fired knowing he had only so many shots in the clips. The shooting stopped as Shadow ran out of bullets and quickly went to reload. Soler took the chance, picked up a piece of the cover he was using and charged at Shadow. Shadow though was quick to reload since not but second after he ran out he was able to reload both pistols and began to open fire on the charging Soler. Silver seeing where the focus was and threw a cube at Shadow to support Soler. Shadow saw the cube and jumped to dodge it, but Soler saw it too and dropped his shield and jumped on the cube. Silver then flicked Soler off the cube at Shadow who was glad for the boost as he created two spears. Shadow saw this and began to open fire again on Soler who was flying right at him. Soler used his spears to deflect the shots as best as he could. Right before he was on Shadow he threw a spear making Shadow stop firing to dodge mid-air and that was all it took for Soler to swing the other spear right at Shadow. Instead of dodging the attack Shadow just blocked the swing by hitting Soler's arm. The two clashed mid-air as they seemed to hover for a few seconds Soler smirking at Shadow and Shadow giving him a smirk back. But they forgot about the third fighter as Silver took the chance to throw another cube at the both of them. The two saw it too late and got hit with it as they went crashing down to the ground. Both recovered mid-fall and landed, then proceeded to charge right at each other. Silver didn't want to be left out either so he charged right at them too. The three teens were bolting right for each other and right when we're about to clash,

"That's enough!" a strong voice said through the speakers. The three had stopped on a dime, Shadow having a gun pointed a Silver and Soler, Soler having two spears created one pointed at Shadow and Silver, and Silver who picked up two more cubes and one pointed at Shadow and Soler. Truly the three were in a Mexican standoff when they were told to stop.

"That's enough of the sparring. I've seen all I needed to." the voice said, coming from the commander who was watching the three. They all dropped their weapons, Shadow putting up his guns, Soler dissipating his spears, and Silver putting down what he was holding. They all then lined up together and looked up at the commander with full attention. The commander stared down at the three teens his expression stern and serious,

"Silver, you still space out during combat. See to it you lose that habit. Soler, your arrogance makes you underestimate your enemy and leaves you wide open, Fix it. Shadow you did as exceptional as always. That's all, you're dismissed." he said.

"Yes sir!" they saluted together before leaving the room.

"Well, at least we still know who's the commanders favorite. Right Silver?" Soler teased. Shadow rolled his eyes,

"If you two focused more in training and listened to what he says then you'd be his 'favorites' too," Shadow responded.

"Well, I think we still kick butt no matter what the commander might say. Right Silver? Silver?" the two stopped and looked back to see Silver with his head hung low.

"What's wrong Silver?" Soler asked. He sighed,

"The commander's right. I still space out in training. I'm just slowing you guys down." he said defeatedly.

"Silv that's not true you're not slowing us down. Right Shadow."

"Of course. Silver you're a valuable part of this team. We couldn't do our missions without you." Shadow said. Silver looked up at the two,

"You mean it?" he asked. Soler smiled,

"You know we do. We care about you man just like we know you care about us." Soler said, with Shadow nodding in agreement. The made Silver feel a bit better as he perked up some more.

"Thanks, guys. I'm glad I know I can always count on you two," he said.

"Exactly, we'll always be here for each other." Soler said. Then an idea popped into his head,

"Hey let's make a promise to each other right here right now." he said. Shadow and Silver looked at him questionably.

"Come on don't give me those looks. Put your arms out like this." Soler did a motion to which Shadow and Silver both reluctantly followed. Once their arms were all connected Soler smiled big,

"Alright here's the promise."

 _*Flashback Over*_

Soler, Shadow, and Silver all stood together now with their weapons down as Shadow and Silver were giving Soler their full attention again as they were slowly waking up. Soler then put his arm out in the same position as before. Shadow and Silver were hesitant to do anything but each slowly put their arms out connecting them. Soler smiled some,

"Remember our promise now? From this day on," Soler started.

"W-we stand together," Shadow continued.

"But not as friends, but as brothers." Silver added.

"Well live for each other."

"Well die for each other."

"And will always stand by each other's side."

"Because from this day on we're family, and as family, well take on the world. Together!" they all shouted in unison. At that Shadow and Silver both held their heads and fell to the ground. It took them a few moments but soon they opened their eyes and were looking around confused. They both looked up to Soler,

"Uh, Soler what's going on?" Silver asked. Shadow saw the big ship in the sky and shot up,

"And why is Eggman invading the city!" he shouted. Soler only chuckled,

"It's a long story. But let's just say we were asleep for awhile and we got work to do." he said.

"Asleep? Who put us to sleep?" Silver asked.

"That would be the work of those lovely ladies over there." Soler said pointing to the sirens. They looked over to the girls who had been surprisingly quiet the whole time.

"Yeah, apparently they had us under some sort of mind control. I got a feeling we did some pretty douchey stuff while under their control." he said. At that Silvers' eyes widen,

"Oh no Rarity!" he said. Soler put a hand on his shoulder,

"Dude I feel for ya but right now we got a bigger problem in stopping that invasion." Soler said. Silver took a breath and nodded. Shadow though was staring daggers at the sirens, who still looked unphased by anything that was going on.

"Shadow, we'll deal with them later. Come on we gotta catch up to the others." Soler said. Shadow was reluctant to move but he knew he was right and relaxed.

"Right." Soler nodded and then looked to the sirens,

"You girls wait right there. We'll be back to deal with you!" he said.

"We wouldn't dream of moving." Adagio responded. With that Soler, Shadow, and Silver ran off to enter the fray.

* * *

Sonic boomed through the city streets taking down bot after bot that he saw. He came to a stop when he heard the cries of a child. He looked around to see a kid crying in the middle of the streets while holding a teddy bear. The robot was approaching him and Sonic went into action. He ran and kicked the bot away then picked up the kid.

"Hey don't cry, kid. It'll be alright." he said softly. The kid slowed their crying to look up to Sonics smiling face.

"I-i just want my mommy." they said.

"Don't worry kid. I'm sure you're moms at the shelter waiting for you. Now if you hang on tight I'll take you to her quickly alright." the kid nodded and held on to Sonic's jacket. Sonic then boomed off straight towards the school again. Sonic quickly made it to the school to see the police guiding citizens to the building. A crowd of people was being moved inside the building with Rainbow, Sunset, and Applejack helping them. Sonic walked up and put the kid down gently,

"Is my mommy here?" the kid asked. Sonic made eye contact with Sunset who began to come over to them. Making sure she was coming he looked back down to the kid with a smile,

"Yeah I'm sure she's here and she's probably worried sick about ya. Now my friend here will take you to her." he said as Sunset walked up. She smiled and held her hand out to the child,

"Come one let's get you inside where it's safe ok?" she asked. The kid nodded and the two began to walk inside. Just then a scream was heard and everyone looked to see a group of flying bots coming right for them. At that everyone began to panic and try to get inside anyway they could. Sonic gritted his teeth getting ready to fight but before the bots could get to them everyone watched as something blasted one of the bots down to the ground. Then another one began to glow cyan and smashed itself into the remaining bots. When the danger had passed everyone calmed down but wondered who did it. Their questions were answered as Soler, Shadow, and Silver came up to the school.

"Glad to see we didn't miss much." Soler said.

"What's the situation here." Shadow demanded.

"Well, we've turned the school into a shelter and have been getting everyone inside. Knuckles and I have been running around taking down bots and getting anyone we see and bringing them here." Sonic explained and sooner than he talked about Knuckles he appeared carrying a woman.

"Found another one. She says she's looking for her son." he said putting her down. The kid in Sunsets grasp saw the woman and his eyes lit up,

"Mommy!" he screamed running to him. The woman saw her son and ran to him pulling him into a tight hug crying with joy.

"Oh thank god you're safe." she cried. They all watched the touching moment but it was cut short as another explosion was heard off in the city. Sunset went over to the two,

"Come on let me get you two inside." she said guiding them inside. The group of guys left outside all had serious expressions as they looked out into the city.

"I think that's all the citizens. I didn't see any others on my way back here." Knuckles said.

"Good, then that means we can start taking out trash." Soler added,

"Right so I have a plan on that. Sonic, Soler and I will go out to take down the remaining forces in the city, while Knuckles and Silver stay here and guard the school. Are we clear?" Shadow asked they all nodded but Sonic who had his hand up,

"Uh I like the plan but we're going to have a tough time cleaning up the city as long as that ship is still dropping more minions." he added. They looked up and indeed more pods of bots were dropping from the ship.

"Actually I have the solution to that." they heard a voice say. They looked to see Tails coming up to them,

"You have a plan for the ship?" Soler questioned,

"Yes I do but it's going to take some more time before it gets here, so you'll have to do your best take down any bots you see." he said. Soler and Shadow looked skeptical but Sonic and Knuckles nodded,

"Alright, then bud we'll do our best. Just give us a message for when it's time." Sonic said. Tails nodded and ran back off into the school.

"Ok, then the plan stays as it is. We hold off the forces until Tails plan is ready. Now let's get moving." Shadow said. They all agreed as Sonic and Shadow went running off into the city. Soler was about to run off until he noticed Silver was extremely quiet. Soler looked to him and already knew what was clouding his mind.

"Silver don't worry about Rarity man. I'm sure she knew that it's wasn't you so whatever you might've done she'll forgive you." he said. Silver perked up and nodded with a slight smile on his face,

"There's that smile. Now come on no spacing we got a job to do." he said and ran off into the city.

* * *

Up in the airship, a figure was watching the battle happen as his spy drones were recording the entire thing. He smiled as viewed the footage everything going to plan. He could see Sonic and his friends fighting off the robots in the city. They fought valiantly but the numbers of bots being sent down was going to overwhelm them soon enough. Just then an alert began to go off, He looked to see that the sensors were picking up something big coming their way.

 _That's a wrap on this one. I know it ended on a cliffhanger guys but I had to cut it short this time just so I could get something uploaded ya know especially since the last chapter ended on a cliffhanger. But I think some of you guys know what's coming. Anyway, this has been Solerwolf...Out!  
_


	17. Chapter 17

_The plot thickens…_

 _ **The Invasion: Pt 2  
**_

 _ **(P.O.V. none, The City)**_

Sonic blazed through another set of bots taking them down without much effort. He couldn't take a breather though since another swarm was coming his way. He sighed at the endless number being sent to him, though they were very easy to take down. He cleared his mind and homing attacked into the new group that was coming at him.

Back at the school Silver and Knuckles were busy taking down any bots that came near the building and the number was slowly becoming more, now that the flying ones were coming here too. Inside the school, the girls with Tails were doing their best to keep everyone calm, but the constant sounds of explosions and destruction outside didn't help. They had moved everyone into the gym since it was the biggest and secure place. Fluttershy looked over the crowd of scared faces and her heart hurt seeing people this way. Though she it twinged, even more, knowing that the guy she liked was outside fighting in that chaos. But it also gave her hope since she knew he could handle himself and wouldn't stop until the city was bot free. Tails had just finished calming down a group of people when his watch went off. He looked down at it with a smile,

"Yes it's finally here!" he cheered.

"Whats finally here?" Twilight asked being the closest to him. He looked at her with a confident smile,

"Our reinforcements." he answered. He then quickly sent a message out to the guys outsides and ran to the doors of the school. The girls saw him run and decided to follow out of curiosity. Outside Knuckles and Silver had taken down another group of bots and were taking a breather.

"Man these things just won't stop coming." Silver groaned.

"Yeah and we stop smashing any that come close to here." Knuckles responded. Just then both their phones went off and they looked to see a message from Tails.

"Reinforcements are here? What reinforcements?" Silver asked. Just then a massive shadow stretched over the school which made them both look up. What they saw made their jaws drop. Shadow had taken down another platoon of robots when he got the message from Tails. He instinctively looked up and his eye widen in surprise but was followed by a confident smirk,

"Not bad." he said. Soler was taking down some flying enemies when he got the message. He quickly used his spears to finish them off, and he looked up into the sky in awe.

"What the heck is that?" he questioned. Sonic was finishing off his latest group of bots when he got the message. He looked up to the sky and smiled at the sight,

"Alright! Tails called in the Blue Typhoon!" he cheered. The massive ship that rivaled in size to Eggman's was hovering over the city now opposite from Eggman's ship. Tails and the girls came outside and saw the massive ship and the girls were in awe.

"What is that?" Rainbow asked in awe,

"That's the Blue Typhoon. A ship I built and our ticket to fending off the city." He pressed a button on his watch for the ship to auto fire on Eggman's ship and the robots. At the press, the ships cannons came to life started to unload on any enemies within their sensors range. They watched as the sky lit up with explosions and laser fire from the sudden barrage of fire. Everyone cheered at the site of the tide of battle turning in their favor.

"Tails you called in the blue typhoon!" The group looked to see Sonic and the others coming up to them. Silver and Rarity eyes meet but both looked away from the other. Silver to ashamed to looked her in the eyes and Rarity still hurt some from what happened.

"Yeah, I figured this would help us." Tails answered Sonic. Sonic fist-bumped him with a smile broad on his face,

"Nice call bud. Now we can really take the fight to Eggman." he said.

"Yeah but the ship alone isn't going to do it." he said as he pressed another button on his watch. Out of the Blue Typhoon and smaller fighter jet shot out of it and blazed down to them. They watched as the ship come down, hover and land before them. The group of teens looked at the jet in awe besides Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails of course.

"The Typhoons sensor range is limited to just above the city but there are still little bots flying around down here so we'll have to take care of them." Tails said.

"Alright then what do you suggest Tails." Sonic asked turning all eyes on him.

"Besides the Tornado here I have another jet back on the ship that can be piloted. Soler, Shadow, Silver do any of you know how to fly a jet?" he asked.

"Well, we all know how to fly since it's part of our training. But the best flyer out of us is Soler." Shadow answered. Tails nodded,

"Ok, and the Typhoon is going to need a pilot, co-pilot, and two gunners. Twilight and Sunset can handle piloting the ship and Rainbow and Applejack can handle the gunner's positions." he said. The girls in question looked surprised,

"Wait you want Sunset and I to pilot that?" Twilight asked in disbelief,

"You want me and AJ to be gunners on that thing? Awesome!" Rainbow squeed.

"Don't worry Twilight, the Typhoon might look scary but it's mainly on auto-pilot but it still needs someone to steer her to keep her shields at max, a co-pilot to man the sensors to call out targets for the gunners. The controls aren't too terribly difficult to understand, so I know you girls can do it." He responded. Twilight wasn't too sure but a reassuring smile from Tails gave her the confidence she needed. She looked to the others girls and they all were in agreement.

"Alright we'll do it." she said. Tails smile only brighten at the answer,

"Great, but now the bigger problem is that the X Tornado is a four seater and with me a pilot there's only three seats left." he pondered. Soler looked to the wings of the ship,

"Well, I can just hang on to one of the wings. It shouldn't be a problem." he said.

"Ok well there's still one passenger down but we still got four more." Soler took another long look at the slick plane as he got another idea,

"Well this might be much but I could hold on to one of the girls on the outside of wing with me. But they would have to be pretty brave and have to trust me." he said. The girls weren't jumping to the plan just like he thought, well except for Rainbow who shot her hand up,

"I volunteer!" he said but Sonic quickly put her hand down,

"Yeah no, ya don't. You might trust him but I don't." he said. She groaned and put her hand down with a huff. Soler rolled his eyes,

"Any other volunteers? If not then Tails we might have to make two tri-"

"I'll do it." Sunset said. All eyes were on her as she spoke. Soler smirked

"Really? Trust me that much huh?" he teased. She smirked and walked up to him,

"Of course. Plus I know you wouldn't drop a lady." she teased back.

"Welp got me there red. Ok Tails we got covered what's left before lift off." Tails went over everything in his head again to make sure he hadn't missed anything,

"Nothing I don't think. Those let on the ground should keep doing what they were doing if not more and start to hunt down the remaining robots in the city, since I don't think Eggman will be dropping any more pods. He'll be too focused on trying to keep his ship in the sky with the Typhoon here. So let's get going then." Tails said. Everyone nodded and got moving, Sonic gave Rainbow and hug kiss,

"Make sure you give Eggman hell." Sonic said. Rainbow smirked,

"You know it." she said back. Knuckles walked up to AJ and held her hand. AJ gave him a smile seeing his concerned face,

"Don't tell me you're gonna get all sappy on me partner?" she teased. He perked up and smirked,

"Nah not this time. But just be careful up there ok?" he asked. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek,

"I promise I'll be careful." she answered. Soler watched the little moments and rolled his eyes,

"So sappy." he said.

"I think it's kinda cute." he looked over to see Fluttershy standing next to him.

"Eh maybe. Kinda much, I mean they're going to be in a massive ship so they'll be more than protected. Tails and I gotta fly around in jets within the city so I think we'll have the tougher time. Am I right?" he asked. She giggled,

"I think you're just jealous of them." she answered.

"Well, maybe a little." he answered. Then unexpectedly Fluttershy gave him a kiss on the cheek. He looked at her surprised but saw she held a sweet smile,

"Good luck up there." she said. He eased and smiled back,

"Thanks." he said. With that, all done the ones going up to the ship got in there places with Tails, Twilight, Rainbow, and Applejack, in the seats, with Soler and Sunset on the wing. Soler had Sunset positioned so that he was holding her tight with one arm and hanging on to the plan with the other. With them, secure Tails turned on the engines and the jet began to hover into the air.

"Hang on tight to me Sunset." he told her and she did getting closer to him. Tails slowly began to move forward making sure Soler was hanging on tight and once he was sure he sped up the jet as it began zoom right to the ship. The jet rocketed at high speeds up to the Typhoon as it evaded robots in the way. Soler and Sunset hung on tight was they couldn't hear too much of anything with the strong wind. They were able to look around and could see the great air battle going on before them as shots were being fired from both ships and the robots were still getting destroyed also.

The ride was intense but both Sunset and Soler lost any fear of heights they had beforehand. As they neared the ship Tails pressed a button in his jet and the bay doors of the ship opened up. Tails slowed the jet entering into a hover mode as he landed the jet inside with the doors closing behind them. Once the jet was landed Soler helped Sunset down from the wing of the ship as she wobbled a bit from the rough ride, holding on to Soler for support. The other girls got out the jet to take in the massive hangar. Tails took off his communicator and threw it to Twilight,

"I know this is a lot to take in but we don't have time. That will lead you girls to where you need to go. Soler, there's the other jet. Hop in and turn it on and the ship will auto start the launching sequence. I'm gonna head back out to start clearing the skies." Tails commanded turning back on the X-Tornado. The bay doors opened again and he flew off back into the fight. The small group stood there still processing everything. Soler was the first to snap out of it,

"Ok girls you heard him. Let's get to work." Soler said as he headed for his jet hopping in. and turning it on. Just like Tails said the ship went to work as the launch sequence began. The floor rotated the jet towards the opening hanger doors and a claw on the floor attached to the front wheels of the jet. Lights on the runway lit up and Soler pushed forward on the throttle making the jets rockets go full blast. At that, the claw began to pull the jet forward fast towards the opening and soon the jet was shot out of the ship at high speeds. The girls watched this happen but quickly snapped out of it and they made their way to their stations.

* * *

The rush of the jet being propelled out of the ship gave Soler a massive rush as he hadn't flown a jet like this one in a long time. And this was a really, really nice jet. Soler smirked as he took the controls and began to get adjusted to how the plane flew.

"Ok at the risk of sounding like Rainbow, this is awesome!" he screamed.

"I know right? I built these two myself." he heard Tails voice. Soler looked to see a screen pop up on the side glass of the jet and it showed Tails face.

"Dude you know what you're doing with these machines. So what's the plan man?" he asked.

"Well just like I said with the girls in the Typhoon battling Eggman the drop pods of robots should stop. So now we need to help take out any remaining flying bots, and then move over to the ones on the ground too. Both of our jets can go into a hover mode so we can easily stop near the ground and take out some and fly off again." Tails said. Soler smirked,

"Alright, Tails. Let's get to work!" he shouted. Soler saw some bots in the air, grabbed the controls and opened fire on the bots taking them out in one fly by. His smile only grew as he remembered how much fun flying actually was. He saw another batch of bots and quickly shot them out the sky like the others. He could see Tails doing the same as him taking down a lot of bots quickly. But un-announced to them Eggman's ships hangar doors opened and out shot were sets of different flying bots. These models were more sleek and fast, way more agile and dangerous than the ones from before. Tails was just about done taking down the last few flying bots when his shields got blasted from something else. He looked to see the new flying bots that were soaring right at him. The decent sized group of flyers split apart and some went for Soler's ship too.

"Soler get ready for some company!" Tails said to him before boosting off with the new bots right on his tail. Soler got the message and saw the set of new flyers coming right at him. He angled his jet right at them and began to open fire on them. He was able to shot down one before the rest scattered apart and quickly circled behind him. They began to fire at him getting a few shots in before Soler picked up his speed.

* * *

The number of bots on the ground had slowed down tremendously as now Sonic and Shadow were barely finding any left to take down. Sonic kicked down his last bot and wiped his brow with sweat.

"Man glad this is almost over." he said. Sonic looked up into the sky to see the fire fight still going on between both ships. He sighed his heart held some concern with Rainbow being up there but he knew how safe the Typhoon was so he did his best to let it go. Just then his phone went off with a message from Shadow.

"Yep looks like things have slowed down on his side as well. We might as well head back to the school and help Knuckles and Silver out." He said. Just before he began to run off the X-Tornado shot past right over his head with the loud roar of the engines. It was quickly followed by a set of flying bots firing at him keeping up with the fast jet. Sonic looked on as they passed,

 _Tails be careful up there._ He thought before running back off to the school.

* * *

The girls made it to the cockpit of the Typhoon and were amazed by how it looked and the view it gave. Though its main view was of the Eggman's ship.

"Alright, girls let's get to work Rainbow, AJ man the guns. Twilight I hope you won't mind if I pilot the ship while you help me out?" Sunset asked.

"Of course. I don't mind at all." she responded. The girls then went to their seats with Sunset sitting in the pilot's chair, Rainbow and AJ in the seats in front of that one and Twilight in one of the seats next to the pilots. Sunset quickly went to work being able to figure out the controls quick enough. She gave AJ and RD the controls to the guns as both the screens in their seats lit up. Rainbow smirked as she got the controls in her hands, the screen lit up with dots of the targets and she began going to town with shooting them down. AJ followed her lead and began to shoot down the targets as well. Twilight was on the sensors making sure there was nothing surprising coming up on them. Sunset kept the ship in place as she watched Eggman's ship sitting before her waiting until she gets the signal to open fire on the ship.

* * *

Tails was struggling to take down the new bots since they worked pretty well as a unit. He was pulling out some of his best tricks and moves but was only able to take down three of them, still leaving seven left. He was flying around above the city trying to figure out what he could do next. Just then Soler got in contact with him,

"Hey Tails, are you having as much trouble with these things as I am?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am. There really good." he responded.

"You can say that again. Hey how well can these ships corner?" he asked.

"They can make pretty sharp turns at high speeds. Why?"

"Well I got an idea on how to take these things down, and I think were the only pilots who can pull it off."  
"Don't tell me."

"Yep, we need to fly through the city using the buildings as best as we can to take them down." Soler answered. Tails didn't like the idea but didn't have any other better option.

"Alright but be careful." he answered.

"You too." Soler responded. Tails took a breath and then dived down towards the city and the tall buildings. He entered the city hot with the bots still on his tail and firing at him any chance they got. Tails was so glad that he built the X-Tornado to handle extremely well because he was cornering hard around buildings and bends pushing the tornado to its limits. He admits that Soler's plan of using the buildings was working some. Once he started cornering around buildings two of the bots got taken down by the sudden change of his flight patterns. But the rest were able to adjust to the new pattern pretty quickly and were still flying right behind him. The tornado got hit again and Tails gritted his teeth,

 _Damnit! These guys are still on my tail._ He thought to himself as he focused now on not hitting any of the buildings.

Soler was in the same boat as Tails as his last few bots were still hot on his tail. He was maneuvering around the buildings at high speeds and the bots were keeping up with him. Soler ducked around another bend but there was another building just a few feet down the short street. His eyes widened as he pulled back on the controls making the plane take a sharp pitch upwards as he flew up the building holding on tight to the controls. Soler flew to the top of the building and then got an idea on how to take down some of the bots. He ascended a few more feet then he cut the engines completely letting the plane slow its ascent to stop. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and exhaled as he felt the plane began to plummet down towards the earth. He reopened his eyes and tipped the plane's nose downward completely letting gravity take him. The bots were flying right up at him and Soler opened fire on the bots taking them by surprise. He was able to shoot down another one before the others scattered around the falling plane. Soler watched the ground rapidly getting closer. He pulled back on the controls forcing the plane's nose point up. He then activated the plane's engines again making it go into hover mode. The engines roared to life as the plane narrowly escape a fatal crash. Soler took a few moments to calm himself since he hadn't done that in a long time. He didn't take long as the robots were coming right back for him again. He pushed on the throttle as the plane switched from hover to flying again as he took off with the bots on his tail.

"Hey Tails have you gotten rid of your followers yet?" he asked dodging some missiles.

"Nope. I was able to take down three more but there's still some left. It doesn't sound like you were able to take yours down either?"

"Nope only was able to take down one. Hey, where are you right now?" Soler asked pulling up his mini map.

"Uh, I'm flying down, Canterlot Av. Why?" Tais asked.

"I'm just two streets down. I got an idea and it's riskier than the first one, but I think us expert flyers can handle it." Soler responded. Tails was very hesitant about another risky Soler plan but he still couldn't think of any other options,

"Alright then. What's the plan?"

"The plan is that we're going to fly right at each other almost like we're playing a game of chicken. Then right before we clash we turn our planes to the sides and open fire on the bots on each other tails hopefully taking them out." Soler explained. Tails stomach started to get butterflies.

"Dude I don't know about this. I'm getting pretty intense butterflies right now, and that's not a good sign." Tails replied.

"Tails buddy don't sweat it pal. This is full proof, trust me. Now I'm coming down Canterlot Ave right now. Get ready to make the flip man." he responded. Soler turned off his communications again before he could reply. He's not going to lie to himself this plan was giving him butterflies also but he did his best not to show it. Soler rounded the corner and was blasting down Canterlot Ave. At first, he couldn't see the Tornado but soon he was able to and it was coming right at him fast. Calmed himself he best he could and began to do a mental countdown to himself.

 _Ok. 5…_ The two jets engines roared as they were heading right for the other on a non-stop path.

 _4…_ Soler was doing his best mentally calm himself. Knowing that one wrong move here it was lights out for both of them.

 _3…_ Tails butterflies hadn't stopped and was only growing as he watched the other jet approaching his.

 _2…_ No turning back now was the only things that both thought.

 _1…_ They both did a silent prayer hoping this works. Time seemed to slow down for both pilots as they neared each other. Soler turned his jet one and Tails the other and both planes began to flip to their sides. They held the controls when the plane were both on their sides as both planes crossed each other, their bellies scraping each other slightly. Soler saw Tails bots and Tails saw Solers. Both pilots opened fire on their targets, Tails able to take down the last few off of Soler tail but Soler was only able to shoot down two more off of his. Time seemed to resume as both jets took off from each other, as both pilots exhaled the breath they were holding.

Soler laughed madly glad he was alive.

"Tails that was some hella good flying man! Thanks for taking down my followers. I'm sorry but I was only able to take down two more off yours." Soler told had a crazed smile on his face but recomposed himself at Soler's words.

"That's ok. There's only a few left and I think I know how we can take down the rest of them." he responded.

"Really? Well, I'm all ears." Soler answered

"Good just get to the school, hover and be ready for me. I'll be coming in hot." he said flying back above the city getting ready for the plan.

* * *

Silver threw another bot at Knuckles who smashed it with one punch. With that last one, the area was pretty much clear at this point now since the number of robots had practically stopped altogether. They both took another scan of the area and saw no more incoming bots.

"Alright looks like they have finally stopped coming." Silver said hovering back down to the ground.

"Yeah, I'm glad that they finally gave up. If it's stopped here then Sonic and Shadow should be on their way back here." Knuckles said. No sooner than he said that, Sonic and Shadow both came running back up to them coming to easy stops.

"Guess you guys have noticed that the bots seemed to have stopped." Sonic said.

"Yeah, It seems we've cleared them out of the city. Besides the fight going on up above everything else seems to be quiet." Shadow added.

"Yeah looks like we were able to protect the city." Silver said with relief.

"Don't relax just yet. We still have to take down Eggman's ship." Shadow said. The guys all looked up to watch the air battle going on between both titan sized ships. Just then they heard a lot of footsteps. They turned to see Fluttershy, Rarity. And Pinkie followed by the citizens of the coming outside. The girls rushed up to the boys with Rarity rushing Silver with a surprise hug. Silver had a mix of emotions but he wrapped his arms around her,

"Rarity I'm-"

"Quiet." she said cutting him off. She was sobbing quietly and slightly shaking while her face was buried in his chest.

"I don't care. I'm just glad to have the real you back." she cried to him. Silver smiled softly and stroked her head tenderly with one of his hands.

"And I'm glad to be back." he responded. Besides the touching moment, the other girls went up to the rest of the boys,

"Why are you guys all out here?" Shadow asked.

"Well because everything quieted down so we figured you guys had won." Pinkie responded. Shadow looked to the girls smile and any annoyance he might've had with the reckless plan washed away. He sighed instead,

"Well, at least you're all safe. That's all that matters." he responded. Pinkie smiled warmly at that which for once made him smile a bit. They were taken out their thoughts as they heard the gasps from other people. They looked to see everyone looking up at the air battle going on between the two massive ships. No sooner had they began to watch everyone heard the rumble of an engine, and soon one of Tails jets was in view and was heading right for ducked down some as Soler came into a hover above them the jet's engines roaring loudly.

"Alright, Tails I'm in position." Soler communicated.

"Ok, I'm on my way now." Tails responded.

"Uh, Tails you never told me what your whole Idea was."

"Oh yeah well I've found that they can't turn sharply at high speeds. So I'm going to charge at you full speed and since they'll go full speed too to keep up I'll turn up sharply right at the last moment, and in that instant, you blast them down." Tails explained.

"Oh makes sense I guess. Well, I'm ready either way man so bring it." Soler declared. Everyone down below watched as the X-Tornado came down from above followed by bots. Tails was a great distance away from Soler but once he started flying for him Tails pushed the tornados speeds to the test as it was flying just about under Mach 1 speeds. The bots obviously weren't built to go that fast but they were all pushing it to keep up with him. Soler sat and waited for Tails to fly up so he can take down the last of those bots, his finger on the trigger. Tails grew closer and closer going faster and faster and right when the two jets were not but 50 meters away from each other, Tails pulled back on the controls forcing the jet to rocket upwards. Soler then let loose his barrage of fire on the defenseless bots taking them all down. Everyone on the ground cheered at the stunt the two pilots pulled off.

"Good flying Tails." Soler said with relief,

"Good shooting Soler. Now let's get back up to the ship and finish off this fight." he radioed in.

"Right behind ya!" and the two jets rocked off towards the Typhoon.

* * *

Back up in the Typhoon, the girls were handling the situation up there pretty well. But they still weren't able to make a definite push on Eggman's ship. There was just a lot of smaller bots buzzing around messing up their shots. Rainbow shot down another set of them and sighed,

"Ya know as much as I like shooting this thing, I'd much rather this fight be over by now." She said.

"We feel the same way Rainbow but with all these bots we can't get a good set of heavy hits on the main ship." Twilight told her.

"There ain't nothin we can do?" AJ questioned. Sunset was trying to think of a way out of this stalemate but as smart as she is she was never taught battle strategies. Just then a voice came in,

"Sounds like you girls could use some help." Soler's voice was heard. Just then a set of bots Rainbow was aiming for got destroyed and a jet flew by the screen. Rainbow smiled,

"Awe yeah! The cavalry has arrived!" She cheered. Soler and Tails went to work taking down the bots flying around the ship since these were way easier to take down than the ones from before. Twilight watched as a lot of the dots of bots were disappearing at a rapid pace now.

"Soler and Tails are taking down the bots at an alarming rate! The skies are clearing up!" She said. Sunset looked to see that now an opening was forming to Eggman ship.

"Sunset at my command focus all the ships cannons at Eggman's ship and begin to power up the Sonic Power Cannon. Soler and I are going to make you girls an opening." Tails radioed in.

"You got it Tails. You heard him girls lets get the ship pointed right at him." Sunset commanded. They all agreed and went to work as Sunset began to turn the ship right at Eggman's.

* * *

The being saw the battle was turning out of their favor as the skies were clearing up and the Typhoon was prepping for a mass attack. It looked at all the footage it has and figured it was enough so an escape was next. It then began to turn the ship away from the fight to get away with what it has. Its plan was too big for it to fall in a small battle like this. Especially since a bigger one was on the horizon.

* * *

Tails saw Eggman's ship begin to turn to leave and knew it was the time.

"Sunset open fire on the ship now!" he ordered.

"You heard him, girls. Open fire!" she shouted and on cue, all of the Typhoons cannons began raining down fire on Eggman's ship as explosions were happening all over the fleeing ship. The ships shield held long enough for it to begin to leave but the Typhoon wasn't going to let it get away as it's relentless fire keep on it. Tails saw this but knew that even with all the ships cannons that Eggman was going to get away...unless,

"Sunset how ready is the S.P.C?" he asked. Sunset looked seeing that the cannon was at about 70% max power,

"It's at about 70%. Why?"

"Because if we don't fire that cannon then Eggman will get away. Begin the firing sequence for it immediately and let loose whenever it's ready." He ordered. Twilight heard him and began to firing sequence of the cannon. The runway on the bow of the ship began to open up and slowly a massive white cannon rose from the opening. The cannon then began to him as it was readying to fire. Soler saw the massive cannon and had to admit that it was pretty impressive. Eggman's ship was almost at the city's borders when it happened. Sunset got the nod from Twilight and she smirked,

"Sonic Power Cannon. Fire!" she shouted. On cue, the cannon sent out a mighty blast of energy that headed directly for the fleeing ship. Eggman's ship shields didn't even phase the blast as it made a direct hit with one of the ship's engines causing an explosion followed by the ship descending down rapidly. They watched as the ship crashed on the outskirts of the city as a massive rumble was felt on the ground. Everything was silent as the last of the bots had gone offline with the crashing ship. Then all at once, the city rejoiced in cheers that the city had been saved. Sunset and the girls cheered from within the Typhoon hugging and laughing that they made it. Soler exhaled from within his jet and a smile crept up on his face as he was finally able to take a breather from all the madness that happened, and that they were able to protect the city.

"Tails you're one hell of a pilot man." Soler said,

"You did great up here too." Tails responded back,

"Let's go pick up the girls and meet up with the others."

"Roger that little buddy." Soler answered and the two went to get the girls.

 _ ***Downbelow***_

Everyone was cheering, hugging and laughing that the city was saved and Eggman was defeated. The girls cheered with delight that the battle was over, Sonic and the boys all relaxed and smiled that they had won another day. Before anyone to start to party the sounds of two jets coming right at them was heard and the X-Tornado plus the other jets flew overhead. The two jets came to a hover and landed right in front of the school. Everyone watched as the cockpits opened for the jets out came Tails, Soler, and the rest of the girls. The whole crowd cheered for them all as they got out of the planes with the boys helping the girls down. As soon as Rainbow was down she rushed Sonic with a hug who happily embraced her back.

"You did some nice shooting up there." Sonic said.

"And you did some nice fighting down here." RD responded,

"Yeah well, I couldn't let you show me up." He responded with a smile. She smiled too and the two shared a kiss. But before the others could embrace there was a commotion in the crowd. Soon police officers came rushing through the crowd making their way to the front, pulling out there guns and pointing them at the teens. The guys got the girls behind them as the entire crowd was pushed into a hush.

"So officers what can we do for ya." Sonic asked. The commander walked up to the front of them.

"You boys are under arrest!" he shouted.

"Yeah what for?" Knuckles questioned.

"It's quite obvious that the ship that attacked was piloted by none other than Doctor Eggman. A known villain from Mobius. You boys showed powers and abilities that only Mobians are known to have. According to the treaty between Mobius and Equestria that any cross between the borders are not allowed to cause any trouble or harm while in the others land. With Eggman showing up and attacking a city that is already enough to spark conflict again. But with you boys sneaking into this country also in enough to cause another war if those higher up get a hold of this." he spoke that last part to himself,

"But for you boys sneaking into this country and showing your powers you are under arrest and will be trialed in Canterlot." he ordered. The crowd was swept up in murmurs and whispers of all that was said. Shadow was taking a look around the crowd at the faces and he could see some of faces of the people as they were turning against them because of the past. Shadow glanced to Soler who nodded seeing the same thing as he did. The two tensed ready for anything but before they could jump,

"Are you guys crazy!?" Everyone looked to see Rainbow moving from behind Sonic, enraged.

"Miss you need to move away from-"

"No you need to open your eyes and see what these Mobian have done for this city." she said.

"But the city is wreaked." a voice from the crowd said gaining nods from others,

"There would be no city left if these guys hadn't been here to help." Sunset said stepping up followed by the other girls as they now were protecting the boys.

"We might not be here speaking now if it weren't for these guys." she continued.

"Yes these boys fought with everything they had to protect you all, and now just because they aren't Equestrians they should be trialed and put to jail? The nerve of you all." Rarity added.

"Are you really going to let what happen in the past affect the present?" Twilight asked. At that, the commander could feel the crowd shifting more towards the Mobian sides.

 _I need to get these boys arrested before a riot breaks out._ The commander thought. But before he could say something a little boy ran up through the crowd and went by Sonic and hugged his leg,

"Please don't take them away! They helped me find my mommy!" He cried. His mother soon came up with him and stood by their side also,

"These boys helped saved us. They are not criminals." she protested. And soon after others started moving from the crowd and over to the boy's side. Soon there was a large mob of people protecting the boys now. The guys, Soler, in particular, were shocked to see them all protecting them from being sent away, standing up for them even though they were Mobians. Soler felt a warmness in his heart that he'd never felt before. The warmness of the fact that the people he helped appreciated his actions. He wondered if this is what… He snapped out of his thoughts and tuned back in to see that the commander had ordered his men to put their guns down.

"Alright, we won't arrest these boys. Their actions spoke louder than anything that the past can ruin. And we all are forever in their debt." he said. The whole crowd erupted in cheers again at that statement. The crowd began to disperse as some went off to see the damage of the city while others were making sure that their loved ones were ok. Some of the people came up to the guys and were shaking their hands and giving their thanks for protecting the city. The girls were able to go off to their families and were getting hugs, praise, and scolding for their actions but it was more love and praise than scolding. Sunset had gone a bit off to the side on her own and just watched with a satisfied smile. She laid against one of the jets her mind busy in thoughts she didn't hear someone approach her,

"So I see you're basking in the glory of the win." she snapped out of her thoughts to see Soler standing next to her.

"Oh yeah, I guess so. I mean this is a big win not just for us but for the whole city." she said. Soler nodded and leaned against the jet also,

"Yeah you're definitely right on that one red." he responded. The two went into a silence as they both were collecting their thoughts on what to say next. Now that the commotion had ended Sunset started to remember what she wanted to tell Soler all those days ago before this all happened and butterflies began to flutter in her stomach still wondering if her choice is the right one to make.

"Hey, Sunset. What was it that you wanted to talk to me about that was so important?" Soler asked, almost seeming to read her mind. She looked at him confused. trying to play confused,

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well after I got out of those sirens control I began to remember everything, and one of the things I remember is that you wanted to talk to me about something that was important. So what was it?" he questioned again. Sunsets heart was beating hard the moment to decide was now. She took one glance over at Fluttershy who had noticed the two talking alone. She was still talking with her parents but from the glances she got from her, she could see that her heart was in pain too. At that Sunset knew the choice and she wasn't going to regret what she chose. Sunset calmed herself and put on a smile,

"Oh yeah that, I remember now. See what I was trying to tell you is that Fluttershy really wanted to talk to you about something important." she answered. Soler looked at her highly confused,

"Really? The important thing you wanted to tell me is that Fluttershy has something important to tell me?" Sunset just nodded with a smile,

"Yep. You know how shy she can be. She asked to help so here I am helping. Actually, let me go and get her for ya. Be right back." and with that, she ran off quickly to get Fluttershy. Soler watched as Sunset went over to Fluttershy. The girls talked for a brief moment and soon Fluttershy was walking over to him by herself and looking extremely nervous. Well more nervous than normal. Fluttershy walked up to him and he could see that her face was slightly flustered. She stood before him her hair placed in front of her eyes so she couldn't see him looking at her but he knew she could feel it.

"Uh Fluttershy you alright?" he asked making the timid girl jump. She wiped her head up but some of her hair was blocking her face and she began to slightly panic. Soler chuckled to himself at the cute display,

"Hang on let me help ya." he said and gently placed his hand on her shoulder making her go still. He gently moved her hair back revealing her bright blue eyes looking at him. He smiled now being able to see her eyes now.

"See isn't that better. Now I can see those pretty eyes of yours. Now Sunset told me you wanted to tell me something important. Now what is it?" he asked calmly. Fluttershy looked into his soft emerald eyes and she felt a wave of calmness wash over her. She took a breath letting the butterflies in her stomach settle. She put on a smile walked over to the side of him leaning against the jet,

"Well, first I want to ask you. What do you remember when you broke free from the sirens control?" she asked. Soler took a moment to remember,

"Well all I remember is waking up in your arms, saying I'm back or something, then you crying and the rest is history." he answered.

"So you don't remember how it was that I was able to wake you up then?" she asked her voice a bit more hushed. Soler thought hard on it but it was just coming up blank,

"Nope sorry but I don't have a clue how ya did it. But I thank you anyway, though I gotta ask how did you wake me up?" he asked. Fluttershy's blush grew at the question remembering the events.

"Well I k-kissed you." she stammered. Solers face flustered a bit from hearing that, not expecting to hear that at all.

"Huh well, then it seems that you kissed me twice in one day and I don't even remember the first one. What kind of a gentleman am I?" Soler joked. The two shared a small laugh together, then they went silent the air around them full of tension. Fluttershy didn't know what to do next, nor did Soler but they both had the feeling they had to do something else.

"Hey, Fluttershy." Soler finally,

"Y-yes?" He turned to her and gently took her hands making her face only redden as her heart raced,

"I know this might be weird but I wanted to know would you-" he was cut off as Fluttershy kissed him. Soler was taken by surprise but he didn't fight it as he embraced her kissing her back. The two broke the kiss as each had a small smile on their faces,

" I guess I'll take that as a yes then, huh?" the two shared a laugh before going back with the rest of the group.

 _***Elsewhere***_

It was night in Canterlot as the Mobian ambassador and his bodyguards entered the hotel. The guards took the ambassador up to his room.

"Thank goodness we finally made it. I'm too tired." the ambassador said swiping his key card unlocking the door.

"Sir we'll have guards rotate shifts during the night. To keep watch." one of the bodyguards said.

"Yes alright. I just hope the peace talks in the morning are worth such the late flight. I really hope we can end this petty feud between these two nations." he said entering his room. It was dark in the nice hotel suite was he went and turned on a lamp showing the king sized bed, a flat screen T.V. on the wall, a glass top table with a black couch and loveseat set around it. The bathroom was in the door on the other side of the room but the main selling point of the room was that it was large glass windows that overlooked a part of Canterlot. Another building complex was set nearly parallel to the hotel he was currently at but none of that mattered as he plopped down on the loveseat that looked towards the windows. He undid his tie a bit finally relaxing after a long day of travel. He laid his head back against the loveseat his tiredness washing over him as he almost drifted to sleep right there. But there was something that just felt a bit off to him that he couldn't quite explain. The ambassador slowly sat his head up and when he did everything went black as a bullet went straight through his head splattering the wall behind him with his blood as his head fell back and his body went limp, his life gone.

 _Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! This one was almost 8000 words lonnnnnnnnng! That's crazyyyyyyy! Anyway if you couldn't tell things are about to get way more serious, but how will the next coming days fare for our heroes, who knows? You'll just have to keep tuned to find out. Oh on a side tangent as this chapter is being done I got to see the D23 trailer for Kingdom Hearts 3 and as soon as I saw the world and date I literally screamed I was so hyped! Plus next month Sonic Mania comes out and it's my birthday month too! I'm too ready guys. When I get that game you guys can be sure I'll be streaming it on my channel. Also I I know I don't have to say it but reviews are highly welcomed, good ones or ones of criticisms. I accept them all! So this has been Solerwolf...Out!  
_


	18. Chapter 18

_Plans move forward._

 _ **Back-up Plans**_

 _ **(P.O.V. none, The City)**_

 _It's been three weeks since the Eggman attack and the city is still in a rebuild. Thanks to the heroes who saved us the rebuilding process has been sped up momentously. Though since word got out about the attack tensions between Equestria and Mobius have been shaken and the start of another war might be on the horizon. We'll have more coverage on future events tonight at 8._ The news reporter finished as Sunset turned off the radio deep in thought.

"Hey, Sunset mind helping us with this?" Rainbow asked. Sunset snapped out of her thoughts and looked up to her friend who was trying to install a window to the school.

"Yeah I'm on my way." she said bounding over to help. Three weeks have passed since the attack and the entire city was in a rebuilding phase, as everyone who is able was helping out in the rebuild. The high-school was closed so the students have been helping with repairs around the city. Though it was lucky that Eggman seemed to focus on only the inner city itself since the suburban area hadn't been touched at all so a lot of people still had homes to sleep in at night. The girls finished installing the window and they all took a step back to admire the work they've done.

"Whew, man! Eggman sure did a number on the place. We've been at work repairing and rebuilding for weeks." Rainbow exclaimed.

"Yeah but with everyone working together to help. I don't think the city has ever been closer. Plus look at how far we've come." Sunset said. The two looked outward to the city and it could be seen that there were people busy about the city. Some repairing and fixing, while others were making sure that they were hydrated and refreshed to work. But what was really inspiring is that thought it was a lot of hard work everyone held smiles of some sort on there as they all worked together. The sight was truly inspiring to see. Just then they felt rumbling and three military vehicles road past the school. Sunset and Rainbow watched as they passed by heading out to the outskirts of the city.

"Man, there's been a lot of military rolling through here lately." Rainbow commented.

"Yeah what do you expect? Eggman showed up and destroyed part of an Equestrian city. From what the news broadcasts have been saying things are heating up between Mobius and Equestria again." Sunset replied. The two went and sat on a bench under the shade of a tree taking a break.

"Yeah, I've been hearing about that too. Or well my parents keep me up to date on it and I can tell that they're getting worried. They're afraid that another-"

"War might break out?" Sunset asked. Rainbow nodded,

"Yeah, from what they've been telling me things had already been rough between us but with the recent attack things aren't getting better." she said. The two went quiet both in thought as past events ran through their heads and what the nearing future might hold. While they were in thought they didn't notice Fluttershy walking up to them with refreshments in her hands.

"Hey, girls. You two look like you could use some water." she said handing both of them a bottle of water. They snapped out of their thoughts and happily expected the waters. Both each took a good chug which was followed with a satisfied sigh.

"Thanks, Fluttershy I needed that." Rainbow said with a smile.

"Yeah, that really did help." Sunset added. Fluttershy smiled and nodded before taking a seat next to them.

"It's the least I can do with everyone working so hard."

"Well almost everyone." The three looked up to see Sonic coming to stop before them.

"I mean we're all doing hard work but if you notice a certain white haired annoyance isn't here helping." he said. Sunset rolled her eyes,

"Oh yeah well if you hadn't noticed Shadow and Silver aren't here either Sonic." she replied back with a smirk.

"True but it's Shadow and Silver. They're way more reliable than Soler." he responded.

"Well you are true Shadow and Silver are way more reliable than me." the new voice said. Everyone looked to see Soler standing on a branch of the tree looking down at them with a smirk. Fluttershy lit up seeing him. He noticed and gave her a quick wink making her blush,

"But even though they are more reliable than me I have been working. Anyway, before Sonic can make noise come out his food hole. A meeting is being held on the Typhoon in 30 minutes. Shadow Silver and I have a lot of information we need you guys to know about. I'll see you all there." he told them and teleported away.

"A meeting? Hmm, something serious must be happening then if they're calling a meeting." Sunset inquired aloud.

"I don't know but I have a feeling it'll explain why they have been disappearing a lot these past weeks." Fluttershy added.

"Well, we won't know until we get there. So let's get going then." Rainbow said. Sunset and Fluttershy were following her until they stopped and realized Sonic was still standing there looking up at where Soler was standing. Rainbow walked back over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder,

"Blue? You alright?" she asked. Sonic looked like he was completely lost in thought. She shook him a bit and he seemed to snap out of his thoughts,

"Hmm what's up babe?" he asked. She looked at him curiously,

"Are you alright? You seemed to be lost in thought there?" she asked. He just smiled and gently took her hand holding it,

"Ah don't sweat it RD. I was just doing some thinking is all. Now I think we got a meeting to head to right?" he responded walking up to Sunset and Fluttershy. Rainbow looked at him curiously for another few moments but she let it go guessing it was nothing and just enjoyed holding his hand while they walked. Sonic, though he held a smile, had a sickening feeling that things were about to get a lot worse for him and his friends.

 _ **(P.O.V. none, Blue Typhoon)**_

Everyone had gathered in the meeting room within the Typhoon as they all sat around a round table that had the center space open. Sonic did a whistle impressed with the new accommodations,

"Man Tails since when did the the Typhoon have this room?" he asked.

"Well it didn't originally. But since I've had time to make adjustments and modifications to the ship. It's become a lot more like a mini station now. I was able to find a powerful recyclable energy source and system so I was able to take out the Master Emerald generator which cleared up a lot of space. With that space, I was able to make the crew quarters bigger with more rooms, a bigger kitchen, plus there's a decent sized rec and workout room too. I was also able to make the hanger bigger also and so that other vehicles can be dropped from it. I've also been working on some transportation vehicles that can hold a land vehicle for drop off." he explained. Everyone looked at the boy in complete amazement,

"Tails you're a genius!" Rainbow exclaimed. Before the others could give him their praise Shadow, Silver and Soler walked into the room. They all also noticed that Soler had a little hedgehog on his shoulder.

"Glad to see everyone made it." Soler said as the three stepped into the center of the table.

"Yeah, we're here. Now I think we'd all like to get this little meeting started." Sonic said.

"I couldn't agree more." Shadow responded. He tapped a button a watch and the curtains covered the windows to the room making it very dark. Shadow then tapped another button and the floor under him lit up as projections shot up around the three. The group was impressed and amazed by the display but Shadow's cough,

"Now 3 weeks ago, Eggman attacked this city without warning." he started and images of the battle were brought up for them. Some of the girls shuffled in their seats remembering the fight.

"As you all also know. These three girls called the sirens showed up just days before the attack. We're ashamed to admit that they were able to manipulate us which only aided in the attack." The sirens images showed up now,

"But through it, all were able to protect the city. Now-"

"Hey Shadow mind just cutting to the chase here." Sonic said bored. Soler and Silver both gave him a nod and he sighed,

"Alright then." Shadow tapped a few buttons on his watch and new images showed up,

"After the attack, Soler, Silver and I began to ponder over the attack and its significance. So we've been doing our own research and investigations after the attack was over. The few things we've found may surprise you." The images began shifting around and they were now beginning show in front of each member of the group,

"First let's get the obvious out the way. The sirens disappeared during the battle and their current whereabouts are unknown." he said as images of question marks were shown over their faces. Rainbow rolled her eyes,

"That was expected." she said under her breath.

"We all knew they were going to escape so we did little to search for them. But the sirens aren't why we called you here. Why we called you is for this-" New images popped up of Eggman's downed ship. The ship was well beyond repair as it was in pieces but whether it got that way from the blast of the S.P.C. or from the impact it had with the ground is up for grabs. They all looked at images just seeing destruction,

"Man, it looks like we may have gone a little over board." Twilight said.

"Nah Egg-head deserved it all. Besides knowing him he probably escaped before the ship hit the ground." Sonic said.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that blue." Soler said taking up the attention now.

"So now that we're talking about the good doctor tell me Sonic what is his personality like?" Soler asked. Sonic looked at him warily not knowing where he was going but played along,

"Well, I'd say he's very loud and cynical. He likes for you to know that it's him who's conquering so he'll show his face the whole time. Oh and he also likes to hear himself talk." he answered. Soler nodded,

"Good that's exactly or close enough to what we have on him." Soler tapped his communicator and a picture of Doctor Eggman with his bio next to it popped. Some of the group took a few moments to scroll through his information,

"Wait he has an IQ of 300 and he wants to conquer the world? With an IQ that high, he could do some serious good in the world. Why waste it on world domination?" Sunset questioned,

"That is something we wonder to this day." Knuckles answered half heartedly.

"Yes the doctor's methods are beyond question but that's not the problem. If you all remember the day of the attack. At any point did any of you physically see the doctor?" Soler questioned. They all took a moment to remember the battle and they all remembered not once seeing doctor Eggman. Soler could see the realization on their faces,

"See exactly. At no point in that fight did any of us see the good doctor, we only heard him through the speakers. And even still we only heard him at the beginning of the fight. After that, we didn't hear a peep out of him." He explained. The gears were turning in the group's minds,

"We really didn't hear anything out of him during that whole fiasco." Rarity said.

"Yeah, we especially should have heard him say something when Sonic entered the fight. He hates Sonic and loves to make sure everyone knows it." Knuckles added.

"Exactly our point. So we did a lot of investigation of his down ship and what we found might haunt some of you." Soler said as he was getting it ready,

"Why might it haunt us?" Twilight asked nervously,

"Well as we were investigating the ship we found the control room of the ship and tried to pull some data from it to see if we could learn anything from the attack. But whoever was in charge of the ship was smart and wiped a lot of the data we needed. Well except for one folder-" the images pulled up and you could feel the room get colder as they looked to see that the images were all of everyone in the room. One image showed the entire group hanging out at the cafe, another showed one of them at lunch, but some just showed individuals such as a picture of Rainbow practicing at the school's field alone, another of Fluttershy at the shelter caring for the animals were another one showed Sunset and Twilight walking home from school. They were all quiet looking at the pictures chills down all their backs,

"T-this can't be real." Rarity said in a hushed voice,

"This can't be real! How many pictures of us did he have?" Rainbow questioned angrily,

"Over 20,000 pictures in total." Shadow said bluntly. The number only made her go wide eyed in shock,

"The pictures date back as far as two years ago till the battle. We also were able to recover some video footage and other things that are all on you guys." Shadow continued. He tapped some more commands on his device and up popped dozens of notes, videos, and even bios on each of the girls and the boys besides Soler, Shadow, and Silver. The air was still as all theirs nerves were on edge. They watched as videos played of them together, one of the big soccer game and another of a time before all the boys came where the girls were practicing in the band room. They didn't know if there was no audio or not since it was silent but it didn't matter cause the message was clear. They were being watched. Some looked at the notes and descriptions the doctor had on them and it was haunting on how much he had gotten on them from likes and dislikes, heritage, grades, even their daily routines. The notes were extensive, long, detailed and in order by categories, as they left nothing out of their lives. The look of discomfort on the girl's faces spoke louder than words, and none of them could even get words out as they read.

Sonic saw the looks on their faces and gritted his teeth, slamming his fist on the table,

"Damn that doctor. He's gone too far this time spying on the girls like this." Sonic said. Soler fake slapped his for head like he forgot something,

"Oh right dumb me. I forgot to say that Eggman wasn't the one behind all this." he said. That line snapped everyone out of their thoughts and looked at him puzzled.

"What do you mean Eggman wasn't the one behind all this? It was his ship that attacked us and his ship that had all this on it. How can it not be him?" Sonic questioned.

"Simple, because Eggman has been in the same place for the past two months. Prison." A new screen popped up and it showed live footage of a cell and in the cell was Doctor Eggman himself wearing prison garbs.

"That's not possible. He just attacked the city and got away, he can't be in prison." Tails said.

"We looked into that and found that he was still in prison during the time of the attack. We have a reliable source who was able to confirm that he was indeed in his cell during the attack." Silver said.

"Yeah, he hasn't gotten out since he was put in there so this means that-"

"Someone else was behind all this." Sonic finished Soler sentence. He just nodded and watched as they all digested this new piece of information. A new wave of fear seemed to wash over the girls as now not only were they being watched but no one knew who it was that did the watching. AJ half heartedly chuckled,

"I don't reckon ya'll got anything else?" She asked. The three looked to each other,

"We've actually still got more." Silver said. The info on the girls all went away,

"I warn you what you're about to see isn't for the faint of heart." he said. It wasn't said but Fluttershy could feel that was pointed at her especially. Soler hopped to her side and held her hand giving her a reassuring smile,

"If you think you might faint I'll be here to catch you." he said. She only smiled a bit and nodded.

"Alright then-" Silver press a button and new images popped up and much like they assured Fluttershy fainted at the sight of them to which Soler caught her. The rest of the girls were only doing slightly better, for the images showed a man wearing a uniform sitting on a nice couch, dead with a bullet hole through his head.

"This was the ambassador of Mobius. He came to Canterlot to try and talk with Equestrias president on making peace with each other countries. He was found dead in his suite the night before the peace talks were to be held, in Canterlot." Silver said. The group didn't even know what to say to this with everything else they've seen and witnessed,

"It doesn't stop here." more images popped up and it showed what looked like a bedroom. In the room, it had a sniper rifle with a set of bullets lying next to it.

"That is a standard issue Equestrian military rifle that only Equestrian military personnel has access to. So you all should know the implications of this." Shadow said.

"It's basically a declaration of war." Twilight answered. The solemn nod from Shadow only added to the dread that was in the air. Before anyone could speak Silver spoke up again,

"I know it's a bit down right now but there still a bit more we have to show you and it's worse than the first." Silver pressed a button and this time Rarity fainted to which Soler caught her since she sat right next to Fluttershy. Twilight was trying not to blow chunks much like Rainbow, whereas Pinkie and others started wide-eyed at the pictures. The mangled, twisted and bloody bodies of the small family of three were enough to make even the strongest willed man flinch. But it was the message written in their blood that was chilling as it read, _**"Mobius will burn! Long live Equestria!"**_ They were all stunned looking at the image it was something out of a horror movie.

"Ya know to add insult to injury that family that was killed were Mobian citizens. They had been living in that complex for little over three years after they were given permission to cross the borders a while back. It's truly sad." Soler said gently placing Rarity next to Fluttershy. Knuckles was the first to find his composer,

"So not only have you said that Eggman wasn't behind the attack on the city but now there is some Equestrian soldier trying to help spark the war back up?" he asked.

"Well, we have reasons to believe that the two incidents are connected since they only happened three days apart from each other. But we're still trying to find out which solider it could have been. It's taking a long time since there were no fingerprints on the weapons. They knew what they were doing." Silver answered. Everyone was quiet again as they let them digest the new info.

"Wait so is this why there has been military traffic through the city? If so then why is it the news hasn't reported any of this?" Sunset asked.

"I think that's fairly obvious sunny. Your government isn't letting the public know any of this cause they want to resolve the issue quietly and not start panic." Soler answered.

"Well, what about Mobius? Are they doing the same?" She retorted Soler chuckled nervously,

"Oh if only." he responded. She looked at him confused,

"What Soler means by that is that G.U.N. is the main military force for Mobius and the Commander is not happy about any of this. Which leads to our last topic of discussion." Shadow said, he pressed a few buttons on his watch and the pictures went away and the curtains to the room raised back up revealing the light of the sun making time seem to resume.

"As I was saying the commander knows about all this-"

"Because someone has to be mister perfect soldier and tell him everything." Soler interrupted. Shadow glared at him but continued,

"Anyway the commander knows about everything and he isn't happy about it. He sees this as an act of war and he's more than ready to retaliate hard." Shadow said,

"Yeah but that's not the worse part." Soler added eyeing Shadow. Shadow sighed,

"Solers right. The commander is a very demanding man who when he sets his sights on something he will do everything he can to get it." Shadow started. Sunset looked at him worriedly,

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"It means that since whoever it was behind the Eggman attack is interested in you girls, then the commander is interested in girls also. If the enemy wants you then he needs to get you first to find out why. Which in turns means-"

"That he's going to be coming after you girls and he'll try to get you all anyway that he can." Soler interrupted. The collective gasp that came from the girls was only followed by the glares from the boys,

"There's no way in hell I'd let him lay a finger on any of the girls!" Knuckles shouted with Sonic and Tails agreeing with him.

"Easy now red, were with you guys too. There's no way we'll let the commander get them. Even though we'll be going against his orders to bring them in we have different plans in mind." Soler said nodding to Shadow. They all looked to Shadow,

"Alright here's the plan…"

* * *

Fluttershy began to stir awake, with the feeling of her laying on something soft. She slowly opened her eyes to see a ceiling fan slowly spinning giving off a cool breeze. She was in her room but she couldn't remember how she got here. She then heard the sound of her door opening which made her sit up slightly to see Soler carrying a tray with food and water on it. He gently tapped the door shut with his heel trying not to wake her but he was surprised to see she was awake. He smiled softly and placed the tray on a stand next to her bed,

"Hey sleeping beauty, glad to see you're awake. You were out so long I thought I was going to have to kiss you awake." he joked. She chuckled slightly but stopped when her head felt woozy. Soler saw this took the damp rag from her forehead.

"Hey ya gotta relax now. You've been out for a good few hours after fainting so you shouldn't do too many sudden movements. Here let me help you sit up and let's try to get some food and water in your system." Soler proceeded to gently and slowly lift Fluttershy up so her back was leaning against the headboard of her bed. It was then she was able to look and see that she was in her pajamas. She blushed madly at the thought that ran through her mind. Soler caught it and chuckled,

"Don't worry, sadly I wasn't the one who undressed you but it was mom who kindly did it. She is a really sweet woman." he said as he was prepping her food. Fluttershy took the time to look out her window to see it was dark outside now.

"H-how long was I out?" she asked hoarsely. Soler heard her voice and immediately got the water first,

"Well, It's around 10 p.m. now so maybe a little over six hours. Here drink this." he said holding the cup up near her mouth. She let him press the glass on her lips and he slowly tipped the glass up letting the cool water pour down her throat. He wasn't surprised to see her down the whole glass as he figured she'd be thirsty.

"Good to see you're able to down liquids. Now think you're up for some food?" he asked. At the mention of food, her stomach growled in hunger which made him laugh,

"I'll take that as a yes then. So your mom made you a nice salad. I was going to make you some grub but she knew I would've most likely added meat in which you don't like." he said, the last bit to himself. He then began to slowly feed her the salad which was really good to be said the least, but she couldn't help the slight blush she had on her face the whole time he was caring for her. With the salad quickly gone and her stomach full of food, she gave a satisfied sigh which made him smile.

"Welp I'm glad to see you're satisfied my princess." he said. She giggled at the remark,

"Well you were such a prince to care for me the whole time, how could I not be satisfied." she joked back. The two then went into a silence as it seemed Fluttershy was remembering earlier today. Soler could see the discomfort on her face,

"Hey what's wrong?" he asked. He could see her seem to close up some bringing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

"It's just everything that was said earlier. It's really...scary." she said placing her head on her knees. Soler watched her silently for a few moments not truly knowing what he should do since this was his first ever girlfriend and his only references are from movies and shows.

"Hey Flutters think you could scoot up a bit for me." she did what he asked without thinking, scooting up some. Soler then got into the bed and sat behind her much to her surprise. He then gently got her to let go of her knees and had her lay back on him to relax as he wrapped his arms around her interlocking his hands with hers. She rested her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat and it seemed to calm her down some as she just closed her eyes listening to his heartbeat completely at ease.

"Flutters listen, I'm not going to sugar coat it but these upcoming days might be getting rough and scary. But know that if you're ever feeling scared or worried know that as long as I'm here I'll always be there for you no matter what happens and no matter how far apart we are from each other. So as long as you can stay brave for me, I know we all can get through this." he said to her. She didn't respond but she did tighten her grip slightly on his hands and tried to be as close to him as possible. The two stayed in that comfortable silence for another few minutes until Soler heard a cute little yawn. He smirked and looked down to see the girl in lap was getting drowsy.

"Seems like someone's getting tired huh. Well, you should get some sleep. You gotta get up bright and early in the morning." he said getting ready to get up but with a sudden strength she kept him down in place,

"Don't worry. You're parents said I could stay over so Luna and I will be in the guest room. She's probably already up and about now." he said. Fluttershy just held his hands tightly,

"Please don't go. Just stay with me until I fall asleep." she said. He smiled and kissed the top of her head,

"Sure thing. I won't leave your side until you're fast asleep." he responded as he stroked her hair tenderly.

* * *

Soler woke up to darkness. He reached for his phone to check time, the bright screen making him wince at its light. Once his eyes were adjusted he saw that it was 3 a.m.

"Man three in the morning.' he yawned briefly while sitting up, "I've only been out a few hours. But I'm guessing you're still wide awake huh girl?" he asked. Luna the hedgehog was happily scurrying around her makeshift area. He made sure to bring her favorite hoodie for her to tunnel through whenever she wanted. Soler checked to see she had eaten a bit of her food and drank a bit of her water. He smiled and scratched her head a bit before getting up.

"Think I'm gonna hit the bathroom real quick girl." he told her. She only looked to him before going back into her hoodie. Soler walked out of the room and instantly was hit with the night air.

"Man the one night I don't wear a shirt to bed." he complained to himself. He looked down the hall to see the window was open wide. He groaned and went to close it,

"Geez whoever opened the window needs to learn how to-" he stopped mid sentence a horrible realization coming over him.

"The window was closed before I went to bed and no one else was up when I did go to sleep." he said quietly. Soler then looked down the hall to see that Fluttershy's door was cracked open slightly. His eyes narrowed and he crept up to her door making no noise what so ever. He leaned against the wall and every so slowly pushed her door open. He looked inside and his eyes widen. Standing over the sleeping Fluttershy was a man dressed completely in black and was reaching down for her. Soler knew what he was going to do so he acted. Silently and quickly Soler made it to the man and grabbed him from behind covering his mouth and wrapping his other arm around his neck. The man grabbed Soler arm as the two began a silent struggle over supremacy. The two moved around the room not making a sound as Soler was trying to make the man pass out. The man, however, rammed Soler against a wall making a loud bang. That loud enough to wake the sleeping Fluttershy. It was dark in her room but she could make out to figures in the darkness, so she turned on her lamp and was shocked to see Soler fighting some man in black. Soler met her eyes and he gave her look telling her to be quiet which she did.

The man began to jab Soler in the stomach hard as his air was running out. Soler took the hits as he tried to not let the man go but the last hit made him lose his grip on the man letting him go. The man turned and swung at Soler getting a clean hit in it on him. In those few seconds, the man quickly pulled out the knife strapped to his leg. Soler recovered and saw the knife in his hand,

 _Shit. There's not enough room for me to form spears. I need to wait for the right moment._ The two entered a standoff the man grasping the knife in his hand and Soler watching him very intently. The wait ended as the man started to slash at Soler who dodged each swing as they barely missed his exposed skin. The two silently danced, each barely making a sound with their footsteps and the movements fluid and precise. Fluttershy watched the two her hand covering her mouth too afraid that if she made a noise it would break Soler's concentration. Soler watched the blade swing still waiting and luckily his wait was over as the man switched how he held the , to stabbing position. The man stabbed for him twice the first missing but the second stab Soler caught his arm. He pulled the man close and shoulder checked him before grabbing his collar with his free head and headbutting him. The headbutt dazed the man and Soler used that to quickly disarm him by elbowing his arm making him drop the knife. Solre was ready to take down the man but he recovered quickly and sweeped kicked him making him hit the ground with a thud. He didn't waste his chance as he got on top of Soler knife back in hand. The man was bigger than Soler so he pressed his whole weight into the knife as Soler was doing his best to keep the blade from piercing his throat. The knife inched closer and closer to his throat as the man's weight was enough to overpower him. The blade was so close to his throat he could feel the cold life stealing metal. It was then he had to make his move. He quickly and with all his might pushed the man's arm taking him by surprise as he stabbed the knife to the side of his head on the ground. Soler quickly headbutted the man again, and this time didn't stop but instead slammed his head into the side a dresser hitting the corner and knocking the man out cold. His body laid flat on Soler who was taking the time to catch his breath,

"It's over Flutters." he said getting the man off of him and standing up. Quicker than he was expecting Fluttershy rushed him with a tight hug tears slightly falling. He just stroked her head gently trying to calm her,

"Don't worry it's over now." he cooed. Fluttershy Let him go and wiped the tears from her eyes as she looked down at the man.

"Who is he? Why was here? Whats going on?" she asked quickly.

"Well first I don't know who he is, but I do know why he's here and who sent him." he said walking over to him. He flipped the man over and found the zipper to his vest. He then reached around his neck and found his dog tags ripping them off with an easy snap. The two examined at the tags and on them was the symbol for G.U.N. Fluttershy looked shocked while Soler, on the other hand, looked more annoyed than anything.

"Damnit Commander you move quickly." he grumbled as he walked briskly out the room. The quickly re-entered shirt on carrying Luna and a duffle bag.  
"Fluttershy I need to quickly pack any clothes you want to carry with you. I'll go get your toothbrush and stuff." he said. she looked at him lost, scared and confused. He took a breath and took up her hands making her look him in the eyes,

"Hey remember what I said. Things were going to get hairy and sadly it's happening sooner than I expected. I need to call Shadow and we're going to rendezvous with the others at the Typhoon. Trust me when I say this is to protect you. So please get some shoes one and pack as much as you can carry in this bag for me so we can get going." he asked. He was right she was terrified at the moment as she was practically trembling but she did remember what he told her about being brave. So she took a breath, calmed her nerves the best she could and gave him a brave confident nod.

"Ok." He smiled and kissed her cheek,

"That's my girl. Now be quick for me while I call Shadow." She nodded and went to work. Soler secured Luna on his shoulder and pulled out his phone calling Shadow. He didn't wait long as Shadow picked up immediately,

"Let me guess you had an intruder too?" Shadow asked.

"Yep. The commanders moving fast."

"Yeah I see. It was a good call for one of us to stay with the girls. I contacted the others and there on their way to the Typhoon."

"Good were on our way too. You heard anything from Sunset?" Soler asked.

"No nothing and that's not good." Shadow responded. A piece of Soler's heart strangely tugged with worry at that news,

"Alright, I'll drop Fluttershy off with you and go get her."

"Alright, we'll be waiting." Shadow responded before hanging up the phone. Soler put away his phone and went to get Fluttershy's stuff. He came back and she was ready to go. He smirked,

"Good work. So I'm going to get you to Shadow and Pinkie. He has a car and should be just down the street. I got to go get Sunset and get to the Typhoon." he said.

"You think they went after Sunset too?" she questioned.

"If I know the commander like I do then yes they will. Don't sweat it we'll explain more." he said as he was getting ready to teleport them all including the knocked out man.

"Wait what about my parents? Aren't we getting them too?" she asked. Soler didn't reply back so fast this time as he thought on how to answer,

"Flutters you're parents coming with us." he finally responded. He didn't have to look to see the shock on her face,

"W-what do you mean they're not coming with us? These men came after me won't they-"

"No. G.U.N is only after you. Not your parents so they'll be safer if they stay here. I'm sorry but it's the only way." he responded.

"B-but how will I contact them to let them know I'm alright or or-"

"Flutters." he stopped her stuttering by giving her a calm look,

"Flutters ya gotta stop worrying sometimes and just go with the flow of things. I know you're worried about your parents I truly understand that but, by us taking you with us then they will be much safer I promise you. And I guarantee that once were going you'll be able to contact them. Ok?" Though she was still feeling scared she trusted Soler and knew he wouldn't do anything to harm her or her parents'

"Ok. Let's get going." she said. He nodded secured Luna in his hood and teleported them all away.

 _And scene. When I was not expecting this one to be this long, and to be honest it was going to be longer but I had to find a stopping point and I figured this was as good as it was going to get lol. But hey at least another chapter is done for you guys and I can start working on the next. I'm sorry that these are taking longer to get out just got work, school, and stuff which makes me take a bit longer. Plus I've tended to start writing more so that also adds in time too. But don't worry I will finish all the stories I have going on. Well, the two at least. Hmm oh, something I wanted to bring up um I'm going to start a Q &A type thing with these stories. So if you have any questions about any story, or characters, or me anything I'll be more than willing to answer it. Or if you just wanna geek out over something I'm more than down with that too. Another thing as of this chapter Sonic Mania is coming out tomorrow and you can best believe I will be streaming it tomorrow or the weekend. Anywho with this long outro done, this has been Solerwolf...OUT!  
_


	19. Chapter 19

_Things are getting serious...I guess…._

 _ **Defiance**_

 _ **(P.O.V. none, City)**_

Soler and Fluttershy left her house and walked outside in the nighttime air. Soler had Luna on his shoulder and the unconscious man on his other. The two stopped outside of the house and looked up and down the street for Shadow. It was then Soler mentally kicked himself,

"Did you forget to-"

"Yes I forgot to ask how close he was." he gripped finishing her question. Just then the roar of an engine was heard and a set of headlights came from around a corner. Soon a black four-door car pulled up in front of the two. The driver's window rolled down and Shadow looked at the two slightly annoyed,

"We need to get moving." he said.

"Nice to see you too bro." Soler responded. Just then Silver's head popped into view too,

"Hey Soler." he said with a slight wave. At that Soler took a glance in the back to see a distraught Rarity and Pinkie who was trying to calm her in the back seats.

"Glad to know you've been busy." Soler said as he opened the back door for Fluttershy,

"Yeah, I picked them up soon after Pinkie and I were attacked. Sonic and the others should be at the Typhoon by now and are getting it warmed up. So we need to get moving." he said. Soler watched as Fluttershy got into the back seat with the other girls. They didn't say anything but Pinkie and her shared a silent hug that spoke louder than words. It made Solers heart twinge to see them like this but he then remembered,

"Have we any word from Sunset?" he asked Shadow. He only shook his head which made Soler feel a sense of dread. Soler carefully handed Fluttershy Luna from his shoulder which made her look at him confused.

"Don't worry I gotta go get Sunset and get her back to the Typhoon." he said. Fluttershy didn't respond right away but she did give him a kiss on the cheek,

"Ok please both of you come back to us safe." she responded. Soler nodded and closed the door for her.  
"Hey Shadow pop the hood." Soler asked. Shadow did as he said and when Soler looked in he was proud to see two other men knock out cold. He threw his man back there which made the car bounce for a brief moment. The movement made one of the men stir to which Soler quickly punched him knocking him back out. He closed the hood and went back up to Shadow,

"You already know what to do with them?"

"Yep dump them in the forest before liftoff. Which is soon so get going." Shadow responded. Soler nodded as Shadow rolled up his window and the car took off into the darkness leaving Soler standing here silently. Soler sighed and look off to the city and without a further thought he ran off to get Sunset.

Soler made it to her apartments very quickly. He looked up and he saw that the light was on to her apartment which made him tighten his fist in worry and anger. He went into the building and quickly scaled up the stairs, him being faster than the elevator, to the fourth floor. He made it to the floor and went to her door. He was about to knock but he heard what sounded like a commotion going on in the inside. He instead back up a bit and kick the door in loudly,

"Sunset I'm here! What's-" he stopped mid-sentence as he saw Sunset struggling with a man wearing the same outfit as the others. The two seem like they were struggling for a bit and before Soler could move he watched as the man smacked Sunset hard across the face making her hit the ground hard. It was at that moment that the two realized Soler was standing there. Soler was glaring hard at the man who let go of Sunset and pulled out a knife from his side ready to fight.

* * *

Down on the street, it was a calm night as Max was standing outside his apartments smoking trying to forget the struggle that is his life. Max was a middle-aged man who worked at the newspaper but since the attack destroyed some of the building he had gotten little to no time since it was under repair. Of course, the attack was scary but it's even scarier that his rent was due in the next few weeks and he was down two hundred. He and the landlord of the place had never really had a good relationship but as long as he paid on time then there was no what really drove him to lit that lung killer every night is that fact that his wife and son weren't with him anymore. No, they weren't dead but he and his wife weren't together anymore and she took his son when she took her bags. God, why did he think that blonde waitress was attractive. Why did he always let her flirt with him even though he knew he was married. Why did he decide to follow her home after a long shift at work. God Max made many stupid decision but that one took the cake as his worst. Just then the sound of a window smashed was heard followed by the sounds of a man screaming. Just before he could react a body crashed into the roof of a car smashing the windshield and turning on the car alarm.

Soler looked out the broken window with a slight scowl still,

"That'll teach you on hurting my Sunset." he mumbled. He returned inside to see Sunset sitting on her couch,

"Hey you doing ok?" he asked sitting next to her placing an arm around her. She took a breath and calmed herself,

"Well besides being slightly shaken up I'm doing fine. Thank you for coming when you did by the way." she responded with a slight smile. He smiled back,

"You know I care too much about ya to leave you hanging like that. Now come on we need to get going to the Typhoon. Do you got a bag ready?" he asked. Sunset nodded and she went to go get it. Soler got up and was waiting by the door for just a few seconds before she re-emerged with a duffle bag.

"Ready." she said. Soler nodded and he was about to walk off but stopped when he noticed Sunset looking at her apartment sadly,

"Do you think we'll ever come back?" she asked to no one. Soler sighed and went over and put an arm around her again,

"I don't know. But I do promise you that we'll find a way to fix all this I swear." he responded. She felt a bit more courage from his words and nodded,

"Ok. I'll keep you to that promise. Now let's get going." Soler nodded and took her hand as he lead her out of the building where a growing crowd of bystanders was forming around the car alarm and man lying inside it. Soler took a glance at it and sighed,

"Poor Max and he just paid off that car." he said. Sunset looked at him confused,

"Max? Whose Max?"

"Oh, no one. Let's just get going." he said picking her up and running off to the Typhoon.

* * *

Tails was busy getting the Typhoon ready for liftoff when his screen lit up. He pressed the button to see that Soler and Sunset were now on the ship.

"Ok now we're ready to take off." he said. Tails pressed a button in his chair which activated the intercoms,

"Ok everyone we're ready for lift off. If everyone would report to the command center immediately that would be great." he announced. Within the next minutes, everyone began to fill in the command deck with Soler and Sunset entering last. With them, all here Tails began to fire up the engines to the ship and slowly the ship began to whirl to life. The ship then began to lift off the ground as the forest around the ship was suddenly awoken by the engines blowing around the fauna and waking the animals. The group watched as the view of the forest left there sites and the view of the city now was present. All the girls felt a twinge of saddened leaving there home for who knows how long. The view of the city then began to disappear as now the clouds and stars were being seen in a brilliant display but the ship didn't stop rising there as it ascended so high that now they had passed the atmosphere as the blackness of space and the endless numbers of stars shined bright. The girls had to admit the sight of being in outer space brought them from there slump slightly as they looked down over there planet in amazement.

"Ok we're in orbit over the planet and we heading for Mobius." Tails said.

"Wait we're heading for Mobius?" Rarity asked. Tails just nodded,

"Yes. Even though G.U.N might be after you girls the safest place is back home in New Mobotropolis where the Kingdom of Acorn lies. G.U.N has no presence there so you should be perfectly safe. We should get there by tomorrow afternoon since we're traveling in orbit." he explained. Sonic though looked at him confused,

"Wait New Mobotropolis?" he asked.

"Yeah, Princess Sally was able to get the nanites working with Nicole so they were able to rebuild Knothole so they've recalled it New Mobotropolis." Tails answered. Sonic just nodded not really understanding too much of what was explained.

"But anyway everyone the ship if fully stocked and prepared to handle a crew of 30 people so there's more than enough rooms for everyone. I suggest we all try to get some sleep since it's been a rough night for everyone." he said. There was a saddened presence in the air as they all started to slowly leave the command center heading to their rooms. Tails sighed as he slouched in his seat. A hand rested on his making him look over to see Twilight looking at him worriedly,

"Aren't you coming to bed too?" she asked. He smiled sweetly at her and placed his other hand on hers,

"Don't worry I'll get some sleep in a bit. Promise." Twilight looked into his eyes and just nodded knowing he was telling the truth.

"Ok don't work toohard." she said kissing his cheek and walking off to her room. Now alone Tails gave one last sigh and went to on his last preparations.

* * *

Sunset awoke in a dark room. She stirred as she tried to get her surroundings but the room was too dark to tell. She remembered that her phone was plugged up next to her so she went to check time. The bright screen of the phone blinded her in the darkness but once her eyes adjusted she saw that it was 12 P.M. She was confused on why it was so dark if it was 12 in the afternoon but then she remembered she was in a ship in a space. An automated ship,

"Typhoon, uhh blinds please." she said aloud. There was no response but the blinds to her room began to slide open and the bright light of the sun shined in through her massive window. She looked outside to see they were still in space and if it weren't for the fact that she had her phone then she wouldn't even have known what time it was. She placed her hand on the cool glass as memories of last night replayed in her mind. She took a breath and calmed her mind to focus on the now,

"Alright time to get a move on Sunset." she spoke as she got up from her bed. A minute later Sunset exited her room still in her pajamas but she did freshen up some which was evident by her combed out hair. She took a look down the hall wondering where the dining hall but was taken out her thoughts when she noticed Soler coming out of a darkened room down the hall from hers.

"Oh Soler good afternoon." she said. Soler looked up to her and waved,

"Afternoon Sunset. I'm guessing you're just now waking up?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I got up a bit a go. Did you just wake up too?"

"Nah I've been up for about an hour now. Everyone is in the dining hall. I just came back to give Luna some lunch since she missed breakfast." he told her.

"Oh, that makes since. So mind leading to the dining hall I'm kinda starved." she asked. Soler just nodded and motioned for her to follow him and the two walked together in a comfortable silence. The silence turned a bit awkward for whatever reason as it seemed like the two wanted to say something to each other but couldn't for whatever reason. Luckily it didn't last long as they entered the dining hall and saw the rest of their friends all still in their nightwear. It was evident that some were still waking up as there was little conversation going on at the table.

"The kitchens fully stocked but theirs cereal available too, so knock yourself out Sunnybun." he said before walking over to table taking a seat next to Fluttershy. She didn't know what to make of the new nickname but she'd figure it out later since food came first. She made herself a bowl of cereal and went to take as seat as the others seemed to be in the middle of a conversation.

"I really can't believe that the entire city is composed of nanites." Twilight said in awe,

"Yeah. I remember helping the princess and Rotor working on it before we left but I didn't think they would have gotten it up and running so soon." Tails responded. At princes's Rarity eyes lit up,

"Wait did you say, princess? As in royalty?" she questioned. Sonic nodded,

"Yep Knothole-er New Mobotropolis is locate

d in the Kingdom of Acorn. Which-"

"Which is not protected by G.U.N. but by the Freedom Fighters. Which makes it the safest place for you girls." Shadow finished Sonic's thought. Sonic glared at Shadow who didn't even flinch at the weak glare.

"Oh, so that's why you guys brought us to Mobius. I was going to ask why since the guys were running from are there but now it makes sense." Twilight added. Knuckles nodded,

"Yeah though now that we're back I wonder how Angel Island are doing?" Knuckles mumbled to himself. After that, the room went quiet as the mood changed with a lingering question on most of their minds. They all wanted an answer yet no one seemed able to ask the air was too thick with emotions from last night. Just when it seemed like the mood couldn't get any worse the ships A.I. blared to life,

 _Incoming call from the Commander of Guardian Units of Nations._ She said. Soler, Shadow, and Silver stood up instantly,

"Shit the Commander already? We must be back in orbit." Shadow commented as he Soler and Silver, followed by the others, quickly made their way to the bridge. When they made it to the bring a screen showed had the G.U.N. symbol on it with a phone ringing under it.

"What would your Commander want?" Fluttershy asked nervously,

"He probably found out about the failed mission last night and knew we had a part in it," Soler said.

"We have to answer and see what he says." Silver added. Soler ad Shadow nodded,

"Ok but you guys are going to have to disappear. He see's the girls then he'll really lose it." Soler said. The others just nodded went off to where the screen wouldn't show them but close enough for them to hear. With them, in the clear, the three boys all took a breath and prepped for the call. Them ready Soler pressed a button on his communicator and the screen changed showing the Commander scowling at the three agents before him.

"Commander. What a pleasant sur-"

"Cut the shit Soler you three know why this is happening." he said cutting off Soler. His strong voice made the three stand a bit more at attention,

"What the hell do you three think you are doing? I send you three out there to keep an eye on Sonic and his friends, making sure they don't do anything to break the treaty. You seem to fail at that almost immediately with you fighting Soler fighting Sonic in front of equestrians and showing off his powers. You all enroll at the same high school as them which is a better way of keeping an eye on them. But instead of keeping a low profile and keeping an eye on them, you all get put under some trance by these Sirens who, not only cause you to fight Sonic and his friends again showing off your abilities, but they keep you distracted enough to allow Eggman to attack the very city you're keeping silent guard over. Then and this tops the cake of your fuck-ups, but I give you orders to capture these girls and bring them in for questioning, but not only do you not reply to my orders but when I go to send in other agents to retrieve them. You stake them down, killing one, and taking the girls to Mobius, and I can only assume you're taking them to New Mobotropolis since we have to authority there. So I ask again. What the hell do you three think you're doing!" the Commander finished his rant sn three boys were silent not even Soler dared joked now. The Commander scanned the three his anger visibly rising with the silence he was getting,

"Well? Speak damnit!" he shouted which made Silver wince a bit. Shadow decided to step up,

"Sir we were following your orders as you said but-"

"You were obviously not following my orders Shadow! If you were then we wouldn't be having this conversation right now."

"But sir your orders didn't make sense to us which is why we disobeyed them, sir." Soler finally said. The Commander looked to Soler the most troublesome agent he's ever dealt with,

"What about my orders of 'bring the girls in' did you not understand?" he asked voice trembling with rage. The three have never seen him this upset but they did their best to steal themselves to get some answers,

"We wanted to know why you wanted them so much, sir." Silver said. At that, the Commanders anger switched briefly to confusion then switched just as fast back to anger,

"You wanted to know why? I think it's quite obvious why their prime suspects for all the events that have happened. You all have seen the files that you extracted. The person behind the attack on that city, who had gotten access to Eggman's tech, wants them, girls. So if the enemy wants them then I need to get them before they do and see what it is that important about them." he answered. The three went quiet knowing well how the Commander acts, but a memory of last night flashed through Soler's mind. The image of one of the men slapping Sunset and pulling out a knife on her. That got his spirit blazing as he looked at the Commander, eyes serious,

"You were going to do more than interrogate them. Weren't you?" he asked getting questioning looks from Shadow and Silver. The Commander had calmed himself a bit but his anger was still obvious,

"If you mean torture, then yes. I'm more than prepared to torture each and every one of them for as long as it takes until I get the info I need. Only after we're going to be kept as prisoners of war to make the Equestrians think twice about their actions." he answered again quickly and sufficiently. The three boys had slight looks of shock but they half expected him to respond that way, however, the group listening didn't take the news as well. Some of the girls have faces of pure disbelief that a person could be that cruel while others were slightly shaking now. The Commander could see their expressions and was unamused,

"I don't know why you three are giving such childish looks of shock. You have all tortured targets before to get information. I don't see why this situation is any different than those." he said. Soler looked back at him his anger flared,

"The situation is different because these girls haven't done anything wrong!" he shouted. The Commanders eyebrow raised slightly at the tone of voice Soler gave,

"Are you raising your voice at me?" he questioned. Soler about to shout again but Shadow put a hand out to stop him,

"Sir with all due respect, we have been with these girls for a while now and they haven't shown anything that would consider them targets. We are investigating the situation currently if you'd just give us time sir." Shadow answered.

"Give you time? No, you three were obviously not ready for a mission like this and have gotten you're feeling involved. Like I said before you three are to report to base with those girls and that is a direct order. I have war to plan for and not having those girls or you three here puts a hindrance to my plans." he responded. This time the word war stuck out like a sore thumb making the three's ears perk.

"Sir, did you say war?" Silver asked. The Commander sighed at the question,

"Yes, Silver I did say war. Mobius will be going to war with Equestria and this time with me leading the charge we will win and gain control over them." he responded. The shocked expressions on the three teens gave surprised the Commander to be said the least,

"I don't know why you three look so shocked. What did you expect was going to happen. Eggman shows up in Equestria and destroyed a city and in response, they shot and killed the Mobian ambassador in their own city. I have been ready to take down the Equestrians but the President prevented it. Now with everything's that happened, he's given me full command on how to deal with them and best believe that they will fall. Now as I said you three will bring those girls in for interrogation. You three will be put on a strict watch on base for a while until further notice. Am I clear?" the Commander only got silence as Soler, Shadow and Silver minds and hearts were racing. The Commander looked at them impatiently his anger rising,

"I said am I clear?" he repeated. At that Soler came to a conclusion. He calmed himself the best he could and looked at the Commander with a straight face,

"No." he said and you could feel the temperature drop in the room as the Commander gave Soler a deadly glare.

"What was that?" he asked voice trembling. Soler didn't even shudder at the question as he looked him straight in the eyes and repeated,

"I said no Commander. We won't be going back to base nor will we give you these girls. Sir we know there's more going on here and we intend to find out what exactly is going on with or without you're say so." he repeated. You could see a vein pulsed on the Commanders for head from the amount of rage he was feeling but kept contained.

"Are you denying my orders? At a time like this, you decide to go rogue! We are on the verge of taking down Equestria for good this time and now you're going to disobey my orders? Now I've dealt with your attitude since the beginning Soler but-'

"But nothing! I don't give a damn about your petty ego Commander. We will figure out what's going on and we will find a way to prove who's really behind all this, no matter what you say." Soler said cutting off the Commander mid-sentence. The Commander just started at the three,

"You know if you do this you will be considered an enemy of G.U.N. and I will send forces to get those girls. If you or any of your friends are with them then you will be terminated." he treated. Soler just started at the Commander his determination strong and stout and with a wave of his hand the communication ended. Soler, Shadow, and Silver stood there in silence each lost in thought. The rest of the group came out from their hiding having heard the whole conversation and just looked at the three not knowing what to do. Shadow finally sighed which brought Silver out of his trance too, as the two looked to Soler who had his head down. The two walked up to him Silver placing a hand on his shoulder,

"Hey don't think too much on it bro. You know that Shadow and I are always going to be on your side. Right Shadow?" Shadow nodded in response,

"Of course. I don't know what's going on through the Commander's mind but we still have to figure out who's behind all this and now to protect the girls." he said.

"Yeah, Shadows right. We still have a task to do and now with a war on the verge we need to stay together now more than ever." Silver added. Soler was quiet for long few moments making Shadow and Silver wonder if their words reached him. But Soler placed a hand on Silvers and looked back at two with watery eyes but a strong smile,

"Thanks, guys." he responded. Silver and Shadow smiled back at him,

"No problem." Though everyone was letting the tender moment go they were snapped out of it when the ship shook a bit,

 _We have re-entered the atmosphere approaching New Mobotropolis. ETA 10 minutes._ The ship's A.I. spoke.

"I think we should all get dressed and ready. We'll be there soon." Tails spoke. Everyone agreed and went off to their rooms to get dressed.

* * *

The group of teens exited the ship and found they were in an underground hangar large enough to fit the massive Typhoon. To be said everyone was impressed, well except for Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles.

"Man this place is huge. Where are we Tails?" Silver asked,

"Well, this hanger, in particular, is located under the fields outside of the city. But the whole base is connected under the city. It's also used and evaluation place in cause the city is attacked and-'

"And this place is the headquarters of the Freedom Fighters." a new voice said. The group's attention turned to the two new girls in the room. Both were around the same height but the first girl wore a blue sleeveless zipped up vest with a black shirt also wore black skin-tight shorts with blue knee height boots with black square patches on the foot. She also wore white gloves with blue ring-like bracelets on her wrist. Her dark auburn hair was fashioned so that her bangs were short in the front and the rest hanged down her back only going as far as her shoulders. (Think of a human version of Post Genesis Wave Sally) Now the girl standing next to her wore a purple sleeveless dress, with black and white gloves that had purple cuffs, black pants and black and white shoes. She had black markings under her eyes and above her nose. Her black hair was swept to the left in the front and the rest laid short on her shoulders also. (Again imagine a human Post Genesis Wave Nicole)

"I'm glad to see you all made it here safely." The girl in blue said as the group walked up to them,

"Of course we'd make it back home safe Sal. I mean I was with them the whole time." Sonic boasted. Soler signed,

"Man can't even go a few seconds without inflating that ego of yours huh?" he said. Sonic glared at Soler,

"Oh, and I see you can't go without my name in your mouth huh?" Sonic mocked back. Soler now glared at him as the two butted heads again,

"Yeah well, you can't seem to go one minute without sounding like an idiot!"

"So I'm the idiot now! Well, I only think you say anything about me, to begin with because you feel inferior to me! Which I don't blame you cause I am me and you're just a loser!" Sonic shouted back. Soler and Sonic started going back and forth which made the rest of the group sigh,

"At least that hasn't." Rainbow groaned. She then turned her attention back to the two girls and she gave out her hand,

"Well anyway, it's nice to meet you. I'm Rainbow Dash and these are my friends-"

"Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Apple Jack, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Sunset Shimmer correct?" the girls in purple spoke cutting off Rainbow. The girls looked at her surprised,

"How did you know all our names?" Applejack asked,

"Well, Nicole here is an A.I. so she can find information pretty quickly. But it's mainly because Tails already sent us your names before you guys got here. Oh, but where are my manners, I'm Princess Sally Acorn. The leader of the Freedom Fighters and future leader of the Kingdom of Acorn. Jeez, that was mouthful." Sally said with a smile. The girl's looks showed how what Sally said was hitting them,

"Wait did you say, princess?" Rarity asked,

"And did you say A.I.?" Twilight asked. Sally and Nicole just held their smiles,

"Don't worry we'll explain on the way. For now, we'll show you around the base and then the city." Nicole told them.

"Sonic were moving out." Sally said to him. At her call Sonic instantly stopped his arguing with Soler and re-joined the group.

"Right behind ya Sal." he said as they left to begin the tour with a confused Soler lagging behind.

 _Yeah, that's a wrap on this one. Ok so firstly I should apologize on how I seem to rarely post now but with school, jobs, relationships. Yeah, they take a lot out of me on the daily so my drive is a bit down. But that doesn't mean I'm ending the stories now I'm going to complete them because I've totally decided that I'm going to do a Soler in Fairy Tail story. Its been on my mind for like months now and I'd like to finish these stories first before I move on to something else. But I do have several chapters for thing in the process such as another tale for the One-Offs Tale. I hope you guys like this one it's taken me way longer to finish then I'd like. But again I do apologize to you guys again. Also by the end of writing this Sonic Forces is dropping next month! I'm so excited!  
_


	20. Chapter 20

_It's training time._

 _ **Hell**_

 _ **(P.O.V. None, New Mobotropolis)**_

"And this is the command center." Nicole said finishing the tour of the base. The sizable group had been through every inch of Freedom H.Q. and it was a pretty sizable place as it was made to accommodate each of the Freedom Fighters tastes plus being able to house the entire city in case of an emergency. Everyone besides those who've been here were pretty impressed to be the least. Even Luna the hedgehog who was snug in Soler's hair was somewhat impressed. Sunset did a double take and looked at Soler's head to see the little hedgehog who wasn't there before.

"Wait when did you get Luna?" she asked.

"In between chapters." he responded quickly.

"Ah so were fourth wall breaking this early huh?" she questioned.

"Yep and now we're moving on." he answered and shifted the reader's attention back the princess and Nicole.

"Wow, this place is impressive." Twilight exclaimed.

"Thank you. It took us awhile to get it together and were still thinking of adding a few more areas in." Nicole responded.

"Really? What more could this place need?" Silver asked.

"Well, we were thinking-" Nicole was cut off by a nudge from Sally.

"We can tell more about that later. For now, let's head up to the city and get you guys into your new homes." Sally said leading the group to an elevator. The elevator was more than big enough to hold them all since they made it big to haul downloads of material. When the elevator stopped and opened they were meet with another room. It held a large round table and a massive screen set in front view of the table. Light shined in from the windows placed above which lit up the room showing it also bookshelves and chairs. All in all, it was a pretty nice above ground headquarters.

"This place is simply divine!" Rarity exclaimed. That made Sally smile,

"I'm glad we can impress. Oh, that reminds me, Nicole, would you take the others to where they'll be staying. I have to show Shadow, Silver, and Soler something." she said. Nichole nodded,

"Of course." That made the girls give them a questioning look,

"Show them something?" Rarity questioned as she squeezed Silver's hand bit,

"Yes. It's something that came in about an hour before you all arrived. Its specifically for the three so I'm sorry girls." Sally responded. Rarity squeezed Slivers hand a bit tighter which made him glance at her slightly worried expression. He put on a smile and held her hand,

"Hey don't Rarity I'm sure it's just some new information or something minor. Well catch up with you guys in a bit ok?" he said. Rarity looked at him a good few long moments and at his reassuring smile. She nodded reluctantly and kissed him on the cheek before letting go,

"Ok just catch up with us alright?"

"I go and enjoy the city." he answered. With that Nicole took the girls plus Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles out of the building. With them gone the boys all turned their attention to Sally,

"So whats this something you wanted to show us?" Shadow asked. Sally lead them over to the monitor and began typing into it,

"Well like I told them about an hour or so before you guys arrived someone sent us or more like you guys a message. " she said.

"A message? Have you seen what it says?" Soler asked. Sally shook her head,

"No. It has a password on it that we don't know but you guys should know. Ah here it is." on the screen pulled up a file with the G.U.N. symbol on it. That made the three all more curious and concerned,

"Wait you're saying someone from G.U.N. sent us a message?" Silver questioned. Sally nodded,

"Yes, I was surprised too. But from how well encrypted this is it seems like they've gone through a lot of trouble to get it to you guys." she explained. The three looked at the file on the screen as multiple questions flashed through their minds,

"So you said it has a password on it. Did it give a hint or something?" Soler asked.

"Yes, it did.' Sally clicked on the file and a password line popped up with a message underneath,

" _The thing that the brothers cherish most. Will show the dark secrets."_ The three read the cryptic message in confusion,

"The thing that the brothers cherish most. We'll were obviously the brothers, but what is it that we cherish the most." Silver questioned. Shadow and Soler both look as lost as him as they thought about what it could mean. But then one word passed through Soler mind,

"Family." he said taking Shadow and Silver out of thought, "Try family." he told Sally. She nodded and proceeded to type in the word and to their surprised the file was unlocked.

"Wow, how did-"

"I'll explain at some other time. For now, lets look at that file." Soler told them. Sally opened the file and in it was dozens of subfolders and in those were filled with information on multiple things. But before they could get to searching one folder opened up automatically. In that folder was a file and a video which then began to play automatically. A figure showed a black figure hunched over looking at the screen. Though they couldn't see his face they could tell he was in a panic by how he was constantly looking over his shoulder every few seconds.

"Ok is this recording? Good. Listen I don't have much time but my names is Thomas Jones I work in R&D and I had to get this message out to you. By now you three have been labeled rogue agents and the Commander has begun his prep for war. But the Commander has been having us in R&D work a new super weapon that if finished it could bring the end of Equestria as we know it. I know you three have been looking into the incidents in Ponyville with Eggman attacking and those Siren girls. I've read the reports but that's not important what is important is that to power the weapons the Commander is looking for the Chaos Emeralds to power it. He's been able to narrow down the location of one of the emeralds already. The schematic for the weapon and the emerald location is in this file, while any other information I could get you guys is on the rest.' the figure stopped talking and looked behind himself nervously. One the coast was clear he turned back to the screen.

"I know this is weird and sudden but I've read you guys mission reports and I know you guys wouldn't turn on us if you didn't have a reason. So Shadow, Soler, Silver, I'm trusting you guys to stop the Commander and stop this war from ever happening. I have to go or else they'll catch this. Good luck." The video ended and a set of coordinates and the schematics of the superweapon opened. Soler, Shadow, Silver, and Sally were silent as they just started at the coordinates and schematics dumbfounded by everything. Shadow was the first to break the trance,

"S-Sally do you think you could figure out where those coordinates lead?" he asked. THat snapped Sally out of her trance also,

"Y-Yes I can give me a moment." Sally went and began to type in the coordinates given.

"The location is Pripyat Ukraine." She said pulling up the map and sure enough, that's where it showed. The boys looked at the location skeptically,

"Wait isn't that the town that got abandoned after some nuclear incident years ago?" Soler asked.

"Yes it was a nuclear city back in the 1970's or so for the Chernobyl Nuclear plant. But once the Chernobyl disaster happened the place got evacuated in two days and it's been a ghost town ever since, even though the radiation levels have dropped significantly. But my biggest question is why would one of the emeralds be all the way there. Don't they normally land within the Mobian and Equestrian borders?" Shadow asked. Sally shook her head,

"Not this time no. Since Sonic was in space the last time he used them after he deformed and scattered them, they shot out across the world. But he can normally keep them within the Mobian borders when he scatters them but since he wasn't in the Mobian borders they scattered across the world." she answered. Soler sighed,

"Well great seems like we're going on an international emerald hunt." he said. Sally nodded,

"It seems that way. But let me send a drone out to the coordinates and see if it can pick up anything. It'll take a while for it to get there though." she said as she was typing in the commands. Silver, Shadow, and Soler looked at the screen as they watched the princess work each in their own thoughts, but all were concerned about how the future was going to play out.

* * *

The girls tour around the was a highly enjoyable experience as the pleasant weather mixed with the beautiful city and welcoming smiles of the inhabitants to them, made the girls days.

"This place is wonderful!" Rarity exclaimed

"Yes, this city is beautiful." Fluttershy added

"Yeah, and everyone seems so friendly!"Pinkie shrieked as she waved to a group of kids playing.

"Yep, things haven't changed much around here."Sonic chimed in glowing with pride for his home. Though Sonic couldn't help but notice how quiet and reserved Rainbow had been. He glanced at her and she looked deep in thought about something. He had a slight idea of what it might be but he'd rather wait till she speaks up about what it is. Nichole stopped the tour of the city at a rather large building,

"And this is where the tour ends." she said. Everyone gasped at the massive building before them while Nicole gleamed with pride her smile ever so big,

"Man what is this place, Nicole? I don't remember it being here before we left." Knuckles asked. Nichole turned to face the group literally shaking in joy. She opened her mouth but-,

"This where you guys will be staying." a different voice said stealing Nicole moment. Everyone looked to see a pink haired girl wearing a sleeveless red and white brimmed short dress with a set of matching red and white knee-high boots. She also sported white gloves with gold ring bracelets. Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails lit up seeing her,

"Yo Amy! Long time no see!" Sonic shouted. Amy's emerald eyes shined at his call,

"It's great to see you to blue!" she shouted back. Amy walked up to the group,

"Nicole, Sally said she needed you back at Freedom H.Q. so I'll handle the rest of their tour." Amy explained. Nichole sighed saddened that she didn't get to show off her work but understood that Sally needed her.

"Alright, then I'll be on my way. You all enjoy the rest of the tour and your new home." and with that Nicole left the group.

"So now how about we continue the tour of you guys new home." Amy said,

"Wait this is where we'll be staying?" Twilight asked. Amy nodded,

"Yep. When we got word about you guys and you're situation everyone was right on board to help make a place for you guys to stay in. Especially Nicole, not only was she ready to help but this was also a chance for her to see what type of home she could make with her nanites. Though as you can see from the size she went a bit overboard." Amy said.

"Yeah overboard is an understatement. Just how many rooms are in this place?" Tails asked. Amy took a moment to think,

"Well if I remember the plans right then there are 13 rooms each with their own bathrooms and each roughly the size of master bedrooms, there's a fully stocked kitchen that can fit seven people at a time, a living area, dining area, a main washroom area. What else what else hmm oh there also a basement area that has a large workout room, there's a rec room too and there's-"

"Alright we get it, we get it." Sonic groaned. Amy chuckled nervously,

"Yeah it has anything and everything you guys would need. So if you guys would follow me you guys can get to picking your rooms and I'll get your stuff sent here to you." she said leading them into the mansion. Once inside everyone looked around in amazement at the amount of space was available to them and how well furnished it was. Amy walked to the front of the group and stopped to get their attention,

"Well, this is it. The rooms are on the second level with the girl's rooms in the west wing and the boys in the right. Once you decide on a room there are touchpads by the doors to customize them to your liking and let everyone know who room is who. So enjoy your stay here and I'll be here for a while to answer any questions." Amy said in a true tour guide fashion. Everyone was slowly dispersing to explore their new home but Sonic stopped by Amy with a quizzical expression,

"Wait you said there's a room for each of us? Including me?" he asked her. She nodded,

"Yep, you're parents thought it'd be a good experience living with others so they asked to make sure you had a room included." Amy answered him. Sonic groaned,

"Well I'll just have to talk to them about it later." he said to himself before walking off. The girls were exploring their new home mingling and chit-chatting about, well all except Rainbow was basically trailing behind still in deep thought. The other girls picked up on this a while back but didn't think too much of it. But now she had been like this since they left Freedom H.Q. and it was worrying them. The group had gone up to where the rooms were and entered one to see that the rooms were huge in size too. There was easily enough space a king size bed plus a sofa and a table with chairs, and still, have room to move around comfortably.

"Jeez, these rooms are way bigger than any room I've ever been in." Twilight said.

"Yeah, these rooms are at least the size of a nice hotel suite size. Nicole really did overdo it." Sunset chimed in. Though that was the end of the talking as Rainbows demeanor was affecting them all. With a sigh, AJ was the one to speak up,

"Ok, sugarcube this silence enough. What is wrong with ya?" She asked. She question finally broke Rainbow from her thoughts as she looked up to see the rest of the girls looking directly at her. She sighed,

"I'm sorry girls but I've just been thinking."

"Think we all know that Dash. But what about?" AJ interjected. Rainbow was quiet for a few long moments before speaking again,

"I was just thinking about how mad and frustrated I am right now." She started her tone full of those very emotions. The girls wanted to ask why but they all had a good idea why,

"Rainbow we feel the same way you do but there's not much we can do right now." Fluttershy spoke softly. Rainbow shook her head,

"NoI can't stand for not being able to do anything and watch on the sidelines while others help save our home. I want to help and not be some helpless damsel. I want to fight back!" she declared. Her declaration took the girls by slight surprise,

"Rainbow how do you expect to fight back? You've seen whos after us and what it's capable of." Twilight said.

"Yeah I know but that's why I was going to ask to get training from them. From Soler, Shadow, Silver and maybe the Freedom Fighters too. I know that it's crazy but I don't want to keep feeling this sense of helplessness. It sucks and I hate it. So that's why I don't want to be helpless I want to be able to fight back against G.U.N and maybe help them stop this war before it starts." Rainbow said pouring her heart out to them. They were silent the air thick with emotions and full of a new sense of passion. Each of the girls understood Rainbow completely and didn't want to keep feeling the same sense of helplessness either. Rainbow sighed at the silence she got and turned away from the group,

"Listen, girls, I know not all of you are like me and are ready to fight and I understand. So-"

"Were with you Rainbow." Rainbow stopped mid-sentence with a surprised expression looked back to her friends who all held serious faces of content.

"What did you say?" RD asked.

"She said we're with ya sugar." AJ answered with a smile,

"Yeah even though we all aren't fighters we want to help stop those meanies at G.U.N." Pinkie chimed in.

"Yes, I agree with Pinkie. That dreadful Commander needs to be stopped at all costs." Rarity added. Rainbow looked at her friends smiling faces and determined eyes. Rainbow wiped a tear out of her eye and smiled brightly at them,

"Thanks, girls!" she said with glee. The girls were then about to start planning on how to ask the guys but Amy came from around the corner surprising them,

"I don't want to sound rude but I couldn't help but overhear what you guys were talking about and I completely support you gals." She told them. That only added to their determination even more,

"Thanks, Amy." RD responded just then although popped into her head,

"Actually Amy there is one thing you could help us with."

* * *

"Yes, these plans are quite troubling indeed." Nicole was examining the blueprints from the file.

"Yeah we know there troubling but how long do you think it'll take them to make it." Soler interjected. Nicole ran some quick calculations,

"Well on their own it'll take them quite a while but since the Commander said he has the President's funding the process will speed up exponentially. So I'd say around three-four months. The one who sent this to us was correct in his judgment." she answered. Soler groaned and plopped back down in his seat. Sally looked over the plans in thought,

"Well though we know these plans will most likely come to fruition we should put all our efforts into either keeping them from powering it or find some sort of weakness in the design we exploit." she spoke. Shadow nodded,

"The Princess is right we should focus on finding the emeralds. But that's easier said than done."

"Why's that?" Silver asked but before he could get an answer the doors to the H.Q. opened and in walked the girls, Sonic, and company plus a new pink haired girl. The look on the girl's faces said they came to talk about something important. Soler sighed,

"Nicole you mind forwarding those files to Shadow, Silver and I? We'll discuss it more tomorrow." he said. Nicole nodded and the info on the screen went back into the folder.

"What was that?" Pinkie asked. Soler waved her off,

"Oh, nothing you girls need to fret over. So how's the new place? I heard from Nicole it's pretty big." Soler said trying to change the subject. But instead of chatter on that, he and his brothers got a way more different response. The girls all stood in a line together before them determination on their faces. Rainbow stepped forward breaking the neat line,

"We've come to ask a request." she started, Soler looked to the others who both held the same confused expressions,

"Which is?"

"We've come to ask if you will train us to help combat G.U.N and stop this war before it happens." Rainbow declared. All guys, Sonic included, looked at them in surprise,

"Woah wait this is what you girls were talking about earlier? When you said that you wanted to talk about something important I thought it was about something dealing with the house but this I just don't know." Sonic said to himself mostly. Rainbow and the girls looked to Soler, Shadow, and Silver with ernest,

"So what do you to our request?" Rainbow asked,

"No." Soler replied flatly. His quick response went passed them as the girls processed what he just said then in one collective voice,

"Huh?" they responded. Soler leaned back in his seat,

"Nope. Request denied ladies."

"But why?" AJ asked.

"Well think it. G.U.N. is after you girls hence why we brought you guys here where they have no jurisdiction what so ever. So basically you're safe here. I understand you guys wanting to help stop them and this may be war but by putting you girls out in the field, which is what I assume at least a few of you want to happen, it is just making you all easier pickings for them. So sorry but request denied." Soler explained bluntly. With the girls now flustered and unsure of what to do next Amy stepped forward holding their confidence,

"Look I hear where you're coming from but these girls are saying they're willing to fight for their home and you're going to deny them that chance to help? If it's a matter of training them I'll more than gladly train them myself if that's the-'

"That's not the case . If they want training we'd gladly give it but like I said it's about their safety. We'd rather not put them in more danger than they're already in." repeated Soler.

"But even though their willingness to put their lives on the line you're still going to deny them?" asked Amy. Soler signed tired of repeating himself.

"Shadow, Silver you guys agree with me right?" he asked looking to the two. When he looked back he was met with Silver pointing to a pondering Shadow. Soler knew that look all to well and he hated it everytime it happened,

"Oh no Shadow not that, _"this might work",_ expression. Not this time man." Soler exclaimed. The girls well all were now watching the exchanged between brothers with interest. Shadow didn't say anything but just kept that thinking pose closing his eyes in the process,

"Shadow you can't be serious. Thinking of the dangers out there." Shadow said nothing,

"They'll be going up against G.U.N for pete's sake." Soler protested. Shadow still said nothing,

"Ok so even if it could work out they'd need more than combat training to even survive out there." Soler explained. Shadow still said nothing. Soler groaned,

"Ok, ok, let me make point of the main thing we still need to gather the emeralds remember and find out whos behind all this. I mean the three of us will have our hands full with that so training them will-" Shadow opened his eyes at that one his thinking over. Soler sighed,

"Sealed my fate with that one." he said to himself which made Shadow give him a sly smirk. The girls having watched the whole interaction stood confused and anxious.

"So what does this mean?" Rainbow asked. Shadow stood up and walked before them,

"It means we got some planning to do future events. Though I agree with Soler on not putting you all in harm's way any more than you are. It'd be smarter to train you and guide you then you all going rogue. So you request for training has been agreed upon bu-"Shadow was cut off by the cheers from the girls and rejoiced at their success. Though the cheering soon stopped as they felt the cold stare from Shadow causing them to settle down. Soler chuckled to himself,

 _They won't be that cheery later on._ He thought. Once Shadow regained their attention continued,

"As I was saying you will be trained but it won't start today. We'll discuss a plan and will be starting tomorrow you'll begin. So suggest you all enjoy the rest of your day the best you can and get to bed early for you'll be starting early tomorrow. Dismissed." the girls all nodded then began to leave with Amy as their cheers were heard exiting the doors.  
"They will not be that happy tomorrow." Soler said,

"You can say that again." Silver added.

"So Shadow now that they're being trained I'm sure you have a plan of attack for this?" Sally asked. Shadow nodded,

"Of course but It will require you'll assistance. All of you." he said. Sonic smiled boldly,

"I get ya Shadow. You need me to help with their combat training huh? Well I'd be honored,-"

"No Soler's going to do their combat training. They're going to need someone who won't let their emotions get in the way of preparing them for the fights ahead." Shadow said. Sonic's confidence deflated as he just sulked his head against the door.

"Well, Sonic aside how can we be of help?" Tails asked.

"Well, the girls will need to learn a lot of information fast. Su as, battle tactics, wilderness survival, hacking programming and such. So I was thinking, Sally you've been the leader of the Freedom fighters for a long time so you could handle teaching them battle tactics, Tails you and Nichole could handle hacking and technology use, Silver and Knuckles can handle wilderness survival, and Soler their training." he explained. Everyone understood their roles we'll all except Sonic who didn't get a role,

"Wait what about me?" He asked.

"Sorry blue you're just to useless to use here. I mean you really bring no qualities to the table besides that ego of yours." Soler said. Sonic gritted his teeth in anger but Knuckles held him back from doing anything.

"Sonic I left you and myself out because there might be some special training they might require so well be the ones to teach them. These guys will be the main trainers." Shadow explained. Sonic took a second to think about it and after a second of thought he smiled and agreed.

"Ok with that decided I figured we start early tomorrow. Sally will be first, then Tails and Nicole, Silver and Knuckles, and lastly Soler. Each lesson will be an hour and a half besides Solers which will be at least two hours or more depending on how he decides. This okay with you all?" Shadow asked. They all agreed again,

"Good. Soler-"

"You ain't gotta tell me, bro. I'll be sure to break each one of them thoroughly." answered Soler calmly. Shadow nodded,

"Good. Now the lessons should be held here in the underground has the most rooms available. So if that's all I suggest we take the rest of today to prepare for tomorrow." With Shadows last statement everyone went there ways getting ready for tomorrow.

Rainbow yawned loudly walking to the H.Q.,

"Damn I hate waking up early." she groaned. Fluttershy smiled softly at her friend also still a bit tired,

"Yes, I have to agree with you in this case. They are making us start pretty early." she agreed.

"They couldn't have just waited another hour?" Rainbow groaned. AJ chuckled,

"Awe this is nothing compared to back home. I've always had to wake up this early during the summer time to start my chores for the day." AJ chimed in the most refreshed one out of the group.

"Well, ladies lets not forget why it is were up this early." Sunset said. At that Rainbow lost her tiredness which was switched with excitement,

"Ah, yeah I haven't forgotten! I can't wait to start this training." she exclaimed.

"I don't know if its good you're so excited about this. I have feeling things are going to get pretty intense from today on." Twilight said.

"Oh, Twilight I'm sure they won't go to hard on us today. It is the first day afterall." Rarity said.

"Yeah, Twi I'm sure thing will get tough but today should be a breeze." Pinkie added. The girls conversing ended as they made it the front of the building. They all took one last calming breath and all went in prepared for the worst. Once they entered they were met with Shadow and Sally who had their back to them and we're going over something.

"Morning Shady!" Pinkie shouted. Shadow and Sally both stopped what they were doing shifting their attention to the group.

"Glad to see you all made it. Now take a seat and pick up the devices on the table." Shadow ordered. The girls did as he said each taking a seat and picking up the tablet like devices.

"Those devices are yours from this day on and will help with your studies. Now to begin your schedule for the next few weeks will be-"

"Woah, Woah wait, this just sounds like school? Thought we were training here?" Rainbow protested.

"Rainbow there's a lot more to training than just the body. You have to train your mind as well. Plus if any of you girls are going to be out into the field you have to learn some things before you're ready." Sally answered. Rainbow sighed and slouched in her seat.

"Ok with that done, as I was saying you're schedules are on your devices. I don't have anything further to say so I'll let the princess handle the rest and good luck ladies." said Shadow. WIth that Shadow left the girls exiting the building. Sally took a look at the girls and gave a smile,

"Alright, then ladies lets start your lesson for the day." Sally tapped a button on her tablet and on the screen popped up dozens of complicated strategies and history and such. Rainbow groaned laying her head on her,

 _This is going to be hell._

 _Another one bites the dust. How are ya guys doing? I hope you're doing swell. Anyway, I don't really have anything to announce this time. So thanks again for reading and I'll see you all in the next chapter. Solerwolf...OUT!_


	21. Chapter 21

_Time to get physical._

 _ **Like Gym but with a Chance of Death**_

 _ **(P.O.V. none, Freedom HQ)**_

The girls went through the rest of their lessons smoothly. Well, all except Rainbow. Sally's tactical skills lessons were so drab she practically drowned out what she was saying, well almost if to weren't for Applejack who would keep nudging her awake. This was the same pattern for the next class with Tails and Nicole as they as they went over different types of firewalls and computer systems and how to get through them with ease. Twilight and Sunset seemed the most interested in the lesson though asking questions which made the class last 30 minutes longer than it should have. The survival skills lesson was a bit of a pick me up though as her survival wilderness camp skills were coming into play easing through the class. Now the girls were walking to their last class of the day and the one that Rainbow has been pumped for the most. She was so ready for this class that the others could feel her excitement,

"Someone's excited." Rarity teased. Rainbow looked at her with a grin,

"Of course I'm excited! We finally get to learn how to fight back! Who wouldn't be excited?" Exclaimed the excited Rainbow.

"Well, I don't know if I would say I'm excited. But more nervous and a bit scared." Fluttershy admitted. Rainbow went and wrapped an arm around the timid girl,

"Listen, Flutters I know you're not the whole combat and fighting type but if we're going to be going out there with GUN on our tails we got to know how to defend ourselves." Rainbow explained. The timid girl knew her friend was right though the thought of running into GUN again frightened her more but she wouldn't tell Rainbow.

"You're right Rainbow, I shouldn't be nervous but eager to learn." Fluttershy responded her tone a tad more hopeful. Rainbow grined big at her friend,

"That's the spirit. Plus you know who the trainer for this class right?" Rainbow asked teasingly. At that Fluttershy blushed madly which got the group to laugh. The laughing slowed and ended when they made it to the massive training room still in slight awe at its size. The girls walked in and saw there trainer sitting on a stool reading something on his pad. Soler was dressed differently this time wearing a white tank top with green cargo pants and black running shoes. A moon pendant dangles around his neck as he continued reading whatever it was he was reading. The girls walked further towards him and stopped a few feet from him in a line. They waited a few seconds but Soler was busy reading on his device not even noticing them. The too eager Rainbow couldn't wait any longer,

"Soler we're here and ready to train." she said yet he didn't respond or move in the slightest. The way he was acting was confusing the girls to be said the least but before they say something again he finally spoke,

"Go get changed into you're training gear and come back here. Once you're back we'll start you're training. Also, there are lockers, you all will pick one and place your name on it." he said with looking up. The girls sensing they weren't getting any more from him and went to do exactly what he said leaving Soler alone and only then did he look up from his device. He looked towards the locker rooms and sighed,

"Welp time to get this show on the road." Soler pulled out a pair of aviator shades and put them on.

"Yes I know there clique but whatever they'll help with this section of the story." he said to no one. A few moments passed and the girls returned all sporting the same set of attire, black fitted tank tops, with matching black yoga pants and black sneakers. (You can tell the color theme of this one). They each put their hairs into ponytails now. Soler was impressed though he didn't show it with the shades blocking his eyes. The girls all stopped in a line in front of Soler in a line,

"Not bad ladies. How do you feel?"

"Well the clothes aren't too bad but they are dreadfully drab. Is there any way I could liven these up a bit?" Rarity asked.

"No. You all wear one color meaning you all are part of one team and are one entity. Any alterations means you see yourself as different or better than the rest." Soler explained.

"Ok clothes means unity got it. So could we get down to business." Rainbow interrupted. Soler looked at her not saying a word and a sudden pressure was felt for a brief moment. It subsided when he sighed,

"In just a sec RD. First I have to explain the point of this class besides just teaching you how to fight. The purpose of this class is not for you to be able to kick-ass but so that on field missions you are prepared for any situation that happens to you and your team or partner. Speaking of partners those who want to go out on field missions you will get to choose a partner of your choice. Though the partner has to be one of the other members of the Freedom Fighters since you all are inexperienced. So before I continue those that want to do more field missions step up now." he spoke. There was no hesitation when Rainbow, Applejack, and Sunset stepped forward. He smirked,

"Figured it be you three. Alright, you can send me your partner request after class but I have a good idea of who you three want. So to move on with this class. When you girls step into this place or whenever it's time for our class I am not Soler. You will refer to me as sir. When you are here there is no room for insubordination. You will do as I say, if you have a question then that is allowed other than that you will carry out orders with no question. In this class, I promise you all that I will break each and every one of you, mentally, physically, and emotionally. I know it might seem like I don't care but I'm only pushing you all so that you all have the highest survival rate. So to wrap things up I'd say to think of this class as gym but with a chance of death if you fail." Soler smirked at that,

"Yeah, I like that. Gonna have to remember that one." he said to himself. The girls were all quiet and even some had worrying faces,

"Hey don't worry though I'll make things a bit easier and tell you that you have no choice to back out," he said.

"That doesn't help." Twilight spoke.

"Oh, I know. Now with no more questions let's begin shall we?" Soler pushed a button on his table and in the corners of the room black bins rose up from the ground.

"Don't worry today is going to just basic exercises so I can see where you all are starting. But these are going to push you girls today. So up first is running laps." Soler said. They looked at him kinda confused,

"Is that it?" Rainbow questioned. They could feel the small glare he gave Rainbow,

"I'll let that slide this time Miss. Dash. But don't doubt this there's a reason this is the first task today. You see those bins are there for a fun reason. See your first task today is for each and every one of you to throw up in the bins at least once. And when I say all of you I mean all of you. So those more athletic than others and more endurance be prepared to be running for quite a while. And even if you've thrown up once you're going to keep running until everyone else has. This will build endurance and help me see where you're at. Any questions?" There was a silence among the girls but reluctantly Applejack raised her hand,

"Good! Now everyone get running now!" Soler shouted completely ignoring AJ's question. The girls were reluctant to move at first still processing things but Soler's shaded glare gave them the courage to start running. What the girls didn't know was that the room also had a small viewing room that overlooked the training area. In this room was Shadow and Sonic who was watching the girls run around the training area,

"Man Soler sounds like he's going to be rough on the girls." Sonic said,

"That's exactly the reason he's training them. He won't hold back on them but push them harder because he cares. Plus Soler is a tad bit sadistic." Shadow added. Sonic looked at Shadow knowingly. But before he could say anything the door to the room opened and in walked Sally.

"Hey, I hope I haven't missed anything."

"Nope, the show just started." Sonic said. Sally took her place next to him and watched with them Soler putting the girls through some rough day one training. Twilight was the first puke and Fluttershy was soon after. The other girls were still going but it looked like the next one to go was going to be Pinkie.

"Man Soler's a rough trainer." Sally commented,

"That's exactly what I said."

"Rough or not he'll get the job done. Speaking of do you have the information from their classes?" Shadow asked. Sally nodded,

"Yep, I'm sending you the data now." Sally tapped a few commands on her tablet and sent the info to Shadows who read through the data.

"As you can see from the classes each we have a good idea on where each one would be best placed."

"Yeah. I expected Twilight to accel at the tech position much like Sunset. And Rainbow, Applejack, Fluttershy to be better at survival skills. It's good to see Sunset do good at leadership but it says Rarity has a good understanding of tactician skills too. That's a good surprise. And Pinkie-"

"Is the wildcard." Shadow and Sally both said. Shadow sighed but figured that's how Pinkie would turn out. But he'd figure out where best to place her later on.

"Well, at least we have a good idea of their strengths. Now it's up to Soler to draw out hidden weaknesses." he said.

"Oh, I don't think Soler will have a problem with that." Sonic joked as he watched. Soler watched the girls continue their running with Rainbow being the only one still going strong. He looked at the stopwatch impressed. She was still going and it was over thirty minutes in,

 _Not bad Rainbow, not bad._ He thought as he put in some notes on his pad. Five more minutes passed and that was all she wrote. Rainbow upchucked in the nearest bin and Soler stopped the stopwatch.

"37'44. Not bad Rainbow. Alight ladies that's it for the running so gather up!" he shouted. Groggily the girls slowly made their way over to him some worse than others. When they lined up Soler was doing his best not to laugh at the site of them all.

"You guys look like you've been through one hell of a roller-coaster." he joked. The glares he got back spoke volumes,

"Alright I know this was hell but it helped me get a lot of good data on where to start you all in endurance. So let me go through the time's list from first to last on who emptied their stomachs. First with 5'23 Twilight, next with 7'46 Fluttershy, tied with 10'56 Rarity and Pinkie Pie, with 15'77 Sunset, 19'60 Applejack, and finally with an impressive 37'44 Rainbow Dash. How do ya feel champ running the longest?" he asked her. Rainbow was too busy trying to breath to even give him a glare,

"Well, either way now that I got this it's clear to see where the cap should be. So for your first goals of the week, all of you should be able to run for 30 minutes straight." Twilight nearly passed out hearing that.

"Don't you think that's a bit much?" Applejack asked still winded. Soler eyed her questionably but let this one slide,

"I said that you all had to be able to run thirty minutes continuously. Of course, I'm not going to make you all just go for the thirty right off the bat. You'll all have different starting points and work your way up from there. That's how most of your goals will be here. You all will have the same goal but depending on where you're starting you all will have different starting points. To me, it doesn't matter where you start but just that you finish where everyone else is so that you all are on even terms. Does that clear things up?" AJ just nodded her head.

"Ok good. Now you all go refresh yourselves up and be back in ten. We gotta get through the rest of your drills for today." The girls gave a collection of grunts and moans as they went back to the washrooms. Soler watched them leave and he smiled,

"These girls are going to be so strong by the time this is over." in his mind he saw the girls walking strong side by side heads held high. Back with the ones watching them Shadow was taking little notes every here and there. Sonic noticed this and was very curious,

"Hey, Shads what are you taking notes of?" he asked.

"Just observations." he responded. Soon enough the girls came back out looking only slightly better than when they came in. They watched as Soler put them through the rest of their measurements from strength to flexibility. The girls quickly got those done which surprised Soler because there was an hour left for their first day.

"Well well, then ladies you guys went through those faster than expected. You still got an hour left of you're first class." he said. The girls didn't groan afraid of having to do more work than they wanted. Soler looked at the girls and could see the exhaustion clearly both mental and physical. Though he would love to put them through some more training he decided that since this was first training class he'd give them some slack.

"Alright you girls did pretty well today so I think I'll let you guys go early today. But tomorrow we're going to be actually getting into combat training so be prepared. You're all dismissed." he said. The girls rejoiced at the new but didn't show it being way too tired to so they just all slowly went to get their things to leave for home and get some much-needed showering, food and rest. Back up with the three watching Shadow put away his tablet done with his notes,

"Well, I'm surprised he actually let them go early. I could have sworn he'd keep them longer." Shadow said.

"Hey, I'm glad he did. Rainbow looked like she was about ready to keel over." Sonic said.

"Yes, Soler did push them a lot for their first session. Sadly I feel he could have been much worse." Sally added. Shadow nodded,

"Oh, he could have been. But anyway I'm going back to the house to start my assessment with today's data. Sonic I expect you to be heading the same way?"

"Of course gotta see how the girls are holding up." he responded.

"Well, then I guess this is where we part ways. I got to get tomorrow's lesson ready. I'll see you, boys, later." Sally said leaving the two.

"Well let's follow suit then Shadow. Homeward bound we go!" Sonic declared as the two left the viewing room.

* * *

Rainbow flopped down on the couch and left out a large sigh,

"Jeez Soler wasn't messing around for a first class." she groaned. Rarity laid down over Silvers lap,

"Yes he was quite brutal." she said. Silver just smiled and scratched her head much to her pleasure.

"I knew Soler was going to work you girls hard but not this hard." Knuckles said.

"I hear ya, partner. I don't think I've never been so worn out." Aj said leaning against Knuckles. After classes, the girls swiftly and quickly made it back to house bodies sore and worn out from Soler's training. They all showered and changed into pj's satisfied with staying in for the rest of the day even though it was only turning midday. Silver and Knuckles had been home having left after their classes were over and were talking about classes and watching some T.V. In through the front door Shadow and Sonic entered the room full of their friends. Sonic smiled seeing the girl,

"You girls did great today. I mean you guys didn't do much as in training but for starting you all did great." He said while making his way over to Rainbow and sitting next to her.

"Yes, you girls did exceptionally better for your first day than I thought you were going to do." Shadow said taking a seat near Pinkie who immediately pounced on him though his expression didn't change much.

"I'm glad to here we did well but did Soler have to be so rough for our first day?" RD asked.

"I have t agree with Rainbow that was pretty rough. I figured it was going to be tough but that seemed a bit much." Sunset added. The other girls agreed nodding with her. Fluttershy was petting Luna holding her in her lap. Not soon after Fluttershy felt someone playing with her hair. She looked up to see Soler looking down at her with a smile,

"Sup." he said gaining everyone else attention,

"Wait when did you even walk in?" Rainbow questioned. Soler shrugged hopping over the couch and sitting next to Fluttershy,

"Oh, you know I just teleported in. You know you guys should really learn to keep your guard up. An assassin from GUN could have snuck in." he said.

"GUN has assassins?" Twilight asked.

"Of course they do. Though the city is pretty well defended so I wouldn't fully expect any to up." he responded. Rainbow shot up from her seat though instantly regretting it her soreness coming to life but she ignored that at the moment,

"Why were you so hard on us today?" she asked.

"Well really I had planned for you girls to do more today but I decided that after how rough you all looked I should give you break for today. But if you think that was hard man then tomorrow's class is going to be hell for you." he responded with a smirk. Rainbow flinched hearing that tomorrow could be worse than today and she wasn't the only one.

"Relax ladies. Listen I know things are going to be rough in the beginning but after a week you'll be used to the training and by then it'll get rougher but I know you'll manage." he said.

"I hope you're right about that." Sunset said. Soler could feel Fluttershy tense some under his arm.

"Something wrong Flutters?" he asked. Fluttershy eased at his voice and looked at him and shook his head,

"It's nothing. I'm just thinking about something." she responded. Soler could feel it was something important but he decided to let it go and figure that she'll tell him in time. Soon everyone relaxed from a long day of teaching and learning. As everyone relaxed and talked Sonic noticed Tails wasn't around,

"Hey anybody seen Tails?" he asked. Twilight perked at his question,

"Tails told me he was going to be in late tonight. He's trying to finish up some modifications to the Typhoon. He should be back soon though." she answered. Not but a few seconds after she said that Tails walked into the room covered in grease marks,

"Tails you look just awful. What happened sweetie?" Rarity asked.

"Oh I was working on the Typhoon trying to get it turned into more of a mobile base for field usages and along the way, there may have been some bumps in the road. But don't worry I was able to get a lot of the work done and only need to add a few more touches." he responded.

"Well, we're glad our back bud. It's just about time for dinner." Sonic responded by pointing to the outside which was well getting darker.

"Alright, I'll go get washed up then." he said going off to freshen up. The rest of the group made their way to the kitchen where dinner prep began. Since the girls did such god work today Soler, Shadow and Silver decided to cook for everyone tonight. Today was just the first of many for the girls and guys and the upcoming days ahead will try all their skills so for one night they all ate, laughed and enjoyed each other before the storm that was the world would come and test all they have.

 _And cut! ok so this one was lingering for a good long time and I just had to finish it off. I was getting stuck at way too many points and it just had to wrap it up so I could start to get more into the nitty-gritty stuff. Which is coming up and to let you guys know I'll probably be doing some time skips every now and then just to keep pace with the story. Anywho this probably goes without saying but ATA will be finished but for now, it's on hiatus and will probably be that way for awhile. I haven't fallen out of love with the story but I've been stuck in a block with how I want the story to progress ya know. So I've been working on it in bits and pieces when I've been able to figure things out. So yeah that's about it and it's way too late so the editing might be a bit shoddy so I apologize. So this has been Solerwolf...later!  
_


	22. Chapter 22

_Time amp things up!_

 _ **Combat Begins**_

Soler stood in the training room waiting for the girls to get changed and ready. Today things were going to real physical and he was ready to get them started. The girls all walked back out in training gear and he could see that some of them weren't as ready for this as they were yesterday.

"Well glad to see you all finally here. Now then today we get into actual combat training meaning that from this day forward you all will be getting hurt. So I don't want any tears after taking a hit. If you don't want to get hit then, you'll have to pay extra attention to the dodging sections. But before we get into any of that we first you all have a decision to make, which will heavily affect the one-on-one training I will do with each of you," Soler pressed a command on his tablet and from behind him rose a massive weapon rack, filled with any all types of armaments you could imagine. There were swords to flails, to maces, to polearms and much, much more. The girls were all amazed from the assortment on the rack, 

"And before you ask how we got these, let me just say Shadow, Silver, and I still have some personal contacts out there. Now all of you come and pick a weapon," a blur of rainbow hair passed by him the moments he spoke the words. They all looked to see Rainbow Dash quickly examining and going over the hundreds of options she had. He sighed but motioned for the others and then the rest went up to the rack. He stayed back and watched the girls shuffle around deciding what to pick, 

_This choice will heavily affect their futures as fighters. Maybe I should go and give some advice._ Soler thought, and who better to start at then his own girlfriend. Fluttershy was currently staring nervously at the wide assortment of knives,

"Oh, what do I choose? Or should I even choose at all?" Fluttershy murmured to herself. 

"Stuck between choosing a knife?" the girl jumped at Soler's voice not noticing his approach at all.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you but it looked like you were having trouble," he said. She composed herself and nodded,

"Y-yes I know that I'm not the strongest, so picking a big weapon wouldn't suit me so…"

"You decide on something smaller like a knife. Smart move but what is it that keeping you from picking one?" he asked. That made her a bit nervous to answer,

"W-well I was picking but the thoughts of actually using it was filling my mind," he watched her tense up and grow nervous. He could guess perfectly what it was she was leading to and it was also something he had been contemplating in his own mind. He placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a smile,

"I know what you're getting at trust me. I want you all to be combat ready but if anything I don't any of you to actually have to use any of this. But sadly the way that G.U.N works we might not be able to get that wish. I know this might all be terrifying but if you're scared about any of this, I ask that you put your faith in me. I might be pushing you all hard but know that if after training if you ever need to talk my door is open." Soler told her. Fluttershy looked into his eyes for any uncertainty and as always there is none. It made her more comfortable knowing that he was always sure of himself, unlike herself. She nodded which made him smile, 

"Thank you but now back to your weapon. The knife or a dagger since the two are different, are small and concealable weapons much like you know. I personally suggest you use a dagger." Soler picked a black dagger off the rack and held it out for her. 

"Now a dagger used in the right hands has over a hundred different uses." Soler played around with the dagger flipping it and letting the tip of the blade balance on his finger. He gave it one last flip and caught it by the blade holding it out for her,

"And together we'll learn all one hundred of the uses." Fluttershy stared at the dagger he held out to her and hesitantly took it from him. She stared at the blade completely in tranced by it surprisingly. Soler chuckled watching her, 

"Don't stare to deeply or ya might cut yourself. But on a serious note if this is your weapon log it for me so next time we can get to training, alright?" Fluttershy looked to him seriously and nodded,

"Yes, sir," Soler smirked and nodded walking off to one of the others. Applejack was the next closest and she was standing in front of the roped and chained weapons much to his surprise. She was staring at them very confused, 

"So thinking of having a chained weapon then?" he asked her. She glanced to him but then back to the rack,

"Not necessarily. See I don't reackin I'd be using something big or flashy like. In all honesty, I don't see myself using a weapon at all." she told him. He looked confused, 

"So you see yourself being just a brawler? Only relying on your fist and feet?" he asked. She nodded,

"You got it, partner. But I gotta pick a weapon," she responded and went back to looking. Soler took a few moments to think on her situation and soon enough an idea came to mind, 

"Hey AJ, how about I get Tails to make you some gauntlets or bracers for you. I could get him to make a pair for your feet too. I'd have them just enhance your strength and such, nothing complicated." he said. Applejack thought on his idea and quickly agreed,

"Now that sounds like a plan partner," she said with a smile. He smirked and nodded, 

"Alright then I'll put a requisition into Tail and we'll get you squared away," he said and went off to the next which was Rarity who was surprising looking at bows. 

"So I take it you like bows?" he asked.

"I wouldn't say I like bows per say, but I'd find it ghastly to have to use one of those other tools. So a bow would suit me just fine. Plus I've done some archery in the past so I figured it wouldn't be too hard to use one in battle." she explained. For the first time, Soler looked surprised, 

"You want to use a bow? Really?"

"Correct," she replied. The smile crept on his face as a long dream and idea he's had might just come true, and it'll be all thanks to the beautiful Rarity. Soler clasped a hand on her shoulder which made her jump, 

"Oh, Rarity my dear you have just become my pet project. Starting today you're going to be apart of the field team. I already know who your partner is going to be so no need to put in a request. So I do expect you to be staying after today for the extra hours." he said with a smile. Rarity, on the other hand, wasn't smiling and was rightly confused, given that he put her on the field team out of the blue. He patted her on the shoulder before starting to walk off. Before moving on to the next girl he stopped and turned back to her, 

"Rarity I just want you to know that starting today we'll be spending a lot more time together my dear. A lot more time." with that cryptic message he left her to her frantic thoughts. Next on his list was Twilight who unsurprisingly to him was standing just a bit away from the rack, looking extremely nervous,

"Twilight, having trouble choosing?" he asked. Twilight only got tenser when he walked up to her, 

"Well, I...uhh...ya see." 

"Twi relax. If there something up there that doesn't suit you there's no shame in hiding it," he told her. Twilight eased herself some, 

"Ok. Sorry I was nervous to say something. You're right, I don't see anything up there that would fit me. In all honesty, I don't see myself-" 

"Fighting at all?" Twilight nodded.

"Exactly. I know we all signed up for this to learn how to fight but I just can't see myself actually fighting in real combat," she explained. She was expecting Soler to chew her out but instead, he just nodded. 

"Yeah, I don't see you out in the field fighting much either. In all honesty Shadow, Sally and I have already talked about positions for you girls as a team. You were unanimously chosen as field support. You'll mainly stay at base and will be to give those out in the field information, assists in certain tasks, and even commands in rare points so you'll rarely if ever go out into battle. We felt that you prefer that spot based on your personality and from what you excel in from the classes given." he explained. Twilight was honestly surprised that they already had roles for them, 

"You already got roles for us only after two days of classes and training?" she asked.

"Yep. Your results have already mirrored what we expected. But back to today, in your case, it's fine if you don't pick a weapon. As long as you learn you're basic combat and train diligently everything else is fine." he said. Twilight beamed for a moment before remembering where she was at and instead did a quick bow, 

"Thank you, Sol...er Sir," she said. Soler just nodded and walked off to the next in line, which was none other than Rainbow Dash who had an assortment of armaments in front of her. As he walked up she was mumbling to herself on what to choose, 

"Hmm, do I choose a sword? It's cool but I don't think it's cool enough. Ninja stars and kunai now those are awesome, but a bit too sneaky. Or I could use some nunchucks now those are mega awesome, but…" 

"I think I know a starting weapon for you." Rainbow was brought out of her choosing by Soler who was staring at her,

"Oh Sol...I mean Sir, I was having trouble choosing something so some input would be helpful," she answered. He glanced over the collection she had chosen and then started right back to her hopeful eyes, 

"You should start out with a bow staff," he answered. Rainbow couldn't hide the disappointment at hearing that, 

"A big stick? Really? That's so lame. What about a more awesome weapon like a sword or something?" she questioned. Soler sighed and shook his head,

"Rainbow the fighter who has the coolest weapon doesn't win the battle. It's the one who has mastered their weapon no matter who 'lame' it is. I chose a bow staff for you because you need to learn balance. All of you girls need to learn one thing or another but you mainly need to learn how to balance yourself. You lack in balance since you like to zip from place to place and it makes you easy to trip up and get the advantage over. To use a bow staff well you need to learn this trait so this is a good starting weapon for you." he explained. Rainbow looked defeated but a word stuck out with her,

"Wait you said 'starting' weapon?" she asked.

"Yes, I did. If you want to learn more than one I'm perfectly fine with that, but you have to master at least one since it will be your go to. Now a bow staff is you're starting weapon, no debate." he said, but his words fell on deaf ears since she was now too focused on fawning over what to use next. He left her to move on to Pinkie Pie who was standing hesitantly in front of some firearms. Soler was taken back slightly by the expression on her face. She looked confused and concerned at the same time. It was rare he didn't see her smile but this expression hurt him a bit, 

"Hey Pink what's wrong?" he asked her, his voice full of concern. She looked to him and tried to smile but with, what's on her mind she just couldn't,

"Well, there is. I've been thinking about this for a while but seeing these things in person just made everything feel real." Pinkie's voice was quiet, well quiet for Pinkie Pie, but this was the first time he's heard her sound insightful which made him pay attention her everything she's saying that much more. She looked back up at the guns, 

"Seeing the weapons just make me feel afraid. I'm not afraid of the guns themselves but, I'm afraid of the thought of using them to kill." she looked back at him her eyes looking lost, 

"Have you ever felt afraid like this?" the question hit him hard. It had been so long since his first kill that he had forgotten the feeling of it. In all honesty, his first kills were something he did everything to repress the memories but he did understand where she was coming from. Soler nodded, 

"I have believe it or not. Your first kill is never something easy, hell even after, it's not easy a thing and if it ever does become easy for ya then at some point you've stop respecting life. But Pinkie you're not the only one who thought this way that's for sure. I'm sure the others are too and I'm glad if you all are thinking this way. It just means training you all will be that more worth it. Listen these gun can be used to kill bu,t and trust me when I say this Shadow, Silver, Sally, me, heck everyone here. None of us want any of you to kill and will do everything we can to keep it from happening. That means teaching you where to shoot to just put people down but not take them out. So don't worry too much ok?" he smiled and gave her a thumbs up. He got her smile a bit more his words giving her courage, 

"Alrighty. Thank you, Soler," she responds. He nodded and patted her on the back, 

"Anytime Pinkie. Oh and also if you do choose a firearm, Shadow will be your personal trainer," he said in a sing-song voice. That brought her mood all the way up and even bounced with glee. Soler only smiled and walked to his last lady who was standing in front of the swords. Sunset was currently holding a katana and was looking intently at the blade, her reflection staring back at her. 

"So choosing the katana huh? I could see you with that," he said. Sunset nodded still gazing at the pristine metal, 

"Yeah. Something about it just draws me to it," she said. Soler looked at her interested with what she said, 

"Interesting. The katana as you know was crafted in Japan, the first blade forges my a master blacksmith whose names escapes me at the moment. Anyway, the blade itself is a technological wonder for the time it was made and even now. For a blad to be forged from metal that could not only do damage but to be strong and light enough to use several times in combat and not break, it's one of mankind's greatest inventions. I've heard tales that a master craftsman will spend three days and nights continuously maning the forge to make the perfectly balanced blade. They put their heart and souls into the craft which shows by how effective the weapon is." he explained. Sunset chuckled from how enthusiastic his voice was, 

"It sounds like you really like this blade." she teased looking at him.

"Well, to be honest, if I didn't have the ability to make my own weapons then I'd probably pick the katana to use. But that's not the reason I'm so interested in the blade. It's the meanings the blade has which is why I like it. The blade, believe it or not, is a symbol of peace. The blade was crafted for peacekeepers which is why that only samurai were allowed to weld them publicly. The katana is all about balance much like who balance is needed to bring peace. It's up to the user to decide on to take violent means to achieve that peace or if there are less violent means to get there. If you couldn't guess these are also qualities of a leader. So yes a katana might be a weapon of great strength, but it is also one of great value." Soler told her. Sunset shifted a bit, 

"Man this sword feels heavier now," she said. 

"Then that means you understand it's value. I hope in the upcoming days I hope you learn to carry that weight." He walked off leaving Sunset to stare at the katana deep in thought. Soler let another 5 minutes go by before he decided to round them up, 

"Alright! Time to wrap it up, we still got actual training to do today," he shouted. The girls all compiled and put back what they took off the rack and the whole thing sunk back into the ground. They lined up and waited, 

"Ok so now that we got that part out the way let's move on shall we. So today you will all be starting your combat journey with some basic self-defense. Now let me says that there is a lot of factors in any fight from the basics of strength, speed, and quickness. But there are other factors like reaction speed or endurance. Hell the more combat harden fighters could even use their opponents breathing as a means of advantage. What I'm saying is that being stronger than doesn't guarantee a complete victory. A weaker yet smarter opponent can beat you if you aren't careful. So don't ever get too cocky, got it?" 

"Yes sir!" they shouted in unison. Soler nodded and was about to continue but Rainbow shot her hand up,

"Yes, Rainbow?" 

"Um sir if I can ask about the fight between you and Sonic," she asked. Soler looked at her questionably, 

"Alright, what about it?" 

"In that fight between you and Sonic, you two were evenly matched. So if we were in an evenly matched battle, how do we still come out on top?" she asked. Soler gave her a glare but composed himself,

"I'm going to ignore the whole blue boy and I are evenly matched comment to answer that good question. Now what I'm going to say was something I was going to save till we were further into you're training but now's as good a time as any. One of the most important, if not the most important factor that goes into winning a battle is the heart." that got questionable looks from the girls,

"Heart is the most important factor in a fight?" Rainbow questioned. Soler nodded,

"Yes, it is. Being strong and smart are good aspects of a fighter but what can really make the difference is the one who has the strongest desire to win. Like you said, 'how do you beat an evenly matched opponent' having the stronger will to win that can help turn the tides in your favor, so never forget that." the girls gave him equally questionable looks but Soler ignored the looks since he knew they would learn in their own time. 

"So now then let's get your first serious training session started."

 _***2 Hours Later***_

"Alright, ladies I think that's enough for today. You all did surprisingly well for your first time." Soler told them. The girls were all breathing heavily on the ground, thoroughly exhausted. The girls were so exhausted that they couldn't even talk, they could only breath. Soler started at them wondering to himself if he may have pushed them too hard. 

"Um for those who aren't part of the field teams you're dismissed," he said. All he got were a collection of groans but no movement. 

_Should I just them all go home for the day?_ He thought. Miraculously the girls all began to move ever so slowly. He watched them shakily stand back up. It's easy to tell they were completely sore by how constricting their movements were. Soler stared at them with mild concern on how slow they were actually moving, 

"Ya know what all of you can go home. Take some cold showers and baths to help with the soreness and we'll continue tomorrow," he said. He got a collection of upbeat groans this time as the girls waddled back into the changing room. Soler sighed once they left as he checked his tablet, 

"We are really going to be behind schedule at this pace," he complained to himself. 

"What did you expect." Soler looked to see Shadow and Silver walk into the room.

"I mean they've never fought before and you are probably one of the harder teachers out of us three." Silver commented. Shadow nodded

"Silver is right. In the past two days, you've pushed them beyond their limits already if that means anything." Shadow added. Soler sighed again, 

"That does mean something but at this pace were completely off my scheduled ya know. I wanted them to be at least be going into the more advanced combat by the end of the week. But at this rate we won't get there for another two weeks." the teen groaned loudly.

"Don't worry about it Soler, we all know that the girls are working their hardest. It should be fine if we cut them some slack on time." Silver suggested.

"I know working hard bro and I want to give them time but…"

"The Commander right?" Shadow interrupted. Soler nodded,

"Yeah, you both know how the Commander can be, and he's made it clear that the girls are his targets. If we don't get them prepared for the worst. Then when the worst happens it'll be two times as bad ya know." he said the words with a grain of salt. Shadow and Silver understood him but they also knew it wasn't healthy on the girls to try and rush this.

"We understand you but you can't rush this man, you know this." Silver said.

"Yeah just give it time Soler," Shadow added. A beeping on Soler tablet drew is attention, 

"Hmm seems Tails is making good progress on our little project. That's some good news at least. Listen, guys, thanks for trying to cheer me up, I appreciate it I do. You two head on home and wait for the girls, I'm sure they're going to need some support." he said with a smile and thumbs up. Silver and Shadow just nodded and left Soler to do his things. With everyone gone and things, silent Soler let out a long and tired sigh. He then chuckled to himself, 

"The writer had done it this time huh? He's really written himself into a corner big time here.' he turns to look at the readers,

"So hey guys it's me Soler and uhh well you guys know I like to break the fourth wall every now and then ya know. It's usually something small such as when in ATA I, or the original me, talked to Sonic about spider-sense or in ATA: The Eggman Saga he mentioned Sonic Heroes. Oh and about that the writer has been having some sparks of creativity with that so hopefully we should get the next chapter by the end of the year. But aside from that back to this, the writer had good intentions going into this whole training thing but as you can see it's kinda difficult for him to write these long chapters with little to no progression. And its fine he just didn't know how it was going to turn out and it seems he just wasn't ready for it so I don't blame him at all and I hope you can forgive him. But to help him, you guys and me progress this tale further I'm just gonna do let's say….Hmm about a 2-week time skip. Yeah so we'll skip to the third week the girls have been here in Mobius so that way they have had plenty of enough time to train and to get used to it. Sp this way we can get rolling with the story and develop some characters, get some emotion going and finally get the field team started on their training. So yep time skip and uh I hope you guys have a good day or night depending on where and when you read this and I will talk to you later."

 _***2 Weeks Later***_

"Good, good ladies well done," Soler said as he watched the girls spar against each other. Right now it was the usual pairings of Fluttershy against Twilight, Pinkie against Rarity, and Applejack against Rainbow with Sunset sitting on her knees watching intently trying to hide how nervous she was. Soler walked around them watching for any mistakes or improvements. He was too impressed with how they've all developed these past weeks. He was proud of them all but Fluttershy was by far made him the proudest because of how timid she was to see her openly sparing against the others just warmed his heart. Twilight broke out of her shell to and though doesn't excel at fighting much like Fluttershy but is still open to learning more and practicing just made it all worth it. Those two were the perfect partners to spar against. AJ and RD soaked up the techniques he taught like a sponge and the twos lively rivalry to one-up the other help pushed themselves harder. They were even starting to develop their own style of fighting. Pinkie had perked up to the training and now put her own spin to how she fought, being as bouncy as ever around her opponents while Rarity took to a more precise style of trying to hit key points to take down her target. He was surprised by the style but he asked why she said it was because she didn't want to have a drawn-out fight. And then there was Sunset who easily took to modeling out her own style of fighting. Whenever she fought her expression grew serious and he could see her eyes paying attention to every detail of her opponent trying to find a way to gain the advantage. He was quite in impressed by them all. 

"Alright, girls let's wrap it for today. We still got the main event to get to!" he shouted. The mock battles all ended and they all lined up. 

"Ok you guys know the drill the one who didn't have a sparring partner has to battle the teacher," he said with a smirk. Sunset took a deep breath and walked out to Soler. 

"Come on Sunset kick his butt!" Rainbow shouted her cheer giving Sunset a bit more confidence. Soler started this after they got the swing of things and because there was an odd number of girls. So at random each day one would sit out the partner sparring but was forced to fight him at the end of class. He also had a running bet of if they could get him to submit defeat or make him use his powers then the next training session would get an hour shaved off. Of course, since they started they haven't won but out of them, all Sunset was always the closest. The two combatants stood in front of each other, Sunset held a serious expression while Soler confidently smirked. 

"Alright Sunset time to show me what you got," he said getting into his stance, 

"I plan on it," she responded getting into her stance. Before the started they placed the back of each other's hands against each other. It was a sort of battle tradition they started showing good blood between everyone. The two stared each other down both mentally preparing and the moment the two's hands tapped the battle started with Soler jumping back but to his surprise Sunset jumped forward right at him. Her move surprised everyone else two since her style usually has been to read her opponent first before attacking. She threw a punch but Soler dodged the attack and grabbed her arm pulling her into a tumble before kicking her off behind him. Sunset flipped in the air and straightened herself to land with a small role. She stood again focusing right back on Soler who was moving right at her. 

_He's going in for low kick right!_ She screamed in her mind. Soler reared up for the attack and she was ready for it but when she kneed in her stomach by his left she wasn't ready for that one. The attack easily knocked some air out of her but she didn't have time to recover as Soler had grabbed her arm and moved his leg behind hers readying to trip her. Sunset fought through the pain and reversed the move on him by dipping back, grabbing his shoulder and flipping him off her. Soler landed away from her and stood ready,

 _She's definitely gotten better. She's still reading my movements pretty well._ He thought as he watched her compose herself. Sunset steadied her breathing and focused back in on Soler who was waiting patiently for her. She quickly thought over her options and without a second thought she charged right at him,

 _A surprise haymaker mixed with a reverse heel kick should trip him up some._ Sunset went in looking like she was going to throw a straight punch but at the last second switched to her haymaker. Soler blocked the haymaker much like she expected so she went in with her real attack so she pivoted her foot and swung around his other side with the heel kick. Soler dodged the attack by merely moving his head back causing unbalance with Sunset since she was expecting contact. He took that chance and tripped her up causing her to fall face first on the ground and before she could get up Soler had pinned her arm behind her back and had his knee over her other arm effectively pinning her. 

"And that's match," he said. He let Sunset up who was mentally kicking herself for losing. 

"Hey don't beat yourself up over it. It was a good fight, you've definitely gotten better," he told her. It helped a bit but she still hated that she lost, 

"In fact, all of you girls have been doing a great job these past few weeks. You've picked up this combat and I've seen massive improvements in all of you. Now, this battle over class is over but those of the field team stay behind. Today we finally start you're training." he said. Fluttershy, Twilight, and Pinkie all waved their goodbyes and left to get changed and leave. Now standing before Soler was Sunset, Rainbow, Applejack, and Rarity with Rainbow looking the most excited. 

"I can see someone's excited to get started," Soler said. Rainbow did her best to compose herself, 

"Sorry sir it's just I've been waiting to get started on this for a long time now," she told him. He merely nodded, 

"Well, you're not the only one. So without further ado let's get started shall we?" Soler pressed a command on his tablet and before them, a small weapon rack rose up with the weapons of their choosing on them. Before Rarity was a longbow and quiver, Sunset a wooden katana, Rainbow a bow staff and Aj some arm and leg weights. He got mixed expressions from them, 

"Um sir this bow is completely different then from what was shown," she said picking up the bow and examining it.  
"Well of course it is. That my dear is a longbow the one you picked was a compact bow. The reason you've been given that bow is because you need to increase your draw strength and a longbow is perfect for it since it has one of the toughest draws. Go on and notch your bow and draw the arrow." Rarity did as he told her and readied an arrow, but when she tried to draw back the string it was incredibly hard to do. It took all her strength to fully draw the thing and right when she was ready to let loose, 

"Alright now hold that pose Rarity," Soler commanded, 

"What?!" she strained to ask. He only chuckled,

"Yep, this is your first task. You are to hold that pose every session and when you feel that you can't hold it any longer you must hit the bullseye on the other side of the room." Soler pointed to down the room and there was a small target on the wall. Rarity looked at the target and she nearly fainted from the distance, 

"Are you serious?" her normal elegant tone gone. He only nodded and set a timer on his tablet,

"Alright, when you release the arrow that will be your base time and if you miss then 5 minutes will be added to that time so good luck Rarity." he ignored the whines and went to the rest of the girls, 

"So you girls training will be more straightforward. You girls will be put through more combat training but with the assigned weapons. AJ if you would be so kind as to put on those weights." Soler asked. Aj looked at her weights and scoffed at how lightweight they were, 

"Partner I don't want to sound cocky but these weights are as light as a feather." she joked. Soler merely smiled sweetly then pressed a button on his tablet and Aj immediately dipped forward because of the wrist weights. She began to strain to stand back up using every muscle in her body, 

"W-what in tarnation?" she strained.

"There ya go. 200 pounds on each wrist and leg. That should be a good starting point." he said. AJ strained to look at him, 

"Starting point?" she asked.

"Yep starting point. Much like Rarity my main goal for you is to gain some more muscle to increase the power of your kicks and punches. The gauntlets you requested are just about done but until you are able to fight freely with those gauntlets are out of reach for you. And since you can barely stand straight up it seems like you have your work cut out for you." he said. He got a grunt back in response so he turned to Rainbow and Sunset who had worried expressions on their faces, 

"Don't worry you twos training won't be as strenuous as them." Soler's tablet went off telling him that the target has been hit.

"You missed Rarity that's 5 minutes added to you're 10," he said aloud. Rarity was breathing hard from the first shot and with the added miss that she knew was going to happen didn't help. 

"You were off by 20 degrees to the right. Try again." Rarity groaned but readied another shot even though her arm was already burning. With Rarity taken care of, he went back to the others, 

"As I was saying. You twos training is a bit more simple. Rainbow you're staff is weighted on both ends. Your goal is to get better balance, which is why its weighted more than normal on the ends. Sunset for you is just learning a new combat style. The way you fight is already pretty adaptable to swordplay so that's our main focus. Once we get in deeper and everyone's partners are implemented then training will get way more individualized. So, for now, this is how it will be this week ladies." Soler told the two, 

"Oh also before I forget to say it. Welcome to field training ladies."

 _And uh...done. So uh yeah what uh he said...um later?_


End file.
